Buried
by Cheryl W
Summary: (Completed)Secrets of Aragorn’s family are revealed and they threaten to cost Aragorn, not only the relationship he has with all those he holds dear, but his very life. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

BURIED  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm going for a true plot with angst and some action this time around. The setting of the story is while Aragorn is chieftain of the rangers.  
  
))))))))))))  
  
Chapter 1  
  
)))))))))  
  
Aragorn smiled as a flame licked to life in the kindling. It had been a cold day of travel. He had coaxed each weary step from his complaining body with the promise of a roaring fire that night. But with the dampness in the forest from the previous day's rain, he despaired that he had promised something he could not now deliver.   
  
"Good thing I'm a ranger," he said aloud to himself amid the darkening forest, impressed that he had the forethought to store some dry kindling in his pack before he departed on this particular journey. He smiled more brightly as he thought of what his two elven brothers would say to his boast...what they always said at his boast.  
  
"Oh yes, the mighty ranger has saved us again," this mockingly from Elrohir.  
  
"It would be a better thing if you were a farmer or a blacksmith and not in the path of danger daily...?!" Elladan would quip lowly, his eyes searing into his youngest brother's with a reprimand for his reckless ways.  
  
Long ago Aragorn had learned to laugh off both responses. Suddenly he pulled his thoughts from his brothers back to his surroundings. He sensed someone was approaching and was not expecting company. Drawing his sword, he stood, studying the dark forest that surrounded him and straining to hear more signs of the other's approach.  
  
"I mean no harm," came a man's voice from the darkness to Aragorn's right. Turning to face his "visitor", Aragorn still banished his sword, ready for anything as he heard footsteps draw closer. "I only wish to share your campfire, if I may."   
  
"How many travel with you?" Aragorn asked calmly but with steel of strength in his tone.  
  
"I travel alone as you will see," and Aragorn could finally make out the man's silhouette. Not hearing any other noise to indicate the man was accompanied, Aragorn let the man approach. As the man stepped into his small makeshift camp, by the fire light, the ranger intently studied the other man.  
  
The man was roughly twenty years Aragorn's senior and by the haggard look of the man's dark features, the years had not been kind to him. Aragorn noted that the man dressed not so differently than a ranger...his clothing made to endure the wilds and appeared to be used in long service. Even in the man's stance and eyes, there were similarities to the rangers Aragorn lived with. But this man Aragorn did not know and part of him warned that he should not offer him his trust.  
  
Re-sheathing his sword, Aragorn beckoned the man to a spot on the ground beside the camp fire. Trust and hospitality were two very different things in Aragorn's mind.  
  
The other man nodded in gratitude. Sinking to Aragorn's indicated spot, he removed his bedroll and satchel, dropping them on the ground with disdain. "Everything I own is still damp from the storms the other night." He watched as Aragorn reclaimed his seat on his bedroll to his right. "I couldn't start a fire to save my life this night." A question seemed to linger in the man's eyes.  
  
Recognizing that the man wanted to know how he had managed to build a fire, Aragorn did not answer but instead nodded his head as if in understanding, his eyes searching the other man's.  
  
The man did not flinch under Aragorn's inspecting gaze and that in itself said much about the man and his own strong will.   
  
"You do not find my camp by chance," Aragorn challenged, his eyes steadily meeting his visitor's.  
  
At this, the other man smiled but there was steely purpose in the man's gaze, "You are very astute...just like your father," he softly said, waiting to see the reaction his words had on the ranger.  
  
Shock tore through Aragorn at the man's words but outwardly he showed nothing but polite attention to the conversation. One did not live long in exile if one did not bury their emotions deep.  
  
"Your real father, Arathorn," the other man clarified unnecessarily, his eyes still fixed on the younger man.  
  
Suddenly the forest fell quiet, as if an unmentionable name had been uttered.  
  
"What do you know of Arathorn?"   
  
Though Aragorn's voice had been calm, the other man could not have missed the threat that lingered in the ranger's piercing gaze. One misstep here and he realized he would know, sooner than he anticipated, the extent of truth to the rumors of this ranger's deadly reflexes in battle. "I fought at his side until the end."  
  
Even Aragorn could not contain his surprise at the man's admission. "You were a ranger at the time of my father."  
  
Seeing that he had at last garnered a true reaction from the ranger, the man decided to proceed with more patience. He did not give voice to his answer but instead simply nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Barion. I was your father's second in command."  
  
If the name meant anything to the ranger, Barion could not determine it. A twinge of worry coursed through him and he unconsciously inched his hand to his boot, ready to retrieve the knife he hid there if the winds of welcome turned.  
  
Not for the first time, Aragorn cursed himself for not taking more interest in learning about his true father. The other man's name meant nothing to him. He knew little about his father's life or his companions. Deciding to not reveal his ignorance, Aragorn schooled his expression to remain unchanged and did not remark on the man's proclamation. "But you are not a ranger now...have not been one for long years."   
  
"After your father died, I could not believe in the cause anymore. All it seemed to bring was death to our kind and hatred from the ones we were protecting," Barion's words hinted on bitterness, hoping to illicit a response form the ranger. His hopes were in vain.  
  
Calmly Aragorn questioned, "Why do you seek me out now?"  
  
"I saw you three months back...in Bree. Instantly I knew you were Arathorn's son. You have the same cut of the face, the same unflinching gaze, though his eyes were not as remarkable as yours are."  
  
The comparison dealt Aragorn a shock. Throughout his life, he had always been compared with his adopted elven family. Never had he been told the similarities he bore to his real father. But to this he did not remark but pressed harder, his tone turning cold as his eyes seared into the other man. "Still you do not answer my question."  
  
"I have some things of your father's. I thought you should have them." Without delay, Barion reached into his satchel and if he noticed that Aragorn tightened his hand on his sword hilt he did not react. Instead, he continued searching in his possessions until he retrieved a bundle of letters from the bag. Seeing the distrust in Aragorn's eyes, he held out the packet to the other man but made no move to close the distance between them.   
  
Tentatively, Aragorn leaned over and took the packet in his hand before nodding his silent thanks to the ever watchful man at his side. He did not spare a look at the paper in his hands but kept his eye contact with Barion. "Am I to believe you had these letters with you by chance? If so, you wrongly think me a strong believer in odds."  
  
Barion laughed at Aragorn's words. "That sounds like something Arathorn would say. No, Aragorn, it is not by chance that I have the letters. When I saw you, I returned home and retrieved the letters and sought you out."  
  
"But not at the ranger camp," there was unmasked suspicion in Aragorn's tone.  
  
"I thought it would be better if we met in private. The letters nor our words are for other's consumption."  
  
Aragorn returned silence for the other's words but Barion felt as if he was being interrogated by Sauron himself in that silence. Unexpectedly, he found he could no longer fight down his urge to pull his look from the younger man's gaze. Letting his eyes drop to the fire a moment, he cursed the other's strong will. Never had he sensed such strength in Arathorn. Truly this man before him was more than Arathorn's equal. It was not a revelation that eased his task but it removed any hesitation he had on taking the next step.   
  
Lifting his eyes to the man and being more than slightly unnerved to find the man's eyes still were fixed upon him, Barion forced a smile onto his face and quietly said, "I am tired. My old body is not used to the harsh treatment of travel anymore. Thank you for allowing me to share your camp." Aragorn nodded his head. Realizing that was all the response he was going to get, Barion spread out his bedroll beside the fire and stretched out for the night.  
  
Aragorn watched Barion until he saw that the man's chest rose in even intervals, indicating sleep or at the least a very good guise of it. Laying his sheathed sword down in front of him, he finally let his eyes rest on the letters that he held. With tenderness and anxiety, he undid the twine that bound the letters. Unfurling the first sheet, his breath unintentionally caught. He did not have much of his father's but he had two letters his father had written to Elrond and as a child, he had poured over them word for word. He knew his own father's handwriting unerringly...and it was that same handwriting this paper bore.  
  
Quelling his emotions, he focused on the words, each one like a link to the man that he had no memory of. The first sheet was a journal entry for the spring of 2930 and spoke of the gathering numbers of orcs in the south and the casualties of the rangers last winter. In flowing script, it listed each ranger and ranger's wife or child that had perished. Reverently, Aragorn touched the script, feeling as if he was touching a part of his father.  
  
Turning to the next letter, Aragorn was startled to see his mother's handwriting. She spoke of how much she missed Arathorn. He smelled the letter and smiled as he caught the scent of roses, the scent he always associated with his mother.  
  
But as he turned to the next envelope, he came up short. He knew this handwriting as well...even better than his father or mother's. And even if he had any doubt, the wax seal was unmistakable. With care, he opened the envelope, pulled the sheet of paper from it's safe depths and unfurled the letter. But as he began to read the sparse words, he found the letter did not contain what he had guessed it would. The words were clear and formal but there was a harshness that he had never expected from the letter's author.  
  
(((((((((((((((((  
  
"Arathorn,  
  
I must apologize for my harsh words and our bitter parting. I hold you in high regard but you must understand I will not change my mind. My answer is firm and shall remain so.  
  
I do not ask that you understand my decision or respect it or even forgive me for it. I deserve none of those considerations. But please know my refusal to shelter   
  
Gilraen and your son does not reflect any disfavor you have achieved in my eyes. For reasons of my own I can not offer your family this refuge.  
  
Elrond  
  
(((((((((((((((((  
  
Pain settled in Aragorn's heart. Betrayal was not a new experience for him but never had it come from Elrond, from the one he loved as a father. He wanted an explanation for his elven father's words, an explanation that would make the hurt piercing Aragorn's heart disappear. He began to search the remaining papers for another letter from Elrond. Finding one, he quickly opened it and read the missive but it did not ease his pain. Instead it dealt him a harsher blow than he could have ever foreseen.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))  
  
Arathorn,  
  
If your son proves to be the one we have long waited for, I will do my duty and seek to protect the boy until manhood. My love for my brother Elros leads me to undertake this task if it be my burden. But until that truth is known, I stand by my firm decision.   
  
Elrond  
  
)))))))))))))))  
  
For one moment, Aragorn wanted to toss the letters into the fire, to destroy their hateful words and even more bitter truths. "Do my duty", "protect the boy until manhood," "burden", no matter how hard he tried, he could not shut out the words of the one he once thought of as a father.  
  
TBC  
  
))))))))))))))  
  
Love to hear what you think so far. Action and more angst coming up in the next chapter!  
  
))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Thanks Marbeinl for the prodding for a story (sorry again it's not the plot I promised) and for the help with the summary. I had to tweak it a little because I didn't reveal all the storyline to you.  
  
)))))))))))))))  
  
Cheryl W. 


	2. Chapter 2

BURIED  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Notes: I couldn't wait for Saturday so I'm posting this early. But don't expect to be spoiled like this too often! Unless I get another round of wonderful reviews...then I might just get antsy to post early again.   
  
((((((  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
(((((  
  
Aragorn watched as the sun made it's first appearance of the new day but the sight did nothing to lighten his heart. He had not slept at all. In truth, he had not even tried. Instead he had remained sitting by the fire, feeding it's needy flames, while his soul was plagued with doubts and new found truths.  
  
Try as he might, he could not justify Elrond's words. With an agony that wounded deeper than any other weapon forged in Middle Earth, he accepted the truth: Elrond had not wanted him...had never wanted him. It was only with the realization that he was the foretold "Hope of Middle Earth" which caused the elf lord to take on the "burden" of sheltering a human child in Rivendell.   
  
Duty alone drove Elrond's decision...not love...never love. A part of Aragorn yelled, 'You should have accepted this truth long ago! You should have seen through Elrond's lie! You should have known that he would do anything to fulfill his duty..even lie...even raise a child and pretend to claim him as a son.'   
  
So consuming was Aragorn's anguish that he did not notice his visitor was also awake, watching him with a glow in his eyes. Aragorn's eyes shot to the other man when Barion made a show of stretching as if he had just awoken.  
  
This man had also garnered some of Aragorn's thoughts. There was little warmth in Aragorn's gaze as he watched the man roll up his bedroll and come to his feet. This man had not brought these letters to him out of any kindness, Aragorn knew that in the depths of his soul. Aragorn came to his feet, leaving only the fire and a few feet separating he and Barion. "What did you seek to gain by bringing these letters to me?" Aragorn growled lowly.  
  
A smile pulled onto Barion's face but it was of a cruel nature. "I have to admit the letters from Elrond are my favorite. So formal, so heartless..just like an elf."  
  
For the first time, Aragorn did not rally to the defense of the elven race or Elrond. He now knew that he owed neither his loyalty. No, instead his thoughts turned to deeper issues, namely to survive this encounter with a man that he had welcomed into his camp. Barion's friendliness which had permeated last night's meeting was replaced this morning by unchecked malice.  
  
His instincts humming with warnings, Aragorn wrapped his hand around his sword hilt, and demanded again, his eyes boring into the older man's, "Answer my question. Why did you give me these letters? Evidently it was not prompted by your tender feelings toward Arathorn's kin."  
  
Barion laughed at that. "You see the truth of the matter... Heir of Isildur."  
  
'Heir of Isildur' was barely said before Aragorn drew his sword. None but those closest to Aragorn knew him by that relation. This was one secret he had learned to guard with his life. Aragorn brought the tip of his sword to Barion's throat but the other man did not attempt to defend himself but calmly stood his ground.  
  
"So you don't even try to deny it?" he mocked with a raised eyebrow as if he found amusement in that. "Will you murder me because I know this truth, Heir of Isildur?" his eyes fearless and his tone bordering on a taunt. "Or do you prefer to be called the 'Hope of Middle Earth.'" Then Barion raised his hands at his side in a sign of surrender to Aragorn's mercies.  
  
Pressing the sword tip more firmly into Barion's flesh, Aragorn snarled, "How do you know this?"  
  
A flash of sadness was evident in Barion's eyes before it morphed into bitterness. "Once I was a trusted friend of your father's. We kept no secrets between us."  
  
This revelation caught Aragorn off guard. He had never contemplated that Arathorn had told someone about his true heritage. Suddenly a spark of betrayal flickered in Aragorn. Were there none that could be trusted...not even the dead?!  
  
Pointedly looking at Aragorn's sword under his chin that now drew blood, Barion prodded, "So to what lengths will you go to protect your secret, son of Arathorn?"  
  
Startled at the damage he was unconsciously inflicting on the other man, Aragorn withdrew his sword but did not turn it from it's initial target. "What do you hope to achieve, Barion, with these letters and your tales of your past with a man long dead?"  
  
Barion smiled and Aragorn felt his stomach clench in apprehension even before the man spoke his next words. "To start with, I wanted to see that look in your eyes." Aragorn narrowed those very eyes as Barion continued, "That pain, that haunted look of betrayal, that lost feeling in your soul. I wanted you to feel what I once felt...what your father caused me to feel."  
  
Revenge. Aragorn had been its victim before, for Isildur, but never for Arathorn. He almost sighed. The longer he lived the more likely it was that all his relative's enemies would try and exact their revenge on him. For the first time, Aragorn cursed the long life of his Numenor blood.  
  
"Revenge?" Aragorn scoffed, bringing his sword again to rest on Barion's throat. "Does your life not warrant a better end than this? Arathorn is dead. When you reach the Halls of Mandos take your grievance up with him."  
  
Barion chuckled, unshaken at the sword that had resumed it's threat to his life. "Oh, truly what a loyal son you turned out to be."  
  
Aragorn flinched at Barion's words for they bore markings of the truth.  
  
"So send me to the Halls, boy," Barion taunted, still keeping his hands raised and his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
Anger tore through Aragorn. "You think I am a murderer. Truly you have a low opinion of my family." Pulling his sword from Barion's flesh, Aragorn stepped around the fire to come face to face with Barion. Now no obstructions stood between them. Evenly Aragorn spoke, "Walk away and forget this revenge or draw your sword and let us see to the end of this matter." But even as he said the words, Aragorn had no hope that the other man would walk away. He could see the hatred brimming in Barion's eyes, eyes which were as hard as the jade stones in Aragorn's ring.   
  
Barion nodded as if accepting the terms Aragorn had laid down and pulled his sword. Aragorn, readied his stance for the attack, and watched in rapt fascination as Barion raised his sword in front of him in a sign of respect. Aragorn had never seen this homage to the old ways performed outside a ranger's honorary ceremony.   
  
Caught off guard by such gallantry, Aragorn barely had time to react when Barion, with barely a flick of his wrist, sent his blade angling toward Aragorn's throat. Utilizing his elf like reflexes, Aragorn spun out of reach causing the sword blade to miss it's intended target by the mere width of a stem of a rose. Aragorn, leading his evasive move into an offensive attack, he spun fully around and sent his own sword slashing for Barion's unprotected right side.   
  
Sensing the attack, Barion skittered just out of reach of the blade.   
  
Aragorn did not take up pursuit but waited until the other man faced him again. "It does not have to come to this," he lowly said.  
  
A glimmer of humor sparked in Barion's eyes. "Your father was not so hesitant to deal out death to any that gave him cause. In fact, I think he rather enjoyed the killing."  
  
The ploy was so obvious a boy would have seen through it and Aragorn had long passed the age of youth. No, he knew Barion's taunts sought to impair his rationale amid battle. Many times he had seen the tactic used effectively. Always he had been immune to it...but not today, not this man's words for they were sharper than any arrow head or blade of a sword.   
  
Rising to the man's bait, Aragorn could not hold back his snarl, "Your lies do not even fall from your mouth with ease. Maybe you should have waited another few years to challenge me...when you could lie effectively."  
  
Instead of causing anger in the other man, it generated mirth. Chuckling, Barion replied, "I forgot, you can not detect a lie from the truth. How long has the elf told you he wanted you? That he thought of you as a son? And never did you see his words for what they were: Lies."  
  
This was too new a wound, too deep a hurt for Aragorn and he reacted immediately and recklessly. With a yell of outrage, Aragorn swung his sword to the left, intending to lance a mortal cut across Barion's chest. But with a loud clash of steel, Barion's blade blocked Aragorn's blow mid way.  
  
Applying just the right strength and leverage upon Aragorn's sword, Barion was able to force Aragorn's sword down. Then with unforeseen boldness, Barion removed his sword from the conflict, spun around and brought his blade slashing across Aragorn's left side.  
  
Agony jolted through Aragorn and he instinctively stumbled back from his opponent and Barion let him retreat in peace. Aragorn dropped his left hand to the source of the pain. Unerringly his hand found the sword cut that ran diagonally from his third rib down toward his stomach. Warm blood coated his hand even as his other hand tightened it's grip on the sword hilt. Aragorn's eyes seared into Barion, who stood a few paces away, a smile on his face.  
  
"You will soon be seeing your father, Heir of Isildur. How will you explain to him your devotion to the elf he hated most in this world?"  
  
'Do not listen to his words! Concentrate!' Aragorn demanded of himself as he took two steps backwards to put more space between Barion and himself. He needed to steady himself for the next encounter, needed to shut off his emotions and the pain both of heart and body. The battle alone mattered. And this was a type of battle he had not waged in years...not since he had sparred with his elven brothers. But their intent had never been to take his life.   
  
Aragorn had spent nearly ten years fighting orcs and wargs and men that attacked with no regard for tactics. No, for them, hatred, strength and force was enough to see them through a battle...to take more lives than Aragorn could stand to count. He had gotten use to the blunt fighting of the orcs and he engaged any tactic he could to survive, whether it be blows delivered by his elbows, fists, legs or even his teeth. There was no honor to uphold, no rules to mind, no consequences for employing ruthlessness. Live or die. It was that simple and that brutal.  
  
Unknowingly, he had long since discarded the graceful style of one on one fighting that his brothers had taught him: the subtle moves they had drilled into him, the ways to read an opponent's next move, the seamless flow of his sword strokes that would deflect the most skilled swordsman's advances. This knowledge was buried under the countless battles he had waged as a ranger. There was little grace to be had in his chosen vocation and it never appeared upon a field of battle. But now he desperately needed that grace or he would be meeting his father this day. In the Halls of Mandos.  
  
Steeling himself for the battle to come, Aragorn pulled his left hand away from the wound and used it to beckon Barion forward. The man had given Aragorn a reprieve, a reprieve that spared the ranger's life and they both knew it.  
  
Barion gave a slight nod at Aragorn's gesture and stepped forward, his sword held to the right, ready to be put into motion. "You do not have to stick to the rules of honor as I have chosen to do," Barion offered with disdain. "It seems you prove little challenge to me if you can not behave as if you engage in a battle with an orc. By all means, throw your punches, kick out at me, utilize your gleaming elven dagger. Do what you must do to last at least a little while longer. I have waited a long time for your death and I do not wish it to be over before I can savor it."  
  
Aragorn's jaw clenched in fury but he did not let his emotions dictate his actions, not anymore. Brandishing his sword in both hands, Aragorn waited for Barion to make his attack. He did not have long to wait for the next second, Barion's blade arced for his head. Ducking, Aragorn felt the blade flick through his hair but he didn't contemplate his close call but instead swept his own blade low, satisfaction swelled in him as his blade's tip scored a path across Barion's stomach.   
  
Seemingly oblivious to the wound that scored his stomach, Barion spun around and sent a low cut toward Aragorn but it clashed against the steel of Aragorn's upside down blade. For a moment the men's motion paused as their eyes met with the challenge.  
  
"Arathorn would be disgusted by your swordsmanship. He himself could never best me but at least he had the skill to make me work hard for my victory."  
  
Fueled by the insult, Aragorn uncovered the strength to shove the other man back a step. It was a small opening for attack but Aragorn greedily seized it. Brutally Aragorn swung his sword toward the other man's chest but Barion's blade blocked the blow, though the older man stumbled under the powerful stroke. Initiating the elven like speed he had been blessed with, Aragorn furiously swung his sword left then right then left, driving the man back as their swords met again and again. Still Aragorn relentlessly sent stroke after stroke hoping that the other man would be too slow, just once to block the blow.   
  
Though Barion was forced to falter back against Aragorn's powerful onslaught, his reflexes matched Aragorn's move for move. He was two steps away from being backed into a tree when he weakened his block and angled his sword to the ground. With these slight adjustments, Aragorn's blade did not solidly impact with the steel but instead slide off the other blade toward the ground, causing Aragorn to lose the tiniest margin of his balance. But it would make all the difference in the world.  
  
As soon as Aragorn's sword slide from his own, Barion, seeing the other's vulnerability, took a step forward, thrusting his blade into Aragorn's right side.   
  
A groan of pain spilled from Aragorn as the steel blade deeply pierced his flesh. In desperation and rage, he swept his blade up, intent on removing Barion's head but Barion ducked and sent another powerful stroke aimed for Aragorn's right side.   
  
Aragorn's blade locked with Barion's and Barion pressed forward, hoping to push the ranger off balance. Agony consumed Aragorn as he struggled to not give any ground to Barion. Barion's first score had not been a mortal strike but this one felt as if it were. He looked to his enemy and it was little consolation to see the red line of blood marring the man's shirt. It was but a scratch.  
  
Barion dispassionately watched blood seep from the two grievous wounds he had inflicted upon the ranger. "You are beat ranger. Do you yield?" his voice now cold and hard.  
  
"No," Aragorn resolutely ground out though his tone was hued with pain.  
  
"As you wish," Barion replied as if he were dealing with a child that could not be taught the right of things. With a ferocity he had not unleashed before, Barion pulled his sword back only to slam it against Aragorn's blade with bone jarring force. Aragorn's weakened stance could not bare the impact and the ranger stumbled to one knee under the assault. Barion gave him no reprieve this time. Instead he unleashed a downward blow that Aragorn, positioning his sword over his head, barely succeeded in blocking. Almost instantaneously Barion twisted his blade under Aragorn's and with an upward stroke, knocked Aragorn's sword from the ranger's grasp.  
  
Suddenly Barion's blade pressed against Aragorn's throat, drawing blood. The forest fell silent as the two men's eyes held.   
  
Aragorn let the silence reign. He would not beg for his life. He had fought honorably and now he would die with that same honor.  
  
Respect glimmered in Barion's gaze. "You do the rangers proud, Aragorn, if not your father. Many men boasting more strength of will than you have begged me for their lives."  
  
To this Aragorn said nothing. He would not engage any stalling tactics. If this was to be his end, then he would meet it unflinchingly.   
  
The other man's silence intrigued Barion as he sensed this silence wasn't out of fear but acceptance. "Stand up," he ordered as he withdrew his sword far enough away only to allow the ranger that motion.   
  
With more strength of will than body, Aragorn did as he was bade and climbed to his feet.  
  
"If I had but a sliver of a soul left, I would spare you," Barion quietly confided.  
  
Without rancor, Aragorn surmised, "But you have not had a soul for many years."  
  
A sad smile flipped up the other man's lips. "You see much, son of Arathorn, but it is your father that I want to give sight to. I want him to witness the punishment that you must bare for his betrayal."  
  
"Your wish is in vain for the dead have no sight," Aragorn bit out but a shiver crept up his spine at the gleam in the other man's eyes.  
  
"I'm not surprised that you learned little of your edain heritage among the elves. When Iluvatar bestowed the "gift" of death upon the edain, he offered them one comfort. If an edain was dying a slow death, their agony and despair were felt by their relatives already in the Halls so that they could appeal to the Valar to end their loved one's suffering."  
  
Fear coiled in Aragorn. He had been taught that particular truth by Glorfindel when he was a boy and at the time, it seemed a kindness from the Iluvatar. And maybe it was...if it was not twisted to aid a merciless revenge. With sharp clarity, Aragorn knew his death would be neither quick nor painless all so his father in the Halls could know the punishment he bore at the hands of Barion. Being able to exact revenge upon the dead, now that was a new concept Aragorn could have lived a full life without learning.  
  
He watched as Barion reached into his pocket and removed his closed hand. "Your father always disrespected my herb concoctions." And he opened his hand, palm upward to reveal a finely ground green powder. Without warning he lifted his level palm to his mouth, took a step closer to Aragorn and blew the powder into the ranger's face.   
  
Aragorn choked and clamped his eyes shut as the powder coated his face and entered his mouth and nose. With burning eyes, throat and nose, Aragorn stumbled backwards and Barion, lowering his sword, let him retreat. The time for swords had passed. They delivered death too clean and swift.  
  
Rubbing his eyes with his hands and shaking his head, Aragorn tried to dispel the powder and still keep his feet. After a few moments, he managed to get his eyes to open and remain open but the world tilted to and fro. He could see Barion a few paces away but he couldn't keep the man from swinging left and right within his vision. Clamping his eyes shut again he stumbled back yet another step, holding his hand out to ward off an attack the other man would make.  
  
"Soon your body will not obey your commands," Barion's cool voice explained as Aragorn again forced his eyes open, somewhat relieved that the world now remained level. "You will hear and see but you will not be able to obtain any motion."  
  
As if his body took Barion's words as truth, Aragorn's legs crumbled under him, sending him falling to his knees. He forced his focus on Barion and wanted to curse him but no words would form upon his lips. It was if a heavy sleep was laying siege to him. Without warning he fell to his side and lay limply upon the ground, his breathing ragged and his eyes fixed on the man that approached.  
  
Helplessness gripped Aragorn. He could not move, could not react in any way to whatever the other man's plans were for him. With certainty, Aragorn knew there would be no honor in his death, this man would see to it. No, his death would overflow with terror and hold not a drop of mercy. And in the depths of his being, he knew before it would grant him it's full gift, it would decimate his soul.  
  
TBC  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
As always I would love to hear from you!  
  
))))))))))))))))))  
  
Replies to Reviews  
  
))))))))))))))))  
  
Marbienl: Thank you so much! Without your little prompting email, I know I would have procrastinated in posting this story. And then you helped me with my summary and then you dropped me an email AND a review! I owe you huge! It was very smart of you to distrust Barion as you can see. And you posed many good questions about Elrond, his letter and Aragorn's real relationship with his brothers. Of course I'm not going to give anything away but keep the questions coming. They always get me thinking a little more deviously. Dying to hear what you think of this chapter!  
  
Elven Kitten: Thanks for being the first to review! And yes, Aragorn certainly does need a BIG hug..especially after this chapter...and the next ...and the next. I'm starting to see a very bad pattern. Hope you let me know how you like the story!  
  
Bill the Pony2: I remember you from your reviews in Mire! Thank you for reading this chapter and reviewing! I was so grateful for your words! I was all worried that chapter 1 was too slow and boring to entice anyone to read it! Thank you for the compliments and I hope you stay tuned in and tell me what you think of the story as it progresses!  
  
Sielge: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you found the first chapter interesting and I hope you like the ones to follow. Drop me a review!  
  
Midnightwolf3: Thanks for sharing your thoughts on chapter 1! I seem to have a tendency to pick on poor Elrond. The movies show his relationship with Aragorn in a pretty harsh light (as well as his feelings toward men as you pointed out) while the books, what mention this is of his relationship with Aragorn, tells us he loved him like a son. That just seemed like fertile ground for some angtsy writing for me. And you are right, I don't see how Aragorn could grow up respecting men when his adopted father seemed to hold them in low esteem. Love to hear what you think of this chapter.   
  
Tychen: It's great hearing from you again! It's like talking with a friend I haven't seen for awhile! Thanks for venturing out on a limb and reading my Band of Brothers fic. It just got into my head and the only way to get it out was to write it down. Now unto my newest story...Yes, Elrond's words in those letters can hardly be easily explained or forgiven. And I should have known you won't trust Barion and by the end of chapter 2 you know how right you were! Can't wait to hear your review on this chapter!  
  
Grumpy: I loved seeing your name come up on the review! You were very loyal in reviewing "Mire" and I always loved hearing from you...just like I love it now! Thanks for again taking a chance on me! As for the letters, Aragorn had better be a heck of a lot more understanding than I would be. I don't think I'll give Elrond the time of day! Please drop me another review!  
  
Athelassa: I'm touched that you're reading my newest story! It was always fun to read your reviews to Mire and sometimes you were the first one to review a new chapter because of that tricky time zone you're in! I really hope you like this story...its got some action...as chapter 2 plainly pointed out but there will be enough angst to go around. You know how I LOVE writing angst...and Aragorn pain...and well, anything with Aragorn in it. I'm really looking forward to your reviews!  
  
BabeyRachey: Thanks for your compliments! I was hoping the first chapter didn't bore people to tears. As for Aragorn talking to Elrond....I'm not giving anything away. Please tell me how you liked this chapter!  
  
Eph: Thank you for your review! I love hearing from new reviewers! Drop me a review again!  
  
Nerfenherder: I'm blushing over the fact that you took the time to read my other stories! So glad you liked Mire. I hope I won't let you down with this story! Love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: So you're back! It's always a pleasure to hear from you! And yes, Elrond deserves a good pounding for writing such a harsh letter. It's going to take a lot for him to convince Aragorn that he really loves him after those words. I think I feel some major angst approaching.... Hope you can find time to review this chapter!  
  
Thanks to everyone for reading and I hope to hear from you all! 


	3. Chapter 3

BURIED  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
CHAPTER 3 (((((  
  
When Barion bent down beside him, Aragorn tried with all his might to move from the man's presence but to his horror, he could not move a finger, could not blink an eye.  
  
Barion's first action was to take Aragorn's elven dagger from it's sheath at the ranger's waist and tuck it neatly in his own boot. Then he sat back on his hunches and studied Aragorn, measuring his potion's effectiveness. Without warning, he harshly landed a punch upon the bleeding slash marring the ranger's left side.  
  
Had he had the ability to writhe in pain or to scream in agony, Aragorn would have done both. Under the restraint of Barion's potion, he could only moan in agony.  
  
Satisfied that his potion had debilitated Aragorn, Barion brutally grasp Aragorn's chin in his hand and brought the ranger's head up so their eyes met. "As you see, I did not exaggerate the effectiveness of my little potion. You may be surprised to know that I originally created this potion to reduce pain and improve healing. Once I was a valued healer among the rangers. I taught Elrond much of what he knows about ministering to humans."  
  
If Aragorn could have, he would have snorted in disbelief at the man's claim. Apparently his mocking disbelief was evident in his eyes for Barion a moment later defended, "No. Truely. I once knew more about human cures than even your vaulted elven "father". Now, I must leave you for a few moments." A cruel smile turned up his lips as he mocked, "don't go any where," Letting let go of Aragorn's chin, he watched with cold pleasure as Aragorn's head dropped harshly back onto the ground. Then he stood and walked into the forest in the direction he had arrived the other night.  
  
'Move!!' screamed through Aragorn's mind and yet his body did not do his bidding. 'Move now or be subject to whatever fate this maniacal man seems ready to bestow upon you!' Move!!' But try as he might, mind was not proving to be stronger than body, not now, not today. Feeling his heart racing and his breathing clawing at his chest to be released, Aragorn knew neither reaction would do him any good. 'Calm down. Focus,' he ordered of himself. 'Save your strength for when you are released from this unholy concoction. You will have your moment and you must be ready to act.'  
  
Listening to his own advice, his heartbeat slowed and his breathing eased. Long ago he had learned that panic was a quick path to death. He almost tried to snort as he thought of the foolishness of his own thoughts. Quick was one thing Barion did not plan to make his death. Possibilities of what the ex-ranger had in mind almost stole Aragorn's hard earned calm but he stamped down his fear.  
  
'Concentrate on something else,' he advised and he did not have to think hard for a new train of thought to consume him, namely Elrond's betrayal. True to Barion's word, the potion had begun to diminish the pain of his wounds..but his heart had no such comfort. To think of the "years" he had spent thinking that he had been loved by Elrond for himself, that, though he knew that some of the reason the elven lord had raised him had been due to his destiny, he had not believed it was the only reason. How many times had the elf lord himself reassured Aragorn that he had worth to him beyond his destiny as the hope of middle earth?!  
  
'Fool!' Aragorn cursed himself. 'Elrond betrayed your father, your real father, and you have called him ada.' Shame, rage and despair battled for supremacy within Aragorn. If fate had let him be the victor in his battle with Barion and he could see Elrond again, he did not know how he would react. Part of him wanted to strike out at the elf lord, to hurt Elrond the way he had hurt him. And yet another part of him wanted to demand the truth, wanted to be told that somehow it was the letters that spoke lies not the only father he could recall, that his love for Aragorn had been true, had always been true.  
  
With sharp clarity, he knew he would not get a chance to take either path. Elrond would never know that his last thoughts of him were bitter ones. He would take the revealed secret to his grave.  
  
A sound broke Aragorn from his thoughts and a few moments later he watched as Barion rode a horse to his side, the beast's prancing hoofs almost trampling him. Barion dismounted gracefully and kicked Aragorn onto his back. Bending down, he grabbed Aragorn's arms and pulled the man over his shoulder. He stood baring his burden well and unceremoniously flung the boneless ranger over his horse's back.  
  
Air whooshed out of Aragorn as his stomach slammed onto the horse's firm back but there was no way to force in more breath as he helplessly draped over the horse. A moment later, Barion sprang into the horse's saddle and uttered not a word before spurring the horse into a gallop.  
  
Jarred unmercifully by the horse's movements, Aragorn's wounds reawakened to agony and his ribs felt like they were cracking little by little each time he lifted from the horse's back only to impact an instant later. Add to this the terrifying upside-down view of the ground that rushed by him and it was turning out to be one of the Aragorn's most hated experiences. Again helplessness assaulted him. He could not hold on to anything to assure that he did not fall from the animal nor could he attempt to escape. He could do nothing but steel himself for whatever came next.  
  
Aragorn did not know how long they rode before Barion finally reigned in the horse but he did note by the way the sun's rays lay across the shadowy land of the forest, that the sun must be three hours from it's zenith. He had no other time for thought as Barion toppled him from the horse to land on the ground with a decided thud.  
  
Again a moan was the only response Aragorn could express for his pain. His unblinking eyes now saw the trees that loomed overhead and the bright rays of the sun that filtered through the foliage. He was not prepared for the booted foot to kick him to his side but it mattered little for he could not have fended off the blow. Now his eyes took in another sight and something turned cold within him...possibly his core of courage.  
  
Hewed into the side of the hill was a tomb graced with a thick wooden door that was sealed with a metal link chain. Carved on the top of the door was the inscription: Bitter is the Gift.  
  
Unerringly, Aragorn knew where he was, he had passed this tomb more times than he could number. A mere two miles separated him now from his home, from the home he once claimed, Rivendell. But with that knowledge came the bitter realization of what Barion planned as his final fate. This tomb had it's legend and it would again be used to fulfill a plan of revenge.  
  
Aragorn had been just a boy when he had asked his elven brothers's about the tomb he passed every time they hunted to the east. Their hesitancy only caused the young Aragorn to press them harder for the tale. Finally they relented and answered his many questions.  
  
The tale now consumed Aragorn. He remembered it well for it seemed it had always come unbidden to him during the darkest hours of night.  
  
The tomb bore the body of a young man, Amarth, the only son of a ranger named Urdil. The boy had just reached his sixteenth year and believed himself a man, ready to take up the task of scouting for the rangers. His father thought him too young but the boy could not be dissuaded and daily pleaded with his father to give him the chance to prove his worth. Finally, Urdil relented and gave his blessing to his son's dream. But upon his first scouting trip, the boy met with three men that knew only hatred for all rangers. Cruelly they beat the boy and left him for dead but he was found and brought to his father. But the boy's body was too weak to endure such cruelties and when fever set in, the boy faded from this life with alarming speed.  
  
Urdil's grief could not be consoled and he had carved the inscription over his son's grave, cursing the Iluvatar's gift of mortality. And then he had taken up his sword and sought the men that had stolen his son from him. Two of the men he slew in battle but the last, the leader of the small group, he spared...for a fate worse than death by the sword. This man he dragged to his son's tomb and told him that he had defeated his son in life but he would not defeat him in death. Before the man could understand the ranger's meaning, Urdil shoved the man into the tomb and sealed it. Urdil sat outside the tomb waiting for death to finally avenge his son's murder, unaffected by the man's pleas and desperate clawing at the door. When Urdil finally opened the tomb he dragged the man's corpse from the tomb, said a final farewell to his son wishing him complete peace now that he had been avenged and resealed the tomb.  
  
Mentally, Aragorn shuttered. That man's fate would be his. Darkness and terror would eat out his soul long before death took it's grasp upon his mortality. He was startled when Barion squatted down in front of him, his cruel smile firmly in place even as his eyes gleamed in sick pleasure. "I'm betting I don't have to tell you what comes next. You do appreciate my choice for your fate, don't you? This tomb has known the bittersweet taste of revenge. It is only appropriate that it should be used again for such means to an end."  
  
Internally, Aragorn assailed Barion with every curse word he knew in every language. Outwardly, only his eyes could telegraph his hatred and defiance. It was not a wasted effort for Barion faltered under Aragorn's gaze and dropped his eyes to the ground.  
  
Barion cursed his own weakness. Still he could not endure the other's gaze! Surging to his feet, Barion crossed over to the tomb and withdrew a key from his pocket. The lock clicked open as if it were new, not it's true age, numbering over seventy years. Undergrowth had crept up the door, making the task of opening the door a strenuous one. When brute strength could not pull the door open, Barion used his sword to chomp away the tenacious plants. In moments, he had cleared away the undergrowth and yanked the door ajar.  
  
Stale, rank air wafted from the tomb and Barion stumbled back under the onslaught, trying hard to not gag. The scent carried to Aragorn and his stomach churned. A few times before he had smelled the stench of death and decay but it had never been so foul or so crippling to his soul. If Barion fulfilled his plan, he would be placed in that tomb and that smell would chock him long before he himself added to it's putrid fragrance.  
  
Having steadied his stomach, Barion again approached the tomb and opened the door wide to allow sunlight to pierce the darkness of it's depths. The length barely allowed a man of Aragorn's height to lay on the floor and the width could be crossed in three long strides but a shelf to the right where the body laid took up half the width. The tomb's only accommodating feature was the tall ceiling, raising over seven feet overhead. But it did the owner of the tomb no good.  
  
Looking to the shelf on the right, Barion saw the tattered remains of what was once a fine cloth which still covered the corpse he knew claimed this tomb as his own. To satisfy a point of curiosity, he looked at the inside of the door. "So it is true," he breathed as he ran his fingers lightly over the scratches in the door, desperate scratches made by the man entombed with Amarth nigh seventy years ago. Fighting down a shiver of his own, Barion turned back to Aragorn and plastered on a fearless smile. "Your new home is waiting your arrival."  
  
Crossing over to the ranger, Barion squatted down to again be able to level his eyes at the man. "My little concoction does indeed ease pain and promotes healing and even does a fine job of slowing down blood loss. So neither one of us has to fear that you will die too quickly due to your injuries. And Urdil thought about the short air granted in the tomb and he was considerate enough to plant the dwarven weed in the corner there," and he pointed to a far corner where small green shrubs grew, "which I'm sure you know the dwarves grow in their caves so that their air never runs out or becomes stale. So you need not worry. You will have time enough to savor your new surroundings." Then his eyes fell to Aragorn's right hand. "I almost forgot.." and he reached down and began to pull off Aragorn's ring, Barahir. He jumped when the man's hand clamped into a fist and his eyes flew to Aragorn's, worried that the man would break through his potion's effects too soon.  
  
Instinctively Aragorn had tried to protect the heirloom ring, never expecting his hand to obey his command. But try as he might, he could not move again, not his hand nor any other body part. He could only watch as Barion's fear morphed into smugness when he too became aware of the ranger's continued obedience to the herbs.  
  
"Very good, Aragorn. It usually takes another three hours before any movement can be obtained," Barion complimented bitterly, covering up his own jolt of fear at the prospect of having to engage the ranger again in battle. "But I will have your ring, Estel of Middle Earth," and he pried the ranger's hand apart and removed the ring.  
  
Slipping the ring into his pocket, Barion again pulled the man unto his shoulder and stepped into the tomb. He tossed Aragorn onto the cloth covered corpse of Amarth.  
  
Aragorn felt the sharp edges of bones digging into his flesh as he landed solidly upon the corpse. His momentum rolled him hard against the wall, settling him on the shelf to lie beside the corpse.  
  
"Your father will feel your emotions, Aragorn. He will know that you are bearing the punishment for his sins, that you were made to pay dearly for his betrayal. How long you suffer in this tomb is in your father's hands. For your sake, you had better pray he thinks more kindly of you than you think of him. And it would do no harm if he had some favor with the Valar." Then Barion fell silent as he saw the ranger lying beside the covered corpse amid the small soon to be lightless tomb. A spark of compassion tried to ignite but his memories returned to his last meeting with Arathorn and the emotion flickered out completely. Tauntingly he questioned, "Who will mourn you in earnest, Aragorn? They will mourn Estel's lost chance to defeat evil, Aragorn's unfulfilled destiny to ascend the thrown and Strider's strong sword. But who will miss the man you know yourself to be, the man who is more and less than all his facades?"  
  
Amid the horror of lying next to a corpse, the prospect of being sealed in a tomb and dying a slow, unmerciful death, it seemed strange that Barion's words seemed the cruelest of his tactics. Maybe because Aragorn knew the words bore the markings of the truth...maybe even all the markings of truth. The pathetic answer to Barion's question rang through Aragorn's mind. 'None. None will mourn the man that I truly am for I never had any worth of my own...honor belonged to my facades alone.'  
  
For a moment more, Barion watched the younger man, his eyes dark and unreadable. "Sadly enough, I will not be present to hear your pleas and your fingers clawing at this very door. Alas, I have much to do and will have to be robbed of that pleasure. Then he bowed curtly, "Farewell, Aragorn son of Arathorn," swiftly turned on his heels and strode from the tomb.  
  
Aragorn's heart pounded rapidly in his chest as he helplessly watched as Barion began to push the door closed. Before Aragorn could brace himself for the darkness that was to come, the door closed, it's impact with the stone door frame echoing painfully in the small enclosure. But it was the smothering darkness that caused unimaginable fear to seize Aragorn's very soul. Many times in his life he had been faced with the prospect of his own death. Always he had bore the knowledge stoically. But never had he thought he would be buried alive, forced to endure a darkness that choked his soul even as Elrond's betrayal wholly destroyed his heart.  
  
TBC )  
Love to hear what you think!Replies to Reviews:  
  
BabeyRachey: Thanks for the compliment on last chapter! And yes, Barion is evil! And after reading this chapter, you know Aragorn is REALLY in need of some help! (grins evilly) Please drop me a review!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: I had to laugh when I read your review because I almost used "whooping" in my reply to your review last chapter! Great minds think alike! Glad you're enjoying the angst 'cause you know I LOVE writing it and there's definitely more to come! I can't wait to hear what you think of Barion after this chapter!  
  
Someone Reading: I'm so touched that you rate Mire as one of your most loved stories!! And I'm really glad you tuned into this one and are enjoying it so far. I was kinda wondering if I'ld hear from you and you didn't disappoint. Hope to hear from you often!  
  
Sielge: Thank you so much for putting this story on your favorite list!!!! Now the pressure is on me to do a good job with it?!?! Please continue to review!  
  
Athelassa: You "love" this story! Thanks for that! And I hope I don't let you down as it goes along. Glad you like Aragorn doubting Elrond's love..you know I love those relationship issues that need to be resolved. Ok, NOW do you hate Barion? No matter your answer I'm glad you find him interesting. It's always hard to make a bad guy that's not boring to read about. Please tell me what you think of this chapter!  
  
Marbienl: Did I forget to post that warning at the start of this fic that I tend to only feel a chapter is "complete" if it's got a cliffie! I truly appreciate your email and the fact that you pointed out the lines you liked best! And you are just too smart to trick aren't you! You guessed Aragorn's fate of being buried, literally. As for your questions....you know I'm not answering them but they do give me ideas so keep 'em coming! Please email or review or send up smoke signals after you read this chapter!  
  
Nerfenherder: Thank you so much for not hating my crazy "revenge on dead people" idea! I knew I was kinda out on a limb with that but I needed it to set up this chapter and explain why Aragorn had to be buried alive. It's amazing what desperate plots you create just to find a plausible means for torture your favorite character. And a HUGE thank you for compliment on the sword fight. Man that was HARD to write! I wanted it to track like a real duel but since I know nothing about fighting, I forced my nephew to "act out" the fight. I appreciate that you put in the quotes you liked from the story! That really helps me improve my style. Very observant of you to note the reasons why Aragorn was defeated...I really hated to have him defeated! But like you said, he was weary, emotionally wounded, and unused to formal fighting! Poor Aragorn! Love hearing from you so please keep it up!  
  
Grumpy: I really appreciated your review! I struggled writing the fight scene, I wanted it to be detailed and still allow Aragorn to retain his pride even in defeat. Putting the man through angst, burying him alive in a tomb...fine... but taking away his pride?!...Hey I got some heart! And yes, Barion deserve to DIE! Especially after burying Aragorn alive! Sorry to say, we are both going to have to wait awhile for Barion to get what he deserves! Love to hear from you about this chapter!  
  
Bill the Pony2: You "loved" last chapter! Awesome!!!! Glad you liked my action writing...it's kinda a break from my normal angst but I love watching action movies so I had to give writing it a try. Hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter!  
  
Tychen: Truly...it is NOT Aragorn's day! And I appreciated your "evil smirk of anticipation" (and had to laugh out loud at that line of your review)!! And yes, Elrond should sense Aragorn being buried alive...but does he?! (You know I'm not going to answer that?!? Well, not until the story continues) Does it help to tell you that Legolas, Elrond and the twins will be in this story? OK probably not after the cliffie this chapter! Well, I tried to give you hope...but buried alive in a tomb...there's not too much hope left is there?! ("evil smirk" can be found on my face now!) Can't wait to hear from you!  
  
MagickalStar135: Sorry I didn't make your Sunday deadline for posting but the chapter just wasn't quiet done! Barion is totally a jerk and I hate him myself. Thank you so much for your compliments! It makes posting another chapter a pleasure instead of a dreaded event where I wonder what someone will write that they hate this time. (I'm so insecure sometimes!) And as a warning: I LOVE cliffies! Hope you get a chance to read and review!  
  
WendyRain: Thank you so much for your review! I'm really flattered that you liked Mire and wanted to read something else by me!!! And it's always great to hear from someone who loves Aragorn best and also loves to see him tortured! It's so great being insane!!! Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Aebbook: Thanks for your compliment! As for Aragorn's fate...it ain't looking good is it? I guess you just have to tune back in for another chapter to see what happens next! (which translates to "pretty please keeping reading") And please review again!  
  
Elven Kitten: Thanks for reviewing! And yes, Aragorn needs a hug about now...and a forklift wouldn't hurt! Drop me a review!  
  
Gotta Run!Until next time!  
  
Cheryl 


	4. Chapter 4

BURIED  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
CHAPTER 4 (((((  
  
For a moment, the merciless darkness seemed to suffocate Aragorn for he could not draw in a breath. Fleetingly, he wondered if one could die of fright. 'Relax and just breathe,' he silently ordered of himself but he could not hold back his own scathing retort to those words. 'Relax?! Relax?! You are lying on a corpse, buried in a tomb and you would have me relax?!?'  
  
However, the internal bantering in itself calmed him and he was able to draw in a ragged breath, then another and yet another until his breathing was almost normal. He would not die of fright...no fate would not be that kind to him.  
  
He tried to force his eyes to adjust to the black void that surrounded him but he gave up after only a few moments. He doubted even an elf's eye could perceive through this darkness. With his eyesight gone, his other senses heightened. Every breath he drew in the fetid smell of decay and death, it's scent causing his stomach to churn. He could feel the bones of the corpse pressing against him. And he tried not to think about the fact that his head rested against the cloth covered skull and that it was a sharp bare rib bone that jabbed against his chest. With his healer knowledge, he knew the bone had been fractured and never set. He could feel a scream building in his chest but he swallowed hard, pushing it down. Suddenly, able to see nothing seemed a blessing.  
  
Trying again to get his body to respond to his wishes, he met with marginal success as he was able to lift his head from the corpse's skull and left it drop gratefully unto the shelf. Some of the terror that clawed at him eased. With another move he was able to slowly drag his left arm off the corpse's leg where it had limply fallen when Barion dumped him on the shelf. The move seemed to require a large amount of energy and he lay there, marshalling his strength. Then he moved his arms under him and found he could lift himself up. But his strength was weakened and he sank back onto the shelf after a moment.  
  
Now that movement had been restored to him, Aragorn contemplated how to get off the shelf. Pinned as he was between the wall and the corpse, pushing the corpse from the shelf was by far the easiest and most logical step. But again honor forced him to choose the harder path. He could not show such disrespect to the remains of the young boy who had died valiantly in the service of the rangers.  
  
Closing that avenue, Aragorn knew he could do but one thing to be freed from the shelf. Crawl over the corpse. Knowing that the task would be arduous, he rested back again down upon the shelf and gathered his strength and the fortitude to endure such intimate contact with the dead. When he was ready in mind and body, he raised himself up by his hands. Then, in the utter darkness of the tomb, he attempted to lift his left hand and left leg completely over the corpse to settle securely on the other side of the corpse. But with the lack of light, he misgauged the distance and though his hand found purchase on the shelf beside the corpse, his leg did not.  
  
Aragorn's boot caught on the corpse's foot, unbalancing the ranger's precarious position and sending him crashing down upon the corpse. A yell of terror tore from Aragorn as his face landed on a cold smooth surface that he knew was the skull, which somehow had been uncovered and bare to his touch. Aragorn's body pressed against the length of the corpse and he felt as if the bones had morphed with his own.  
  
Terror alone drove his actions. Frantically, he rolled off the corpse, landed harshly on the ground and scurried backward in the darkness until his back slammed into the opposite wall, abruptly halting his horrified retreat. His heaving breaths were loud in the dark small tomb. His body trembled in disgust and terror and shock. Feeling as if he could still feel the touch of the skull upon his cheek, he raised a shaking hand and wiped brutally at his cheek to remove the imagined remnants of the corpse.  
  
He began to fear that which he could not see, namely everything. What dwelt in this tomb with him? Amarth's restless soul? Or the soul of the man that Urdil buried in here? As crazy as it was, Aragorn feared that something in the void would reach out and touch him, something filled with malice and death.  
  
Pulling his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his legs and bowed his head. "Do not falter," he spoke aloud, hoping the sound of his voice would quiet some of his terror. "You can escape this fate." And then his mind wandered where it always did when death seemed to have him in it's sight. He thought of the ones he loved: Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Legolas. Thinking of them had always given him comfort in his time of need and the strength to see him through whatever hardship he faced. But no longer.  
  
Now his relationship with each of the elves was tainted. If Elrond had only taken him into his home for duty sake, then was it also duty that drove the actions of the others? Elladan and Elrohir..had he mistakenly saw their obligation to keep the Hope of Middle Earth safe as brotherly protection? Would Legolas have befriended him if he were just another man? Would Arwen have even lowered herself to look upon his face if they had met on grounds not belonging to the elves?  
  
With an anguished yell, Aragorn pounded his fist upon the ground. If only Barion had never shown him those letters?! If only he had never read them!? If only he could deny the handwriting as Elrond's?! Or believe that Elrond's words had not been in earnest?! "But they were in earnest," he said aloud, his head still bowed with his eyes tightly shut as if to block out the darkness that clung to not only the tomb but his soul. Softly he cursed himself, "I have been a fool, believing what I most wanted to be truth."  
  
Raising his clenched fist from the ground, he ran his hand through his hair and let it rest on the base of his neck. For a few moments, he did not stir but drew in even steadying breaths. He had but two choices: sit here and wait for death to claim him or fight with every ounce of his soul to try to escape this fate.  
  
With resolve, Aragorn raised his head, opened his eyes to the void around him and started to struggle to his feet. He was not one to accept defeat and he would not start now. With a steadying hand on the wall behind him, Aragorn willed himself to his feet, stamping down the agony that was reawakening in the wounds Barion had inflicted upon him. Keeping one hand on the wall, Aragorn reached forward with the other. Feeling nothing in front of him, he took a step forward. Having still not encountered any barrier, he placed another foot in front of another.  
  
When the fingers of his left hand touched something, he recoiled, still plagued by the thought of the spirits of the dead coming to seize him. 'Dirt,' he chided himself, 'you touched dirt, fool.' Tentatively he reached his hand forward and again felt a substance under his fingertips. Dirt. He had found the front wall of the tomb.  
  
Cautiously stepping forward, Aragorn drew closer to the wall in front of him. Firmly anchored to the feel of the wall before him, he withdrew his right hand from the side wall and placed it palm down upon the front wall. Then he groped blindly with his left hand for the contours of the wooden door. Feeling only dirt under his touch, Aragorn side stepped to the left.  
  
With a sense of relief, his fingers slid onto wood. He had found the door. Taking a few steps, Aragorn found himself directly in front of the door, both hands resting against the wood, reassured by the grain his fingers caressed. He may have not been a wood elf, but he still felt a connection with the trees, as if he were somehow more alive walking under their protection, touching their rough bark.  
  
Systematically he measured the door with his hands and determined that there was definitely no handle. "As if you thought there would be one," he scoffed aloud. "The dead have no need of such devices." He drew his hands to the center of the door again but his fingers encountered a roughness in the wood that was not present naturally. Denied sight as he was, he had to depend on his touch alone to solve this mystery. Tracing the rough texture, his fingers contacted yet another line of uneven wood. He froze when the four fingers of his right hand seemed to fall into ruts in the wood.  
  
Before he could stop his reaction, Aragorn skittered back from the door. The markings in the door...he knew what they were. Scars from desperate fingers clawing at the door...clawing to be released from the tomb. The story was fact. A man had been left to die in here.  
  
And now so have you, Aragorn thought. Swallowing hard, he forced down the shiver of terror that was again shooting down his spine. He would not suffer that man's fate. Without further thought, he ran forward, certain of his destination even in this abyss. His shoulder impacted painfully with the wooden door but though the door shook, it did not give way. But that could not be said of Aragorn's body.  
  
A choked cry of agony erupted from him and he slid down the door unto the floor. Gasping for breath, he clutched his wounded right side and felt warm blood trace down his hand. Barion's potion may have the ability to slow blood loss but not under the abuse Aragorn had just delivered to the wound.  
  
Stubbornly, Aragorn drew his legs under him and forced himself from the ground, his shoulder solidly supported by the wooden door. He came to his feet and rested his head wearily against the door. But a moment later he pushed himself from the door and took slightly unsteady steps backward, his left hand out behind him to alert him when he neared the back wall. After five steps, his hand came into contact with the back wall. Taking a deep breath, Aragorn positioned his right shoulder forward and with a yell of determination, ran again for the door.  
  
When his shoulder hit the wood, Aragorn's body shut down in agony overload. Immediately the man collapsed to the ground, barely conscious. Aragorn fought off the comforting presence of unconsciousness. If he gave into his body's weakness now, he feared that he would awake to the gates of the Halls of Mandos. Putting his hands under his chest, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Disheartened, he knew what his back rested against. The door. The still firmly closed door.  
  
Defeat was starting to settle on him and it angered him. He turned his unseeing eyes heavenward and growled, "Father if you can help me, help me to live, not to die a quick death!" Then his head dropped to rest against his chest and he pleaded brokenly, "Help me." But his pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears ...if they fell on any ears at all.  
  
'I must do this alone...as I have done most things in my life,' he bitterly realized.  
  
Leaning over to his left side, he braced himself up with his left arm and slid himself back a ways from the door. Then he reached his right hand forward until it touched the door where it met the ground and began to dig. If he could dig under the door, maybe he didn't even need to try and squeeze under the door, maybe if he could just make enough of a space for his hand to slip under it he could use the new leverage to somehow get the door open.  
  
But the ground would not give way to his efforts. His fingers could only scrape a fine layer of powdery dirt off the ground no matter where he tried under the length of the door. With a dwarven curse, he abandoned his efforts. Maneuvering his back to once again rest upon the door, he forced his feet under him and by leaning on the door, managed to again stand up. For a moment he leaned heavily against the door, breathing hard and unable to shut out his pessimistic thoughts.  
  
'Will anyone ever know what became of me?! Will anyone mourn me? The real me? Or was Barion right? Do none love me for myself?'  
  
"Stop!" he yelled aloud, furious that his weak emotions were hampering him in his quest for survival. "Get out of this blasted tomb and ask them yourself!" that thought was like a revelation and he stood up straighter. Yes, he wanted more than to survive. He wanted answers! And the truth for a change!  
  
Clenching his jaw in new determination, he stood away from the door and began to slowly walk to the left, his hand tracing against the wall. After a few steps he tried to claw away at the wall but it was the same consistency as the ground, only earning him dirt under his nails. Struggling to be undeterred at his continued failure, he walked forward a few paces and tried again to find a weakness in the walls now before him. Time after time, he performed the same task until he had encompassed the entire four walls of the tomb, even the wall behind the shelf where the body lay, though he made certain his blind reach was high and would not chance touching the corpse. But through all his searching he met with no success. The dirt was as unyielding as rock.  
  
Leaning his head against the last portion of the wall that he had checked he tried to not let defeat grip his soul. It was pathetic to think he would die so close to home...to Rivendell. Had Barion known that Rivendell had been Aragorn's destination when he joined his camp last night? Or had that been just good fortune on the part of Barion's to have his prey so close to the tomb? It felt like fate itself were conspiring against Aragorn.  
  
Unbidden, Aragorn thought of his plans he had last night, before Barion had waylaid him...maybe permanently. He was going home... to spend time with his father and brothers, whom he had missed desperately, and even Legolas was going to be there. It was going to be a great time, full of happiness and laughter and pranks. Now all that was gone, even if he managed to crawl from this abyss he would never be certain in their company again. Elrond's letters had changed everything.  
  
He forced himself to think of the possibilities that he would be rescued but they died a quick death. Legolas, if he was not already in Rivendell, would go the higher path as was his wont when coming from his home. And the Rivendell hunting parties knew by long experience that even a light snow could prove treacherous, even for elves, on the rocky paths that ran beside this tomb. No, none would travel this path, not now that winter was about to set in.  
  
His survival was in his own hands alone. "Think!" he barked and tried to remember the way the tomb looked from the outside, to see if he could perceive any weakness from that view. The tomb had been hewed right from a hill, a hill that's width exceeded it's height. Suddenly, Aragorn raised his hand overhead. It did not connect with the ceiling of the tomb. Hope sprang inside him. The ceiling could not be that thick...he had just discovered the weakest section of the tomb.  
  
Hastily, with the help of his tethered touch on the wall, he guided himself over to the shelf. He needed to reach the ceiling. Steeling himself, he searched in the void for the shelf's ledge. As fate would have it, he touched the corpse but forced himself to not jerk back. Instead he slid his hands from the corpse until they touched the coolness of the shelf. He found only a small edge of the shelf was not used by the corpse. With dread he knew what he had to do: move the corpse back further against the wall and thereby allowing him room to stand on the shelf.  
  
Now that he had a plan for escape, he could not let his terror hamper him. Firmly but with respectable reverence, he pushed the corpse away from the edge of the shelf until it he felt it came to rest against the wall of the tomb. Testing the results of his efforts, he placed his hands again on the shelf and was relieved when he realized that he now had enough space on the shelf to stand.  
  
Unable to see, Aragorn used his handhold on the shelf as a guide indicating where to put his foot. Once he had the first foot settled on the shelf, he put his right hand to the wall to steady himself and brought his other foot onto the shelf but remained squatted down. Slowly he stood up on the shelf, his right hand sliding up the wall while his left hand was raised overhead, seeking the ceiling. He had barely begun to raise when his left hand came into contact with the ceiling.  
  
A smile sprang to Aragorn's face in the darkness as he felt the texture of the dirt. It was moist! Fervently he thanked the Valar for the rainstorms the prior day. As he clawed at the dirt, it crumbled under his hand to drop unto his face. A laugh broke from him. "This tomb will not hold me long now!" But caution stayed his hand a moment. Though the hill this tomb resided in was not of a great height it still was a distance from the ceiling Aragorn now touched. The risk for a cave in was great with the moist dirt and the layers of dirt overhead.  
  
Taking that into calculation, Aragorn ran his hand out toward more of the center of the tomb and set that as the spot he would dig. If a cave in occurred he planned to not be in the plummeting dirt's path. Instead he would simply climb on the downed dirt and tunnel his way out. No matter what, he was getting free of the clutches of this suffocating darkness, of this unholy fate. Yes, he would get free first and then he would seek out the elves he had come to love and force them to speak the truth.  
  
With those two goals in mind, Aragorn began to dig at the ceiling, now with both hands. Dirt hit his clawing hands and fell to the ground in increasing clumps. Leaning further toward the spot he dug, he found his progress steadily allowing his hands to raise further and further into the dirt overhead. His wounds pained him fiercely, protesting his actions but he did not falter even as time seemed to stretch on and on. With his tunnel progressing further toward the surface, Aragorn had to step further to the edge of the shelf so that he could reach his hands higher. Suddenly, his hand broke through the surface layer of dirt and a slice of light pierced the darkness that had cloaked Aragorn for so long. Blinking and squinting against the light that hit his face, Aragorn laughed. He was going to live!  
  
Without warning, the ceiling collapsed.  
  
With elven-like reflexes, Aragorn threw himself backward but even as he moved, dirt slammed into him. Tripping over the corpse, he lost his balance and fell heavily against the wall, knocking the breath from him. For a long moment, dirt rained in the room with a loud crash. Then the tomb fell deathly silent again. Darkness again consumed Aragorn but somehow this darkness was more suffocating. Reaching his hands forward tentatively, he soon touched a newly created wall of dirt. The cave in had pinned him against the wall with mere feet of open space.  
  
Moments prior, he had tasted freedom but now it seemed an unachievable dream. Pushing off the wall, he leaned closer to the dirt of the new wall. With a feathery touch, his fingers brushed the settling dirt. The wall was unstable at best but that also told him it would move under his touch. He had told himself he would crawl out on the top of any cave in and now he would have to do it. 'Why do I even think those thoughts?! It seems to ensure they will occur!' he tried to joke with himself.  
  
Knowing that getting through the layer of dirt to the surface may be more like swimming than tunneling, Aragorn took a deep breath of air, pulling in more than half the air the small section he stood in now could boast and put this hands against the dirt to the upper left, near where he had been digging. With a thought of 'father help me' he closed his eyes and plunged his hands into the dirt. His touch initiated a wave of dirt to wash over him. Utilizing the dirt that now pooled under him, Aragorn pressed forward, clawing desperate at the dirt overhead all the while holding his breath. More dirt pressed against him but he dug more frantically and fought to climb up the dirt around him. Panic began to seize him as his lungs screamed for breath and his progress to the surface seemed non existent.  
  
Anger spurned him to dig more feverously. Escape was too close now. He could not fail! But his body was starting to shut down at the lack of oxygen. In despair, Aragorn began to accept his fate, he would die this day.  
  
It was then that his hand broke through the dirt. Immediately, Aragorn put his other hand on the same path and it too broke through the dirt. Setting both his arms to the task of pushing the dirt away from him, he began to erect a small tunnel to the surface.  
  
Unable to hold his breath any longer, Aragorn opened his mouth and choked on the dirt that filled it. But his next ragged breath drew in a healthy supply of life sustaining air. His tunnel to the surface held and light again entered his world, causing him to squint as the light pained him after his prolonged time in the dark.  
  
Pushing against the dirt under his feet, Aragorn inched himself higher and higher, always trying to climb the dirt that surrounded him. Inch by inch, sometimes with dirt again closing the tunnel, he made his way closer and closer to the surface. Finally, he clawed free of the dirt, crawled a few paces from the unstable ground and promptly collapsed face down on the ground, dragging in breath after breath, his eyes clamped shut against the light.  
  
TBC ((((((((((  
  
Thanks for reading!! And I'ld love to hear from you all!  
  
Replies to reviews:  
Marbienl: See, Aragorn was not fated to become a mummie! Would I do that to the man I love?!?! And yes, I was "inspired" by that other movie...I am Not insane or demented or anything else that requires therapy or medication! (Anyone believing this?!) I'll have to check out your stories because you have great ideas! I'll drop you a review when I do! Well, as usual I can't wait to hear your comments on this chapter!  
  
Elven Kitten: Your review made me laugh out loud! Luckily for both of us, Aragorn rescued himself without the forklift! Thanks for your wonderful words! Keep dropping me reviews!  
  
AM: So you're the quiet one in the back! (That's usually MY spot!) I'm really glad you're liking the story! And you can question the author all you want! But will you change her mind about torturing Aragorn ...ah.....nope! Hope to hear from you again!  
  
BabeyRachey: See, no reason to faint again! No cliffie even. (I know, I'm kinda disappointed in that fact too) Sorry, I couldn't let the twins rescue Aragorn, this was something he needed to do on his own. But never fear, the twins are in this story! Drop me a review!  
  
Bill the Pony2: As for your "olden day" story, I'm a little worried that no one would be around to hear me ringing the bell! How about an airhorn? That should be enough to wake the dea...nope I'm not going there. So how'd I do this chapter!  
  
Linuvial Greenleaf: You caught me!! I DID watch Kill Bill Volume 2 and I LOVED that scene! I've always has a sick fascination with burying a character or having them chained to a corpse but after seeing that movie, I was determined to put it in a story. POOR ARAGORN! I figured if anyone could escape that fate, he could! Thank you so much for what you said about Touch of the Palantir and your compliments!!! It's so nice being able to share my writing after hiding the talent in a closet for so many years! Love to hear from you again.  
  
Someone Reading: I was SO touched by your review!!! THANK YOU!!And I got a sick sense of satisfaction that you had to turn on your lights!! That's what I was going for! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! Let me know what you think!!  
  
BM originally: Thanks for your wonderful review!!! And I was touched that you recognized me from Mag7 and STILL wanted to read this story! Thanks for adding this story to your alert list!! Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Tychen: "Wickedly on form" I love that!! And see, he got the "light in dark places, when all other lights have gone out", at the very last of this chapter. As you guessed, I did NOT have our hero rescued by any of the usual suspects. After being defeated in a sword fight, getting paralyzed, and buried in a tomb, I thought he needed a little ego boost by rescuing himself. Please drop me a review!  
  
Luinthien: Thanks for your compliments! And I'm sorry about Arathorn not making an "appearance" but I'll keep that thought in mind. Love to hear from you again!  
  
Aebbook: I'ld love to hear all the ways you came up with to torture Barion! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you drop me a review after this chapter too!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Aragorn's free of the tomb now so I hope you've given up on your threats to hurt everyone I know?!?! And I did update kinda soon?!? I'll love to lock you and Barion in a room. I know who'd come out alive! (YOU!!) Always love hearing from you!  
  
Grumpy: Yes, he could have used the light of Galadriel in that unholy dark tomb but our ranger did just fine in the dark. (As if we had any doubts!?!) Glad you told me specifics of what you liked! And all will be revealed about Barion's grievance with Arathron in due time. (That translates into: when I have that chapter written). Looking forward to your next review!  
  
WendyRain: I was really touched that you check every day for an update from little old me!! Between the darkness, the hopelessness of escape and the small space, I would have went bonkers in the tomb after say...Barion shut the door! But not our brave Ranger. He is so the man! Can's wait for your next review!  
  
Joey: Thanks so much for your compliments!! It really means a lot to me that someone likes what I write. As for Aragorn's reunion with his elven family, that's actually coming up in the next chapter! Hope you drop me another review!  
  
Thanks again for reading and for those wonderful people who reviewed!  
  
Cheryl W. 


	5. Chapter 5

BURIED  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
CHAPTER 5 (((((  
  
Legolas could not keep the smile from his face as he made his way through the forest toward Rivendell. This night he would be sitting by the fireplace in Rivendell trading stories with his best friend. He could hardly wait to see Aragorn again for it had been entirely too long since he had see the man.  
Unexpectedly, worry clenched Legolas' heart, worry that would not ease until he laid eyes on his friend. Long ago they had arranged this reunion but he had not heard from Aragorn since then. What if something had happened to his friend during their time apart? He knew, more than anyone else, the type of trouble that reckless human could get into within a blinking of an eye. As hard as he tried, Legolas could not quell the fear that seized him from time to time. The fear that Aragorn would one day not meet him, that he would leave the circles of this world as his kind was destined to do and no longer stand at Legolas's side. Suddenly, Legolas worried that today would be that day.  
"Nay, not today," Legolas firmly refuted aloud, quickening his pace to Rivendell. But his heart whispered, 'But someday, someday he will die.' Bitterly he accepted the truth of his thoughts even as he silently countered, 'Yes, but not today, not for many long years.' Suddenly he halted his progress, smelling the faint presence of smoke in the forest. It was late afternoon but not yet time for anyone to be thinking of preparing a campfire for cooking. Cautiously, Legolas crept toward the source of the smoky smell, sensing that all was not well in the forest that bordered Rivendell. It took him but a few minutes of walking before he crouched down on the far outskirts of a seemingly deserted camp where the embers of a fire still smoldered. As he searched the camp from his vantage point, his breath caught. He would recognize that pack and bedroll anywhere: they were Aragorn's. Instantly, Legolas' bow and arrow were in his hands. Aragorn would not have left the bag behind, nor let the fire burn in his absence. Legolas' mouth went dry as he listened for sounds of his friend's presence in the forest but he detected only nature around him. Stepping from his cover, he crossed to the campfire, his eyes searching the perimeter with each step. Having reached Aragorn's belongings, Legolas knelt down and ran his hands over the bedroll and pack. His eyes had not cheated him, they were Aragorn's. Fear painfully tightened around his heart.  
Seeing two letters lying on the ground by his friend's pack, Legolas picked them up and quickly scanned their contents. Harsh lines of anguish marked the elf's face and he closed his eyes a moment before brutally shoving the letters in the pack. He needed to find his friend. Aragorn should not be alone after reading those letters. Yet that was not the only reason he felt an urgently to find the man. It was also his instincts. They were clamoring inside him, screaming that something more sinister than the letters had caused his friend to abandon his possessions and camp.  
Standing up, Legolas slung Aragorn's pack over his shoulder and began to inspect the camp in earnest. He could easily tell that another bedroll had been spread out on the other side of the fire, indicating that Aragorn had not been alone last night. Studying the patterns in the still moist ground, Legolas' eyes darkened with worry. The footprints spoke of a battle between two humans. Following the prints as they led further from the camp, Legolas stumbled to a stop and knelt down, reaching his fingers to the discolored dirt. He clenched his hand into a fist as his dreaded guess was confirmed. Dried blood had splattered the ground at that spot. Following the blood trail and the footprints, he found two more concentrated blood stains, indicating a successful attack which resulted in a wound upon the opponent. Within Legolas sprang the question he hated to contemplate. Whose blood littered the ground? Aragorn's or his opponent's? He felt sick as logic already told him the answer he did not truly seek.  
The fight had been intense; he could tell that by the impression and patterns of the footprints. Taking a few more steps along the field of battle, he saw that one opponent had been brought to one knee, spilling more blood upon the ground at the action. Suddenly, Legolas collapsed to his own knees beside the ground where a man's body had clearly lain. With shaking fingers, he traced the impression in the dirt, letting his touch slim over the still sticky blood that pooled in the right side of the markings. "Aragorn", he breathed in anguish, all the while his heart was crying that it could not be, it could not be his friend's body that had lain here, defeated, mortally wounded, dead.  
Frantically his eyes sought to make out the impressions in the dirt that indicated that the downed man had climbed to his feet, had engage his opponent in battle again. But he could find no such markings, instead he saw deeper footprints beside where he knelt, indicating the standing man had carried a heavy burden...like a corpse. Surging to his feet, the prince followed the deeper prints. He cursed as the prints halted where hoof prints marred the ground. The victor had put the body of his opponent on his horse and ridden off. With surprise, Legolas saw that the horse tracks led in the direction he had been heading himself, toward Rivendell. He was about to follow the tracks when something in the woods to his left caught the sun's rays and sent a glimmer of light onto his cheek. Following the glare with his eyes, Legolas's heart stop. The sun was refracted upon the blade of a sword. With suddenly heavy legs, Legolas walked toward the weapon. When he saw the sword fully, he found his legs would no longer hold his weight and he crumbled to the ground softly crying, "Valar, No!" Tenderly he picked up the sword, Aragorn's sword. All hope he had harbored that the victor in the battle was Aragorn instantly died. His friend would not have willingly left his sword behind.  
He noted that a thin layer of blood coated the steel, indicating that Aragorn had scored a strike against his opponent but not a grievous one, not one that would account for all the blood Legolas had found staining the ground. With deepening certainty, Legolas knew in his heart that it was Aragorn who had lain on the ground, Aragorn's blood that he had found pooled in the dirt and mostly Aragorn's blood that had been scattered about the area.  
Grief overwhelmed Legolas and he clamped his eyes shut and hung his head, clutching his friend's sword tightly in his right hand as it rested on his lap. The warrior in him said that his best friend was dead, that he'd never again feel that sense of contentment he always felt in Aragorn's presence, that he would never again laugh with the man, or walk the paths of this life at his side. Memories of Aragorn swamped Legolas and he could no longer hold back the choked sob or check the tears that streamed down his cheek. When Legolas reigned in his emotions, he lifted his head, swiped at the tears on his face and came determinedly to his feet. Deftly he put Aragorn's sword beside his own swords secured upon his back. He stalked back to the place where he had first spotted the horse tracks. He had not been able to save his friend's life, but he would avenge his death...even if it cost him all he possessed.  
Tracking the horse was easy, even for one not as skilled as Aragorn. Legolas broke into a run, keeping the horse tracks always in sight and his thoughts firmly fixed on his task of revenge.  
The closer the tracks led to Rivendell, the more uncertain Legolas grew of his notion of the quarry he sought. Why would the man take Aragorn's body toward Rivendell? If he were to meet up with a Rivendell patrol, it would signal his death! But no matter the illogic of the choice, the horse did not break from it's path to Rivendell.  
Legolas did not know how long he had followed the tracks but suddenly he halted when he saw the horse tracks indicated that the horse had been tied to a nearby tree. For the first time, Legolas looked up from the tracks to take note of his surroundings. He drew in a sharp breath as he saw the tomb off to his right. Unmistakably he knew where he stood for he and Aragorn had passed this way many a time and the man had told him the tale of the tomb.  
Footprints marred the dirt and again the impression of a body could be seen on the ground. He followed a set of the footsteps ...right to the tomb. Dread built in Legolas as he saw that the ground seemingly was brushed aside by the door. Someone had opened the tomb and, knowing the tomb's history, Legolas feared he knew why. Horror and hope surged through him in equal parts as he reached for the tomb's door handle. If Aragorn's opponent knew the tale as Legolas did, trapping an alive Aragorn in the tomb would be a fitting action. Finding a metal link chain sealing the door closed, Legolas swiftly pulled Aragorn's sword and brought it's blade swiftly upon the chain, cutting through it with ease.  
Before the chain could stop swinging, Legolas was pulling open the door. He barely jumped to the side in time to miss being buried under a wall of dirt that tumbled from the tomb. Immediately, Legolas began to dig through the dirt, "Aragorn! Aragorn!" he called as he waded into the tomb and desperately clawed at the dirt that filled the room halfway to the top. "Aragorn!" he called frantically, his hands finding only more dirt. Crawling upon the dirt, Legolas crossed to the right side of the tomb and began to reach down into the depths of the dirt, searching for his friend. Then his hand hit something and after a moment he got a good grip on it and pulled it to the surface. Immediately, Legolas released his hold as he saw that he had the leg of the skeleton in his grip. Making his way to the other side of the tomb, Legolas again plunged his hands into the dirt but they did not come into contact with anything. Aragorn was not in the tomb. Kneeling on top of the dirt, Legolas's eyes drifted overhead and he saw that the entire roof had collapsed into the tomb leaving the darkening sky open to his sight. Hope sprang into him. Scrambling from the tomb, he climbed to the top of the hill that housed the tomb. Disappointment surged in him. Aragorn was not there...maybe had never been there. Walking as close to the edge of the caved in section as he dared, Legolas once again read the markings in the dirt. Someone had clawed at the dirt and dragged themselves from the section of the cave in.  
The hope that Aragorn had indeed escaped the tomb resurfaced again in Legolas. One thing that Aragorn was, was a survivor. No matter the odds. 'And these odds were the worst,' Legolas could not help thinking as he recalled all that the ranger had endured at the brutal hands of his opponent this day. Though hope had been renewed, Legolas could not forget the fact that his friend had been grievously wounded before he had been sealed in a tomb, survived a cave in and made his escape. Again fear settled in Legolas' heart as he knew with sharp clarity that Aragorn's life still hung in the balance between life and death. His friend needed his wounds tended to and fast if he were to continue to cling to this life. Coming to his feet, Legolas took up pursuit of the staggering footsteps of his friend at a dead run. He had been too late to aid his friend against his foe but he would not be too late to save his life. He would not mourn his friend's death twice in one day, once falsely and once earnestly. No, this time he would be there for to save his best friend.  
  
Aragorn's body wanted to sink to the ground in either collapse or death, but the man's unrelenting need for the truth pushed him forward. Step after step. He needed to hear the truth from Elrond, needed to know the extent of the elf's betrayal, of his own folly. And he would not succumb to weakness until that task was complete. He did not know how many times he stumbled to his knees but forced himself to again climb to his feet and continue to Rivendell. Nor did he know how many times he had leaned heavily against a tree, bracing his wounds and panting hard before he pressed forward. It was all a blur. Only his objective occupied his mind. And then Rivendell came into sight and all his pain and weariness fell away under his rage at Elrond's betrayal. Foolishly he had thought of Rivendell as his home, as his haven from the world. Now he knew it had been an illusion...just like Elrond's love. Crossing the distance to the great house's door, Aragorn leaned on the doorframe a moment, marshalling his strength. He would not let his weakness rob him of this moment. He would face Elrond unflinchingly and demand the truth of the elf lord's letters, of his actions.  
Standing up straight, Aragorn pulled open the door of the Last Homely House and entered the hall. Elladan and Elrohir almost plowed right into him. Their surprise morphed quickly into joy at seeing their brother but that emotion was swiftly overshadowed by their concern at his dirt covered appearance.  
"Estel, what has happened to you?" Elladan greeted, grabbing Aragorn's shoulders.  
But Aragorn pulled from his older brother's grasp, brushed by Elrohir and entered the great hall. "I want to speak to Elrond."  
The twins stiffened at Aragorn's reference to his father as "Elrond". "Elrond?" Elrohir incredulously repeated, "You mean you need to speak to your father. Why are you acting so peculiar?"  
The eyes Aragorn settled on the twins turned almost black with his brother's words. "Is he home or not?" "He is home," Elladan replied. "I will tell him you have matters to discuss with him," adopting the tone he would use upon his father's proper visitors. He and Elrohir exchanged concerned and confused looks before Elladan left the room.  
Elrohir nervously studied Estel, taking in his brother's appearance with an accessing look. Dirt hung to the man's hair, face and his clothing from head to foot but even more alarming was the pain he saw clearly in his brother's eyes, which gave Elrohir a fear that it was not dirt alone that darkened his brother's travel worn clothing.  
"Estel, come take a seat." Elrohir approached his brother ready to guide him to a seat but Estel took a step back and his eyes held a warning.  
"Be reasonable, Estel!" Elrohir implored. "You look like you've just crawled out of the Halls of Mandos." "I have," Aragorn mumbled lower than a human could hear but when his brother's look darkened, Aragorn fought down a curse. His time with the rangers had dulled his memory on elven hearing.  
"Please sit down and tell me why you look as ill used as you do," Elrohir gently requested, again reaching out for his brother.  
Aragorn retreated back again and raised a hand to halt his brother's advance and warned in a voice filled with barely leashed anger. "Don't push me. You will not like my response today."  
"I don't like your response right now," Elrohir replied but his quiet concern seeped through every word, dulling the bite of the words. "I am on your side, Estel, as I always am."  
But Aragorn's eyes darkened in denial. "In this you may not side with me, Elrohir."  
  
Elrond looked up form the herbs he was mixing at Elladan's entrance into the room. Easily reading the worry in his son's face, he abandon his work and demanded "What's wrong?"  
"Estel just arrived..."  
Before Elladan could finish his sentence, Elrond began to head for the door, guessing the cause of his son's worry, "Estel's hurt."  
But Elladan stepped into his father's path, halting the elven lord's dash. Meeting his father's surprised gaze, Elladan tied to prepare his father for the reception he was bound to receive by Estel. "Maybe, I can not tell for certain but there is more you must know."  
Stilling, Elrond looked into Elladan's eyes and wondered what ill news his son was bracing him for. "Tell me," he begged.  
"He will not let Elrohir or I touch him, though he looks as if he will crumble to the ground any moment...and he requested to speak to "Elrond."  
Elrond stiffened at that. "Elrond?" he repeated painfully, "Is someone accompanying him...someone that he does not want to know of our relationship?" hope gleaming in his eyes.  
Elladan shook his head and quietly answered, "No. He is alone and very earnest in his address of you. And he is angry...more angry then I have ever seen him. Do not expect a warm greeting, Ada," purposefully calling Elrond ada to soften the blow of Estel's apparent rejection.  
Now girded with Elladan's warning, Elrond clasp his son on the shoulder to reassure the shaken elf as much as to amplify his own strength. "Come, we will learn what troubles your brother.  
  
When Elrond first saw his youngest son, disheveled and covered in dirt, all of Elladan's warnings fled his mind. With a cry of "Estel" he crossed over to the ranger and seized his shoulders before Aragorn could prevent the contact. Immediately, the ranger tried to step away from the elven lord's touch.  
The instant Elrond touched Estel, he could feel his son's emotional turmoil and physical weakness. He was surprised and hurt when Estel attempted to pull away from his touch but he did not give the young one his way and instead tightened his grip on his son, halting Aragorn's attempts to escape.  
"Release me!" Aragorn demanded a moment before he uncharacteristically shoved Elrond's hands off his shoulders. Having gained his freedom, he stepped back even as Elrond stepped forward. "Let us not continue the lie between us any longer," he growled.  
"What lie?" Elrond questioned, his own confusion and concern matching his elven sons.  
Aragorn eyes bore into Elrond's. "I read the letters you sent to my father. I know you bitterly refused his request," his words vague enough to elude his brothers's understanding but straightforward enough to pierce Elrond with their true meaning.  
All color drained from Elrond's face, proving to Aragorn, more unshakably than any confession the elf would have uttered, that the letters had not been false. Anger and gut wrenching sorrow warred within Aragorn. His life, his family, their love ..it had been a lie. All of it. Turning swiftly on his heels, he stormed for the door, all fatigue and wounds forgotten.  
Elladan and Elrohir swung their looks between their father and their departing brother. Instinctively, they knew that their family would never be whole ever again if Aragorn walked out of the door now.  
Elrond wanted to deny Aragorn's assumption or at least justify his actions. But he found he could do neither. He had been wrong to deny Arathorn's request. Horribly wrong. How could Arathorn's son forgive him that decision!  
"Ada, stop him!" Elrohir demanded, seizing onto his father's arm to break the older elf from the stupor that left him immobile. But when his father's eyes turned to him, Elrohir's breath caught at the despair in the depths of the eyes that met his.  
Seeing that Elrond was unable or unwilling to stop Aragorn's departure, Elladan, taking the responsibility into his own hands, ran after Aragorn. "Estel, wait!" he called as he reached his brother's side and grabbed the man's wrist.  
But Aragorn's reign on his emotions finally deserted him and he aimed a punch at his brother's jaw. A punch that never landed as the agile elf ducked the blow and instead grabbed Estel's other wrist and twisted the man around. Finding his arms criss crossed in front of his chest and his brother behind him, Aragorn gave a grunt of pain and anger and tried to jerk from his brother's hold.  
"Be still!" Elladan ordered as he pulled Aragorn back against his chest and slid his grip up to his brother's forearm, effectively trapping his brother in his hold.  
Fury swept through Aragorn as the feeling of helplessness again assaulted him for the second time that day. "No!" he yelled and he tried to pitch forward enough to unbalance the elf and send him toppling over him. But again the other's elven strength and balance prevailed. Applying more force than he had ever used on his human brother, Elladan jerked Aragorn back against his chest and strengthened his biting grip on the man's arms, increasing the pressure he placed on the man's crisscrossed limbs. "Stop, Estel! Stop!" he commanded sternly in his brother's ear, though his twin and father could detect the desperate plea that also laced the words. Agony and anger surged through Aragorn. "Let me go!" he ground out between clenched teeth and tried again to loosen his brother's hold but to no avail.  
"No, I will not let you go," Elladan quietly but firmly answered Aragorn's demand. "Not until you promise me that you will not head for the door."  
"I will give no such promise," and still he tried to wrench himself from his brother's steely hold.  
"Then I will hold you in my arms until you see reason."  
"I know reason," Aragorn growled. "I have no place here, so stop detaining me."  
"No place here," Elrohir repeated in disbelief. "What has muddled your mind, Estel! This is your home..forever, it does not matter how long you stay absent."  
But Estel raised his eyes to Elrond, who stood horrified at the sight of his two sons engaged in such a struggle of strength. "This was never my home...I was never truly welcome...only my destiny bought me my place in your world."  
Elrond drew in a sharp breath at his human son's words, at the anger and pain he saw in the silver depths of Aragorn's eyes. "No, do not say that," Elrond begged closing the distance between himself and his son. He reached his hand out to touch Aragorn's face but Aragorn jerked his head away and let his defiance blaze in his searing look to Elrond. "I was wrong, Estel," Elrond fervently confessed. "I should have agreed to your father's request."  
Unwilling to accept Elrond's words as truth, Aragorn demanded, "You no longer bear the responsibility of protecting Isildur's heir so tell your son to release me so I can take my leave."  
Shock and hurt jolted through Elladan at Aragorn callous reference to him. Whatever perceived harm Elrond had inflicted on Aragorn, it was deep enough to cause Aragorn to forsake even his elven brothers. Desperation sparked Elladan's words, "You go too far, Estel. I do not understand your anger, but I know that it burns brightly within you but so does our love for you."  
Aragorn drew in a breath to refute Elladan's words but his brother tightened his hold on his arms, effectively making his breath leave him in a painful rush.  
"I will hear no protests on that matter, Estel, for you know your heart can not deny our love for you, nor even the great depths of our love. Now speak plainly. Who has filled you with these preposterous doubts."  
"Him," Aragorn accused, jerking his head to his elven father.  
Elrond flinched at Estel's charge and the look all three of his sons now bestowed on him. "I have done wrong. I can not deny that. But will you judge my love for you based on a decision I made before I laid eyes upon you?! Do not the many happy years we have between us as father and son prove my love for you?"  
Aragorn contemplated Elrond's words, the sweet memories they evoked of his time with the elf. "I would know why you refused to shelter my mother and I."  
At their brother's words, shock tore through Elladan and Elrohir.  
"Ada?" Elrohir questioned warily, "Is this true?"  
Meeting not Elrohir's gaze but Estel's, Elrond confessed, "Yes."  
The one simple word was like a shout of doom in the room. Numbly, Aragorn realized that Elladan had freed him of his hold but Aragorn did not move away from his brother's presence, a presence that gave him comfort now even as his world crumbled. This was a betrayal he could not have fathomed. Ever.  
"Estel!" Elladan cried out as his brother swayed on his feet.  
Arms wrapped around Aragorn, their intentions now not of restraint but aid. Again he felt himself pulled back again his brother's chest and he offered no protests. Valar he was tired, and hurt and lost. His eyes fixed on the only father he knew. He wanted Elrond to undo the harm that lay between them, to say that he did not mean what he had said...what he had written to Arathorn. But most of all he wanted Elrond to say he wanted him...had always wanted him. For the first time, Elrond wanted to offer up a lie to his son. A lie would not bring devastation to his family. A lie would not steal his youngest son's love from him nor would it break the elf's heart to speak. But his honor and his love for Aragorn would not allow the lie to slip past his lips. He instead choked out the truth, "When your ...father" his voice cracked upon the word but he pressed forward, "made his entreaty...I no longer wanted any mortals in my house... or in my life."  
The breath left Aragorn. 'He did not want me' reverberated through his mind even as another part of him berated himself for not accepting that truth a long time ago. Suddenly it was all too overwhelming. Breaking free from Elladan's grasp, he took but three steps before he fell victim to his abused body's revolt. He barely had time to offer up a silent curse at his body's betrayal before his mind deftly slipped into a black void.  
  
TBC ))))))))))))))  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
Sielge: Thanks for your compliment and I'm flattered that you want more. (Besides I understand because I'm insatiable myself when it comes to fanfic/angst!) Hope to hear from you this chapter!  
  
BabeyRachey: Glad you "Loved" last chapter! I wasn't sure if it was boring reading poor Aragorn trapped in the tomb so I tried to make it as "real" as I could. Hope you liked Elrohir and Elladan in chapter and they will be in the rest of the story. After all it's going to take some time to knock some sense into their little brother and force him to see that they love him as does Elrond. Thanks for your wonderful review!  
  
Tychen: Aragorn the human mole?!?! I LOVED that! And I agree, handing Barion over to the Twins sounds deliciously evil. But I'm thinking Elrond might want his pound of flesh too...and then there's Legolas and of course Aragorn. I can't quite decide who should get to punish Barion or exactly how. But I'm thinking about it! It's always a pleasure to read your review!  
  
Athelassa: You've got a heart of gold! You Still like Barion! I gotta say I admire your understanding. And see, I let the ranger live. So glad you liked that I expressed Aragorn's fear. I wanted him to come across as real, not some superhero like you said. Glad I accomplished my mission. Thanks for taking the time and effort to give me such well thought our reviews!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: You had me laughing over your review! I almost would feel sorry for Barion if I gave him up to your "mercies"...well almost. This chapter got some answers from Elrond but not nearly enough I know. Thank you for continuing to read and review this story!  
  
Someone Reading: In truth, I couldn't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter! And I wasn't disappointed! I know you liked the intenseness of chapter 3 but I worried what you would think of chapter 4's descriptions. Thank you so much for your wonderful compliments on Chapter 4!! Glad I was able to make Aragorn's time in the tomb seem realistic not only in his thoughts but his actions. (Glad I had you desperate enough to suggest Aragorn use the bones as digging tools! ) So how'd you like the initial confrontation between Elrond and Aragorn!? Love to hear what you think.  
  
Grumpy: Thank you for your compliments! I wanted to write Aragorn's time in the tomb as real as I could, glad you liked my efforts! I felt kinda ashamed of myself for having Aragorn ram the door with his injuries but the man wanted out and wanted out badly, wounds be darned. Love to know how you like the family "reunion" so far.  
  
Aebbook: Yes, Elrond has a LOT of explaining to do! Doesn't he know you never write down mean sentiments ...cause they always come back to haunt you! Thank for reviewing!  
  
Sirith: Thank you for wanting to read another one of my stories and your compliments! Hope to hear what you think of this chapter!  
  
Luinthien: Your Arathorn guess wasn't wrong, I kinda misled you but thanks for letting me get away with it! I'm relieved that you liked Aragorn's escape...I was worried it was too hokey to be believed. As for a revenge on Barion, I'm still planning that one. And you're right, Elrond is not going to have a picnic in this story and I wouldn't advise swapping places with him. Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews full of wonderful insight!  
  
Tailspin: It's nice to hear from you again! And I know, the stories been a tiney bit harsh on Aragorn but see now he's with his family and ...ok, now it's time for angst. It that better than making you endure another skeleton scene! (Sickly, I loved that you "barely made it though the skeleton scenes" cause that means I did a half decent job of describing Aragorn's horrible tomb experience. Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Elven Kitten: Sorry that I made you go to the effort of "borrowing" that forklift but blame it on Aragorn. He just refused to wait in the tomb for your arrival. Men are so impatient! Thanks for your hilarious reviews!  
  
Marbienl: Please don't tell Aragorn that he can die of fright...that's knowledge he doesn't need to know especially since he's always getting into the most terrifying situations! And yes, our ranger was way beyond desperate and may have abandoned the slamming oneself into the door and indeed "borrowed" a bone of two for digging if he hadn't found that other way out of the tomb. This chapter gave you Aragorn's initial reunion with Elrond and Elrond wasn't denying a thing. (I think he shoulda slipped in a fib or two myself). As for whether this story is finished....sorry to say no. I'm trying hard to stay a chapter ahead but it's getting rougher each week between getting them to my beta and making changes and coming up with ingenious tortures for Aragorn. Real hard work let me tell you and I'm having the BEST time! I love writing!!! And I will check out your stories when I get a chance! Can't wait for your email!  
  
Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!  
Cheryl W 


	6. Chapter 6

BURIED  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
((((((  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
(((((  
  
Utilizing his elven speed, Elrond swept forward, catching his youngest son in his arms as Aragorn collapsed. For a moment, Elrond tightly held his unconscious son against his chest, stealing the embrace that Aragorn had scorned earlier. Then he swept the man into his arms, and, cradling him against his chest, strode for Aragorn's room.  
  
A look passed between the twins before they parted, Elrohir running for the healing ward to retrieve herbs while Elladan trailed his father.   
  
As Elrond approached Aragorn's room, Elladan slipped by him and when Elrond entered the room, a path had been cleared to the bed and the covers were pulled down. With utter gentleness, Elrond laid Aragorn upon the bed and slipped his hands free from the man. Immediately he began to search for his son's unseen hurts. With the dirt that caked the man, the elf could not visually determine if or where any wounds resided. Abandoning trying to see through the dirty appearance, he ripped opened Aragorn's shirt.  
  
"Oh, Valar, no!" Elladan brokenly exclaimed upon the sight of the two grievous sword wounds that his brother's body bore.  
  
For a blinking of an eye, Elrond froze in shock and fear. But then his healer instincts overrode his fatherly terror and he ripped Aragorn's shirt further open to better inspect the wounds.  
  
"Sweet Eru...I..I didn't know," Elladan stammered. "When I restrained him...I held him with brutal strength..." he choked out, sick with the knowledge of how roughly he had handled his brother, unknowing of the wounds upon the human's body. In anguish, he started to take a step away from his brother, from the shame he felt at having inflicted more harm upon one he loved dearly, one that had already been seriously wounded.  
  
He took but two steps backwards before a hand seized his wrist and his eyes shot to his father's. "He was in pain...I didn't sense it...I did him harm."  
  
"Elladan, you didn't know of his wounds," Elrond softly said, "None of us did. But right now he needs your help."   
  
All protests died in Elladan and he quickly came again to his wounded brother's side. "What would you have me do?" his eyes meeting his father's.  
  
"Help me remove his coat and shirt," Elrond instructed.  
  
With inordinate gentleness, Elladan slid his hands under Aragorn's shoulders, raised the man up into a sitting position, and drew him against his chest. Elladan encircled his brother in his grasp, one arm bracing the man at his lower back while his other hand tenderly caressed the man's neck.  
  
When he was assured Elladan had a firm hold on his son, Elrond carefully maneuvered Aragorn's coat sleeve from his youngest son's arm then followed suit by stripping the man's torn shirt also from his arm. Slowly he tugged the shirt free from it's confines in Aragorn's pants and peeled both coat and shirt off as far to the left as he could.   
  
Then he looked to Elladan, ready to instruct his elven son to remove the garments from Aragorn's left side. But the words caught in his throat at the sight of his eldest son tenderly holding his youngest son in his arms. At another time he would have smiled at the scene but not today, not when he know the devastating wounds his youngest bore and saw the terrible fear that gripped his eldest.  
  
To Elladan, the feel of his brother in his arms now was so vastly different than when they had struggled in the hall. Then Aragorn had been all fight and anger and despair and now...Elladan swallowed down a sob and drew his human brother more firmly against his chest. How could he have not sensed his brother's pain when he had restrained him?!? To know he had put pressure directly on his brother's wounds and with strength he had never before unleashed on the human ...closing his eyes in anguish, Elladan rested his chin on Estel's head and whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry, Estel. I am so sorry."   
  
Elladan's head shot up as Elrond lightly touched his cheek, but before his father could say a word, Elladan nodded and released his brother into his father's capable hands. Then gently he removed Aragorn's coat and shirt from the ranger's wounded body.  
  
With regret, Elrond relinquished his embrace of his son and resettled the man back upon the bed.  
  
"How is he?" Elrohir questioned urgently as he rushed into the room, his arms full of herbs, bowls and healing equipment. But before his father or brother could think how to reply, Elrohir caught sight of Estel and his breathing hitched in his throat. "Tell me he will be well!" he implored as his eyes flickered to his father's.  
  
The reassurance his son sought would not come forth from Elrond's constricted throat. Instead he took the items in his son's grasp and laid them out on the nightstand beside the bed. He did not see the worried look that passed between his two elven sons.  
  
Turning back to Aragorn, Elrond, without further delay, soaked a cloth in the water Elrohir had provided. Gently he brushed the wet cloth against the wounds marring his son's sides. He grimaced as the dirt in the wounds turned the water brown. "Infection will set in fast if we do not clear the dirt from his wounds," he said without looking up from his focus on the wounds.  
  
"I'll get more water," Elrohir offered and left the room before his father or brother could respond.  
  
Walking to the nightstand where Elrond had placed the medical supplies, Elladan uncorked a vial and poured a small amount in a bowl and mixed in a dash of an herb from a small pouch. Then he threaded a needle and unwrapped the supply of bandages his brother had thought to bring to the room. Having prepared what he could, Elladan crossed back to the other side of his brother and watched as his father continued to wash his brother's wounds with the water, horrified that dirt still tainted the water. "He's coated in dirt from head to toe...what happened to him!"  
  
"I don't know," Elrond admitted in a pained voice, his fear and his own guilt at his son's emotional pain, unchecked.   
  
"Here's more water, Ada," Elrohir announced as he reappeared in the room now bearing a small bucket, a basin and numerous cloths. He poured some of the water in the basin, sat the bucket on the floor and doused a cloth into the water in the basin and handed the wet cloth to his father.   
  
Trading his soiled cloth for the clean cloth Elrohir offered, Elrond continued to clean the wounds.  
  
Elrohir soaked a second cloth and handed it to Elladan, who tenderly stroked it against his brother's dirt covered face. As the brown substance was wiped away, Elladan could see just how pale Aragorn's complexion was and his worry spiked. He didn't know how the man had made it to Rivendell as wounded as he was nor could he fathom how his brother had managed to not crumble upon their doorstep. And Elladan could never forget the worthy struggle his brother had given against his restraint.   
  
Moving his ministrations to his brother's chest, the water turned brown at his cloth's first touch of the man's skin. Gratefully, Elladan accepted a new clean cloth from Elrohir and made more headway on ridding his brother from the dirt that clung to him.   
  
Elladan's guilt increased with every inch of his brother that was freed from the dirt by either himself or his father's ministrations. The extent of his brother's wounds to his sides was slowly being revealed. He could see the deep wound that had pierced the flesh of his brother's right side and the line of ravaged flesh that ran down the length of Aragorn's left side, from his third rib to his stomach. And Elladan himself had uncovered a cut under his brother's throat and bruising that marred the man's torso.  
  
Frustration hummed through Elrond as he realized that he would have to take more drastic measures to rid his son's wounds of the dirt. Turning to the nightstand, he noticed that the mixture he required had already been created by Elladan. Sometimes he wondered when his sons had become more intelligent than he. Dabbing a dry cloth into the mixture, Elrond turned again to his son's ravaged body. Beginning with the more serious wound, Elrond pressed the cloth into the wound that had pierced his son's right side. Expecting Estel to react to the pain of the pressure as well as to the stinging bite of the mixture upon an open wound, Elrond found his concern increased drastically as his son lay still and quiet under his hands. Elrond's fingers flew to Aragorn's neck, seeking the reassuring presence of his son's heartbeat.   
  
Closing his eyes in relief, Elrond, knowing his actions would have alarmed his two elven sons, sighed in relief, "His heartbeat is faint but steady." Opening his eyes, he returned to his task, never meeting his sons' looks. He knew his youngest son's wounds were his fault as surely as the emotional damage inflicted on the man was his doing alone. With that knowledge, Elrond found he could not meet the eyes of his elven sons and bear to see their condemnation.   
  
He was startled when his hand was grasped and his eyes flew up to met Elrohir's gaze.  
  
"This is not your fault, ada. Clearly Aragorn engaged in a battle with someone," Elrohir soothed, easily sensing his father's guilt filled anguish.  
  
"Someone who knew how to expertly inflict pain upon his spirit...and his body," Elrond bitterly retorted. Breaking his eye contact with Elrohir, Elrond looked at the pale, motionless face of Aragorn and hesitantly reached his bloody hand toward his son's face. But when his soiled hand would have touched Aragorn's face, Elrond snatched his hand back and curled it into a fist. Brokenly he choked out, "He thinks I do not love him.." A tear slipped down his cheek as his eyes stayed focused upon Aragorn's face.  
  
Elrohir put a hand to his father's cheek and wiped away his father's tear. "We will make him realize how ridiculous that notion is, how utterly foolish he was to even harbor that thought for a moment."  
  
Elrond's eyes swung up to Elrohir's. A question in his eyes he dared not utter.  
  
However, his sons knew him well enough to read his thoughts. It was Elladan who answered the unspoken plea. "We know you love Estel, ada. Have loved him since the first second you took him into your arms."  
  
But Elrond could not forget the shocked, and yes, ashamed looks both Elladan and Elrohir bestowed on him when he had confessed that he had initially refused to shelter Aragorn and his mother. "Yet, you are shamed of me, of my refusal of Arathorn's request to take in Aragorn," his voice quiet and pained.  
  
The twins exchanges glanced. Elladan at last spoke, "Ada, whatever reservations you had about sheltering Aragorn and his mother they did not stand a chance against the inclinations of your heart."  
  
Though his son's words did not fully offer him forgiveness, they are least gave him the hope of forgiveness. Elrond's eyes rested again upon his youngest son, 'But will Estel forgive me,' pressed through his mind.  
  
"Ada.." Elrohir softly beckoned, knowing his brother needed his father's healing ministration to continue now if he were to survive.  
  
His son's soft call brought Elrond from his stupor and he nodded before again setting to his task, dousing the wounds with the mixture to cleanse the damaged flesh. Satisfied that he had sterilized the wounds, Elrond picked up the already threaded needle and began to deftly stitch together the torn flesh. Aragorn gave no response to his father's actions.  
  
Continuing to sponge away the dirt from his brother's body, Elladan tenderly picked up his brother's hand and worked to dislodge the caked dirt from the man's palm and fingers. Unease gripped him as he uncovered fingers that seemed coated in more than dirt. He was startled when Elrohir snatched Aragorn's hand from him and ran his thumb over the man's nails.  
  
Elrohir's breath caught in his throat. He knew what else coated his brother's fingers: Blood, blood that even now seeped from under the man's nails. "No," he pleaded, as his conversation with Estel ran through his head, now with new clarity. 'You look like you've just crawled out of the Halls of Mandos.' And Aragorn had said, 'I have.'  
  
Elrohir's one word drew the attention of both his father and brother. "What is it, Elrohir?" Elladan questioned, letting his look swing from his brother's stricken face to Aragorn's hand that had seemed to generate Elrohir's reaction.  
  
But Elrohir could not voice his fear, did not want to even think it. "Nothing..it is nothing," he stammered. Without releasing his brother's hand, Elrohir moved the water filled basin to his side and placed Aragorn's hand in it's depth. Using gentle strokes of his fingers, he worked to wash away the dirt and blood from Aragorn's callused hand.  
  
Having not the time to press Elrohir for an explanation for his reaction, Elrond finished stitching closed the wound to his son's right side and crossed to Aragorn's left side. Immediately, Elladan and Elohir moved out of his path and came to their brother's other side, Elladan again took up the task of cleaning his brother's chest and arm while Elrohir placed Aragorn's right hand into the basin of water.  
  
None spoke as they each tended to Estel, the deftness of their healing skills and the depth of their love for Aragorn plainly shining through their every motion. Long after the twins had washed away the dirt from their brother's body did their father place stitches upon the long sword cut that ran down Aragorn's left side.   
  
Elladan placed a cool damp cloth upon Aragorn's forehead and ran his hand through his brother's hair, wishing he dared to wash the dirt from the dark tresses. But the night was growing cold and he did not dare risk giving his brother an added chill by making his hair wet.  
  
Elrohir stoked the fire he had built in Aragorn's room, trying hard to dismiss the conclusions he had drawn. It was too horrible, too sick...he felt shame at even thinking of it. But he could not abandon the thought. Between Aragorn's dirt covered appearance, his response to Elrohir's words, his bloody, dirty nails...Elrohir clamped his eyes shut. It all fit together. He opened his eyes and looked to the scene before him, his father feverously stitching Aragorn's wound, Elladan soothing Aragorn with his touch, Aragorn lying so still as if made of stone. Suddenly Elrohir needed to escape from the room, from the horrible knowledge he could no longer deny. Standing from his crouched position by the fire, Elrohir stalked for the door as if Sauron himself was at his heels.   
  
Elladan watched his twin's departure with surprise and concern but he did not abandon his post beside his youngest brother. There would be time later to demand the truth from Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir quickly strode down the hallway slipping into a small servant's passageway before he allowed the long held back sob to break from him. Leaning his shoulder heavily against the wall, he let his emotions unravel their tight coil as one word rang through his head. Buried. Aragorn had been buried, he knew that now without a doubt, just as he knew that he had not been there to rescue his brother from that fate.   
  
Questions bombarded him, questions he could not answer. Why? Who? Where? He knew none of it. Only Aragorn knew the answers...but how could one speak of such horror? How could one survive it? But Aragorn miraculously had and Elrohir sent up a valiant thank you to the Valar for their mercy.  
  
Quieting his anguish, Elrohir wiped away his tears and drew in steadying breaths. His brother needed his strength now and he would not fail him, not in this. Straightening off the wall, Elrohir began to make his way downstairs. When Aragorn awoke, he could be thirsty and though Elrond would force the human to drink some of his famous tea, Elrohir knew from personal experience that the concoction did little to quench one's thirst. No, Aragorn would wake to find a tall refreshing glass of water at his side...along with three worried elves, of course. The thought almost made Elrohir smile, almost.  
  
Elrond sewed in the last stitch, and with Elladan's aid, wrapped the wounds in bandages. With a shaky breath, Elrond put his fingers to his son's neck and felt the steady, though weak, pulse of the human's blood. Elladan removed the cloth from Aragorn's forehead so that Elrond could place his palm against the man's skin. "He has a slight fever," Elrond announced quietly and met Elladan's eyes across Aragorn's still body.  
  
"His stubborn strength will see him through this, ada," Elladan reassured, his eyes softening as he took in the haggard appearance of his father. "Now go seek some rest father, I will watch him."  
  
Elrond opened his mouth to protest but then, unexplainably, he surrendered to his son's suggestion with a nod of his head. Sliding his hand from Aragorn's forehead, Elrond leaned down and placed a kiss on his youngest son's warm forehead, brushed his hand through Aragorn's dark locks, then stood to his full height. "If his conditions changes.."  
  
"I will call you without hesitation," Elladan promised with a small smile. How many times had they played out this particular scene before in their lives? One time had become too many in Elladan's book.   
  
Looking one last time at his unconscious son, Elrond walked from the room, his shoulders void of their usual proud posture.  
  
As Elladan gently removed his brother's boots, stripped him of his dirt covered pants and replaced them with loose pants the man once used as sleepware, memories of performing these same tasks on a very young, very exhausted Estel bombarded the elf. Placing a rewetted cloth again on Estel's forehead, Elladan pulled the covers up to his brother's chin. Moving a chair to the bedside, he claimed a seat. But he could not bear the lost connection with his youngest sibling. Quickly he removed Aragorn's left hand from the covers and grasped it in his own hand. "All will be well, little brother, all will be well."  
  
Elrohir was crossing the great hall, water glass in hand when the Last Homely House's front door, without a knock to herald it's guest, swung open. Water sloshed from the glass as Elrohir stumbled to a halt at the sight of their guest, whose dirt covered clothing reminded Elrohir painfully of Aragorn's appearance through that same door earlier in the day.  
  
Instantaneously, Legolas crossed the distance that separated him from Elrohir and gripped the elf's shoulder in his desperate grasp. "Estel, where is Estel?!"  
  
Stunned at the usually calm elf's frantic demeanor, Elrohir stammered, "He's in his room."   
  
Dodging past Elrohir, Legolas ran for Aragorn's room, taking the stairs two at a time. Barreling through his friend's bedroom door, he came up short at the sight of his best friend lying in his bed, his chest rising and falling evenly. Crossing to the bed, he fell to his knees at his friend's side and grasped the man's hand in his own, scarcely taking notice of Elladan's presence. With relief that left him weak, Legolas bowed his head onto Aragorn's shoulder.   
  
)))))))))))  
  
TBC  
  
)))))))))))  
  
Did someone say they wanted angst? Hope this story's fitting the bill! Love to hear from any and all readers!  
  
))))))))))))  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
))))))))))))  
  
Tychen: You're absolutely right, there is no quick fix for these problems! (What fun would that be after all?) And I definitely belief you're on the right track about why Elrond's initially didn't want to take in Aragorn. And yes, Elrond's got a lot of work ahead of him! Love hearing from you!  
  
Luinthien: You flatter me! (keep it coming!) And yes, things aren't going to go easy for Elrond in the next few days...and his allies seem in slim number. I'd feel sorry for him but I'm too busy siding with Aragorn. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews, can't wait to read your next review!  
  
Elven Kitten: Glad to see you returned the forklift and didn't get arrested in the process! Thanks for your review!   
  
Aebbook: LOVED YOUR REVIEW! I really needed some positive feedback and you gave it to me. Thank you! Elrond has not gotten the chance to explain....yet. So glad you're taking the time to read and review my story!  
  
Someone Reading: Yup, I know I'm evil and worst thing is, I'm loving it! Your review didn't disappoint! (as usual!) Thank you for your wonderful compliments! I'm really touched that you were affected by Legolas' emotions as he thinks his friend is dead! And that I've written the scenes so they seem vision...you are way too kind! (love ya for that!) I also woulda couched Elrond to lie...but he was just too honorable! And you are right, happiness isn't the going to be the main theme of this story...but no worries, we'll get there. After all, I'm a total sap! I can't tell you how much I appreciate your reviews, you really make me feel great!  
  
MoonFire1: You read all five chapter at once! Thank you! That's quite a compliment right there! But then you compliment me again on my writing and this story! So glad you started to read this story! I agree with what you said about fostered/adopted children and Aragorn has to have always harbored those fears..and now it seems like it's coming true! He and Elrond certainly need to have a serious heart to heart but as you noticed, that didn't happen this chapter! Then there's Barion to deal with...I guess I have some serious posting to do! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Steph: I know exactly how you feel about finding a story you like and then it seems to go nowhere. I started to cheat and only read completed stories! However, I promise you I will finish this story! Thanks for your compliments!  
  
Grumpy: Tying Aragorn to a bed sounds like good advice! And I knew you'd be relieved that most of the dirt was cleaned from Aragorn but I just couldn't stand to think he was lying in bed with wet hair! I hate that too much myself! Poor Elrond indeed. Waiting impatiently for your next review!  
  
Marbienl: Yes, Aragorn will appreciate Legolas's presence and his knowledge of what he's been through, emotional and physically. I'm so pleased that you liked how I wrote Legolas reading the signs of battle! And no, I left out how long Aragorn's been with the rangers...on purpose...I didn't want to back myself into a corner where I needed to know too many facts. (Yes, I'm a cheater!) I have to admit I too liked the scene with Elladan holding back Aragorn. But I'm very proud of you to think that more harm could have been done to Aragorn in that action because as you can see I thought along those same lines...and so did Elladan! Elrond shouldn't lie to his son...but I think it was awful tempting! As for the writers block...I hope not!!!! I know some of the scenes I want to happen and I've written some of the dialog and I definitely know the ending so I'm hoping everything will come to me with ease. (cross your fingers!) And you're torture methods...I think you're more evil than me...which is probably why I like you so well! Can't wait for your next email!  
  
Joey: Hi Ven! It's awesome that you're from Denmark! I totally love hearing about other countries so drop me an email sometime and tell me all about your life there! As far as your spelling...It's perfect! (better than mine!) And I think you're right, Aragorn's heart did break into a thousand pieces! (Is Elrond sure a lie would not have been better!) I'm working hard to answer those pesky questions but it seems to be slow going but I will get there, I promise! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Lady of the Lake2: I've missed you! I almost emailed you but I figured real life was taking up your time! Thanks for your wonderful words and I'm glad you liked the letter. At first I was afraid they didn't come off as coming from Elrond but I'm glad you approve! And yes, Elrond should have leaped at the chance to protect Aragorn but you never can tell what an elf's thinking can you?! So glad you reviewed!! Can't wait for you to read the other chapters and tell me what you think! Ops just got your second review! You are truly a great friend to take the time to review each chapter!! Glad you liked the fight scenes because I really wanted them to come off visually acceptable. And I'ld LOVE to be making money writing...maybe I'll reach for that dream again down the line. You are the BEST!  
  
Tailspin: Your compliment really touched my heart!!! I love writing family angst so I'm glad I do it well! And I totally agree with you that there is nothing better than an emotional tormented Aragorn. Glad you stuck with this story even though the skeleton was creepy you out! Now you'll have to deal with the angst...but somehow I think that's why you've tuned in in the first place? Am I right? Thanks again for your wonderful review, it certainly put a huge smile on my face!  
  
Thanks so much for reading!   
  
Till next time!  
  
Cheryl W. 


	7. Chapter 7

BURIED  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
((((((  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
(((((  
  
Moments after Legolas' entrance into the room, Elrohir appeared in the doorway, his glass now only half full, having sloshed the remainder of the liquid in his mad dash after the Mirkwood elf. Seeing Legolas with his head upon Aragorn's shoulder, Elrohir's gaze met Elladan's, the same questions sparked in their eyes.  
  
Stepping into the room, shock tore through Elrohir as he saw that Aragorn's sword was secured upon Legolas' back and his brother's pack was slung over the blond elf's shoulder. Standing behind Legolas, his eyes transfixed upon Aragorn's possessions, Elrohir stammered in confusion, "You wear Estel's pack..and his sword," finding it hard to not misinterpret the strange happenstance. Surely, Legolas was not to blame for his brother's wounded state.  
  
Realizing he could no longer shut out the world and revel alone in his joyous relief at his best friend's survival, Legolas marshaled his emotions, drew in a steadying breath and raised his head from the shoulder of the one he thought lost to him that day. But he did not turn to Elrohir. Instead, his eyes rested unwaveringly upon Aragorn's pale face. With trembling fingers, he touched the man's cheek, reassured by the life he felt flowing under his fingers. Moving his fingers to Aragorn's hair, he lightly brushed the locks still coated with dirt, sickened by the memories it stirred in him.  
  
Dropping his hand, Legolas shut his eyes. Hatred, shame, and angst vied for his attention. He knew from whence the dirt came, what Aragorn had suffered at the hands of another, what fate he himself had failed to protect his friend from.   
  
Legolas' eyes flew open as Elrohir's hand came to rest upon his shoulder. Accepting it as a gentle prompting, Legolas finally responded to the twin's earlier inquiry about Aragorn's possessions. "I came upon his camp," his voice quiet yet raw with emotion as his eyes once again took in Aragorn's every feature. Unbidden, he recalled the frightful clues he had pieced together around that camp. Lightening fast, his fearful eyes swung to Elladan. "How grievous are his wounds?!"  
  
But it was not either of the twins that answered Legolas's panicked question.   
  
"He has two sword wounds, one pierced his right side and the other is a slash down his left," Elrond supplied as he entered the room, striving to sound like the cool efficient healer, not the worried sick father. Coming to stand at the end of Aragorn's bed, Elrond did not know if his guise was believed by the three young elves, for his eyes did not stray to them. Instead, the sight of his youngest child lying in his bed, deathly pale and motionless, stole his entire focus.   
  
Unexpectedly, worry and grief nearly overwhelmed him, as if this was the first time today he had truly realized his son's vulnerable state. As if Elrond the Healer, the one who could not let emotions tremble the hand that stitched his son's terrible wounds, had finally been granted release to morph into Elrond the father, the one whose heart threatened to shatter at the very sight of his wounded son. 'Valar, he looks so young ..so frail.' And he could not hold back his mind's sharp reply, 'because he is.'  
  
Elrond's head snapped up, startled when Legolas whispered in desperation, "But he will recover?"   
  
Meeting the young elf's eyes, Elrond could plainly see the unmasked plea in their blue depths. Looking once again to Aragorn's still form, Elrond vividly recalled the gruesome wounds that marred his son's flesh. After long moments of silence, he answered thickly, "Yes." But he did not qualify his answer further, could not, not when his thoughts were consumed contemplating Legolas' question in a sense the other elf did not intend. Yes, Elrond had faith that Aragorn would recover physically but what of his son's emotional wellbeing? Could that also be made whole once again? Not with herbs and stitches but could it be healed by words, by actions? 'But what words have the power to justify my heartlessness? What actions could I undertake to assuage my past sins? To make Estel certain of my love?' clamored through Elrond, screaming for answers.  
  
Legolas watched Elrond intently as the elf lord's eyes feasted upon the sight of his youngest son. Anguish radiated off the older elf in waves, seemingly belying his word of encouragement regarding Aragorn's health. But Legolas suspected that it was not only his son's wounded state that brought the usually composed elf to such despair. The wood elf's thoughts flew to the letters he had read at Aragorn's camp. Unconsciously his right hand pushed the strap to Aragorn's pack higher upon his shoulder. If Aragorn had arrived in Rivendell with the strength to utter words, Legolas knew with certainty that his friend would have confronted his elven father on the matter of the letters' contents. The letters would not have been forgotten or dismissed by Aragorn...not even after all he had bore this day. No, the words inscribed upon the thin sheets of paper were too deadly a poison to Aragorn's soul.  
  
When Legolas had first read the missives, he thought only of how his friend would have interpreted the words and sentiment of Elrond's letters, of the torment that would grip Aragorn's heart. He had not spared time to reason away Elrond's words himself. That he swore to do later, after he had found Aragorn and eased his friend's anguish by whatever comforting words he could utter. But now his thoughts turned again to the letters, to the words that harshly disregarded compassion, the secret they bore within their finely scripted lines, and the feelings of Arathorn...or his son.  
  
Legolas could not reconcile the letters with the kindhearted, utterly generous elf that he had come to think of as a second father. And yet, the letters bore Elrond's seal and his flowing script. Releasing his desperate grip upon Aragorn's hand, he sat his friend's pack on the floor and, with only a slight hesitation, began to pull the two letters from the dark depths of the pack. Having garnered the attention of all three Rivendell elves, three sets of sharp eyes watched as he pulled the letters free of the pack.   
  
At the sight of the letters, Elrond drew in a sharp intake of breath and both despair and shame seemed to flow over his soul.  
  
Seeing Elrond's reaction to the letters, Legolas felt his falsely harbored hope that the letters were counterfeit fade. For a moment he clutched desperately onto the letters, uncertain if he should relinquish them into the elf lord's care, for truly they were now Aragorn's possessions. But with clarity, he knew that there could be no reconciliation between Aragorn and his father until the worst was known, until Elrond understood what his decision made more than thirty years prior could cost him this day. Holding the letters out to Elrond, Legolas said, his voice quiet, and lacking accusation, "I found these also at Aragorn's camp."   
  
A suffocating silence fell upon the room and no one stirred from their stance.  
  
For all the evil Elrond had faced in his life, the two letters which Legolas offered to him, they alone had the power to chill his very blood. He vaguely remembered taking quill to paper, of quickly composing the missives and beckoning a servant to take each one to Arathorn. And in his heart, he had known he was wrong, that his refusal was cruel and shameful. But he could not bear the consequences of not refusing, of welcoming a mortal into his home, into his life...into his heart. He had been a fool...and now his actions could steal his youngest son from him...the son he never wanted...the son he could not now bear to think about living without all those years past and all the years future.   
  
Legolas, beginning to believe that Elrond would not take the offered letters, began to lower his hand. But swiftly, Elrond stepped forward and his long fingers suddenly clamped down on the paper. The prince and elven lord's eyes met. "It is no lie then?" Legolas breathed.  
  
Elrond flinched at Legolas' question, at his use of the word "lie". Aragorn had said, 'let us not continue the lie between us'. Elrond did not think he had ever suffered a greater hurt than seeing the look in his son's eyes, of knowing Aragorn believed his love was a lie, that his life here in Rivendell had been a lie, that his place in Elladan and Elrohir's heart was a lie, that all he had believed in was but a falsehood. Lowly Elrond choked out, "I was wrong."  
  
Compassion sparked in Legolas' eyes. He knew about making wrong decisions, about nurturing prejudices and about shutting out the world when you could not bear another hurt. If anyone should understand Elrond's decision, Legolas knew he should...but he could not so readily forgive it, not when he knew the devastation it wracked upon his friend's soul, not when he fathomed the consequences had Elrond stood firm in his denials...even after Arathorn perished. If Aragorn had been unsheltered from the brutal world that awaited a boy without a father and unprotected against the darkness that clamored for the blood of Isildur's line..Legolas shuttered to think what fate would have befallen his friend if his path had deviated but a little.  
  
With those dark thoughts, Legolas's compassion faded. "Yes, you were wrong," his voice biting. "He bore the blood of your brother, did that mean so little to you?!"  
  
"It meant too much to me!" Elrond shot back, his voice shaking with his emotions.  
  
Suddenly Elrohir stepped between Elrond and Legolas, his look swinging between his father and friend. "All this is the past and it can not be changed! Estel lies wounded not one pace away from you both! He should be your concern, what has befallen him in the present should be consuming you both as it consumes me! Now tell me plainly, Legolas, what part did you play in my brother's wounds," his look brooking no more delays and promising harsh retribution for any harm the other elf had done to his youngest brother.   
  
Elrohir's words generated first shame and then shock from Legolas. "Part?! I ...I played no part in Aragorn's wounds," his hurt at the accusation bleeding through his words. "As I said, I came upon his camp."  
  
"And what did you see," Elladan pressed, coming to stand at Elrohir's side.  
  
At Elladan's demand, Legolas came to his feet and turned toward Aragorn, his intent eyes fixed upon his best friend's pale face. Claiming a seat on the bed beside Aragorn, he tenderly picked up his friend's hand and held it in his grasp. How could he bear to speak aloud the horror that Aragorn had endured this day? How could he tell Aragorn's father and brothers the evil that had been done to one they loved? He did not think he had the fortitude to bear their emotions as well as his own. Not today.  
  
A look passed between Elrond and his two elven sons at Legolas' reaction. Suspicions they were ashamed to harbor sprang in each of their minds. What part did Legolas play in Aragorn's condition?!  
  
Without turning around to look at Elrond, Elladan or Elrohrir, Legolas implored, "I...I can not speak of it ...not today." A tear slipped unknowingly down his face, and his throat constricted with a barely restrained sob, "I...I thought him lost. That grief still clings to me even now." A moment passed before the prince could shield his emotions enough to speak the barely audible plea, "Please, please let me answer all questions you have on the morrow."  
  
Though his heart clamored for answers to his son's condition, Elrond also felt compassion for the young elf, whose light earnestly seemed dimmed under an overshadowing grief. "Be at ease, Legolas. We will speak of these matters tomorrow."  
  
"Ada?!" Elladan exclaimed in protest but one quelling look from his father quieted his objections.  
  
"I will prepare your usual room for you Legolas," Elrond graciously offered.  
  
Legolas nodded in appreciation, ashamed that he was receiving such compassion from one he had harshly judged only moments prior.   
  
Then Elrond bade his two sons, "Come, Elrhoir, Elladan, I would speak to you,"  
  
Obediently Elladan and Elrohir trailed their father from Aragorn's room, leaving the prince and the would-be king alone.  
  
Taking up the task Elladan had been performing when he entered the bedroom, Legolas resoaked the cloth and began to wipe it gently over Aragorn's face, neck and chest. "I am sorry, Estel," he began softly, but with anguish that was deafening. "I was not there when you needed me most." Then with unwavering sentiment, he pledged, "But I am here now and I will not let more harm befall you." Swiftly his blue eyes darkened and his next words were little more than a hiss, "And I swear to you, the one that did this evil to you will pay...and he will wish I had been kind enough to do unto him what he did to you."  
  
Out in the hallway, Elrond found both his sons turning to him in protest but he raised his hand. "I seek answers as desperately as you do but even if we learn the truth now, we could not take any actions, not tonight. Morning will come soon enough..." here his tone dropped to a whispered dread, "and we all may regret the telling of Legolas' tale."  
  
"You think him guilty in some way to Aragorn's condition?!" Elladan incredulously asked though he himself could not abandon those thoughts, not with the prince bearing Aragorn's sword, pack and likewise covered in dirt.  
  
But Elrond shook his head, "No, my son. It is not Legolas's part in the tale that I dread."  
  
With insight, Elrohir breathed, his voice emanating sympathy, "No, you dread your own part."  
  
Elrond did not deny his son's wisdom but nodded his head sadly. "I fear I have much to answer for." Then unable to continue to meet his sons' gazes, he quietly bid, "Goodnight, my sons. Call me if Estel worsens." And then he turned from his sons and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
"Elrohir.." Elladan began with worry and wonder as he faced his brother.  
  
"I fear the morrow as well, Elladan," he agreed with the unvoiced statement of his brother, even as he knew some knowledge of the tale Legolas would tell. He did not wonder at Legolas' hesitation to tell them what had befallen Aragorn this day, in fact some sympathy for the other elf had penetrated his defenses. But did Legolas truly believe telling them that Aragorn had been buried alive would come with more ease after a few hours reprieve?! Some truths were horrifically bitter to tell and this was unmistakably one of them.   
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
When Elrond walked away from his sons, he found himself heading not for his bedroom but his study. Negotiating the dark, still hallways, he could not quiet his thoughts nor still the trembling of his hand that held the letters, his letters.   
  
Some small relief sneaked past his tension as he entered the study, closed the door and the darkness of the night cloaked him. Tonight he welcomed that darkness. For how could he find solace in his bedroom, where his father's star, Gil-Estel, star of hope, always seemed to glimmer even in the room's darkest depths, when he knew he had failed his son, failed his Estel.   
  
Crossing slowly to his desk, Elrond claimed his chair and stared down at the paper in his hands, the darkness concealing all but the outline of the letters to his sharp eyes. Dread ate at Elrond. What words had he used in the letters? He could not recall...in truth he had never wanted to recall them for shame always washed over him when he thought of his refusal. And that shame was never more sharp than when his heart surged with love for Aragorn, the child he had rejected.  
  
'You must face your wrongs! Cowardice will not work reconciliation between you and your son!' Elrond reproached himself and with that prodding he lit the candle upon his desk.  
  
As the flame licked to life, Elrond's eyes swung back to the paper in his hands and he closed his eyes as he saw his seal. So vain he had been! Pompously he had sealed the letter with his personal emblem, as if the letter was of royal bearing...a letter whose contents held not a glimmer of honor.  
  
Knowing he must face the worst of it, Elrond unfurled the first letter and tried to pay no heed to the fact that the letter trembled in his hands.  
  
))))))))))))))   
  
"Arathorn,  
  
I must apologize for my harsh words and our bitter parting. I hold you in high regard but you must understand I will not change my mind. My answer is firm and shall remain so.  
  
I do not ask that you understand my decision or respect it or even forgive me for it. I deserve none of those considerations. But please know my refusal to shelter   
  
Gilraen and your son does not reflect any disfavor you have achieved in my eyes. For reasons of my own I can not offer your family this refuge.  
  
Elrond  
  
(((((((((((((((((  
  
Grief and disgrace choked Elrond. He remembered the bitter parting the letter spoke of, for it was the last time he saw Arathorn alive. But, Valar, he wished the memories would flee. Arathorn, claiming to sense a growing evil in the lands, had nearly pleaded with Elrond to take his wife and son to the safe harbor of Rivendell. 'And I simply said no, as if I was deciding that I did not desire a refill on a glass of wine,' bitterly ran through Elrond's mind, 'and Arathorn accused me of forgetting my duty to family...to my brother Elros. And though I knew he was not speaking falsely, I did not grant him his desire...did not heed his pleas. Nay, I kept saying no, time and time again, I wrote him yet another letter of refusal,' Elrond's fingers touched upon the second letter, knowing already its message but not remembering it's nuances. 'Yes, I would let nothing sway my decision, not Arathorn, not my own conscience, not the destiny of Middle Earth ....until Arathorn died.' Sorrow and regret clung to Elrond, he had never mended his relationship with Arathorn...death had stolen that chance from him. With desperate need, Elrond swore that he would not be robbed of the chance to heal his ravaged relationship with Aragorn, with the son of his heart.   
  
Setting aside the letter, Elrond forced himself to unfold the second letter. A startled cry of despair broke from him at the bitter, hateful words...words that he had penned, words that he had once meant with every fiber of his being.  
  
))))))))))))))))))  
  
Arathorn,  
  
If your son proves to be the one we have long waited for, I will do my duty and seek to protect the boy until manhood. My love for my brother Elros leads me to undertake this task if it be my burden. But until that truth is known, I stand by my firm decision.   
  
Elrond  
  
))))))))))))))))  
  
Brokenly Elrond exclaimed, "No! Valar, no!" As his soul clamored, 'Say that it was not my hand that wrote this letter! That it was not my mind that conjured up these cruel words! Undo the sending of this letter! Please tell me my son whom I love with all my heart did not read these words!'   
  
In an act of self hatred and anguish, Elrond swept his hand across his desk and sent a glass vase slamming against the wall and papers fluttering to the floor. "No!" he shouted in bitter anguish. Then he dropped his head into his hands. 'I have lost him...I have lost my son. And the truth is... I never deserved him. Never.'  
  
))))))))))))))  
  
TBC  
  
(((((((((((((  
  
Ok, now even I'm feeling sorry for Elrond and we all know that hardly ever happens. But I think we all know what it's like to do wrong and not be able to take it back. It's one of the worst feelings..as Elrond just demonstrated.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
I was so overwhelmed by all the reviews!!! I appreciate EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! I think we all know how hard it is to put your writings out in the world but each one of you have really made this a wonderful experience for me ! THANK YOU!!!  
  
))))))))))))))))  
  
BabeyRachey: Sorry I didn't say thanks in my last chapter but your review popped up right after I posted it! So here's my reply for your chapter 5 review- Glad you "loved" the twins and I hope you enjoyed them in the chapters that followed. They are just too likable! And so I got you to feel bad for Elrond did I ...how about this chapter? He getting any sympathy from you? Thanks so much for your compliments about the chapter! Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Nietta: I'm touched that you love this story and it's angst!!! And we'll see Aragorn's reception of Legolas next chapter. As for Legolas kicking Elrond's....well, that'ld be a fight to put down odds but Legolas can always be counted on to verbally attack anyone for harming his friend. Thanks so much for your reviewing and I hope to hear from you again!  
  
Moonfire1: I have to say I was pleased to have ran you through an "emotional wringer"! That meant I was doing my job and supplying the healthy/unhealthy dose of angst we all seem to crave!! Yes, Legolas' presence was needed in the mix! Glad you enjoyed my guilt trips and I hope you still enjoyed them this chapter! Thanks so much for your terrific reviews! Love to hear what you thought of this chapter!  
  
Lady Elwen: I know I already dropped you an email but I just wanted to say again how much I appreciated your review! Hope to hear more of your thoughts!  
  
Luinthien: Thanks for your compliments and I'm believing it was possible for Elrohir to figure out the situation ( I thought I might have stretched the realm of reality on that one but he's a smart elf, right?) And you asked how many chapters there are...I have no idea! I've got the plot down in my mind but sorry to say it's not down on paper. But I seem to have a lot of issues to resolve (such as Barion getting what he so richly deserves) so it's not going to be over too soon. Hope it continues to entertain and not bore! Please drop me a review and let me know how I did with this chapter!  
  
Elizabeth Goode: Thanks for reading, reviewing and complimenting me! Glad you like angst because I absolutely love writing it!   
  
Elven Kitten: Aragorn torture?!?! Me?!?! Torture is such a nasty word, true but nasty all the same! (grins wildly) Thanks for the compliment and don't hate me for not waking Aragorn this chapter...I simply gave you more time to "huggles the half dead ranger" (You're believing this, right?)  
  
Joslin: Thanks for dropping in to read this story! And I'm blushing over your compliments!! Love to hear from you again!  
  
Lady of the Lake2: You know you're the BEST! Right? Thanks so much for your loyalty and encouragement and for just being you! Now about your reviews-: Since I need to keep Barion alive for awhile longer in this story I will NOT be letting you anywhere near him! (I'ld have to do what the soaps do .."the character Barion is now being played by..." my readers may not appreciate that ...heck I never appreciated that on the soaps). And you're making me blush when you say things like "your writing is so real"?!? but I LOVE it! Sorry that Legolas couldn't be Aragorn's rescuer but don't worry, that ranger never stays out of trouble so Legolas will get his chance to save his friend's life in some other fashion! Can't wait for your next review!!  
  
Et-spiritus-sancti: I was overjoyed at your review when you said you liked my fight scene!!!! I worked REALLY hard to try to make it seem plausible! (I love watching fight scenes but writing one...now that was easier said than done!) And being buried alive ain't high on my list of things to do...funny how I always put my favorite characters through experiences I would rather die than endure?!? As for Arwen, sorry but I do not have plans for her to make an appearance..I'm going with the idea that she's in Lothlorien. Thank you so much for putting me on your favorites list and your author alert!! I'll try to earn my keep!!!  
  
Tailspin: Yes, ffnet has been somewhat rude about allowing access to new chapter but I'll put up with any attitude it dishes out cause I'm totally addicted to this site!! I also couldn't bear to see Aragorn remain covered in that dirt, especially that kind of dirt! (yuck!) Now would I leave our favorite Mirkwood elf out in the cold!?! And yes, Legolas-Aragorn comfort is coming up next chapter...but you kinda encouraged me to unleash more angst this chapter...didn't you? So how was this chapter on the old angst meter?  
  
Elvingirl3737: Thank you so much for your very kind words!!! Glad you like angst like I do! I'ld like to hear from you again!  
  
Someone Reading: You got me smiling from ear to ear with your wonderful review!!! I was totally flattered by your words! I really wanted to walk the reader through the scenes, the emotions, the actions of everyone...I didn't want to cheat you out of a moment of the action. I hate when tv shows cut in with a commercial and never show you the harm/comfort scenes so I down right refuse to "cut to commercial". Glad you like that about my writing! And what's angst without guilt, medical procedures, fear and anguish...oh maybe I was suppose to only put in ONE of those emotions for a good angsty story. I always go overboard but you don't seem to be minding! Waiting impatiently for your next review!  
  
Marbienl: As always you're very observed! I almost wrote that the twins realized that the Aragorn's ring was missing when they washed his hands but it just didn't seem to fit into the story at that moment and I rationaled that they would probably be too distraught to notice the missing ring at that time. But never fear, the ring plays an important role in this I'm not telling you what...yet. Glad you liked Elrohir piecing things together and Legolas' well timed entrance. Things are definitely getting dicey with all these players, isn't it! And as you could tell this chapter, Elrond has some major issues to conquer before he can make things right between Aragorn and himself. I think I've actually skipped into Elrond torture in this one, haven't I? Now you've got to email me pronto and let me know what your devious mind's plotting now for Aragorn!  
  
Grumpy: The waterfalls would have removed the dirt...might have drowned him too ...details, details. I'm pleased that you liked how his family tended to him (with a little more care than you suggested) and that Elrohir figured out what had happened to Aragorn (which they'll get around to discussing real soon) And yes, Legolas has a part to place in this family drama...after all, he's practically Aragorn's brother. I'm always glad to get your review so keep 'em coming.  
  
Beling: I promised that I would address your story comments so here goes: Reading this in one go is no easy task! Thanks for sticking with it!! Barion's reason for hating Arathorn...let's just say the twins have a pretty good idea what his reasons are. The letters, yes, Aragorn should listen to this heart but I don't' think even his heart's unscathed by the words of the letters. Hearts are so sensitive sometimes! My writing reminded you of Edgar Allen Poe!! (I like, I like!) I'm so glad you didn't think Legola's reactions were overblown..I just thought he'd be pretty destroyed by the clues and thinking Aragorn was dead. Elladan and Elrohir, I gotta say I love writing these guys cause they are so dependably loving to Aragorn. Elrond, yup he's coming to really regret his past decision and realize that by trying to shield himself from harm has truly backfired. Right now I wouldn't want to trade position with Aragorn...and I'm not talking about the sword wounds! I hates emotional pain! But yes, our favorite ranger will find contentment again in the presence of his family and friends....but not for awhile (grins evilly) And I've tried to take pity on you and update as soon as I could. Now take pity on me and review!  
  
Agtsteph: Thanks again for your email!! Hope you're able to get to chapter 6 and this new chapter! And I would truly love to hear from you again via email or review!   
  
))))))))))))))))  
  
I swore I would make the replies to reviews short but then I got on a roll and well...sorry about all the chatter! Thanks again for everyone who has taken the time to read this story!!  
  
And if you've survived this far, I think you deserve to know: Aragorn wakes up next chapter!   
  
Thanks!  
  
Cheryl W. 


	8. Chapter 8

BURIED  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
((((((  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
(((((((((  
  
When Elladan reentered Aragorn's room with his brother, the sight of Legolas tenderly stroking a wet cloth over Aragorn's face made his heart lurch in shame. How could he think the prince was at fault for his brother's wounds?! The elf would die for Aragorn! He knew that without a doubt for he himself had been witness to Legolas's almost suicidal efforts to protect or save Aragorn on more than one occasion. No, the elf prince would never purposefully harm Aragorn ..... and yet... Legolas had known Aragorn was injured.   
  
Legolas tensed as he sensed Elladan and Elrohir re-enter the room. Would they truly let him hold his peace this night? Would they let Elrond's decision be theirs? Looking up from Aragorn's face, Legolas met the gazes of the twins. For once Elrohir's look was more fierce than his elder brother's but Legolas, with pain, saw degrees of distrust in both of their eyes. Always he had considered them friends and he felt betrayed that they would ever think he would bring harm to their brother! For Valar sake, Aragorn was his brother too in all ways but blood!  
  
"I would not harm, Estel. You both know this," he ardently declared, his voice soft and pained as he watched the reaction of the brothers.  
  
Elladan's look saddened. "I know you would not harm him ...on purpose," he carefully said.   
  
Legolas' breath caught at the unspoken accusation but he did not have a chance to protest before Elrohir spoke.  
  
"You did not harm him but neither did you save him!" Elrhoir growled, stepping closer to the seated elf and hissing lower, "Do you have any idea what Estel's been through?! And you could have prevented it!"  
  
Elladan was stunned by his brother's words and saw all color drain from Legolas' face at the accusation. Turning to Elrohir, Elladan placed a restraining hand around his brother's arm, earning him Elrohir's blazing eye contact. "We do not know all the facts, brother," Elladan soothed. "Let us not place blame unwarrantedly."  
  
But Elrohir's eyes darkened. "I know enough...too much," and then he pulled from his brother's grasp, drank in a long look of Aragorn and then quit the room, leaving two very shocked elves in his wake.  
  
"I..I'm sorry, Legolas," Elladan stammered as he faced Legolas, stunned by his brother's uncharacteristic actions. "All our emotions are overwrought. Aragorn's appearance tonight ...his words...and then finding him so wounded," Elladan rambled, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"It's alright, Elladan," Legolas softly reassured, trying to quell the pain Elrohir's accusations had shot through his soul. Turning back to Aragorn, he rewetted the cloth and continued to bath the motionless man's face, chest and neck. In truth, Elrohir had only said aloud what Legolas had known deep down all along. He could have prevented this fate from befalling Aragorn! If he had not traveled with such leisure, he would have been the one to join Aragorn at his camp the previous night instead of the one who had sought to take the ranger's life.  
  
Elladan watched as the prince's face clouded with anguish. "Please do not take Elrohir's words to heart. Tomorrow things will be better, you will see."  
  
But Legolas shook his head minutely, never letting his eyes sway from his injured friend's pale face. "I won't be better until I know Aragorn will be well...until he wakes up and tells me to stop mothering him."  
  
A bittersweet smile turned up Elladan's mouth, "I know. I wait for that too." Fitting actions to his words, he sank into a chair in the room and rested his head back upon the back of the chair. So quietly that Legolas did not hear his words, Elladan said as he looked to his young, frail looking brother, "I need to apologize to him."  
  
)))))))))))))))))  
  
Elrohir stood upon his room's balcony and stared up at his grandfather's star. Drawing in a shaky breath, he closed his eyes and hung his head while his fingers clamped tighter to the railing. He had not been fair to Legolas..laying the blame at his feet. In truth, guilt ate at Elrohir. It was "his" duty to protect his brother! The failure was his...not Legolas's.   
  
And his earlier accusations that he had aimed at Legolas, accusations that Legolas had somehow been guilty of harming his brother...they were totally preposterous when coupled with his knowledge of what had happened to Estel. It had just startled and confused him to see the prince with his brother's sword...a sword he and Elladan had worked many hours in the forge to create for Estel. A sword he knew his brother treasured highly and would not abandon.  
  
"Who did you meet upon the trail, Estel?" he softly demanded of the night before raising his head and opening his eyes to stare at the waterfalls around the Last Homely House. "Who had possession of Ada's letters and bore you such hatred..." his voice choked on the last word, thinking of the evil done to Aragorn. Tomorrow. Answers would come tomorrow. Fearfully, Elrohir wondered if he would be able to bear the truth...if any of them could.  
  
))))))))))))))))))  
  
During the long night, Elladan and Legolas had sat at Aragorn's side, bathing the man's forehead with a damp cloth hoping to ward off a fever. Now, though the room was still cloaked in darkness, Elladan knew dawn would soon be upon them and he could no longer quiet his concerns over Elrohir's behavior. Not only had Elrohir lashed out at Legolas but to Elladan's utter surprise, his brother did not return to sit at Aragorn's bedside. And that worried Elladan more. Quietly he told Legolas that he needed to seek out Elrhoir to which the other elf had simply nodded his head without taking his eyes off of Aragorn. Reluctantly Elladan release his hold on his brother's hand and gently placed it back upon the bed, studied Aragorn's pale face for a moment and then, having been reassured that Aragorn would not worsen in his absence, Elladan walked from his brother's room and down the hallway to Elrohir's room.  
  
The bedroom door was shut, the door that Elrohir never shut, his generous heart never wanting to be unavailable to anyone. Elladan raised his hand to knock lightly on the door but instead he let his palm rest against the wood. Elrohir was shutting him out, literately and figuratively and it hurt. Now he did not know if his presence was welcome in the room, in Elrohir's thoughts. He turned to walk away but found he could not. Elrohir had always been there for him, even when he wanted to be alone but needed company. It was time to repay the favor.  
  
Opening the door slowly, Elladan stepped into the room, noticing that the bed had not been slept in this night. His eyes flickered around the room and he breathed an internal sigh of relief as he saw Elrohir sitting in a chair on his balcony. With quiet steps, Elladan approached his brother but halted behind him, uncertain if he should speak or touch his brother to make his presence known.  
  
But neither action was necessary. Elrohir knew the instant Elladan opened the door, had even sensed his brother at his door, indecision warring within him. With anguish, Elrohir, his eyes still fixed upon the waterfalls, quietly spoke, breaking the silence of the room. "What good is our speed, our strength, our immortality if we can not protect the ones we love."  
  
Elladan's breath caught at his brother's words, the sentiment his soul ached to voice but he had not known how. Stepping forward he put a hand upon his brother's shoulder. "Estel will be alright," but his voice was not as unwaveringly strong as he had intended.  
  
Bitterly Elrohir retorted, "By no fault of ours. We did not even sense his wounds...he stood there, bleeding and "I" did nothing.."I" let him skitter away from my touch," his self recrimination overtaking his words. Surging from his seat he again leaned against the balcony railing overlook his home.   
  
Elladan's own guilt resurfaced in full force. "Sweet Eru! I held him so tightly, Elrohir! I...I felt that if I let him go, if he walked out that door we would never see him again!"  
  
Compassion for his brother's anguish made Elrohir turn for the first time to look at his twin and it hurt him to see the despair in the eyes that matched his own. "Estel would be dead if you had left him leave, Elladan. You did the right thing."  
  
"The right thing!?" Elladan came to stand before his brother, "His was wounded already and I..I"  
  
But Elrohir firmly interrupted, "You did not know of his wounds, none of us did. And your actions saved his life. I know you would not undo that outcome."  
  
Elladan shook his head and stepped to the balcony railing. Soon Elrohir joined him and silently they both watched the nighttime world around them.  
  
Elrohir's words were almost a whisper, "I am afraid, Elladan, afraid that this breaking of our family will not be able to be mended. Ada...he did not deny Estel's words, and you saw the look upon his face when Legolas handed him those letters. I feel like all I have known has become a lie...was always a lie."  
  
"I know," Elladan somberly agreed. "And we are on the outskirts of this maelstrom. I can not endure to think how deeply this has pained Estel."  
  
"He will leave, Elladan. He will not stay where he feels all have betrayed him." Elrohir turned to face Elladan and said with a conviction that put a shiver down Elladan's spine, "But he needs us, needs our support, our love...now more than ever after what he has endured. We can not fail him...not again."  
  
Putting a hand upon Elrohir's shoulder, Elladan reassured, "We won't fail him again, I promise you that," and he pulled his little brother into a hug.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
It was not long after Elladan's departure when Legolas, having the ability to pierce the darkness with his elven eyesight, saw Aragorn's head begin to toss with the throes of a nightmare. Leaning forward from the chair he had long occupied, the prince put his hand upon his friend's forehead. Some heat could be felt under his palm but he knew the slight fever was not the culprit of the images that seemingly haunted the man's sleep. Grimly Legolas knew what ravaged the man's mind, even in sleep. For the heinous occurrences Aragorn had been forced to endure were fodder enough for ten thousand nightmares.   
  
Thinking to comfort his friend, Legolas brushed the back of his hand across the wounded man's cheek but without warning, Aragorn jerked away from Legolas' touch and with a cry of "No!" sat up.  
  
Aragorn's waking eyes met with an all too familiar and terrifying darkness. His escape had been a dream...the tomb's darkness still surrounded him! When a hand wrapped around his arm, all reason deserted him. Like an animal caught in a trap, he frantically struggled to pull his arm free from the unholy touch of the dead while with his right hand, he desperately tried to pry the fingers away from his skin. Fingers, that had he been of his right mind, he would have realized consisted of flesh and blood and not merely bone.  
  
Unprepared for Aragorn's panicked reaction, Legolas instantly released his hold on his friend as if he had been burned by a flame. But as soon as his hand left the man's skin, Legolas watched in apprehension as Aragorn skittered backwards toward the edge of the bed. Fearing his friend would topple onto the floor, Legolas reached again for Aragorn but even his elven speed did not match Aragorn's fear driven instincts. The man easily eluded the elf's grasp and promptly fell from the bed.   
  
Agony overloaded Aragorn's senses as his back slammed harshly into the floor and for a moment he could not draw in a breath. Then he thought he heard someone call "Aragorn" as if from a great distance and sensed movement in the room. With energy born of terror, he sat up and crawled backward away from the presence that loomed in the dark and knew his name. Many a foul creature called him by one of his adopted names...but it was only Sauron's minions that gave voice to his true name.  
  
In horror, Legolas watched as Aragorn fell from the bed. "Aragorn!" he cried in alarm and worry as he scrambled across the bed to get to his friend. Before Legolas could kneel at Aragorn's side, the man had scampered backwards as if Sauron himself pursued him. When the ranger's back came up against the wall, blocking any further retreat, Legolas saw Aragorn's eyes dart around the room, seeking to pierce the darkness, his breath labored and loud in the room.   
  
Something twisted painfully in Legolas at seeing his friend so fearful. "Aragorn, it's Legolas," he gently soothed, allowing his natural glow to illuminate him as he slowly approached the shaken man.  
  
Recognition sparked in Aragorn's eyes. In relief, he hung his head, letting his chin come to rest on his chest, a tremble coursing through him. He was not in the tomb...though real his dream had seemed. Legolas was with him...and he knew the room that Legolas' light illuminated, a room that once had been a haven to him against the world.  
  
With care, Legolas drew closer to his best friend. Coming to kneel before Aragorn, he lightly put his hand at the nape of the man's bowed neck. "You are free. The darkness no longer holds you in it's grasp," he reassured, his own words breaking with emotion.   
  
Aragorn's head jerked up at Legolas' words and their eyes met amid the small glow Legolas generated. Reading the anguish in his friend's eyes, Aragorn realized with shock, 'He knows. Somehow Legolas knows about the tomb.. the tomb that was very nearly mine.' Suddenly shame overshadowed his fear and he could not hold his best friend's eyes.  
  
It tortured Legolas to see humiliation in his best friend's eyes. But when Aragorn dropped his gaze, Legolas could bear it no more. Putting his fingers under Aragorn's chin, he gently tilted the man's chin up so their eyes connected once again. "You bear no shame, Estel. Your survival proclaims your great fortitude. "  
  
Legolas' words bled away most of Aragorn's sense of shame and with the reassuring presence of his best friend, Aragorn's terror also faded, leaving him acutely aware of the agony in his body. With a moan of pain, he wrapped his arms around his waist to brace his wounds and started to pitch forward.   
  
Instantly closing the distance between he and Aragorn, Legolas wrapped his arm around Aragorn's back, low enough to ensure he did not touch any of his friend's wounds, and rested his other hand upon the nape of the man's neck and drew his friend against his chest. Legolas could almost feel the agony radiating off the trembling body of his friend and it felt as if the pain were his own. "Your father will give you something to ease the pain," he reassured quietly.  
  
"No!" Aragorn protested, the word coming out as a plea instead of the yell it would have been had he the strength. He wanted nothing from his "father", from Elrond. The elven lord's duty had long been fulfilled, his burden lifted. Aragorn would no longer seek solace where it ceased to exist, where it had only existed for the sake of duty.   
  
Raising his head from Legolas's shoulder and pulling slightly away from the elf, Aragorn eyes met Legolas's. "No, do not call him," the plea intermingled with a command.  
  
With Aragorn's words and the haunted look in his eyes, Legolas knew Elrond's letters had torn Aragorn's heart to shreds. He wanted to offer a balm to the man's pain but he did not know how. Though he did not doubt Elrond's love for Aragorn, Legolas did not know how to defend Elrond's actions...not when he could not find it in himself to forgive the elf those same actions. Instead Legolas agreed with his friend's plea, "As you wish, I will not call for your..." Legolas saw Aragorn's mouth tightened grimly and he hastily amended his words, "for Elrond. But we must get you back into bed."  
  
Aragorn did not want to be returned to his bed, did not want to remain here, not among the ones who had betrayed him. But he had been a healer for far too many years, he knew the human body's limitation. And he had met his...long ago. Resigned to the fact that he was too unwell to remove himself from the care the elves offered, Aragorn steeled himself against the agony he knew would come when Legolas aided him to his feet. But Legolas interceded without a word.   
  
Slipping his arm under Aragorn's legs and repositioned his other arm to better brace the man's back, Legolas gathered his friend into his arms and stood up.  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth intending to demand to be put down but his protest morphed into a cry of pain as the wounds to his stomach rebelled against the albeit exorbitantly gentle actions of the elf. Clenching his jaw shut against any more cries, Aragorn leaned his head against Legolas' chest, closed his eyes and tried to manage the agony.  
  
Guilt swamped Legolas at Aragorn's cry of agony. He should have been more careful, he should have warned the man of his actions! Looking down at the man he held, noticing Aragorn's clenched jaw, the almost translucent skin of the man's face, and the man's hand that gripped his tunic in a vise to channel away some of his pain, Legolas was overwhelmed by a need to protect Aragorn, to do all he could to lessen his friend's pain.. no matter the source.  
  
With measured actions, Legolas carried Aragorn back to his bed and laid him back upon the mattress as if he were made of delicate glass. But even with that care, Aragorn groaned as Legolas slipped his arms from under him. Legolas gripped Aragorn's hand that still crushed the fabric of his tunic in it's grasp and sat on the bed beside Aragorn. "I am sorry, Estel. I..I did not mean to cause you pain."  
  
With his eyes still shut, Aragorn slowly released his grip on Legolas' tunic but found Legolas' hand was soon in it's place, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Lowly, Aragorn replied to his friend's apology, "Life is pain."  
  
The ranger's sentiment struck a blow to Legolas. Aragorn meant the words. To him life was full of pain of all types and strengths. Sorrow for his friend once again seized the elf's heart. Pain was one thing Aragorn did not deserve, had never deserved...just as he did not deserve the "gift" of mortality, the "gift" Legolas had believed Aragorn had been bestowed yesterday.  
  
Hearing a sharp breath, Aragorn forced his eyes open and was startled to see the grief stricken look upon Legolas's face. Thinking his friend had misinterpreted his reply as blame, he clarified, "I lay no blame upon you Legolas. It is my body that betrays me," but at the word "betrays" he stammered to a stop. More than his body had dealt him a betrayal.   
  
But Legolas shook his head, the man did not understand the emotions that threatened to overtake him. Legolas began to stand up and release Aragorn's hand. He needed to get some air, to marshal his emotions, quickly before they erupted from him.   
  
At Legolas' attempt to withdrawal from him, Aragorn gripped the elf's hand before it could slip from his grasp. "Legolas, mellon nin, what's wrong?"   
  
Legolas could not meet Aragorn's look, not if he wanted to remain in control of his emotions.   
  
The emotional withdrawal of his best friend was like another blow to Aragorn's heart. Numbly he released Legolas' hand. He would not force the elf to stay by his side if he did not wish it. It suddenly seemed as if he were alone again, like he had been in the tomb. Alone with no one to count upon to save him...or care if he were lost to the Halls. He looked away and clenched his jaw shut against the plea he wanted to make to Legolas. A plea to not abandon him, not now, not like everyone else.   
  
Having been released by Aragorn, Legolas stood up, never giving a look to Aragorn, not when he knew the man would have read his grief so easily. He crossed over to the night stand and lit a lamp. He almost did not hear the words of his friend.  
  
Aragorn could not keep the plea locked away, not after all he had been through, after all he had learned. "Please, don't go. You need not talk to me or tend to me..but stay at my side, mellon nin. Forgive me for any wrong I have done to you."  
  
Stunned by Aragorn's words, Legolas spun around and stammered, "Wrong? Sweet Eru, you have done no wrong, Estel!"  
  
"Then why do you run from me?" Aragorn quietly asked, trying to read the elf's face in the flickering candle light.  
  
"I...I do not run from you...I run from me, from my emotions. I would spare you them," Legolas answered, wavering between going to his friend's side and bolting for the door.  
  
"I do not understand. Can you not let me know your heart...as you have done in the past? Or have things changed between us...has nothing in my life been left untainted," Aragorn implored, desperately needing a life line to grasp, a life line that seemed bent on fraying away to a thread.  
  
"I thought you were dead, Aragorn," Legolas softly, brokenly confessed, his eyes holding Aragorn's as a tear slipped down his cheek. "I found your camp...your sword...the blood." Legolas's voice cracked and he shook his head and swallowed hard. "I...I could not bear the thought of never seeing you again...of never hearing you taunt me...or bicker with me over the true telling of one of our adventures."   
  
Then Legolas came again to Aragorn's side and claimed a seat on the bed. "That grief...I still feel, here," and he put his hand upon his heart. In the next instant, Legolas leaned over and embraced Aragorn, trying to be mindful of the man's injuries but having to fight his need to clutch desperately to his best friend to ensure that the man was really alive.   
  
Aragorn wrapped his arms around the elf, knowing it was he who was giving the support now. When Legolas pulled back he lightly rested his hand upon Aragorn's cheek. "Thank you. Thank you for not giving up, for being the stubborn fool I know you to be."  
  
A small smile turned up Aragorn's lips, "See, now you appreciate my stubbornness."  
  
"I'm starting to but I shall always appreciate your life and your friendship more." Then he lifted the man's shirt as he said, "Now let's make sure you have done yourself no serious harm."  
  
But Aragorn hand shot out and gripped Legolas' and their eye met once again. "I owe you thanks as well, for being here, for staying with me."  
  
Legolas smiled and playfully ruffled the man's hair, "As if I would be anywhere else and miss the opportunity to "mother" you as you say. Now relax and let me see if you pulled out any stitches."  
  
Tension eased from Aragorn and he found himself slowly drifting off to sleep. He was not alone anymore, he had an ally against the darkness. But what he refused to voice was whether even Legolas's friendship would offer him enough strength to overcome the obstacles that littered his decimated life.   
  
(((((((((((  
  
TBC  
  
)))))))))  
  
OK, now don't go lynching me but I'm going on vacation next week so the earliest I'll be posting is Monday, August 2nd! But hey, I had a heart and I didn't let you with a big cliffie!   
  
)))))))))))  
  
Replies to Reviews: I should make these short since I should be packing for vacation this instant. (Since when do I do what I should?!?!?)  
  
(((((((((((  
  
Marbienl: You sure know how to compliment a girl!! I'm so gladyou think I'm one of the best writers you know and I am SUPER GLAD you prodded me into posting this story...even when I didn't have it finished!!!! You're right, Legolas wouldn't harm Aragorn and the twins should know this but then again, Legolas can be kinda a push over when he's trying to stay on his best friend's good side like he did in Mire. As you saw in this chapter,the twins are starting to cool down and realize Legolas is not the bad guy. I too still hold a pretty good grudge against Elrond and his reaction to Aragorn and Arwen's romance but there's always that twisted occurrence in life that you can't see coming and when it does come, you want to do the right thing...but you just can't. And Elrond will get his chance to explain...but not for awhile. Like you pointed out, Legolas seems destined to be the mediator between father and son...I think that's rather a cool thing for a friend to do. And Legolas was still trying to get over the shock even in this chapter...I can't imagine thinking someone's dead only to find out they're not! Fantastic news but still shocking! Glad you liked Elrond's reactions to the letters and that he didn't quite remember what words he used. (Selective memory maybe!) And you have me so pegged!!!! You KNEW I couldn't pass up the opportunity to heap a nightmare onto Aragorn's already miserable existence!! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Nietta: Ah, so you like poor Legolas deep in "hatred, shame and angst"? Me too! Thanks so much for your compliments! I really was worried that I had overdone the emotions especially Elrond's. Glad you "loved it" and that is "blew" you away!!! Yes, Aragorn is awake and yes, there's angst enough to last this whole story. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Aebbook: My bad for making you wait so long for this chapter!!! Thanks for your compliments and that conversation between father and son...sorry but that's a little ways in the future but I'll make sure you aren't bored in the meantime! And there's nothing wrong with your spelling! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Et-Spiritus-Sancti: So glad you liked the Elrond scenes in last chapter! They came from my heart and I was feeling very vulnerable about putting it out there. Thanks for being so supportive!!! I know, I didn't give you a lot of Aragorn reaction this chapter but at least he's not unconscious any more! And I'm glad you're not upset that Arwen won't be in this story...I don't think even I could handle another character's emotion in this story! I'm touched that you even like my review responses! I feel that's the very least I can do for someone who's words make me so happy! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Luinthien: I wasn't sure if I could get away with the stalling tactic but I remembered Legolas in FOTR saying "I have not the heart to tell you for my grief is still too near" or something like that. So if he got choked up about Gandalf's dying how much more must Aragorn's supposed death effect him! (Seems logical right?) I'm relieved and pleased that you want more chapters! Some people seem to want the story to hurry and wrap up but I tend to be long winded (just look at these review responses and this is me being "short")! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tailspin: I'm touched that my story brightens your days!!!!! I have to say, I'm kinda attached to the scenes that showcase the deep friendship that Aragorn and Legolas share so I try really hard to make these scenes carry a lot of emotion. Glad you approve! And I wasn't sure if Legolas would hand over the letters but I think he cares so much for Aragorn that he would try anything to make sure Aragorn can find happiness with his family again...even give Elrond a break he probably doesn't deserve at the moment. So how did I do in the ranger comforting department this chapter?! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
MoonFire1: The twins reaction to Legolas having Aragorn's sword...that just seemed natural for their protective natures and besides, Legolas was kinda caught red handed with the "evidence" but I can't believe that they truly would think Legolas would harm Aragorn..as evidenced in this chapter. I'm really pleased that you thought Elrond's guilt and shame were "tangible"!!!! I was shocked at how powerfully that section came across as I wrote it! I like what you said about Elrond's failure not going away and that "he will learn the bitterness immortality will bring." Nicely said. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Joey: I'm very pleased that last chapter tore at your heart!!!! That's a beautiful compliment to me! And yes, no one is spared pain in this tale...poor elves and ranger! And the longer you live the more mistakes in life you make, the more things you wish you had not done or done differently...imaging how many screw ups you'd do if you lived a couple thousand years!! Guess we should give Elrond a break....but boy did he screw up royally! And I'm sorry I didn't email you yet but I will! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tychen: I will NOT forget you ever again!! Thanks for your understanding about my foul up last chapter! That I made "you" feel sorry for Elrond...not that's an accomplishment! (Truth is, I made myself feel sorry for him...no small feat either) And like you said, Elrond will have to "endure the present and try and find hope to face the future." (Now I just have to write that part of this story!!) I couldn't miss an opportunity to have Legolas fade...if just a tiny bit. I mean he thought he lost his best friend..that had to have effected him strongly..right? And I think you're right about why Legolas did not really lay into Elrond. Hope you liked this newest chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Someone Reading: That was a great compliment you gave me by thinking my characters' turmoil is true to life!! And yes, Legolas had a rough emotional day but I think he'd feel much better after an encounter with Barion. I hated to have the twins second guess Legolas but he was looking kinda guilty! Glad I got you to pity Elrond (I didn't want to be the only one going soft on him!) Nice interruption of why Elrond might have written the letters!! And I loved your line "words hurt but worse than anything else, they haunt'!! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
No Big Deal: Thanks so much for your compliments!!! To think you think my writing is "outstanding" and my storyline is "wickedly engaging" ...I'm Loving that!!! Sorry you had to wait so long for this update! So how'd you like the twins in this chapter? Thanks for your review!  
  
Eternal Rose: I LOVED that you broke tradition for last chapter because I put my heart and soul into chapter 7 and I really needed to know it didn't stink!!! And I am blushing over your compliments not to mention running around quoting you "by far the best fic...in terms of torturing Aragorn and his family"!!!! And that fact that you think my take on Elrond makes sense...I really appreciate you saying that! Hope you liked Aragorn and Legolas' interaction this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nerfenherder: "Dripping with angst" now that got a huge smile out of me! Thank you so much for taking the time to tell me what you liked about the past chapters! Glad you're intrigued by Barion, I always hope my bad guys are too one dimensional! And I just couldn't let him take Barahir without a tiny struggle. As for Aragorn's tomb experience, I'm glad if came off with "realism and horror" cause that was what I was shooting for. And as in true life, words wound deeper than all other hurts and Barion is a master at that kind of assault. I'm pleased that you liked the emotions soaking chapters 5-7. I just put myself into each of the character's positions and pretended I was 100% more emotionally strong than I am, and whammy, that's what I came up with. And I can't miss an opportunity to have a good old verbal fight and Elrond and Aragorn had this one brewing for years...Aragorn just didn't know it. About Aragorn's hair, now I have to figure out how and when they/Aragorn washes it. How does one wash one's hair when one is lying flat out on one's back...without soaking one's bed? (I'm sure Aragorn would take you up on your battery powered blow dryer offer.) Hope you liked Aragorn's return to consciousness! Thanks for your review!  
  
Grumpy: Tying Aragorn to "your" bed...what sacrifices you're willing to make to see him well, emotions and physically! But sorry, you gotta stand in line behind ME on that request! After all, I hurt him so it's only right I "heal" him (wink wink). So glad you're "loving" the story and the angst! After Mire I wasn't sure I had it in me to do another angst filled story...seems like I mighta been wrong. And yes, Elrond will have to pay for writing the letters, letters that he wrote because....oh, that's in a later chapter. (grins wickedly). Thanks so much for reviewing!   
  
Elvingirl3737: I laughed out loud when you said "you" felt guilty after reading Elrond's feelings! I was so glad you liked how I expressed Elrond's reaction to the letters. I felt I had hit the emotions pretty straight on and I hoped that I was able to write them down in a way that everyone felt sorry for Elrond. And see there was some comfort in this chapter as you requested. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Spades: You gave me quite a compliment and I'm sorry I took so long to get this chapter written and posted. But I've come to discover writing angst is kinda tricky...you have to be in the right mood. Luckily that mood kicked in Wednesday night (like around 11:30pm) and I could finish this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nefhiriel: Yes, you certainly have me pegged! Pain for Estel and angst for everyone else! And I notice that there a lot of stories out there with Legolas as the primary person...ah elf getting injured and I like Legolas but I'm in love with Aragorn. Now why that means I love to hurt him...only a therapist could truly explain that one to me! So happy that you think I'm keeping everyone in character and glad you like reading about Elladan's emotions. Your mom isn't the only one who would freak in that tomb, I know I would too...probably more over the dark than anything. I'm flattered that you're adding my story to your alerts! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Joslin: I LOVE you for saying I should try to write a novel...that you have faith that I could get in published! That's been my dream since I realized what fun writing was! Maybe someday, I'll step out on that limb and give it a shot! Thank you so much for your compliment!  
  
Beling: You know, I'm really glad you're a die hard Elrond fan! Though I have issues with him (like you didn't notice that in my stories) I am still very attached to him and think he's a great father to Aragorn (excluding his actions regarding Arwen and Aragorn's romance). And I have to admit, I felt kinda teary eyed writing his reaction to the letters. Loved what you wrote about Aragorn's feelings and your belief he will eventually realize that Elrond loves him...a belief he will come to accept for you. How could the man turn you down and not do as you ask?! Thanks for your review!  
  
MagickalStar135: I really appreciate that you took the time to tell me what you liked in the past chapters!!! I sure be scared that I "captured the feelings of a sick demented loony" but I was instead very flattered by those words! And you apparently have less of a fear than I do about tombs if you can describe Aragorn's experience as "morbidly cool". If I ever need someone to retrieve something from a tomb, I'm calling you. So glad that I didn't disappoint you with Aragorn's homecoming. Ah, so Chapter 6 tugged at your emotions...I'm loving that! And you should indeed give Legolas some advice about not ticking off all three lords at the same time but he just let his emotions lead him..isn't that what we like about him. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Elven Kitten: Ok so I have to admit "torture" is the correct word. Elrond should feel very blessed to get a hug from you! Especially since it means you had to release Aragorn from your embrace for a second or two!!! Thanks for your review!  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! See you all next post!!  
  
Cheryl W. 


	9. Chapter 9

BURIED  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back! And I wrote while I was on vacation! Thanks for everyone's patience...and to reward you here's a long chapter. Hope you like!  
  
))))))))))  
  
Chapter 9  
  
))))))))))  
  
The first rays of the dawn penetrated the darkness of The Last Homely House's study and glinted off the wine glass Elrond clutched tightly as he sat at his desk as if he were a statue of old. Through his grim musings he recognized that morning had come, he could no longer conceal his misdeeds in the dark.   
  
Swallowing the last of the wine left in his glass, Elrond sat the empty glass upon his desk and looked down to the letters on his desk still cloaked in shadow. They could not be wished away or hidden, not again. Resolutely he picked up the letters and placed them in his pocket before standing up and walking from the room. His son may not want to see him but he desperately needed to see his son, to be assured that no further harm had come to him in his cowardly absence. Making amends for his part in Estel's pain...this Elrond could not even hope to do...not today...not until his son's righteous anger had tempered with time.   
  
))))))))))))))))))  
  
Legolas, seeing no blood staining Aragorn's wrapped torso, raised his eyes to his friend's face, ready to inquire if the man felt he had pulled any of his stitches only to realize Aragorn was no longer awake. Unable to quiet his worry, Legolas put his fingers to Aragorn's neck and was reassured that all was still well with his friend as he felt the pulse of the man's rushing blood.   
  
Now, without the benefit of Aragorn's healer knowledge, Legolas, with his rudimentary healing skills, knew no sure way to determine quickly if some of the stitches to the man's wounds were broken. Legolas sighed, certain that he could not wait until blood seeped through the pristine white cloth that wound about Aragorn's torso to determine the worst. With reluctance, Legolas accepted his fate: he would have to seek out one of the famed healers that resided in this house and tell them that he had allowed Aragorn to topple from bed and possibly injury himself further. 'May the Valar have mercy upon me,' he thought as he pulled the blanket over Aragorn, rose from the bed and headed for the door. Opening the bedroom door, he was startled to find himself face to face with Elrond.   
  
Knowing from past experience that Legolas did not leave an injured Aragorn's side unless by dire necessity or firm order from either himself, Aragorn or Legolas' own father, Elrond's worry spiked upon seeing Legolas' pending departure from his son's room. Immediately he gripped the younger elf's shoulders, even as his eyes looked beyond the elf to the bed, taking in the motionless form of his son. "What is wrong, Legolas? Does he have a fever?"  
  
Instead of answering the elf lord, Legolas remained silent as indecision warred within him. If Aragorn awoke to find Elrond tending him, Legolas feared his friend would feel as if he had betrayed him, that he had broken his word to the man and called for the man's father against his wishes.   
  
At Legolas' hesitation, Elrond shifted the younger elf to the side, slipped into the room and came to his son's side. Putting his hand upon Aragorn's forehead, Elrond found the skin only slightly warm to the touch. Looking up as Legolas came to his side, Elrond pressed, "There is worry in your eyes, Legolas," hoping his observation would promote the prince to speak aloud his concerns.  
  
Legolas, shooting a look to Aragorn and praying that the man remained asleep a little while longer, faced Elrond and announced, "I fear he might have torn some of his stitches. "  
  
Straight away Elrond uncovered his son and began to lightly probe his son's wounds with his fingers. Without looking up from his work, Elrond asked, "What gives you this fear?"   
  
Steeling himself for the elf lord's reaction, Legolas steadily confessed, "He fell from the bed."   
  
This brought Elrond's eyes flying up to Legolas'. "How? Why?" he fired at Legolas. "Was he reacting to a high fever?"  
  
"No," Legolas answered shaking his head, "he had a nightmare. I sought only to tear him from the dream but he panicked at my touch and fought violently to be freed. I...I should not have released him for he frantically pulled away from me and fell from the bed before I could prevent it," Legolas honestly answered, making no concessions to conceal his own guilt in the tale. To Legolas' surprise, Elrond's offered him no look of blame but instead turned again to his son.  
  
Tenderly, Elrond stroked Estel's face with his fingers. Heartbrokenly, he realized that even unconsciousness could not shelter his son from his troubles. Quietly he asked Legolas, "Did he awaken fully?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas reassured and found himself offering more information than he intended. "Once the dream released it's hold upon him and he knew me, we talked for a little while before sleep claimed him again."  
  
In relief, Elrond closed his eyes, his son's awakening and lucidity meant the man was no longer at great risk. But when Elrond opened his eyes and refocused on his son's pale, still face, a yearning and a dread filled him in equal parts as he pondered if his son had spoken of him, of his letters, of the betrayal he had dealt him, if those thoughts were still forefront in his mind. "Is he in much pain?" he asked, his voice strained, uncertain if he inquired about his son's physical or emotional pain.  
  
"Yes," Legolas honestly answered softly, knowingly replying to both the spoken and unspoken meaning of the elf lord's words.   
  
A new wave of guilt and concern washed over Elrond with Legolas' one word but he forced himself to concentrate on the aspect of his son's pain which he had the means to ease. Once again he sent his skilled hands to his son's wounds before he met Legolas' worried gaze, "I detect no torn stitches," he watched as Legolas barely stopped himself from sagging with relief. Standing to his full height and facing the prince, Elrond said with measured gentleness, "Before I came here, I instructed a healer to prepare a tea to ease Aragorn's pain and to sit with him while we convened in my study. Can you now speak of what transpired yesterday?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied, hoping his reluctance was not revealed with the one word. But the knowing look in the elder elf's eyes told him his hope was in vain. "I will tell you all I know," he agreed but could not stop himself from boldly adding, "if you tell me all that you know."  
  
At another time, Elrond would have been affronted by the young prince's audacity, but not today, not when he knew unerringly that Legolas had read the letters, his letters. Elrond knew with clarity that anyone that cared but a little for Aragorn would side against him in this matter. He could not fathom how Legolas would react, one who loved Aragorn as a brother. But even more fearfully, Elrond thought of how his own sons would feel once they read his letters. Would they find it in themselves to forgive him his actions?  
  
Seeing that Legolas still watched him for his reply, Elrond nodded his head, "I will not conceal anything from you, Legolas, nor from my sons."  
  
Tension drained from Legolas at Elrond's agreement. He had feared he had crossed the line with his demand but he had no thought to retract it. His blood may not make him of this family but his love for his friend did. Before he could say more to Elrond, a light knock was heard upon the door. Crossing to the door's threshold he opened the door and a healer walked inside bearing a teapot and a cup. He watched as Elrond gave instructions to the other elf, looked to his son once again and then came to Legolas' side.   
  
With a nod to Legolas, Elrond left the room. Legolas, after bestowing his own worried look upon Aragorn, followed the elf lord and closed the door silently behind him. Leaning against his friend's closed bedroom door, Legolas watched as Elrond walked to Elrohir's room and knocked on the door. It was but a moment before the door was pulled open and Aragorn's brothers stepped into the doorframe, both asking their father if Aragorn's health had worsened to which Elrond gave them reassurances that their brother was improving.   
  
Suddenly, Legolas found nervousness twisting his stomach. He was now faced with the daunting but feasible task of telling Aragorn's family what had befallen the man. A task that just last night had been inconceivable for him to fulfill. Legolas could not help wondering if he would possess the courage to face this family's questions this day if Aragorn had not awakened this morning, if he had not been blessed with the chance to talk to his best friend, to be reassured that Aragorn had come through the events of the prior day, though not unscathed, but with his stubborn strength still intact? Once again Aragorn had not abandoned him in his time of need but instead offered him what hope and strength he could, even when he himself had little to none to spare of either.  
  
Legolas' head snapped up as he realized that Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan stood before him.  
  
"Come, let us make what sense we can from all we collectively know," Elrond quietly said as he led the three elves through the house to his study. For once the young ones followed him in silence and Elrond could sense their fear and tension. Despairingly, he knew his own emotions dwarfed theirs in comparison.  
  
Entering the study, Elrond did not claim the seat behind his desk for he had no right to preside over the younger elves in this matter. Nay, instead they would soon find themselves in a position to judge him and his heartless actions some thirty years prior.   
  
Seeing their father turn a chair around that usually faced his desk and claim it as his own, Elladan and Elrohir exchanged surprised glances. Their father always sat behind his desk in this room and meted out his judgment and to see him seated anywhere else in the room alarmed the twins. But they said nothing as they each claimed a seat and watched as Legolas slowly choose the chair to Elrond's left side allowing a circle to be formed.  
  
"I know I have my own part in this to tell but I would hear what you know first, Legolas," Elrond said quietly, his eyes fixed upon the prince.  
  
The time had come and Legolas hardly knew what words he would use. His gaze swept around the formed circle, taking in the expectant looks each of the elves wore. Finding that his heart did not pound in nervousness as much under Elrond's gaze, Legolas faced Elrond to tell his tale.  
  
"Yesterday I came upon a camp with a fire still smoldering though it was almost mid day. I approached cautiously and thought I spied Aragorn's pack beside the fire. Sensing no presence in the camp, I came to the fire and truly Aragorn's bedroll was still rolled out and his pack was open." For a moment his eyes flickered to the elven twins, wondering how much their father had already told them, before settling his look back upon Elrond. "Your letters were on the ground beside Aragorn's pack." He watched as Elrond's eyes darkened in pain but the other elf did not object to his words so Legolas pressed forward.  
  
"I began to check the area for clues to indicate where Aragorn was. I found two sets of footprints, their patterns clearly telling of a fierce duel between two men. And I found blood," Legolas swallowed as he remembered the sight and his feelings at that time. "At first mere drops stained the ground but then," he hung his head and studied his hands, unwilling to let the others see how effected he still was by the memory, "further away from the camp blood had pooled unto the dirt and I could tell..." he took a deep breath, "that a body had lain on the ground, immobile and bleeding badly."  
  
Had Legolas looked up to his audience he would have seen the paleness in each of the three elven faces, the haunted look in their eyes at the words he spoke. In truth, it was best he was oblivious to his effect on Elrond and his sons for he might not have had the fortitude to say the rest.   
  
Still looking down to his hands, Legolas continued, his time spent with Aragorn this morning giving him the strength to speak what he must. "I...I did not want to believe it was Aragorn who had laid there, who was possibly mortally wounded...but then I saw his sword lying in the forest. And I knew," here he broke off and clamped his eyes shut, "he would not leave his sword behind and in knowing that..." Emotions closed Legolas' throat and he could not speak for a moment.  
  
Finally understanding the horror that Legolas had endured, Elladan put a gentle hand upon the prince's back, "Take your time, Legolas," he soothed, his brotherly instincts kicking in for one he always thought of as a member of his family.   
  
Elladan's touch and words gave Legolas strength as did his knowledge that Aragorn was upstairs alive though not so well and any words he said now could not work to undo that. "I believed Aragorn dead," he stated, trying to keep his voice steady though the others detected a timbre in the Mirkwood elf's voice that they had rarely heard. Then Legolas raised his eyes and focused them once again upon Elrond. "Vowing to avenge Aragorn's death, I sought to track the other man. The tracks told me that he had put Aragorn's body..." he stammered, "had put Aragorn upon a horse and I began to follow those trails."  
  
"And where did they lead?" Elrond questioned darkly, his anger at the man who had dared to harm his son unchecked.  
  
"Toward Rivendell," Legolas softly announced, earning startled looks from all but Elrohir. Turning to Elrohir, Legolas noted a grey hue to the youngest twin's coloring. "Are you well, Elrohir?" he asked, wondering if the twin somehow knew the next part of his tale. Elrond and Elladan both swung their looks to Elrohir, surprised to also see what had prompted Legolas' concern.  
  
"Tell me what I guess is wrong?" Elrohir implored of Legolas. "Tell me that no soul is evil enough to do that to Estel?"  
  
"Do what?" Elladan demanded of his twin. "What do you speak of?"   
  
But Elrohir's eyes did not break from Legolas's and in that look, they both knew the truth. Elrohir cursed and hung his head in his hands.  
  
Elrond put a hand upon Elrohir's shoulder, "What have you kept to yourself, my son?" his voice gentle and filled with support.   
  
Shaking his head Elrohir said, "I can not speak of it."  
  
Legolas quietly took up the tale again, "The man brought Aragorn to the tomb of Amarth."   
  
"No!" erupted from Elrond as his look swung to Legolas in horror while Elladan drew in a sharp breath and also fixedly watched the prince.  
  
Hatred brimmed Legolas' eyes as he lowly recounted, "He put Aragorn in the tomb and sealed it, knowing, I believe, that Aragorn lived yet."  
  
In fury, Elrond's hands formed into fists. How could this have been done to his son!! Between clenched teeth he surmised, "But the man did not have the patience to wait for death to claim Aragorn."  
  
"He was gone when I came upon the tomb," Legolas snarled, the revenge he wished to have upon the man blazing in his eyes.   
  
"And Aragorn?" Elladan asked.  
  
For the first time, a small smile turned up the corners of Legolas's mouth, "That stubborn fool tunneled out through the ceiling of the tomb. I thought to rescue him but apparently he has yet to learn patience for he rescued himself."  
  
Small smiles broke the anguish cast of each elf's face for a moment before they settled back into their former grimness.   
  
"How did you know, Elrohir? Did Aragorn tell you?" Legolas quietly asked as his eyes met the other elf's.   
  
Elrohir shook his head, "No...it was in the words he said. I...I said he looked as if he had just crawled out of the Halls of Mandos and, in a tone not meant for my ears, he said "I have." Then when I saw the dirt that covered him, his bloody nails...." Turning to Elladan he stammered in apology, "I'm sorry I did not tell you but I could not bear to say it aloud fearing that that would have somehow made it truth. Forgive me, brother?"  
  
"I do, Elrohir, I forgive you," Elladan quickly reassured and put a hand upon his brother's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I do not know if I could have spoken of it either." Then turning to Legolas, Elladan said, "I am grateful for your courage to tell us what has befallen our brother. I know I do not deserve it but I ask your forgiveness for the blame I foolishly tried to lay upon you. To think one moment that you would harm Aragorn.." self-disgust saturated Elladan's tone.  
  
Legolas cut off Elladan's guilty flow of words, "You would protect Aragorn against all that would harm him. There is no shame in that. I tend to protect him as well," and a twinkle entered Legolas' eyes, "even when it is only his brothers's pranks that seek to ensnare him."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir both snorted in laughter at that.  
  
Through all this Elrond had remained quiet, fearing his own time to speak was near. The other elves were reveling in Aragorn's escape from death and healing from his wounds but Elrond felt the heavy burden of being the cause for Aragorn's emotional agony.   
  
When the room fell silent once again, Legolas quietly asked, "Do you know who hated Aragorn enough to wish him that fate?" his eyes settling upon Elrond.  
  
"No," Elrond bitterly replied, "but the man had my letters in his possession and his attack upon Aragorn was well planned. He knew all the ways to hurt Aragorn the deepest."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir's eyes rested upon their father, both wanting, nay, needing to read the letters but afraid to make that request of Elrond.   
  
Sensing his sons's gazes upon him, Elrond pulled the letters from his pocket and looked at them as he clenched them tightly in his hands. Knowing that his elven sons deserved to know the betrayal he had dealt their human brother, he lifted his eyes to Elladan and Elrohir and offered them the letters. "I wish I could claim these letters false...but, to my eternal shame, I can not."  
  
Hesitantly Elladan reached for the proffered letters and took them into his possession. The paper felt fragile in his grasp and he opened the first letter with care and held the letter so both he and Elrohir could read it.   
  
Elrond watched the faces of his sons' for their reaction to the letter. He saw Elladan's jaw clench in anger while Elrohir's face paled in sympathy for all parties affected by the letter. But when Elladan opened the second letter, even Elrohir's good nature dissolved under that letter's harsh language and anger flushed his features.   
  
Upon finishing the second letter, Elladan's eyes shot to his father's with reproach. "How could you speak so bitterly about your own kin?! About a child!" Elladan tossed the letter into Elrohir's lap, surged to his feet and began to pace within the confines of the circle of chairs. "I do not blame Estel his anger now. I understand his belief that you have masqueraded as a father to him for duty's sake. Reading those letters, how could he think anything different!"  
  
Elrond paled at his son's words but did not dispute them.   
  
"Why?" Elrohir quietly demanded. "Why did you refuse to shelter Aragorn?"  
  
Swallowing hard, Elrond replied, forcing himself to meet the eyes of each of his sons as he spoke the horrible truth, "I was disenchanted by mortals, by their vulnerability, their corruptibility, their failings,....their easy capitulation to death. I had lost hope in Elros's bloodline."  
  
"So you turned your back upon Arathorn and his wife and son," Elladan angrily judged. "You 'knew' Arathorn, 'we'" and he pointed to himself and Elrohir, "knew Arathorn. He was a great man, a man 'worthy' of your respect and aid!"  
  
"I know," Elrond quietly agreed, shame sharply etched in the two words.   
  
"Yet you refused Arathorn's request, twice," Elrohir stated with disbelief instead of rancor. "And the harshness in your letters..." Elrohir looked down at the letters he now held clenched in his left hand. When Elrohir raised his eyes again to his father's, Elrond's breath caught at the sight of his son's anguished look. "Estel read these, ada!" Elrohir exclaimed, waving the letters in the air. "Every hateful word is inscribed in Estel's heart! How can you undo this harm?!"  
  
It was not Elrond who voiced the answer but Elladan. Coldly he snarled, "He can not," his eyes piercing his father's for the first time ever with shame. "No words you say will heal the wound you have inflicted upon Estel. In his eyes, any kindness you bestowed upon him, starting with the day you allowed him to stay here, was all done for duty sake. A "duty" you under took as a "burden" only because Aragorn bore the mantle of saving Middle Earth."  
  
Legolas said nothing but his eyes watched the three other elves with sorrow. He could not offer them any balm for their wounds, just as he had not been able to ease Aragorn's pain at his perceived betrayal by his father. Some hurts went too deep to be healed and Legolas had begun to feel with despair that the letters had dealt that kind of wound to his friend. Now he saw that Aragorn was not the only one broken by the letters.   
  
All of Elrond's breath had whooshed from him at Elladan's perceptive yet pain inflicting words. Elladan's words matched the accusations Estel had flung at him the prior night, searing into his soul. "I love Estel because he is my son," Elrond fervently declared as a tear slipped down his cheek.  
  
"We do not doubt your love for Estel, Ada," Elrohir gently repeated his prior statement, but his next words were sharp as a blade, "but I don't know if it is enough to absolve you from this cruelty."  
  
Panic shot through Elrond at his son's bleak prediction. "Those letters are the past! They can not undo my love for Aragorn, his love for me, the family we have become, all of us! Aragorn will see reason."  
  
"Reason?" Elladan repeated with disdain. "He doesn't trust you, ada! He doesn't trust Elrohir or me! In his eyes, there is no "reason" to ever trust us again! He believes we lied to him when we made him feel as if he had a place with us because we loved him for himself not because of his future destiny as the hope of middle earth. Your actions have made us all liars, though for our part, Elrohir and I welcomed him into this house, into our hearts without expectation for his future nor as a burden we had to endure."  
  
Elrond stood to his feet to face his son's accusations. "I wrote those letters before ever laying eyes upon Aragorn!"  
  
Elrohir came to his feet and stepped between Elladan and his father. Boldly his look lanced into his father, "But the truth is you did not want him! You did not want Estel! Not here in this house, not in your life and certainly not in your heart!"  
  
"No, no, I did not," Elrond somberly admitted, not able to even offer a white lie to his sons any more than he could Aragorn the prior night. But the consequences of truth seemed to be the same this night as he watched the love which his sons's eyes always reflected for him fade.   
  
"It was a lie," Elladan breathed with heartbroken disbelief as his eyes searched his father's. "Estel was right. How long did you despise his presence here? A month? A year? His entire childhood?!"  
  
The question caught Elrond off guard and he opened his mouth but nothing would come forth.   
  
"Oh Valar," Elrohir exclaimed as he saw the uncertainty in his father's eyes. "You don't know, do you? You don't know when your "task" turned into joy, when your "burden" to bear became the son you love with all your heart."  
  
"I do not," Elrond confessed and intended to try to defend himself but Elladan gave him no such opportunity.  
  
"That knowledge will certainly make Estel feel better," Elladan sarcastically bit out.  
  
Alarmed by the escalating tension, Legolas stood up intent on stopping the flow of hurtful words but before he could say a word, a knock came upon the study door. Fear shot through Legolas. Was a servant coming to tell them Aragorn had worsened?! That same fear seemed to be felt by the others for they all quickly made their way to the door.  
  
Elrohir, having made it to the door first, flung the door open and demanded immediately of the servant that stood in the doorway. "Is Estel worse?"  
  
The servant, a young boy Legolas had seen the twins teach how to fish, shook his head, "No, I was instructed to notify Lord Elrond that a ranger is waiting to speak to him."  
  
This news was unexpected by all. Elrond stepped before the boy, "Where is the ranger?"  
  
"The great hall. He was shaking and pale when he came into the house and I thought the fire would warm him," the boy hesitantly said, fearing he had done something wrong.  
  
Elrond, sensing the boy's worry, forced a smile he did not feel and playfully ruffled the boy's hair. "You did well. Now go help your mother in the kitchen." The boy smiled before running down the hallway.  
  
Without a word to the others, Elrond swept from the room and headed to the great hall. Three elves followed close in his wake.  
  
"Were you expecting such a visitor?" Elladan asked from his position at his father's left shoulder.  
  
"No," Elrond shortly replied, his mind already formulating the possible reasons a ranger would have come to Rivendell.   
  
Legolas could not keep his own fears silent. "If the rangers are requesting Aragorn's prompt return.." but he did not get a change to make his own plea of Elrond.  
  
"They will find themselves disappointed," Elrohir firmly stated as the four elves entered the great hall.  
  
Elrond was surprised at the youth of the ranger that paced before the fireplace in the great hall. Had Aragorn been that young when he had allowed him to join the ranks of the rangers?! Knowing that the young man did not hear the approach even of four elves, Elrond cleared his throat to announce his presence.   
  
Startled, the young ranger spun around and stared wide eyed at the sight of the four elves that neared. He was known to be perceptive but he thought that even a small child would have easily detected the grim, fierce looks upon each of the elves faces. Swallowing hard, the ranger tried to rally his strength for the duty that lay so heavily on his shoulders and his heart.   
  
When the elder elf drew to a stop in front of him, the ranger bowed his head slightly in respect before raising his eyes and meeting the elf lord's gaze.  
  
"Welcome. I am Elrond, lord of Rivendell," Elrond said, slipping into his diplomatic tone without conscious effort.   
  
"I am Renen, a ranger from the north. Thank you for your hospitality," the young ranger graciously replied though his heart thudded painfully in his chest.  
  
In truth the young man was trembling and pale. "You look as if you have traveled a long hard journey. I can have food prepared for you," Elrond offered, partly out of concern for the boy and partly to forestall whatever message the boy carried.   
  
But the boy shook his head firmly, "No. I thank you your kindness but no." He swallowed hard and his eyes swept over the three younger elves that stood behind Elrond, their eyes fixed upon him without welcome. Focusing again on Elrond, Renen's eyes darkened in sorrow as he forced himself to do the task he had been assigned. "I ...I am sorry, Lord Elrond. Your son...our chieftain," here the young man's voice cracked and he clamped his mouth shut a moment before he marshaled his emotions enough to continue, "Your son is dead." Reading the shock and denial in all four elves' faces, Renen reached into his pocket and presented his clenched hand to Elrond. Slowly he opened his fist to reveal a ring with two snakes with emerald eyes.  
  
"Barahir," Elrond breathed and took the ring from the ranger's hand.   
  
The young ranger had no forewarning before Elrohir's hand wrapped around his throat, blocking off his breath. He gasped for air as the elf shook him and harshly spoke in his ear.  
  
"How did you come to have Estel's ring? You are too young to have bested my brother but you will tell me who did?" Elrohir snarled, his hand tightening against the boy's windpipe. "Tell me!" he yelled.  
  
"Release him!" ordered a hoarse voice from the stairs. All eyes flew up to land upon Aragorn who leaned heavily upon the railing of the stairs, sweat dotting his pale face and soaking his hair.  
  
At the sight of Aragorn precariously standing on one of the top most stairs, Legolas's heart froze in fear. Running as fast as his elven speed allowed, he crossed the hall and bound up the stairs, praying that he would reach his friend before he fell down the stairs.  
  
Terrified for his brother, Elrohir released his choke hold on the ranger and spun to fully face Aragorn. "I've released him just don't move, Estel!"   
  
Elladan and Elrond had both taken steps forward instinctively heading for Estel but they halted as they saw Legolas was half way up the stairs already. Father and son stood beside one another, neither breathing.  
  
Finally reaching Aragorn, Legolas wrapped his arms around his friend even as Aragorn's legs crumbled under him, sending him slumping against Legolas's chest. Tightening his hold on his friend, Legolas pulled the man more firmly against him to better support his weight. "You are not to be out of bed," Legolas reprimanded, his worry making his words sharp.  
  
Ignoring his friend's words, Aragorn looked down upon the great hall, "The boy is blameless," he said trying to make his voice once again reach the other elves.   
  
"He has your ring, Estel," Elladan announced, defending Elrohir's actions.  
  
Aragorn's head swam and his body was screaming in agony but he pushed it all aside. He had to make sure no harm came to Renen. Releasing one of his death grips on the railing, Aragorn clutched to Legolas' tunic and pulled himself up to his full height and forced his feet firmly under him. "Regardless, he is blameless. Do no further harm to him," he ordered but his voice was weakening and barely carried to the sensitive ears of the elves in the hall.  
  
Renen was stunned and was struggling to recover not only from the attack of the elf but also the shock of seeing Strider, alive. Looking up to his chieftain, he could not hold back a smile and stammered, "You are not dead. He lied. Barion lied."  
  
The name Barion seemed to echo in the halls with evil, almost as if someone had dared to utter the black speech of Mordor in the halls of the elven haven. Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan all swung around to face Renen, disbelief, horror and fury etched in their features. Renen backed away from the towering elves until his back slammed into the wall, "He said Strider was dead, killed by orcs, he gave us the ring as proof."   
  
Elrond's strides surpassed his sons and he came to halt mere inches from the scared boy. "Where is Barion now?" he lowly demanded, his hatred making his eyes black.  
  
"Camp...back at our camp," Renen stammered.  
  
Legolas felt Aragorn's breathe hitch at that news but he was unprepared when the man released his grip on his tunic and attempted to push free of his hold.  
  
"I must go!" Aragorn exclaimed breathlessly as he tried to elude Legolas' grasp.   
  
Putting his elven speed and strength to good use, Legolas repositioned his supportive hold into a restraining one and pulled the man once more against his chest, easily overriding Aragorn's weak struggles.   
  
Defeated, Aragorn slumped back against his best friend, his forehead coming to rest on the elf's shoulder, his eyes shut in exhaustion and pain. "I must warn my men about Barion. I do not know his exact intentions but they are evil, this I do know."  
  
"I will warn them!" Renen volunteered, steel in his voice as he looked to his chieftain. "Bid me what to tell Halbarad and I will leave this instant, Strider."  
  
"This is no need for a warning. Barion will die by my hands this day," Elladan growled then began to stalk for the stairs on a mission to retrieve his weapons, his brother flanking him in an instant.   
  
Aragorn, having straightened away from Legolas but not making a move to fight off the elf's supportive hold, ordered, "No," his tone that of the chieftain of the rangers, a hard but respected man whose orders were obeyed without question. The tone even had the affect of invoking some long buried inbred obedience from his elven brothers for they halted mid stride and their eyes flew to the man that commanded them. "Renen will warn Halbarad of Barion's deception," Aragorn firmly stated as his eyes met his elven brothers with cold determination. Then Aragorn looked again to Renen, "Come Renen, I will write you a letter to take to Halbarad."  
  
The boy needed no more prompting for in the next instant he had slipped past Elrond, ran by the still immobile Elladan and Elrohir and bound up the stairs. Renen halted on the other side of Legolas, his labored breathing more of fear than exertion as his eyes tracked the three elves below.   
  
"Let's get you back into bed," Legolas gently suggested, pulling the man's arm over his shoulder and tightening his hold around the man's upper torso, praying that he was not putting further pressure on the wounds that marked the man. When Aragorn gave no cry of pain at the placement of his hands, Legolas turned them both toward the top of the stairs and began to slowly maneuver them up the remaining five stairs.   
  
Each step felt like Barion's sword was plunging back into his side but Aragorn clenched his teeth to not let a cry escape him. When he had gotten out of the bed, he had been brought to his knees, harshly jarring his entire being. But he had clutched the nightstand and used it to lever himself off the ground to unsteady feet. Though the doorway was a mere five steps from his bed, Aragorn felt as if he were instead trying to cross the great water to Valinor. His determination alone kept him from collapsing onto the ground. Reaching the doorframe, he had leaned heavily against the wall, and had managed to make his way down the hallway. It was then that he had heard the voices from the great hall.   
  
With only two more steps to go, Legolas leaned closer to Aragorn and whispered into the man's ear, unwilling to be overheard reprimanding his friend in front of one of Aragorn's men, "Why did you leave your bed? If you had need of anything I would have brought it to you."  
  
Aragorn looked to his friend as they finally made it to the upper floor. "I needed to know what you spoke of to my fam...to Elrond and his sons. You told them about the tomb didn't you?"  
  
Legolas stiffened, fearing that Aragorn would take his next words as a betrayal. "Yes, I told them all I knew."  
  
Aragorn grimaced but said nothing as he faced forward and started to work on putting one foot in front of the other. Suddenly Renen was on his other side. Intending to offer his aid, the young ranger wrapped his arm lowly around Aragorn's waist and inadvertently dug his hold into one of Aragorn's wounds.  
  
Aragorn cried out in unexpected pain and wished for nothing more than to curl up on the floor until the sensation died...or else he did.   
  
Startled by Aragorn's cry, Legolas immediately recognized what action had prompted the man's pain. Before Renen knew what had happened, his hand was pried away and his arm dislodged from it's touch of his chieftain. Having freed Aragorn of the painful hold, Legolas slipped his other arm around the man's waist and let the man lean heavily against him as they stood amid the hallway.   
  
"I'm ..I'm sorry," Renen stammered, his face pale as he realized his actions had done harm to the man he respected most in the world.  
  
Aragorn wanted to reassure the youth that all was well but the pain was too great. Gratitude washed over him as he heard Legolas speak in his place.   
  
Gently Legolas said to the boy, "It is alright, Renen. You did not know where Ara..Strider's wounds lie. Certainly you know Strider well enough to know he will not hold you accountable for any harm done when all you wished was to aid him."  
  
Renen nodded his head but his worried eyes looked to his chieftain supported by the elf. "Barion hurt him?" his voice trembled but there was a fire glowing in his eyes.  
  
It was Aragorn who answered as he found the strength to again straighten away from his best friend's support. Looking to Renen he grimly confessed, "Barion and I fought. He won."  
  
Disbelief shattered Renen's features. His hero could not be defeated. "No...he did not fight fairly."  
  
A small smile curved up Aragorn's lips for a fleeting moment. By the Valar, he loved the hope of the youth. Putting a hand on the boy's cheek, Aragorn shook his head, "He fought with all honor and skill. I simply could not best him."  
  
It was Legolas who could not let his friend's words go unchallenged. "Honor and skill?!" he snarled in outrage, earning him Aragorn's full attention. "He blindsided you with those letters, then challenged you, then buried you alive!! The spawn of Mordor will pay for what he did to you with his life!"  
  
"Yes, he will and it will be at "my" hands. No other," Aragorn swore with deadly intent, his eyes blazing into his best friend's.  
  
"You are wrong, little brother," Elladan countered as he and Elrohir and Elrond came to stand behind Legolas and the two rangers, causing that threesome to turn and face him. "Elrohir and I know Barion of old. We know where his hatred is rooted. We will make him beg for the Halls long before he is granted his wish." Then turning his gaze from Aragorn to Renen, he demanded, "Where does your camp lie, Renen?"  
  
Renen opened his mouth to reply but Aragorn put his hand upon the ranger's shoulder and shook his head, ordering the young man to silence. Without protest, Renen closed his mouth and his eyes hardened with resolve as he stood silently before the intimidating elf.  
  
"Speak, ranger," Elladan growled as he took a menacing step toward Renen.  
  
Having not the ability to move forward and block his brother's advance, Aragorn did the next best thing. He snagged onto Renen's arm and yanked the boy behind him, effectively making himself a barrier between the ranger and the angry elf.   
  
Elladan's eyes seared into Aragorn's. "Tell me where your camp is, Estel," his tone low and promising consequences for any denials.  
  
"No. This is a matter for the rangers. "We" will deal with Barion," Aragorn stated, his eyes hard as ice as he allied himself with the rangers and further estranged himself from the family he once claimed.  
  
"The rangers had their chance...you had your chance..you both failed," Elladan sneered.   
  
Fury gathered in Aragorn's eyes but before he could respond to the elf's insult, Elrond stepped between his two sons.   
  
"Enough!" Elrond ordered, his look swinging between Elladan and Estel. "Legolas help Estel to bed. Elladan," and he turned to his eldest son and firmly gripped his arm to draw his son's attention fully upon him. "Barion's fate is not yours to decide."  
  
"Ada!" Elladan began to protest but it faded to nothing as he saw the lowly burning fire of rage in his father's eyes. Suddenly he knew that his father was not relinquishing Barion's fate to Aragorn but instead was claiming it for himself. Elrond alone would decide the fate of the one who had almost stolen his son's life and had most assuredly ripped his son's love from him, maybe forever.  
  
TBC  
  
)))))))))))  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
)))))))))))  
  
Tychen: So how are those withdrawal symptoms? I hope this chapter shuts them down cold. Ok, so leaving Aragorn with a "decimated life" did seem a little bit dramatic to label as no big cliffie. Sorry about that. I really appreciated your words about the Legolas and Aragorn scenes. I wanted their emotions to come through really strong and yet still let the character's keep their dignity. Seems like you think I accomplished that! Thanks! And yes, Elrond needs to get his act together and become the strong father all his sons need him to be. Seems like he's trying to be that this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing and missing me when I was gone!   
  
Aebbook: So happy that you liked last chapter! It wasn't the easiest to write but I hoped it had enough Aragorn and Legolas interaction to be good. It really touched me that you reread this story and some of my others!! That's the best kind of compliment I could get!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Spades: Three stories going at once, you're brave!! I get stressed out just posting one! Glad I'm not the only one that loves writing in the middle of the night! Thanks for your review!  
  
MoonFire1: Yes, for Legolas mortality is a bitter pill, more so because in his world, he knows but one who suffers from that gift and it's his best friend. Has to make him question why he himself was granted immortality. You are right, Aragorn is a fortunate man for having a true blue friend like Legolas and visa versa. If I were a much better person I'ld offer that kind of devotion to my friends...but I'm not. Oh well, we all have to have goals to achieve in life and I guess that should be one of mine. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tailspin: I was overjoyed by your review! You liked my Legolas and Aragorn scenes!!! Yippee! As for Aragorn waking in the dark, I just couldn't miss an opportunity to heap on more anguish to the poor ranger...especially if his best friend would be there to comfort him!! Glad you still are "all for angst" cause I don't have a quick fix in mind for everyone's emotion turmoil. Thank you so much for loving Mire!!!!!!! That makes my day!! As for which story is better, this one or Mire....since I haven't finished writing this one I'm a little worried it won't be as good but then again, I was all self conscious about posting Mire too. Guess we'll both have to determine which story is better at the end of this story. The endings always make or break I story in my mind. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Marbiehl: I agree with you, the twins words to Legolas were harsh...but I'm going to follow your lead and offer them a break since they're so worried about Estel. As for Estel's sword, I just thought that would be just the kinda gift his brothers would bestow on him before allowing him to face the world without them. (It even stands up to the swords of the Ring Wraiths!) And as you formulated, the twins DO know Barion and it ain't love they are feeling for him. Very pleased that you liked the Elladan comforting Elrohir scene. I never know whether people want to see more or less of the twins. And as you saw in this chapter, other matters have interceded with the family chat, namely Barion camping it with the rangers! I lol when you said about Legolas' glow "That's also handy for reading in bed I presume"! I admit, I'm being very cruel to the Poor Cute Ranger but does it help to know I only write happy endings? (OK so I realize that the endings a while off but I'm trying to make sure you don't hang me with that hanging scaffolding you built!!!! Which when I read that, I laughed my head off!!!!) And I almost made "you" cry!! Now that's an accomplishment! (I'm still patting myself on the back for writing those Aragorn Legolas scenes!) Well if you don't have me pegged, you and I think a lot of like (aka very deviously). Hope you did go through too much withdrawal and see, I gave you a nice big dose of the story this chapter! Thanks for reviewing and helping me to plot further torture for our favorite ranger!  
  
Beling: I took you "through a gamut of emotions"!! I Love that!! But as you noticed, I kindly held off from dousing you with more Elrond angst. And I felt sorry for Legolas when the twins laid the guilt upon him! Good Samaritans always seem to take a beating! And I too needed some humor and comfort last chapter. So glad you liked my part about the twins. I'm always afraid that people think I'm stealing time from Aragorn or Legolas when I focus on the twins but I find writing the twins is incredibly fun and enjoyable. And even I wasn't cruel enough to not leave you hanging for more than a week without a little bit of sap between Aragorn and Legolas. I mean that's what keeps these characters so deep without our hearts...their friendship and care for each other. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Someone Reading: You were weeping! (claps hands in glee!...no I mean regret tore at me...yeah right!) Yes, the twins are brought pretty low with this whole situation and I totally believe you are right, losing Estel would be equal to their loss of Celebrian. I think they would do anything to protect Estel, just like any good brothers would. Of course, I don't think Estel appreciates that protectiveness all the time, especially not now. Glad I did the scene well when Aragorn awoke in the darkness. I know it was cruel but I really wanted Legolas to be there and to know the hold the experience welds over Aragorn and offer his comfort to his friend. And I think everyone has a fair shot at the "most guilty" award..at least in their way of thinking. Pleased that you liked Legolas's withdrawal and Aragorn perceiving that as rejection. Yes, Aragorn is grasping unto Legolas like a life raft and I don't blame him. Everyone else seems to have betrayed him. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sielge: Thanks for your compliment! Glad you reviewed!  
  
Grumpy: Yes, I fully admit to cruelty when I had Aragorn wake up in the dark and think himself in the tomb yet. But see, that was a wonderful segue into a comforting opportunity between Legolas and Aragorn. (You aren't forgiving me yet are you?) And yes, this family is on the verge of being torn apart...forever. (OK so I like a tiny bit of angst in my stories...I did mention that before didn't I?) Glad you liked Aragorn asking Legolas to stay with him! Thanks for the review!  
  
Daniela: Thanks so much for your email!! And it looks like I"ve done my job well because you are suppose to: A: Hate Barion, B: Wish to slap Elrond around, and C: Be glad Aragorn rescued himself from the tomb and assured himself that he is capable of helping himself. And I agree, the young elves need to see Aragorn for himself, that he is a very capable leader of men bearing the strength both mental and physical to see himself and others through the worst of situations. I think their eyes will be opened when Aragorn regroups with the rangers. Ops ..I think I just gave you a preview for what's to come...oh well, like you didn't already see that coming after this chapter! Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Elvingirl3737: Thank you so much for your compliments!! I really needed some encouragement to not pack up my laptop and not write another word and you gave them to me. (OK vacation has given me way too much time to have my old insecurities rear their ugly heads). Glad you liked the comfort in last chapter and I too find myself feeling bad for Estel, the twins and yes, even, Elrond. But Legolas' isn't quiet free of angst either (wink wink) I can't have anyone feeling to good about life or next thing all my characters will revolt about having to go through so much angst! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Nietta: Ah...so I'm not the only one who keeps a thesaurus close at hand! But I stand by my word 'decimated' and I think Aragorn would appreciate a great big hug from you! So in this chapter we had that obstacle you were worried about...Legolas telling the family what actually happened to Aragorn. Did I do it right? Thanks so much for reviwing!!  
  
Joslin: thanks so much for reviewing and your well wishes for my vacation! It truly was a great time!  
  
Elven Kitten: I see you made sure you didn't abandon Aragorn for long so no one else moved into your territory. Good thinking! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
No Big Deal: Yeah, I didn't make Aragorn seem weak or needy!!! And I'm really glad you LOVE the use of the twins...especially because they are in the rest of this story. As for their history...I think you can tell by this chapter that they have some "personal" history with Barion. More info to come! I totally appreciated your words about feeling like this story is real, like you could jump into in. That's a wonderful compliment and I'm hoping that I don't let you down as the story processes! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Eternal Rose: So glad you liked how I set up the scenes between Aragorn and Legolas. I wanted to do both characters justice and yet show how much their emotions were tearing them apart. And I agree, I don't think Aragorn is going to "reaccept" the Peredhills any time soon. As for your suggestions about my grammar, I have to be honest and say I am VERY thin skinned and I was hurt at your words. I know you didn't mean them to hurt and I know you gave me some really good advice. I'm going to try and improve my writing style but I'm not going to catch everything you would, nor am I going to change my style so much that it no longer feels like mine. I think one of the reasons I gave up on the dream of writing professionally is because I hate writing by the rules. Please don't be mad at me for not being open to your suggestions...I'm very stubborn but I'm trying hard to change because I know in changing I can become a better writer and a better person. Thanks for taking the time to help me improve my writing and for giving me those wonderful compliments.   
  
Alison H: Thank you so much for your compliments!!! I'm thrilled that you think this is better than 'Mire'!!! I just wasn't sure if this one would match up to that one. I love that you are a fan of mine...I can't believe you like my writing enough to call yourself my fan!?!?!!! That is so cool that you are a twin! I'm relieved that you like how I portray the twins because out of anyone, you should know how they would interact! And Yes, you are lucky that neither you nor your sister are the reckless younger sibling! Makes life much easier for everyone who loves you both! Thanks again for taking the time to review and I hope to hear from you again.  
  
))))))))))))))  
  
Thanks for everyone who read this and a special thank you for everyone who takes the time to drop me a review!  
  
Cheryl W. 


	10. Chapter 10

BURIED  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 10 ))))))))))  
  
Legolas did as Elrond ordered and gently turned Aragorn and once again began to aid the man to his room. Renen trailed behind them but made no move to again offer his assistance to Strider. Trying for lightness, Legolas questioned Aragorn, "So how did you slip by the healer assigned to make you swallow your favorite tea and keep you tied to your bed?"  
  
A shadow of Aragorn's usual smirk appeared on the man's face but before he could answer the said healer stepped out of one of the spare bedrooms, carrying five pillows. His look when he saw Aragorn being helped back to his room ranged from shock to worry to fury.  
  
Legolas chuckled and aimed a reprimanding look to his friend, "You used the old "I need more pillows to get comfortable" line didn't you? You should feel ashamed of yourself."  
  
Aragorn smirked, "I should," but the twinkle in his eyes told Legolas that the man didn't feel one ounce of regret for his actions.  
  
"You are incorrigible, mellon nin. But I will not fall for such trickery," Legolas warned his friend.  
  
Aragorn's mirth slipped away and he met Legolas' eyes with unflinching determination. "I am going after Barion, Legolas. Do not try and stand in my way."  
  
Anger and frustration assaulted Legolas but he said nothing as he maneuvered himself and Aragorn into the man's room and sat Aragorn down on his bed. Repositioning the pillow and the covers before turning to Aragorn, Legolas grasped his friend's shoulders and started to push the man down on the bed.  
  
Aragorn's hand shot out and ensnared Legolas' wrist and their eyes clashed. Without pulling his look from his best friend, Aragorn ordered, "Renen can you give us a moment alone."  
  
When Legolas sensed Renen had departed the room, he voiced his argument against Aragorn's earlier words, "Aragorn, you can not even stand up! If you want the rangers to mete out the punishment to Barion, then let them but you must know 'you' are too weak to go after Barion," his eyes imploring his friend to see reason, to accept his limitations.  
  
But Aragorn shook his head, "No. I need to be the one to face Barion."  
  
Understanding his friend's feelings, Legolas softly began, "After what he did to you, I do not refute your right to .."  
  
"Not right, I "need" to finish this for myself," Aragorn countered, hoping that Legolas would side with him in this. "He bested me, Legolas, in all the ways that matter and now he is insinuating his way into the rangers, befriending my men. This is personal for me." Legolas opened his mouth to protest but Aragorn firmly avowed, "And I know that if I run from him, if I do not dare to face him again, I will carry that defeat and shame with me forever."  
  
Legolas tightened his grip on Aragorn's shoulders and held his friend's eyes. "You bare no shame, Aragorn! And his victory held no honor! You were hurt and confused by the letters Barion showed you, your mind was not focused solely upon the battle Barion waged against you. In a fair battle..."  
  
"No, Legolas. You were not there! I know every man must taste defeat and the Valar knows I have tasted my fair share but this was different! His skill out weighted my own! My life was in his hands, Legolas," he tried to make his friend understand what he felt. "I knelt there, waiting for the sword stroke that would take my life."  
  
Aragorn's words brought back Legolas' memories of the battle he had tracked around Aragorn's camp and he understood his friend's descriptions of the battle better than he wanted to. "I know," he acknowledged lowly, "I saw the signs of your battle. But he did not land the killing stroke."  
  
Aragorn could read the question in his friend's eyes but he was not ready to talk about that part of Barion's assault not even to his best friend. Instead he began to lie down upon the bed, immediately Legolas aided the man's descent then picked up Aragorn's legs and settled them onto the bed before pulling the cover over his friend.  
  
"Your father will want to see if you have pulled out any stitches," Legolas softly warned, not catching himself from calling Elrond Aragorn's father.  
  
"I am well," came Aragorn's stilted reply. This earned him a snort from Legolas and his eyes flew to his friend's bemused face.  
  
"Your time with the rangers has diminished your skill at lying, mellon nin," Legolas said, humor sparking in his eyes.  
  
With a falsely grumpy tone, Aragorn returned, "Rangers have no need for lies. Even when we tell the truth none believe us so there is no need for us to engage in deception."  
  
"Oh, so you only attempt deception around me! Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Legolas taunted with a smirk, glad for the moment of levity with his friend, a moment that, only a day prior, he thought he would never have again with Aragorn.  
  
"Honored I think is the word," Aragorn sallied back as Legolas wiped his brow with a damp cloth that the elf had picked up from the nightstand.  
  
"Right," Legolas sarcastically replied. "Should I let your ranger come back into the room?"  
  
Suddenly Aragorn remembered his task and tried to rise from the bed as he said, "The letter.." but Legolas quickly put his hand upon Aragorn's chest and pressed the man back to the bed. "I need to write the letter to Halbarad!"  
  
"Fine. You compose it and I'll write it," Legolas stated matter of factly. Aragorn shook his head in denial but Legolas leaned over him and sternly set out the rules, "That is the way of it, Aragorn. Accept my aid or send your ranger off without a letter."  
  
"Halbarad will recognize that the handwriting is not mine!" Aragorn protested.  
  
"Renen will hear you compose it as proof that the words are your own and you may sign the letter," Legolas calmly offered.  
  
"I may sign my own letter. How gracious of you?" Aragorn sardonically replied but Legolas knew it for what it was: Acceptance.  
  
"Stay," Legolas ordered, giving his friend's chest another firm shove of pressure before he stood up and crossed to the door and called the young ranger into the room.  
  
It took only a few minutes for the letter to be written and Legolas, to his credit tried valiantly to not offer any suggestions or comments on the letter's content, but he could not help raising one eyebrow in objection over Aragorn's tame recount of what Barion had done to him though he did not voice his displeasure. But when Aragorn promised Halbarad that he would arrive at the rangers' camp the following day, Legolas protested before Aragorn's full sentence was uttered.  
  
"No, Aragorn," Legolas refused, putting down the quill and glaring at his best friend. "Tomorrow will find you right here," pointing to the bed emphatically he clarified, "in that bed."  
  
Aragorn didn't bother disputing the matter with Legolas but instead looked to Renen and firmly stated, "Tell Halbarad I will be in camp tomorrow."  
  
"It will be a lie you speak, Renen," Legolas countered his eyes focused on Aragorn. "Tell Halbarad Strider requires time to mend from his wounds and will join them when he is fit."  
  
Aragorn lanced a steely glare into Legolas. "You are my friend, Legolas, not my master. I will do as I wish and you can agree or disagree with my choices but you can not stop me."  
  
"Can I not?" Legolas challenged, his voice a hard edge usually reserved for dwarfs.  
  
"Not if you wish to remain my friend," the ranger lowly threatened.  
  
Legolas felt ripples of shock surge through him at Aragorn's threat, a threat he knew the man did not make lightly. "It is "because" I am your friend that I will do all in my power to see you do not kill yourself," Legolas said, his voice soft but with a desperation that Aragorn did not hear often from his friend. "Will you punish me so unforgivably harsh for my loyalty?"  
  
"Show your loyalty by aiding me to do what I must," Aragorn pleaded and he watched indecision war within the elf. "The rangers are my responsibility...like Mirkwood is yours. Would you stay here, no matter how injured you were, if Mirkwood was under attack and had need of you?"  
  
Legolas's jaw clenched, "You do not fight fair, human," he growled.  
  
But Aragorn smiled, "A mere human could not best an elf by fighting fair...that's what you always tell me."  
  
A smile fought to emerge on Legolas' face and finally it escaped the elf's tight reign. "Stop twisting my words around, Aragorn!" he chuckled.  
  
"Now will you write what I told you to write," Aragorn pressed, pointing meaningfully at the letter.  
  
Legolas sighed in defeat before picking up the quill and once again taking the man's dictation. When he had finished, true to his promise, he handed Aragorn the quill to sign his name.  
  
Aragorn began to read the letter but Legolas scoffed as he pointed to the place where Aragorn's signature belonged, "What? You do not trust me, Aragorn?"  
  
Shooting his friend a glare, Aragorn made to sit up but he found Legolas' hand firmly on his chest, pinning him to the bed.  
  
"You can sign without getting up or you shall not sign at all," Legolas provided Aragorn his choices.  
  
With unveiled frustration, Aragorn remained prone and struggled to sign his name on the sheet that rested on his chest. "It barely looks like my signature," he complained as Legolas took the quill and paper from him.  
  
Legolas gave the signature an assessing look before offering Aragorn a teasing smile, "Actually it looks neater than your usual scratching of ink."  
  
Aragorn gave his best friend a look that could maim before turning to Renen who had stepped forward to take the proffered letter from the elf. Aragorn beckoned the boy closer and Legolas gave up his position at his friend's side and leaned against the wall.  
  
Meeting the young ranger's eyes, Aragorn saw the youth's emotions clearly. "You were very brave to carry news of my death to my fam...to Lord Elrond. Now I need to rely upon your bravery again, to take this letter to Halbarad and assure him that it bears my wishes."  
  
Renen bowed his head, "I will, Strider." He looked up as Aragorn's hand came to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"You are a fine ranger, Renen. Your father would have been very proud of you." Renen seemed to blush with the compliments but then he hesitated. "What is it?" Aragorn prompted."  
  
Meeting his chieftains' eyes, Renen quietly said, "None of us wanted to believe you were gone, especially Halbarad and Thangril...but Barion, he had your ring, he said your...your body was too ruined to do more than bury." Renen dropped his eyes as bitterness hued his next words, "What fools we were to believe him!"  
  
Aragorn put his hand under the sixteen year old's chin and gently raised the youth's face until their eyes met. "I lay no guilt upon you or any of the others. Barion lies with much skill, I know this better than anyone."  
  
"He will pay dearly," Renen promised, a gleam of hatred in his eyes.  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth but it was Legolas who gave the deadly reply, "Yes, he will."  
  
Both young and elder ranger shot looks to the blonde elf, neither offering a challenge to his oath. Then Renen turned once again to his chieftain. "I will do my duty and all the rangers will do their duty as you asked of them."  
  
"Go with the grace of the Valar," Aragorn bid. The boy gave another nod and then ran from the room.  
  
Legolas casually made his way to his friend's side and sat down on the bed but looked at the door instead of his friend. "I did not intend to argue with you in front of one of your rangers but you provoked me, Estel."  
  
"Are you apologizing?" Aragorn taunted, earning him Legolas' outraged look.  
  
"I'm saying that it's your fault if that boy leaves here thinking we're two arguing boys still in the school room," Legolas railed back, but a laugh was lurking in his tone.  
  
"School room?! That's quite a stretch for you isn't it, ancient one?" Aragorn sallied back but Legolas could hear the weariness in the ranger's voice.  
  
"Yes, child, it is. Now it's time for you to listen to your elder and get some sleep," he gently reproved as he picked up a still full teacup.  
  
"The tea is cold by now, ancient one," Aragorn smugly said but was unpleasantly surprised when Legolas merely smiled.  
  
Slipping his hand behind Aragorn's neck, Legolas gently raised the man's head from the bed and put the tea cup to the man's lips. "It's your fault the tea is cold. Not mine. Drink up," and he started to tilt the cup's contents into the man's mouth.  
  
Before Aragorn could draw in a breath to voice a protest, the cold bitter tea splashed onto his tongue. Instinctively he swallowed the horrid brew until no more filled his mouth.  
  
Having coaxed the entire cup's contents down Aragorn's throat, Legolas settled Aragorn's head once again upon the pillow and tried hard to ignore the man's ranting and ravings.  
  
"You could have choked me with that wretched stuff! A healer would have reheated the tea and not killed his patient by cutting off their breath with the liquid!" Aragorn ranted and raved, though there truly was no malice in his words.  
  
Dousing a cloth in the water basin, Legolas gently stoked the cloth over Aragorn's face and forehead. "The healers are too soft on you. You require a firm hand. Now be quiet or you're going to fall dead asleep with your mouth gaping open like that time in the forests outside Laketown."  
  
"I had a cold, Legolas! If I shut my mouth I would have died!" Aragorn explained with longsuffering, secretly glad to be back to resuming his usual arguments with the elf.  
  
"So you say, human, so you say," Legolas softly retorted as he watched Aragorn's eyes begin to struggle to stay open. "Sleep, mellon nin. Give your body a chance to heal."  
  
Aragorn's eyes slid shut but then they flew open in alarm, "My brothers..."  
  
"Have no idea where your camp is," Legolas reassured.  
  
"They could follow Renen."  
  
"But they won't," Legolas firmly stated and seeing Aragorn's surprised look he explained, "You ordered them to not go after Barion and they will obey you, only because they fear the consequences if they do not." At the confusion on the ranger's face, Legolas continued, "Your brothers will do nothing to further jeopardize their relationship with you, Aragorn. They want their brother's love again."  
  
Legolas watched as Aragorn's face clouded with anguish and the man closed his eyes. "You can not doubt their love for you, Estel!"  
  
"I doubt everything," came Aragorn's quiet, anguished reply and he clamped his eyes shut tighter. "Everything has been tainted by a lie, his lie."  
  
Legolas wanted to ease Aragorn's pain but in truth he did not know how and that broke his heart. "Our friendship has not been tainted, " he declared softly, "and together we will see our way through to the truth."  
  
Aragorn forced his eyes open and focused on Legolas, "Thank you, Legolas," and he raised his hand and the elf firmly took it into his grasp.  
  
But soon the man's eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out into a pattern Legolas knew indicated sleep for the human. Gently, Legolas placed Aragorn's hand under the covers before releasing it. "Sleep well, Estel," he bade before he stood up and walked to the open door. Leaning in it's archway, his ice cold blue eyes seared into Elrond, who stood leaning against the wall just outside Aragorn's room wearing a stricken look upon his face. "How will you make this right?"  
  
Legolas' question burned into Elrond's soul and he numbly shook his head, "I...I do not know but I must."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to speak but then he saw Elladan and Elrohir exit their respective rooms at the same time, bearing their traveling packs, swords and bows. Legolas stepped into the hallway, blocking their paths. "You can not go after Barion."  
  
"Do not try to stop us," Elladan warned, his look encompassing both the Mirkwood elf and his father.  
  
Legolas put a restraining hand on Elladan's chest. "If you value your relationship with Estel at all, you will heed his wishes."  
  
Anger sparked in Elladan's eyes, "Do not question my love for my brother," he hissed. "I do this for him, to make Barion pay for the pain he has done to Estel."  
  
"I know, but Estel will not forgive you if you do. Barion took something from Estel that he alone must wrestle back from him."  
  
"What?" Elrohir demanded, enraged to think Barion had taken something else beside Barahir from Estel.  
  
"His faith in himself," Legolas quietly announced and watched surprise and pain wash over the other elves' features. "Estel must be allowed to face Barion again, to prove to himself that he is the better man, the better ranger." Seeing the protests, Legolas firmly added, "No words we say will restore Estel's confidence."  
  
"But Estel is too weak to prove anything to anyone right now," Elrohir countered. "If Elladan and I took Barion from the rangers and brought him here then when Estel is well he could see Barion."  
  
It was a sound plan but Legolas knew Aragorn would not accept it. "Aragorn is going to the ranger's camp...tomorrow."  
  
"What?! No, he can not!" Elladan exclaimed.  
  
"He is too weak!" Elrohir declared  
  
Elrond alone remained silent but Legolas could see the protest in the elf lord's eyes. "But he will," Legolas said, "and none of us can stop him unless we wish to sever all our ties with him. He was very earnest in his threat."  
  
Dwarven curses flew from Elladan as he unslung his pack and stalked back to his room, accepting defeat but despising it with every fiber of his being. Elrohir sighed and also turned back to his own room.  
  
Certain that he had prevented the twins from doing anything rash, Legolas turned to Elrond. "You will not be able to convince Estel to stay here," he reinstated as Elrond's eyes seared into his.  
  
"But 'you' could," Elrond replied, that belief blazing in his eyes.  
  
Caught off guard by Elrond's notion, Legolas stammered, "No...I ..I tried. He will not listen to me."  
  
"He will. Out of any of us, he will listen to you," and he seized onto Legolas' shoulder. "You must convince him of the folly of this notion. His brothers can bring Barion to him."  
  
"He will not accept that!" Legolas shot back, shrugging off Elrond's hold and turning to reenter Aragorn's room but Elrond's hand shot out and gripped his arm.  
  
"I know you care for Aragorn. That you know that traveling to the rangers tomorrow could kill him. Will you not do something to prevent that?" Elrond implored, to the younger elf's back.  
  
Swinging around Legolas lowly growled, "He will not heed me, not in this! And if I push him I will forfeit his friendship!"  
  
Quietly Elrond asked, his eyes boring into Legolas', "So you value your friendship with him more than his life?"  
  
Legolas ripped his arm from Elrond's grasp and entered Aragorn's room and firmly shut the door behind him, shutting out Elrond. But coming to lean heavily against the door, Legolas could not shut out Elrond's words and his stomach tightened as he looked to his sleeping friend. 'Always, I believed I would risk everything to save Aragorn's life...but was I wrong? Is there something I will not hazard to lose...even if it should cost me the life of my best friend?'  
  
))))))))))))))  
  
TBC  
  
)))))))))))  
  
Alright I was going to be nice and end this chapter after the comforting scene between Aragorn and Legolas but I just could not do it! So once again I end yet another chapter with our poor characters neck deep in angst. (So who's ready to kill me?)  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
Quickbeam1: Thank you so much for your compliment! I hope you like the rest of the chapters I have posted as well. Love to hear from you again!  
  
Marbienl: Legolas and Aragorn "real" blood brothers...I like the thought of that! And I agree with you, Elrond is apparently made of sterner stuff than I am to turn over the letters to his elven sons! I would burn those letters the first opportunity I got! But of course there is a cost for Elrond's bravery...namely the wrath and distrust of all three of his sons. As for the name Barion, sorry to say I just picked it out of the blue. I'm hoping to have Aragorn tell his side of the story in the next chapter or two and for the twins to also reveal what they know of Barion...but seeing as I haven't written that scene yet it's still up in the air on when this piece of dialogue appears in this story. (See..this is what you get when you encourage me and I post a story I haven't finished! But boy am I REALLY glad you prompted me to post a story or I might have just shoved this story in a corner and not shared it with anyone!) And the twins have also grown on me. When I first read about them in fanfic I was feeling a little unwelcome to them stealing some of the spotlight from Aragorn or Legolas but now I think they are great characters to incorporate in a good angsty Aragorn stories. And yes, killing me is a very BAD idea...I mean you want Aragorn to be happy again, right? So I have to be allowed to finish writing this story, right? (I sure hope you're nodding your head right now!) Sorry about the typo in my replied last chapter ...I meant I hoped you DID NOT go through too much withdrawal! Thanks for your always wonderful and very anticipated review!  
  
Someone Reading: Thanks so much for your wonderful review! I agree, Elrond would gladly spend time in a tomb rather than bear the present pain of heart and soul. You have every right to be angry at Legolas and the twins...and Elrond and feel heartbroken for Aragorn...I know I do. So glad the chapter was worth the long wait! Can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter!  
  
Lenneth: Thank you so much for your complimentary review! Yes I decided to spread the angst about a bit. You know the old say, misery loves company, and I just thought Aragorn shouldn't be alone in his misery. As for who to pity the most....it's a tough call. I tend to rank Aragorn number one in that category and Elrond number two but that tends to change each chapter! Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Koriaena: Thanks for the review! Glad you like angst and about Elrond fighting ...that's yet to be determined. Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Victoria: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you stopped in to read this story. Actually I have to side with you a little bit about being irritated with everyone's reactions. They should have worked this out by simply talking to one another and remember the great memories they all share together. But I am always amazed (and saddened) when I hear about families that argue and then never talk to one another. I guess sometimes talking isn't enough nor are the memories of all the good times they once shared. However, this fic isn't going to end that way, Aragorn and his loved ones will see reason..eventually. Hope you still continue to read the story even if the characters are acting foolishly!  
  
Athelassa: I don't mind at all that you didn't review for awhile! That simply means you actually have a life, unlike myself. I was so flattered that you "enjoy every line" of my story!!!! That is so nice of you to say!! Elrond would be glad you are on his side, he certainly needs someone who understands him and forgives him his error in judgment. I'm "almost" on his side, "almost". As for the ending...you know I'm a sap and love happy endings. Glad you liked Renen because OC are always risky to incorporate into a story. Yippee!!! I've done it! I've done it! I've made "You" "hate" Barion!!! (I was honestly starting to wonder if that was possible.) Thank you so much for your ego-stroking because it gives me the strength to post chapter after chapter even though I'm always nervous when I do and wait in trepidation for the reviews. Hope real life allows time for you to read this chapter and tell me what you think!  
  
Joslin: You think last chapter was the best chapter! That's awesome!!! I was worried you would think it was boring with all the dialogue. Glad you liked the young ranger's part in this tale. Hope to hear from you real soon!  
  
Tailspin: I so glad you think that I'm showing Aragorn's "emotional and physical frailty while still allowing his core strength to shine through"! I'm always worried that in showing someone's emotions I'll go overboard and ruin the true depth of strength of a character. Glad I haven't done that. About your relief that Aragorn has Legolas to lean upon...ah...your relief may have come too soon because that support seems to slightly be in jeopardy at the end of this chapter. As for your reviews, I love them and they are worded beautifully! Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Tychen: I did have a great vacation! Thank you! And I think you hit the nail on the head when you said that they are dealing with "the grief and confusion of loss of hope, security and personal memories". Those are horrible thinks to be robbed of and getting them back isn't an easy task. But like you said the emotions "will have to run their course" and the good memories will outweigh the bad. And yes, Barion's death will certainly help the healing process. Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm anxiously awaiting your next review!  
  
Aebbook: Thank you so much for thinking last chapter was "great"! I worked hard on it while I was on vacation so I'm glad it wasn't wasted time! Glad you're still enjoying "mire"! Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Elvengirl13737: Thank you for your wonderful review! I'm so relieved that you liked the Elrond and twin scenes because I was worried that they wouldn't come across well! Can't wait for your next review!  
  
Nietta: Let me reassure you, I use my thesaurus heavily too! My writing would be pretty sad if I didn't. Yes, poor Legolas had to be the bearer of bad news while Aragorn rested in PAIN, I might add. I just couldn't resist putting in that part about Aragorn protecting Renen, glad you appreciated it! And yes, these characters certainly aren't pulling any emotional punches lately...but that leads to angst and you like angst right? I agree, Estel is not going to sit idly by and let his father deal with Barion...as you saw in this chapter. As for the length of this story...I have no idea! I'm writing chapter by chapter but I know the key things I want to happen and the ending and it seems like it's going to take a while to accomplish everything. Sorry I can't even give you an estimate! Hopefully in the next chapter or two we will learn about Barion's past with E, E and E. Thanks so much for your review and waiting impatiently for your next review!  
  
No Big Deal: So glad you "loved" the Elrond/Twins tension! I too enjoyed their arguments but then again, I love writing/reading dialogue! Thank you for enjoying my version of the twins! They are so much fun to write and explore. The history part will arrive either next chapter or the following chapter. I wanted to fit it in earlier but then Renen decided to show up and then Aragorn crawled out of bed and then...well, I think you see my point. Hope to hear whether you liked this chapter!  
  
Elven Kitten: Elladan is still smarting from where you whacked him with the frying pan! He promises to repent and apologize to Aragorn ...eventually. Thanks for your review and I wonder who needs the hug from you at the end of this chapter. Hmmm?  
  
Sielge: So glad you appreciated yet another chapter to this tale..even if you had to wait awhile for it. Thanks for your review and hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Et-spiritus-Sancti: I'm very pleased that you liked my Elrond, Leggy, Elrohir and Elladan scene! I was afraid it would come off boring. I can't take full credit or even half credit for Elladan and Elrohir's character traits because I've been heavily influenced by Cassia's portrayal of them but I try to put my own depth to them. That was a wonderful compliment you gave me when you felt the characters had "jumped out of my LOTR book and told you how to write their dialogue", because I love writing dialogue! Thanks so much for your review and I hope to hear from you soon!  
  
BM Originally: Thank you so much for breaking tradition and giving me another wonderful review!! I am so pleased that you like how I'm portraying the characters and that they feel alive to you!!! That's a beautiful compliment! I especially love that you think I give Elrond more depth and facets than you've seen before! Thank you! I also have become quite attached to the twins, as you probably guessed, glad you don't find their presence a nuisance. As for Elrond in a fight...we'll see what my muse comes up with. Thanks again for taking the time to review!  
  
Moonfire1: You made me lol with your statement about feeling pity for Elrond until you watch ROTK. You know it! Boy he makes me mad in the movies. I guess this is my own personal therapy to set things right between he and his adopted son. I'm hoping the extended versions of the movies have more Elrond and Aragorn scenes. A girl can hope! Elrond did "overcome the ghosts of his past and fully welcomed Estel into his heart" but now the trick is to make Estel believe that, stubborn human that he is. I agree, Renen is probably suffering from some guilt on that issue. And here I thought at least one character was spared angst in this story. Guess not. I was pleased that you got goosebumps with Legolas' tale especially since you knew everything he knew. (I was afraid you would find it boring having to rehash everything.) Thanks so much for your review and you are one of those types of friends we've been talking about!  
  
Beling: Thanks for the happy dance for my return! You caught me again sliding in more Elrond angst into this story! I think his love, his loyalty will win Aragorn's heart again...it just might take some time. Yes, the warrior does still rage in Elrond and Barion should run for the hills if he knows what is good for him. I loved that quote you put in your review! And you can "wax poetic" any time you want. Your words were beautiful! Can't wait to read your next review because they are always a pleasure!  
  
Eternal Rose: You are such a GREAT person!!!! Thank you so much for understanding my weaknesses! And your advice is great and I did try to take it so keep it coming. I need all the help I can get! I promise I won't get mad again! So you're a total angst lover like me! I can't seem to get enough of it...well, as long as everything ends well...which it will because I'm too sappy to write sad endings. Glad you liked Renen and that he wasn't obnoxious, and sure, after this story you can have him. And I agree, Elladan's words will have consequences. (grins wickedly). Thanks again for being such an understanding person! You've just crossed into the friendship zone with me!  
  
)))))))  
  
Thanks for everyone who read this chapter and a special thanks to all who review! Now I've got to head back to work before my lunch is up!!!  
  
Cheryl W. 


	11. Chapter 11

BURIED  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 11 ))))))))))  
  
It was not Elrond but another healer that unwrapped Aragorn's wounds with Legolas' aid while the man still slept under the tea's effects. When the white cloth had been removed and Legolas received his first look upon the wounds that marred his friend's body, he clenched his teeth together to not let out an enraged cry or a string of Dwarven curses. Knowing the battle that Aragorn had waged, the blood that he had lost, had not prepared Legolas for the sight of the grisly wounds. Unbidden, Elrond's words came again to his mind. 'You know that traveling to the rangers tomorrow could kill him.' If he had held some doubt about the elf lord's claim, Legolas did not now, not after seeing the true damage inflicted upon his friend.  
  
The healer began to clean the wound to Aragorn's right side and instructed Legolas to perform the same task on Aragorn's left side. Gently, Legolas ran a wet cloth over the long line of stitched skin of his friend. Elrond's stitches had held but Legolas found that knowledge did not abate much of his present worry. He had thought himself prepared to see his friend's wounds. He was wrong. With a trembling hand, he gently wiped away traces of dried blood from Aragorn's long sword wound and vainly tried not to think of all Aragorn had endured at Barion's hands. For the man to be so grievously wounded only to be sealed into a tomb ...a shiver coursed through Legolas, earning him a strange look from the healer, which he was oblivious to as he bent his head and closed his eyes.  
  
How had Aragorn born the darkness in the tomb?! How had he managed to attempt escape let alone achieve it with the wounds Barion had inflicted upon him?! How, still, had he managed the walk to Rivendell?! With clarity, Legolas knew each answer was the same: Only by the grace of the Valar.  
  
Opening his eyes he studied his friend's pale face. He had felt the rending of his soul when he thought Aragorn had perished and the joyous relief when he knew the man still lived. How could he contemplate letting the man risk his life by riding to the rangers tomorrow?! How could any of them? Legolas' heart clenched as he thought of the unholy cost he might have to pay if he stood against Estel is this matter. Was it enough reward to know his actions saved Estel's life even if he never again had the beloved gift of the man's friendship? His thoughts flashed to Elrond. He alone knew what kind of pain awaited Legolas if he was separation from Estel. Can I bear that type of pain? Can I willingly forfeit my friendship with Estel to save his life?  
  
"Prince?" came a soft inquiry from the healer.  
  
Breaking from his thoughts, Legolas' eyes snapped to the healer's.  
  
Without a word the healer handed the Mirkwood elf salve to apply to the man's wound. Legolas gently rubbed the medicine upon the wound but his mind would not stray from the choice before him. Finishing his task, Legolas noted that the healer had already prepared the new bandages and was waiting patiently for him. Fearing to bring hurt upon his injured friend, Legolas' motions were slow and full of care as he slid his hands underneath his friend's back and neck and sat him up.  
  
A moan escaped Aragorn at the action but he did not awaken as Legolas held the man against his chest and the healer wrapped the fresh bandage around the man's torso. Legolas' eyes did not stray from his friend's face and he tensed as he saw a flinch tighten his friend's eyes. He was about to caution the healer to have more care but a soft plea from Aragorn stopped him.  
  
"Dark," Aragorn murmured, panic in his barely audible word. "So dark....help me."  
  
Legolas pulled Aragorn more tightly against him and soothed, "Be at ease, mellon nin. You are free." Shooting a look to the healer, Legolas saw the elf's task was complete and nodded his head to the door, ordering the elf from the room. The healer's eyes filled with a question and Legolas knew that the healer wondered if Elrond should be summoned. Legolas shook his head in reply and watched as the elf quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Gently Legolas settled Aragorn back upon the bed and brushed the man's hair from his brow. Aragorn's head rolled away at the touch. "Awaken, Aragorn and see the light that surrounds you."  
  
A voice broke through the void that claimed Aragorn, a voice that beckoned him to a place he knew not how to go to. "Help me," he pleaded, trying hard to not let the darkness that smothered him turn his heart cold with fear.  
  
Legolas cursed Elrond's tea's sleeping properties for it was keeping Aragorn trapped into his dreamscape. Cupping Aragorn's face with both his hands, Legolas leaned close to Aragorn and beckoned, "It is Legolas. I am here for you. No harm will come to you, Estel. Just open your eyes and you will know you are safe and at home."  
  
Slowly the words made their way into Aragorn's muddled thoughts and he knew the owner of that voice. Legolas. Legolas had come to rescue him from the tomb. He walked forward toward where the door of the tomb was but suddenly something grabbed his arm, something that was but bones. He spun around and tried to pull away but the boney hand could not be dislodged and amid the void a cold breath blew in his ear. "It is time to face your father, Aragorn son of Arathorn. You have much to answer for."  
  
"No!" tore from Aragorn and his eyes flew open.  
  
Immediately Legolas put his hand upon Aragorn's chest, afraid the man would once again run from his presence. Aragorn made no move but instead drew in large deep breaths and Legolas watched as the panic and fear faded from his friend's eyes. Assured that Aragorn would not make any foolish moves, Legolas leaned over and picked up a glass of water from the night stand. Gently he put his hand behind Aragorn's neck and raised the man's head and put the glass to Aragorn's lips.  
  
Greedily Aragorn drank the water but sooner than he wished, Legolas pulled the glass away and settled his head back upon the pillow. Absently he rubbed at his arm where the corpse had held him in his dream as his eyes studied Legolas. The elf did not meet his eyes but was fidgeting with the covers, pulling them up to Aragorn's chest and tucking them under the man. Suddenly Aragorn wondered what he had uttered in his sleep, what weakness he had shown to Legolas making the elf ashamed to meet his eyes.  
  
Since denying his nightmare seemed ludicrous, Aragorn decided on the next best thing to prove that he was not all frailty. "I need to take a walk to clear my head," he announced an instant before he flung back the covers Legolas had worked so hard to secure about him, rolled to his side and sat up.  
  
Whatever action Legolas had expected from Aragorn, it was not this one and he barely got over his shock in time to round the bed, block the man's path and seize his shoulders as he sat up. "What in the Valar do you think you are doing!?"  
  
Aragorn, shocked to have Legolas' furious eyes leveled at him, barely managed to not flinch at his friend's outraged question. This tone and look the Mirkwood prince usually reserved for Orcs. Had his vision not been swimming and his body not been overloaded by agony, Aragorn would have thought of a snappier comeback. "Going for a walk," he reinstated as if it were the most obvious thing.  
  
Anger and disbelief flickered across Legolas' features. "No, no you are not. Now lie down, Aragorn." Beginning to press the man back upon the bed, he was startled at the man's resistance.  
  
"No," Aragorn growled and used what strength he could to fight the elf's leverage.  
  
Afraid that Aragorn would further injure himself by his struggle, Legolas stopped trying to force the man back upon the bed and instead pulled Aragorn again to a sitting position. "Stop fighting me, Estel!"  
  
"Stop treating me like an invalid," Aragorn shot back but his breath came out hard and labored.  
  
"I'm treating you like a very wounded ..."  
  
"Don't say it," Aragorn warned, his eyes bright with barely leashed anger if his friend called him a human, or a child or a mortal or anything some elves considered frail and without strength.  
  
Legolas sighed. This was an old argument. Lowly he insisted, "I was only going to say I'm treating you like a very wounded friend. Which you are! You must lie still and let your wounds heal! You know this! You are a healer!"  
  
"What I need to do is get up and move around so that I am ready for tomorrow's travel," Aragorn replied, not bothering to retort to Legolas' cut about his own healer knowledge. With concern he saw Legolas pull his look away from him. "What's wrong, Legolas? Has something occurred while I slept?"  
  
Legolas shook his head a moment before meeting the searching eyes of his best friend. "All is well."  
  
"All is not well. Tell me why you can not meet my eyes. Is it because of what I spoke in my dreams? Legolas they were but false words, words conjured up by my drugged mind. You know how that tea affects me."  
  
But Legolas's eyes did not shy away this time but held Aragorn's unflinching in their grasp. "They were not false words," he disputed softly painfully. "You had need of me and I was not there."  
  
Aragorn sighed in frustration, "You bear no guilt in what happened to me, Legolas. Now quit stalling and tell me what you wish not to."  
  
Legolas shoved the words out of his mouth, "I have changed my mind. I will not support you tomorrow."  
  
The room fell silent and Aragorn's jaw clenched. Lowly he questioned, needing to hear the words from Legolas himself. "And what is it you will no longer support me in, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas wanted to rescind his words, his decision which he had suddenly come to but he could not, his fear would not allow him that cowardice. Meeting his best friend's eyes, Legolas steadily stated, "I will not support your decision to go to the rangers. Not when you are so wounded and weak. Your brothers can go retrieve Barion from the rangers and bring him here so that you may meet him in battle when you are healed."  
  
Aragorn's eyes turned to ice and his voice was deadly but low, "Did Elladan and Elrohir follow Renen?"  
  
"No but ..." suddenly Legolas knew he should have not spoken these words as some light of triumph sparked in Aragorn's eyes.  
  
"That is good," Aragorn cut off Legolas' words. "I 'wished' for your support but I had no real 'need' for it. I will make the journey alone," his words cold and impersonal.  
  
Legolas' grip upon Aragorn's shoulders tightened, "No! You will not be making the journey at all! Tell me the location of your camp, Aragorn."  
  
Silence met Legolas' demanded and the elf found it hard not to flinch under the man's cold, hard, gaze, the gaze of the chieftain of the rangers. "The rangers may have need of help sooner than you can reach their camp, injured as you are," Legolas ventured, hoping this logic would unlock the stubborn human's mouth.  
  
There was no softening in Aragorn's eyes. "The rangers have no need of help from elves. Now release me," the ranger ordered with a deadly threat in his eyes.  
  
Hurt by the bitter way Aragorn had said "elves" Legolas growled back, "Listen to me, 'human', you could die if you ride for the ranger's camp! I will not stand idly by and watch you throw away your life for revenge...or for your pride."  
  
Silence fell upon the room as the elf and the ranger looked upon each other.  
  
Legolas' words seared into Aragorn and for a moment he could not determine what he felt more, fury at the elf's words, pain at yet another betrayal from one he loved or sorrow for the loss that was sweeping over him. Quietly, without emotion, Aragorn spoke, "Do not worry. I no longer require you to stand at my side."  
  
"No," Legolas breathed in disbelief. "You can not mean that."  
  
Aragorn pushed Legolas' now loosened hands from his shoulders and steadily met the elf's eyes. "I can and I do. Your presence is no longer required here. Go home."  
  
Aragorn could not have hurt Legolas more if he had buried a knife into the elf's heart. Swallowing hard, Legolas forced his voice to be even as he softly questioned, "You have shut your family out of your heart, will you also shut me out because I dare to value your life more than your pride?"  
  
"If you were the friend I thought you to be you would have faith in me and support me when I am in need. What motivated you to offer me your friendship, Legolas? Did your father think it would mend the rift between Elrond's house and his? Or did you know from the start what destiny bid me do? Like Elrond, was it only honor and duty that lead you to befriend me?" Aragorn spat, not truly believing his own words but they flew from him bitterly in retaliation for the pain of the loneliness that was taking over his heart.  
  
Legolas paled at Aragorn's words and flinched as if each sentence was a whip lash. "You..you can not believe that, Estel?" he choked out, his pain darkening his blue eyes. "We are friends because I came to value your presence in my life...as you value my presence in your life."  
  
The elf's words could not go unanswered as Aragorn had planned. "What value is in our friendship if you do not side with me when I desperately need your support. I thought I could count on you, that you alone would not betray me." Frustrated that he had bared so much of his soul, Aragorn bitterly declared, "I see now that I was foolish to trust any elf."  
  
Angry desperation surged through Legolas. "By the Valar, Estel, I am not betraying you! I am trying to save your life!"  
  
"I can take care of myself," Aragorn growled back. Before Legolas could protest Aragorn continued, "It was 'my' stubbornness that allowed me to cling to this life amid my wounds. Alone I faced the darkness of the tomb and it was 'my hands' that clawed through the dirt to the light. And it was by 'my strength' that I walked the path to Rivendell."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to angrily ask the man who he thought had tended to his wounds, wiped his brow, changed his bandages but at the last instant, he decided he would say none of those things. He would not tear the man down, would not belittle the obstacles that Aragorn had recounted, would not refute the truth of his friend's claims. "I do not dispute your strength, Aragorn, but everyone has his limits," he tenderly countered.  
  
"And you believe I have reached mine?" Aragorn lowly questioned.  
  
Sensing the trap laid for him, Legolas worded his response carefully, "I have no wish to see you reach your limit. Yes, you survive all Barion had done to you on your own but you do not need to face things alone anymore. I am at your side and so is your family."  
  
Sorrow crept into Aragorn's eyes, "You are wrong. I am alone, alone as I was in that tomb. I have only ghosts as companions, the ghost of our friendship of my family's love, things once alive but now dead."  
  
Despair was coating Legolas' heart. How could he make Aragorn see that it was his love for his friend that dictated his actions? "I wanted to support you in anything you decided...but I found I could not support you in this, not if it may cost you your life."  
  
"My life is not under your protection, Legolas. I may risk it as I see fit without your blessing and regardless of your condemnation. Tomorrow I leave for the ranger's camp and there is naught you can do to sway my path", Aragorn sternly warned, "so do not try."  
  
Seeing in the ranger's eyes that he could not change his mind on this matter, Legolas stood up to his full height. His heart pleaded with him to say whatever was necessary to mend this rift between he and his best friend but the words of acceptance for Aragorn's plan would not come from his mouth. Instead he nodded his head to Aragorn and stalked across the room and firmly shut the door behind him. Closing his eyes and hanging his head, Legolas leaned forward against the closed door of his friend. He had ventured everything...and lost. "Valar, what have I done?"  
  
))))))))))))))))))  
  
Startled from his dark thoughts by a light rap upon his study door, Elrond turning from his gaze out the window, forced himself to abandon the slump posture that had plagued him of late and bade, "Enter."  
  
Legolas entered the study and Elrond's heart skipped a beat at the anguish that cloaked the young elf. Before Legolas came to stand before him, Elrond knew that Legolas' anguish mirrored his own, the anguish of one banished from the heart of one they loved. "He would not heed your pleas," Elrond numbly surmised.  
  
Grateful for the older elf's insight, Legolas allowed a shake of his head to be his reply, fearful that speech was still beyond him. It had taken him some time to control his emotions enough to seek out Elrond but now he feared he had still come to soon, had misjudged his reign upon his emotions. He was startled as Elrond lightly took hold of his arms, and pressed him into a chair.  
  
Claiming a chair beside the prince, Elrond guiltily watched the emotions flicker over Legolas' features. Valar, why had he blackmailed Legolas to do what he himself had feared to attempt! "I'm sorry, Legolas. It was wrong of me to force you to confront Estel, to choose your loyalties."  
  
Legolas shook his head and quietly countered, "No, you were right. I...I saw his wounds...I heard him cry out in his sleep...I could not support his decision, I never should have."  
  
Elrond put a comforting hand on the prince's shoulder, "Your friendship with Estel led you to support him, I know this."  
  
Flinching as if in pain at the word "friendship", Legolas hung his head. "I no longer have the privilege of his friendship," his words barely audible even to Elrond's elven ears.  
  
"Legolas, Estel will not abandon your friendship, he values it too well."  
  
"Like he values your love," Legolas said in bitter despair before he could catch himself. Swiftly raising his head, he saw the paleness of Elrond's features and stammered, "I'm ..I'm sorry..I did not mean those words."  
  
His voice tight with emotions, Elrond replied, "It is alright, Legolas. You are right. None of us are certain if we can reclaim Estel's love but we must not stop believing it is possible...I can not."  
  
"What will you do?" Legolas questioned, his eyes dark with failure.  
  
"I will talk to Estel tomorrow but if I can not sway him with my words....I will do nothing to restrain him from leaving."  
  
Legolas nodded his head in agreement with Elrond's decision. "If he should leave..." Legolas began.  
  
"You will be joining him," Elrond finished with a small smile. "That is no secret."  
  
"And I will not be the only companion Aragorn will have to endure," Legolas stated with conviction to which Elrond simply smiled a little brighter.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Having managed to emerge from his bed and walk to his balcony, Aragorn leaned heavily against the railing and watched the waterfalls, savoring the sound of the rushing water crashing down upon itself. The falls had always been a source of comfort for him when he was a child and the world seemed most against him. Silently he corrected, 'when the elven world seemed most against me.' How many times had he felt he did not belong here in Rivendell, among elves? How many different ways did the other elves show their hatred of him and tell him that he was not a true member of Lord Elrond's family? Too many times to count. "I was right, they were right, all of them. I never belonged here. It was all some illusion," he gruffly admitted. Vivid memories of Elladan, Elrohir and even Elrond soothing him ran through Aragorn's mind. They always assured him that Rivendell was his home and told him they were all family and none could undo that.  
  
But they had been wrong. It was undone before it began. Not only had his name been a lie but now it seemed all of his childhood had been a fabrication weaved for the sake of honor, of duty. "Hope" he sneered aloud and clenched tightly onto the railing in fury and despair and gut wrenching sorrow. 'Hope itself is a lie, a lie that tricks you into believing in something that will never be,' he bitterly thought wishing he could throw something or kick something to vent his anger. Hope would not ensnare him again. No longer would he let a lie comfort him. Tomorrow he would leave Rivendell forever and remand his memories of his childhood into the deepest darkest pit of his soul, never to be released or remembered.  
  
There were yet more memories to be banished, memories of the times he had spent with Legolas. Aragorn's jaw clenched as his sorrow threatened to bubble from him. Legolas had been his anchor amid this storm, a role he had played many times for Aragorn in their long years of friendship. He was the one person Aragorn thought he could trust, the one person who would stand at his side no matter what. Again he had put his faith in an elf foolishly. None of the firstborns could be counted upon.  
  
Loneliness gripped Aragorn's heart. Astonishingly, he felt more alone now than when he had been buried alive in the black void of the tomb. Searching his feelings for an answer to why, he found the truth left a bitter taste in his mouth. Hope. Regardless of how foolish it was, he had clutched onto the deluded hope that the letters were false, that Elrond's love had been true, that the life he had lived had not been a fabrication, that he would miraculously find a way from the tomb, stumble home and be reassured that everything Barion had told him was a lie.  
  
Instead Barion had told the truth, brutally and unerringly. The lies had come unexpectedly from the ones he had loved with all his soul. He clamped his eyes shut as he remembered Elrond's admission that the letters were not false, that he had not wanted Aragorn in his life. Whatever hope had survived Barion's sick games died a swift death at that very moment.  
  
'No longer will I allow hope to blind me. Nor will I bestow my faith so recklessly. I have been a fool but no more.' He vowed bitterly as he turned his back upon his vista of Rivendell and made his way to the bed with determined steps. Settling under the covers he prayed the morrow would come swiftly and that his sleeping mind would not force him to face yet again the terror of the tomb.  
  
TBC ))))))))  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
Joey: Your so right, Aragorn is on the edge and he doesn't know what he should feel or do. I hate situations like that! Since you'll be reading this after your trip...I hope you had a fantastic time...drop me an email and tell me about it. Thanks so much for your compliments and can't wait till you're able to send me reviews again!  
  
MoonFire1: Well, Aragorn's injuries from Barion at least saved him from a baseball bat over the head...he should be glad for small mercies. So glad you could see both sides of Legolas and Elrond's argument about friendship vs saving Aragorn's life. I didn't want either of them coming off as the bad guy. Barion's remains will probably consist of DNA if any of the characters in this tale have a say in it. Thanks so much for your loyal reviewing!  
  
Tailspin: I'm so right there with you on that abandoned story issue! It's gotten to the point that I hardly read a story unless it's completed. I've been burned too many times! I love your insight into Aragorn and Legolas' friendship! You brought up some things I never realized. As you can tell, I myself am very attached to their "buddy story". Sorry I didn't get as far in the plot as I wished this chapter but don't worry...ah...I mean worry...cause Aragorn is going to have his confrontation with Barion. He deserves it! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!  
  
Sielge: Thank you for your wonderful compliment! I'm always worried that some of the chapter's drag and I was a little more fearful of that last chapter and this one. Hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
Beling: Glad you liked the treat of the "old" Aragorn/ Legolas! You know I can't keep the sap out of this story for too long...I go into withdrawal! I love a stubborn Aragorn, can you tell? I LOVED your "come to Jesus meeting" phrase. I gotta use that around here and see what kinda reactions I get! And I agree with you, Aragorn's gotta be the one to face off with Barion...injured or not. Maybe everyone else will get in a punch or two ...how would that be? Now you have to cut Legolas some slack this chapter...he now understands better what pain Elrond feels at the separation from his son. I think Legolas attitude will be changed from here on out. Elrond didn't take any beatings this chapter, do I get a gold star for that? (I'm taking what I can now because I'm not promising to be this nice in the upcoming chapters). Hope you had a wonderful vacation and I can't wait for your reviews!  
  
Tychen: Thanks for not sending me a death threat. And yes, it would have been kinder of me to end last chapter on a happy note but I'm glad you understand that this isn't going to be a happy story until the end. I'd hate to promise you angst and not deliver! Yes, Aragorn does need Legolas' friendship more now than ever before but sometimes in life when one thing goes bad, all things go badly. (Even I pity Aragorn but not enough to give him an easier time!) And Aragorn will get back his self respect ...eventually. So happy you loved Legolas's bedside manner! Thanks for your wonderful review!  
  
Nefhiriel: You're ready to kill?! I DO take that as a compliment! Thanks!!! I'm jealous of your vacations but I'm glad you got a chance to review! Hope to get more death threats from you!  
  
Elven Kitten: Thanks for the review ! Glad you see you're still protecting Aragorn and now even Legolas!  
  
Elvingirl3737: I was very pleased to get your review filled with beautiful compliments! Your words eased a lot of my insecurities that's been creeping up on me with each chapter. (The characters' angst must have even "me" on edge!) Glad you're still enjoying the twins and their emotions! Can't wait to hear from you again!  
  
Someone Reading: Thanks so much for thinking my dialog was "superb"!! I love writing dialog but I'm always worried it falls flat and not met my readers' expectations. And I couldn't resist the quip about Legolas allowing Aragorn to sign his own letter..these two characters are the most fun when they're picking on each other. Sorry but Legolas "did" decide to side against Aragorn but I hope I made his reasons come across believable as well as Aragorn's responses. Yes, the twins can be taught reason...it just takes some strong words. As for Elrond, I'm working hard to get him out of his "hellish nightmare" but I've decided that there has to be some more factors working in his favor. I can't thank you enough for your reviews! They really are a pleasure to read and I always look forward to reading them and hearing what you think!  
  
Athelassa: I was so touched that you said you "love" my story "a bit more with every chapter"! What a wonderful compliment!!! Ah...so you already knew Legolas was going to heed Elrond's advice?! You know the elf so well! I agree, Elrond's tactics were a little mean but what's the saying "the end justifies the means." Very pleased you liked the bantering because it's a joy to write! Can't wait until your next review!  
  
Grumpy: The "queen of angst"?!? I LOVE THAT!!! Sorry to say that Aragorn is determined to fight Barion and you know once that stubborn human makes up his mind, it's all over. Hope you liked this chapter's round of angst!  
  
Aebbook: I'm blushing over your compliment to Mire and to this story! Thank you so much for that wonderful compliment! Sorry to say I don't have instant messenger but I would love to get an email from you!! My email address is under my author profile. Looking forward to your next review!  
  
Magickalstar135: Thank you for your compliments! And I'll pass your advice on to Legolas about smacking Estel over the head. I have to agree, Barion's death will not solve all the problems only the sharing of each of their hearts will mend the wounds. However, I'm stuffing the ballot box with requests for Barion to get the death penalty. Sure his death won't solve all problems but it'll make me feel better. Hope to hear from you again.  
  
Joslin: Thanks so much for your wonderful review! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this update!  
  
Koriana: Thanks for the review and uh....I can't think of anything more to say either.  
  
Luinthien: Yes, I do feel dreadfully sorry for Legolas. I would have hated to be forced to make the decision he did. Poor Elf! And I too am looking forward to that satisfying fight between Barion and Aragorn. Aragorn needs to kick some serious butt! (But of course that's just my opinion). Thank you so much for your wonderful review and I look forward to your next review. )  
Thanks so much for reading this chapter and I love those reviews! They make my day!  
  
Cheryl W. 


	12. Chapter 12

BURIED  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Notes: First off, I apologize. This chapter does not contain all the scenes I hoped/promised it would! When I saw that ffnet would be down two days this week, I figured I could post all I had or write more and post on the 19th when the system returned. I however, didn't feel right about making you wait so long for an update. Hope you forgive me for not getting as far with this chapter but I'm also hoping you appreciate that I decided not to make you wait more than a week for an update!  
  
Chapter 12 ))))))))  
  
No dreams invaded Aragorn's sleep and he opened his eyes to find sunlight filtering through his room. By the sun's position he knew it was still early in the morning but he had hoped to leave at dawn. Pushing back the covers, he sat up swiftly. His wounds protested sharply and he drew in a sharp breath and braced his arms across his torso. It would not be a pleasant ride today but he swore that he would manage it, one way or the other.  
  
With more determination than strength, he stood, crossed the room to his bureau and proceeded to change his clothing. He caught his reflection in the mirror and his hands stilled tying up his shirt. Was the gaunt man with dirt encrusted hair and dark bags under his eyes truly him?! He had seen corpses who looked more alive. Suddenly he understood why Legolas had vehemently opposed his trip today. Valar he looked ill used.  
  
Tentatively touching his hair with one hand, Aragorn could not keep a shiver from coursing through him. Almost frantically, he crossed to the nightstand where the bowl filled with water rested, leaned over, ignoring his wounds' complaints and promptly plunged his head into the water and began to scrub the dirt from his hair. Grabbing a cloth he soaked it and used it to soak the back of his head. Brutally he scrubbed his hair, desperate to rid himself of the dirt of the tomb. However his body would not remain ignored for long and a wave of dizziness brought on by agony forced Aragorn to abandon his actions and steady himself against the nightstand, his wet head bowed, his eyes clamped shut.  
  
The feeling was not abating nor was the agony. In defeat Aragorn sank down onto the left side of the bed, one hand now bracing his wounds while the other messaged his temple. 'You could not best a child in the shape you are in, let alone Barion! You are fooling no one, son of Arathorn,' he sneered to himself. It was his stubborn willpower that rebuked his admission. 'So you will hide here where you do not belong? You will let Barion do as he wishes with the rangers, with your men? If you leave Barion unchallenged you will never get back the part of your soul that Barion stole when he buried you. Never.'  
  
Knowing he could not live with that, Aragorn drew in a steadying breath, forced his arms to his side and using his hands, pushed himself to a standing position, clenching his teeth as the room swam for a moment before stilling. He would not back down now, no matter what his body threw at him. Barion may have won the fight but he had not won the battle.  
  
Spotting his pack and his sword on the table by the balcony, Aragorn walked to the table and began taking stock of the items in his pack. He stilled as the rest of Arathorn's letters spilled onto the table.  
  
"Aragorn," Elrond's voice startled Aragorn and he stiffened with the knowledge of who had entered his room unaware. Turning with care, he was surprised to see Elrond standing only a few feet from him. He had not even heard the elf's approach. Spying his belt draped over a chair to his left, Aragorn did not look to Elrond as he picked up the belt and began to secure it around his waist, fighting down a wince as the leather rested upon the bottom edges of his two wounds. Turning with the intention of retrieving his sword from the table, Aragorn was surprised when Elrond blocked his path.  
  
"You can not leave," Elrond half ordered and half pleaded as he met his adopted son's eyes unflinchingly even as he saw the man's anger and distrust.  
  
"You forget yourself. I am no longer your charge," Aragorn frigidly declared as he attempted to step around Elrond.  
  
Knowing his son's intentions, Elrond seized onto Aragorn's arms, halting the man's escape. "You may doubt my love for you but you can not doubt my skills as a healer. You are not well enough to make such a journey! You know this as well as I do! Your brothers will see that Barion pays dearly for what he has done to you."  
  
"No. I will be exacting that payment from Barion. Alone," Aragorn vowed with deadly purpose and tried to pull free of Elrond's grasp.  
  
Tightening his grip upon Aragorn, Elrond jerked his son closer to him, desperate that his words would break through the barrier Aragorn had erected around himself. "If you fight Barion in your weakened state, you will lose!"  
  
A snort of self disgust erupted from Aragorn. "You forget. I already know bitter defeat at Barion's hands."  
  
Fear sprang to Elrond's eyes and he demanded, "Then it is death that you wish?!"  
  
A small smile curled up Aragorn's lips even as his eyes turned opaque. "No, no I do not seek death but neither will I run from it. Nor will I run from Barion."  
  
"You are not running 'from' him but 'to" him! Why force this confrontation now?!"  
  
"Barion is with the rangers, with my men! Though I do not know his reasons, I know he seeks to do evil. By whatever means necessary and at whatever the cost I am required to pay, I will not let him bring harm to the rangers. That is "my" duty and I know "you" of all people understand the sacrifice of duty," Aragorn bitterly replied, his fury at his adopted father's betrayal unmasked as he viciously pulled free of Elrond's grasp.  
  
Aragorn's words lanced into Elrond but he did not let the hurt forestall his next words. "You are letting those letters blind you Estel! Yes, I might have initially taken you into my home because of an oath of duty but your presence came to bring me such immense joy, joy that I would never allow anyone to rob me of!" Elrond's own eyes darkened with resolve. "Nor will I let Barion take you from me now!"  
  
Aragorn, seemingly unaffected by Elrond's words, coldly denied, "Barion is not stealing me from you. I am freely walking away."  
  
"I will not allow that either! I love you Estel!" Elrond professed throwing all caution to the wind.  
  
"Love me? A mortal?" Aragorn challenged contemptuously, stepping closer to the elf he once called father. "And yet you hate the race of men. I find it hard to believe that you can hate the race of one you claim to love. Your passions are too contradictory to be true. One must wonder which part is false...your hatred or your love?  
  
This new turn of Aragorn's attack caught Elrond ill prepared. "I..I do not hate your race, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn smirked with dark humor. "Maybe I misspoke myself. Scorn seems a more apt description. Scorn, venomously and indiscriminately. All men are judged together, no man better than the rest of the lot, all weak and faulted and fragile, doomed to die before an elf could build up a tolerance to their presence."  
  
Pierced by Aragorn's words, at the truth that rang through them, Elrond paled but found himself unable to offer any words in his defense.  
  
At Elrond's stunned silence, Aragorn's face turned even grimmer. A small part of Aragorn had secretly wanted the elf lord to defend himself, to deny the accusation leveled at him, but Elrond had not, could not. "Tend to your own race, elf, and leave me to tend to mine," Aragorn growled before walking past Elrond and coming again to stand at the table. Immediately he began to rifle through his pack but he could not force his eyes to stray long from his father's letters upon the table. Ruthlessly he swept Arathorn's letters to the floor. The past had brought him nothing but pain. He would not seek out its secrets again.  
  
Elrond watched as the letters spilled across the floor, forsaken and hated. 'Arathorn we have both failed him,' he thought with anguish. Standing behind Aragorn, Elrond saw the tense set of his son's back, and he raised his hand, wanting to comfort him, to break through the wall that separated them. His trembling hand halted an instant before it would have come to rest on Aragorn's back. Elrond heard Aragorn's breath catch, the ranger in him sensing the elf's intentions.  
  
In sick despair, Elrond slowly pulled his hand back. He could not undo this with a touch, nay, his touch could instead shatter the crystal thin connection he still had with his son. He dared not risk that, not here, not for his own selfish needs. Without a word he turned away and left the room.  
  
Aragorn felt as if his very heart was unraveling. It was only when he heard Elrond's departure that he could draw in a breath. Weakly he leaned upon the table. Somehow he had sensed Elrond's hovering hand at his back. At the elven lord's withdrawal, relief and, though he wanted to deny it, disappointment had swept over him in equal parts. Even as his every action and word was designed to push Elrond away, Aragorn felt a part of his heart wither and die when he scored a victory in the war he waged and Elrond retreated from him. Ruthlessly Aragorn swore to not heed the inclinations of his weak heart. It was his heart that had betrayed him from the very start just as surely as Elrond had.  
  
Straightening, Aragorn began to supply his pack in earnest for the journey ahead of him. It did not take long. As his eyes swept the room that had been his haven all the years of his childhood, he could not bear to take any reminders of the life he was leaving behind. Closing his pack and picking up his sword, he snatched his boots from the floor in the corner and walked back to the bed. Sinking down onto the bed he sat his pack and sword aside and looked menacingly at his well worn but well loved boots.  
  
Trying for a lightness he did not feel, he mockingly said aloud to his boots, "You may be the death of me," before he took a deep breath, sat one boot upon the bed and gripped the other in both hands. Clenching his jaw, he brought his knee up, bent over and attempted to shove his foot into the boot.  
  
No matter how much pain he had anticipated at this action it did not come close to the agony his wounds were truly exacting for his cruel treatment. Without warning he broke out into a cold sweat and his vision began to swim. Uncertain if he was about to black out or lose all he had for supper the prior night, Aragorn, unable to will the sensations away, promptly laid back upon the bed, closed his eyes and massaged his temples with his fingers, praying that the feeling would pass with time.  
  
A moment later he was startled as a hand covered his eyes and another hand pressed firmly upon his shoulder, keeping him immobile upon the bed.  
  
"If you insist upon leaving today, allow me to at least make sure you do not rip out your stitches putting on your boots," requested a voice striving to not let his words emerge as a plea.  
  
"Elrohir.." Aragorn began to protest though his tone was soft and his hand gripped the elf's wrist loosely.  
  
Elrohir removed his hand from his brother's eyes. Instantly Aragorn's eyes swung up to meet his. "I know I can not stop you, Estel, so I will do the next best thing. I will aid you in any way you have need of me."  
  
"I do not.." Aragorn began but Elrohir put his fingers to Aragorn's lips for a fleeting moment.  
  
"Let me help you. Not because you asked aid of me but because I freely give it," Elrohir pleaded, praying that Aragorn would not deny him this.  
  
Indecision warred within Aragorn as he watched apprehension and concern flicker in the eyes he knew so well. In truth he was not such a stubborn fool as the elf thought. He begrudgingly knew that getting his boots on by himself without passing out would require yet another miracle and he feared that he had claimed more than his fair share of miracles this week. "I could do it myself," Aragorn lied with a light tone but Elrohir was already smiling as he smelled victory in the air.  
  
"Of course you could," Elrohir agreed as he released his hold on the ranger's shoulder and knelt at the man's feet. With gentle care and skill, Elrohir slid the boot unto his brother's foot and tied up the laces. In mere moments he had repeated the task with the other boot.  
  
"You could have struggled a little more with the other boot... to ease my wounded pride," Aragorn bantered softly, forgetting for the moment that any rift lay between he and his brother.  
  
Surprised by Aragorn's teasing, Elrohir smiled as he stood up and met his brother's eyes. "I could have...but you would have probably accused me of patronizing you."  
  
"Which you do all the time," Aragorn countered, a smirk turning up his lips as some of the heaviness of his heart lifted. Elrohir held out his hand and for a moment Aragorn hesitated but seeing no judgment in the other's expression, he put his hand firmly in the elf's grasp and allowed Elrohir to gently pull him to a sitting position and then to his feet.  
  
Elrohir, not relinquishing his hold upon Aragorn's hand, stood close to the man, unwilling to free his brother until he knew he was capable of keeping his footing.  
  
With confusion clearly in his eyes, Aragorn silently looked upon Elrohir before he quietly inquired, "Why did you help me? I know you do not support me in this action."  
  
A sad smile emerged on the elf's face. "I helped you because you are my brother, Estel. It matters not how or why you entered my life, it only matters that you did. You have always been a gift from the Valar to us, to this family, a blessing we knew not how we could have survived without. Some gifts are looked for and others are not, but I always have found the unlooked for gifts become the greatest of treasures."  
  
Elrohir's words found their way into Aragorn's well guarded heart. "Elrohir...I.." Aragorn began, wanting to thank the elf for his words and wishing he could say something to bridge the gap between them, to return things to how they were before Barion had entered his life. But the words would not come. He could not forget all he had learned, even though he desperately wanted to. Too much stood between them now to ignore.  
  
Hope died in Elrohir as he saw Aragorn once again close off his emotions. For an instant, for a blinking of an eye, Elrohir had thought he had broken through to Aragorn, that his brother would accept him back into his heart. Swallowing hard and giving a nod of his head in understanding, Elrohir reluctantly released Aragorn's hand and stepped back a few paces. "Your horse is ready for you," he announced and he felt some small satisfaction at the utter look of surprise that flashed across his brother's features. Pulling a vial from his pocket, he held it out to Aragorn. "For the pain.." Aragorn opened his mouth but Elrohir gave a small smile and cut him off. "No, it will not make you sleep, Estel, I swear it." With a nod of thanks, Aragorn took the vial from Elrohir's hand. "Eat something before you depart. It will be the last good meal you get in a long while for I know how poorly you rangers cook," he laced his command with a tease. Aragorn smirked but did not dispute his words. Then without trying to dissuade Aragorn from his path, Elrohir gave his youngest brother a forced smile and left Aragorn alone in his room.  
  
With sad regret, Aragorn watched Elrohir walk away from him. Shutting off his emotions, he picked up his sword from the bed and slid it into the scabbard looped into his belt. Knowing his wounds would protest, he abandoned his usual practice of wearing his pack slung across his chest and placed it instead over his left shoulder. A surge of confidence zinged through him with the feel of the sword resting against his side, of the leather hilt clasped in his hand, of the smell of the leather of his pack and the herbs he toted around in it. Once again he was the ranger, ready to do battle against all evil that dared to walk upon this Middle Earth, willing, if necessary, to sacrifice his life to vanquish such foes and protect the innocent.  
  
Many years ago he had forsook the mantle of his destiny and had chosen the life of the rangers. The rangers had allowed him a place among them, a place he needed to earn but a place that garnered him their respect as equals. Then they had given him the high honor of their unflagging allegiance as he was proclaimed their chieftain. In truth, he owed the Dunedain his life. He would not let Barion bring harm to them, not as some revenge for his father's actions, whatever those actions had been, good or evil. Middle Earth had already been forced to pay an unholy price for the failings of one of his family, he would not let his brothers in arms pay a personal price because they dared to ally themselves with the men of his bloodline.  
  
With his mind focused upon that goal, Aragorn suppressed his body's pain, took a small drink from the vial Elrohir had given him, set his shoulders and walked from the room, forcing himself to not turn around for a final look upon the room of his childhood. Determinedly he maneuvered down the stairs with his hand clutched tightly upon the railing and his steps measured. Anxiety hummed within him as he feared a final confrontation with Legolas or his elven family. Doing as Elrohir bid him, he stopped into the kitchen and was surprised to see an assortment of food sitting out on the table, an empty plate with silverware waiting for him as well as a still steaming cup of coffee.  
  
Aragorn could not help shaking his head in disbelief as a smile turned up his lips. He did not need to "see" Elrohir or Elladan to feel their presence. Realizing that he was hungry and to refuse the food would not only be prideful but foolish, Aragorn claimed a seat before the table and proceeded to dine upon the provided buffet. Sooner than he thought possible his hunger was sated, though he knew he had eaten little.  
  
Swallowing the last of the coffee he came to his feet, somewhat surprised that, unlike so many times prior, a pack of food did not sit upon the table as provisions for his trip. Trying not to feel hurt that they had made no such consideration for him this time, regardless of whether he would have welcomed such mothering or not, he walked from the kitchen. He could not stop his eye from greedily taking in every detail of the rooms he walked through as he made his way to the front door. Silently he cursed himself. His goal was to forget Rivendell once he rode out of the front gate, not to ensure it was an indelible vision in his mind. Forcing his concentration to his departure, he felt every step toward the front door that was unmet by a familiar elven appearance was a blessing of the Valar.  
  
But as he walked out the door and turned the corner, he suddenly knew his grace with the Valar had worn out. Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas stood in front of the stables, their horses at their sides. "No," Aragorn growled stalking forward, noticing that his own horse stood beside Elladan's mare.  
  
Stepping forward, Elladan met his brother half way. "We are going with you, Estel," he announced as if the matter was not up for discussion, had never been up for discussion.  
  
"And I say that you are not," Aragorn lowly disagreed.  
  
Elladan's voice softened, "I will not let you do this alone, brother. I can not. If you refuse our company we will simply follow your trail for you have not the stamina to outride us this day."  
  
Frustration and anger and acceptance converged on Aragorn. He knew in this he could not win for Elladan spoke the truth. Even if he slipped past them now, he would never be able to lose them upon the trail, not as injured as he was. Taking a step forward, he came face to face with Elladan. "Tag along if you wish but know this," his voice dropped to a deadly hiss as his eyes flickered to include Elrohir and Legolas before settling back upon Elladan, "Barion's fate is mine to decide. If you seek to thwart me in this, there will never be any peace between us. Not ever."  
  
Aragorn had meant his words as a threat to put fear into his elven brothers' hearts and into his friend's heart. Instead it had wrought a different emotion from the elves. Hope. His words had sparked hope within them that all their chances for a restored peace between themselves and Aragorn were not gone. Threatened but not gone, not yet, not if they acquiesced to his newest request.  
  
"As you wish," Elladan agreed, greedily seizing unto the thin strand that still bound him to Aragorn, regardless if his words were a lie.  
  
Aragorn's eyes narrowed at his brother's easy capitulation. "You are bound to your word, Elladan," he stressed.  
  
"I know the oath I have spoken," Elladan replied, internally focusing upon the oath he had made many years ago to protect the mortal who had somehow come to be a brother to him.  
  
Seeing the unwavering look of determination upon Elladan's face, Aragorn could do nothing but accept the elf's oath. Looking to Elrohir he sought out the same agreement from him. With a sigh of reluctance, Elrohir nodded his head, but his eyes were dark with emotions Aragorn usually did not see reflected in this particular brother's eyes. Reluctantly, Aragorn's eyes swung to Legolas, fearing to see the anger and hurt he felt certain would be in the other's eyes.  
  
Fighting down a wince, Aragorn steadily met the blue eyes of the one who he believed knew his soul better than all others. To his surprise and relief, no anger sparked in the other's gaze but the hurt he clearly saw made up for the other emotion's absence.  
  
Legolas's quiet voice reached him, "You know I will not make that oath, for it could well turn into a lie."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir could not totally suppress their respective groans of disbelief and slight disagreement with Legolas' honesty. Had Mirkwood elves been taught nothing about white lies and their acceptable uses?!?  
  
His attention focused wholly upon his friend, Legolas continued, "I have never stood by and let harm come to you, do not presume that I will do so now. No matter what punishment you may unleash upon me for my interference."  
  
Knowing that any further orders for Legolas to remain behind would be futile, Aragorn clarified, his voice as quiet as Legolas' had been. "If you interfere, you will forfeit our friendship, that I promise you."  
  
"That is a sacrifice I am willing to make to save your life," Legolas solemnly replied, unwilling to put a lie between him and Aragorn, even a white one.  
  
Silently Elrohir and Elladan watched the features of Aragorn and Legolas, fearing the outcome to this confrontation between the friends. Then they saw acceptance made with ill grace tighten Aragorn's features.  
  
Backed into a corner, Aragorn could see no machinations would sway this friend. Without further words, Aragorn walked to his horse, which true to Elrohir's word, was saddled and already bore a bedroll. Aragorn's ranger coat also lay across the horse's back. Aragorn's hand touched a bag tied to his saddle and he had to fight down a small smile. His brothers had indeed packed him provisions for his trip, a lot of provisions by the feel of the bag. For all the things in the world that had changed, it did his heart some good to know that not all things had changed.  
  
When he turned slightly to look at the elves that surrounded him, he was surprised to see Elladan standing closely at his side.  
  
"I'll help you mount," Elladan stated his tone leaving no room for argument as he bent over and laced his hands together.  
  
"I can manage without aid," Aragorn returned firmly and began to back the horse away from Elladan.  
  
Elladan's hand snatched unto Aragorn's, stopping the motion of the man and the horse. His quick temper finally loosened, Elladan growled, "Accept my help or I swear you'll be lying across the saddle of your horse."  
  
Aragorn's eyes darkened at the memories Elladan's words sparked. With a cold sardonic tone, Aragorn challenged, "Barion already treated me to the pleasure of that experience, Elladan. You will have to be more original with your threats."  
  
Elladan paled at his brother's words. "Estel...I didn't mean it...I would never..."  
  
"Never is a long time for an elf," Aragorn countered lowly.  
  
"Please let me help you," Elladan softly asked. "Do I ask so much from you to trust me in this small matter?"  
  
"Trust is no small matter," Aragorn quietly said.  
  
"True but it is earned not by leaps and bounds but by the smallest of steps," Elladan said, desperately needing his brother to take one of those steps now. "If I have lost your trust, allow me to earn it back."  
  
Aragorn could not remain unaffected by his eldest brother's pleas. Always it was he who had strived to earn the trust of his elven family. To know that they valued his trust as well...it was a revelation to him. In response, he lightly sallied, "You don't need to put your hands so low, I can lift my foot off the ground, Elladan."  
  
A laugh broke from Elladan, not only at his brother's words but with joy that Aragorn was starting to let him back into his heart, even ever so marginally. Bending over, he once again laced his hands together but regardless of Aragorn's words, his hands hovered only slightly above the ground.  
  
With a long suffering sigh, Aragorn put his foot into his brother's hands and before he knew it, he was propelled upward and gently landed into the saddle as if he weighed no more than he had as a boy of ten. Sending a look of reprimand down to Elladan, Aragorn settled comfortably into the saddle, well as comfortably as he could with two sword wounds carved in his torso.  
  
Ignoring his little brother's look, Elladan swung up into his own saddle and watched as Elrohir and Legolas did the same. He met Elrohir's eyes and a question passed between them and both their eyes looked toward the path that lead from the main house, a path that was painfully unoccupied.  
  
Aragorn put his horse into motion. Of their own accord, his eyes tracked to the front door of the Last Homely House. He found he had to swallow hard as he saw that no one stood in the doorway biding him farewell this time or sending up a prayer to the Valar to protect his son from all dangers. Tightening his hold upon the reigns, Aragorn fought down the temptation clawing at his heart. He would not seek out Elrond, he would not beg the elf to say something to dislodge the pain in his heart, he would not cling to the elf like a child, terrified of their parting. No, he would leave the elf in peace as it seemed he wished. The time for the hope of reconciliation was over.  
  
The twins also looked expectantly to the front door. When Aragorn sent his horse turning toward the gates without a backward glance to his childhood home, Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances of confusion and sadness before following their youngest brother from Rivendell. Legolas trailed behind the threesome, feeling alone and useless but he gave no thought of abandoning his resolve to accompany Aragorn. The man was his best friend and would forever remain so, regardless if Aragorn ever again reciprocated those sentiments. And so it was with silence and solemn countenances that the foursome departed Rivendell.  
  
))))))))))))))  
  
TBC  
  
)))))))))))  
  
Again I apologize that we didn't get to the part where Aragorn learns about Barion's grievance with Arathron or the scene where Aragorn tells his family what truly happened between him and Barion. As I said at the start of this chapter, I intended to cover all that this chapter but then it was taking me more time to write than I expected and then I saw ffnet was going down for 2 days so I thought I'll not make you wait so long for an update. Hopefully you'll forgive me for dragging this story out a little longer than I anticipated. My muse is so demanding! Once it gives me an idea for a scene it doesn't let me abandon it! But I promise, we'll have all those juicy conversations next chapter! Thanks for your understanding!  
  
Replies to Reviews: )  
Marbienl: Sorry I posted 2 chapters while you were gone but I thought that might be a nice treat for you! But I truly missed your reviews and was thrilled to get your thoughts on chapter 10 and 11! I love when you tell me the sentences you like! You are so right about only true friends "dare to tell each other their point of view and dare to disagree." However, I think the words still sting sometimes...just ask Aragorn and Legolas. Glad you like that Aragorn wants to, as you say "get right back on the horse" and finish Barion himself. I agree with your advice to him, forget honor and fight dirty! But you never know with men and their pride what lengths they'll go to in order to retain their honor. Glad you found it humorous when Legolas forced Aragorn to drink the cold tea. I think the human deserved that! I like the idea of Legolas' fading...hmmmm...can I work that into this story...I'm thinking, I'm thinking! And you were right, Elrond had no luck "talking" Estel into staying put but at least he gave it a shot. Well, I know you had certain things you wanted/expected to see in this chapter and I'm sorry to disappoint you but like I said, time, my muse and ffnet was against me on granting you your wish. I'll try to have next chapter out on the 19th after ffnet has all their bugs worked out. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews and suggestions!  
  
Moonfire1: Yes, curse Aragorn's stubbornness and thank the Valar for that same stubbornness in the elves! Oh there will definitely be a stockpile of apologies when this story's wrapping up!! Thank you so much for your compliments and your loyalty to me and my little angsty story!!!  
  
Eternal Rose: Hi friend! Thanks so much for your reviews on 10 and 11!! I'm honored that you like Renen enough to use him in your story!! I know he'll be in good hands with you so I'm not worried. (uh...you believe in happy endings, right?) So Chapter 11 took you for a loop?! (I love that of course.) I really appreciate that you liked that Aragorn did not capitulate to Legolas' pleas and therefore thought I was keeping things more in character!!!!! It's great that you want to hear my take on Halbarad. I'm looking forward to writing him because, since like you noted, his character is not really fleshed out in the books, and therefore I have pretty free reign to make him anyway I wish! Can't wait to hear what you think of how I write him. Hey, if you invent the "review spellchecker" it would sell like hotcakes! And you've stumbled onto one of my greatest struggles...those darn word tenses! In school I always had teachers correcting my tenses! Have you got any suggestions on how I can catch these little devils? Well, gotta go but thanks so much for your compliments and grammar suggestions! Keep them both coming!  
  
Lenneth: Thank you so much for your wonderful compliment on last chapter!!! I'm overwhelmed by your words and your trust! Now you have me a little anxious that I won't keep up the standards you've set for me! And I was totally touched that you are considering this to be your favorite story!!! I hope that when the story is all done you still like it as much as you do at this moment! Looking forward to your next review!  
  
Someone Reading: Thanks for another fantastic review that I so enjoy reading!! Glad you realized that Legolas had to make the decision he did. Yes, Aragorn is being foolish and stubborn but I'm glad you realize he's hurting! And you were right, none of the elves could convince that stubborn human to abandon his plan to head for the rangers. Waiting impatiently for your next review!  
  
sielge: I can't thank you enough for putting some of my stories on your favorite lists!! Especially touched that you liked Bank of Brothers that well! Hope you liked this chapter as well!  
  
Tychen: Well, I don't know if this chapter allowed you to smile but at least there were some lighter moments in it. I know I promised you angst but this story has turned into one big angst fest! Legolas should have listened to your warning about Aragorn's reaction but alas, he didn't and now Aragorn feel's betrayed and Legolas is feeling very alone as you predicted. If Legolas is smart he will take your advice last chapter and continued to "follow his heart". Thanks so much for your wonderful thoughts!  
  
Grumpy: Thank you so much for thinking this story is "getting better and better"!! That's a wonderful compliment! I agree, Aragorn's thinking is off but like you said, he's wounded in more than one way. A naked Aragorn...I really liked that image!! Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Luinthien: Chapter 11 was "heartbreaking"?! Thanks!! And I think you're right, Aragorn's going to channel all his pain into one heck of a fight against Barion. But will it be enough, injured as he is? We will both have to just have to wait and see! (me too since I haven't written that fight yet! I know, bad author!) Thanks so much for your wonderful words and I hope you continue to enjoy this story and give me your thoughts!  
  
Tailspin: Men! I agree that some of Aragorn's problems arise because of his male ego but like you, I know he's hurting too. (Sorry but Aragorn doesn't have the excuse of "the drugs made me do it") Yes, poor Legolas took the brunt of Aragorn's wrath last chapter and Elrond got a good portion of it this chapter! He's got to be soon running out of steam, right?! Just like you guessed, Legolas is going along with Aragorn in hopes of protecting his friend, regardless of their present disagreement. And your insight into how people react to tough times in their life really is how I've seen things happen too. BTW your little fairy is working because I go to bed and wake up with story ideas running through my head! Now only if the fairy could find me more time to write down all my you send me a typing fairy too? Thanks so much for your wonderful review!  
  
Viggomaniac: First thing: I love your name!!! Thank you so much for your wonderful words! I'm glad you are feeling sorry for all the characters! I personally think they all deserve a LONG vacation...they have stated a preference to get as far away from me as possible. (What did I do?!?!) As for ffnet, I definitely have noticed some glitches but I'll gladly bear with them...that's the problem with being an addict...you're so glad when you can get a fix you forget to tell your supplier off! Thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again!  
  
Koriaena: Yup, it's gonna be a LONG journey! And I thought some of "my" family vacations were bad!?!?! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Athelassa: Yes, Aragorn is distressed and I think pushing everyone away is his way to try to save himself more pain. But he's only piled more pain onto his heart by taking that path! Glad you liked reading Legolas' reaction to seeing Aragorn's wounds...I just love writing that kind of sap! You are right that Elrond could not hold back Aragorn or he would have "destroyed the last bit of trust Aragorn still has". So how did I do with the scenes with Aragorn's departure? Love to hear what you thought!  
  
Nefhiriel: I'm sorry that I'm not writing Aragorn as you see him. I have wished many times that Tolkien had written more about Aragorn in his other tales so that I could truly get a handle on the character. Without the strong presence of the original author's guidance, I've taken my own liberties with the Aragorn character which you have every right to disagree with because, after all, it's only how I decided to write him, not how he was meant to be. But I do have to say one thing in my defense, I'm discovered that in this life you don't know what will happen to you the next second nor how you will react. Therefore it can be quite a daunting task to determine how someone else will react to tough times in their life. Again, this is my perception of how Aragorn would deal with the events of this story and I freely admit, I love writing arguments and creating angst. So if you take all those ingredients and mix them together do you get a true reaction? Probably not but it sure was fun writing! Sorry it's not so enjoyable to read. Thanks for sharing your thoughts and I hope some of the rest of the story comes off more true to your version of Aragorn than it did this last chapter.  
  
Victoria: Aragorn has begged me to read his statement to you: "The opinions and portrayal of me in this story do not reflect my own opinions nor does it show a true portrayal of me. I would never act like a "small bratty child." OK that finished, here are my apologies for making you hate my portrayal of Aragorn. In the ranger's defense, he's got a lot on his plate already, what with a murdered father, adopted by a superior race, loving a woman who will die if she loves him back and having to save the world and now Barion shows up shoveling what he does. I think that's enough to make anyone act a little crazy. Thanks for taking the time to share your thoughts with me and for complimenting my writing!  
  
No Big Deal: A great big hug goes out to you for saying you were "glad to see Aragorn distance himself from Legolas'!! I agree with you, that Aragorn can come off pretty weak and needy in other stories and I don't enjoy him shown in that light. He's the savior of Middle Earth for pete sake! He's no weakling hiding behind the elves! Glad you like my portrayal of Elrond. I have issues with him in the movies but I love in the books where it states he loves Aragorn like a son. I like to feed off the positive, not the negative. So how did I do with the Estel/twins interaction? Where you glad it was Elrohir who helped Estel get his boots on and Elladan who aided Aragorn onto his horse?  
  
Elvingirl3737: I too pity Legolas but of course I "always" side with Aragorn (even when he's being the biggest fool in middle earth...ah love is so blind). I understand your anger with Aragorn and I hope he can redeem himself in your eyes as the story progresses. Thanks so much for your compliments and about the happy ending...I think my motto should be "It ain't over 'till everyone's happy." Leastwise that's how I write my stories. Life itself is too darn sad as it is. Can't wait to hear who you sided with this chapter!  
  
Alariel: Thank you so much for your wonderful review! I was really worried that all my readers would be sick of the "boring" angst chapters but reviews like yours tell me that I've still got your attention. I know I listed this as having some action and we will get back to that but I always feel better writing emotions. I was pleased to hear from you and I hope you drop me another review sometime!  
  
Elven Kitten: Whew! I thought Aragorn had lost your love forever to Legolas! Glad to see you're a loyal one! Thanks for reviewing and still loving Aragorn!  
  
Joslin: So who is it that you don't want me to harm dreadfully? Legolas or Aragorn? And would that be mental pain or physical pain you want them to be spared? I have to be clear on all this to see if I'll meet any of your demands. And yes, Legolas is at an all time low right now. Thanks for your review!  
  
)))))))  
  
Thanks for everyone who read this chapter and a special thank you to those who review! Hope to post on the 19th when ffnet is back up and running!  
  
Cheryl W. 


	13. Chapter 13

BURIED  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry this update is later than I promised. I hate when real life interferes!  
  
Chapter 13 )))))  
  
It was an unnatural silence that blanketed the travelers. Markedly missing were the boisterous stories, teasing insults and easy talk, a constant whenever the three elves and the ranger were together.  
  
'We feel like strangers, traveling together only by chance and necessity,' Legolas darkly thought. Studying Elladan and Elrohir who rode before him, he knew, though they did not speak aloud a word, the twins said much as their eyes constantly met and then shifted to Aragorn and then met again. 'They are not strangers. All three all linked, whether Aragorn wants to accept that or not. I alone am the stranger. I have no place in this family for I can not even claim that an ounce of my blood flows through Aragorn. My friendship is all the connection that binds me to him...to this family..to this journey.' Desperation clawed at his heart. 'And that connection is fading; smothered by this silence, slowly being severed by the hurt and anger Aragorn bestows upon me at his every glance.'  
  
He could not keep his eyes from his friend, noting the stiff set of the man's back and the steady pace with which he lead. If things were not so strained between them, Legolas would have already forced the stubborn human to slow down! None of his companions expected him to ride with his normal proficiency, not injured as he was. Clenching his jaw, Legolas could only pray that Aragorn's brothers soon intervened and would make the man see reason. Legolas scoffed at that thought. 'Reason?! If ANY of us had a morsel of reason we would not be on this journey.' Suddenly his thoughts flew to Elrond. If he was honest with himself, he had to admit he had been disappointed and saddened when Aragorn's father had decided to not accompany his son on such a perilous quest. His current reflections soften his judgment upon Elrond's decision. Maybe the elven lord had made the better choice, a choice that would not force him to watch his son endure more pain and maybe even death in his pursuit of revenge.  
  
Forcing his thoughts from such dismal ponderings, Legolas tried to brace himself for all that lay ahead of them. Aragorn would not divulge the ranger camp's specific location but Legolas knew the general area laid almost a day's ride to the north. He almost sighed. They had been on the trail moments only when he fervently wished their destination was in sight. Now that urgency was being replaced with a feeling of dread. Whatever "need" Aragorn had of his present companions would vanish when he was once again among his men, among his own true kindred.  
  
'I already feel useless and unwanted, how much worse I will feel then,' Legolas bitterly wondered, his heart breaking a little more as he knew the truth of his thoughts. With disdain he rebuked his himself for his self pity, 'You still have time to mend the rift between you and Aragorn. You have this day's journey. Do not waste it sulking in the back, too afraid to speak! You have fought for many things in your life, is not Aragorn's friendship worth an unholy battle?'  
  
His answer came instantaneously and without misgivings. Yes. Aragorn's friendship was worth fighting for...even worth dying for. Tenacity shattered Legolas' depression. He was about to sneak by the twins and gain Aragorn's side when Aragorn's brothers made their own move.  
  
Pain. Aragorn felt it spike through his entire body with every step of his steed but he refused to let it manifest itself into something the others could detect. The three riders behind him could not see the white knuckled grip he had upon the reigns, nor could they see his hard jaw line tensed in agony. 'Valar help me if I was not in the lead, if I had to travel under their incessant scrutiny.'  
  
The thought was barely in his mind when two horses simultaneously swept by him. Then without warning Elladan and Elrohir brought their steeds to practically a stand still, so slow was their gait.  
  
Pulling back upon his reigns to ensure he did not plow into his brothers, Aragorn gritted his teeth in displeasure. He should have expected some foul maneuver like this, he chastised himself, as he was forced to adopt his brothers' far slower pace. "Why do you insist upon leading when you do not know where our journey is to take us?" he testily challenged.  
  
Without turning around, Elladan lightly replied, a hint of a taunt in his words, "We travel upon the only northern path through the woods, Estel. I believe Elrohir and I can manage to lead us from our own woods without your assistance. Unless, of course, the rangers now reside in the woods of Rivendell?"  
  
Unable to dispute Elladan's mocking words, Aragorn grumbled, "At this rate, we will still be in these woods by nightfall," all the while looking for a way to slip by his brothers. But his brothers were nothing but devious. They had timed their move perfectly for now the path was presently too narrow to allow him to pass them. Going off the path was not feasible, for the very trail was hewed out of a mountain side, leaving a sharp drop to Aragorn's right and a steep incline to his left. With an inward curse, Aragorn accepted that in this he was beaten, his brothers had effectively trapped him behind them for the majority of the journey through the woods of Rivendell. A very slow journey at that.  
  
Legolas drew his horse beside Aragorn, earning him a surprised look from the ranger. "How long will you punish me, Aragorn?" the prince quietly asked, his eyes filled with despair.  
  
Focusing once again on the path, Aragorn gruffly denied, "I am not punishing you."  
  
"Yes, yes you are," Legolas contradicted not with anger but sorrow. "You are denying me what I treasure most."  
  
Aragorn's eyes flew to Legolas's in wonder and concern.  
  
"Your friendship," Legolas clarified softly. Then his blue eyes sparked with intensity. "I know my actions have angered you but our friendship has weathered worse storms. Why must I be stripped of your friendship because I dared to put your life above all other considerations?"  
  
Aragorn's reply was upon his tongue but he never gave it voice for at that moment his ranger instincts came alive. Pulling back upon the reigns, he brought his horse to a stop and spun it around, his eyes intently watching the path behind them. Without question, the three elves halted and sought to hear what the ranger had sensed.  
  
Lowly Aragorn announced, "Horse and rider approaching fast," he pointed to the woods behind them, "coming from the south." The ranger reached for his bow at the same time as his elven companions but they all halted mid motion as a low whistle echoed through the woods, signaling that an elf from Rivendell approached.  
  
Wonder and worry tore through Aragorn as he heard the rider grow closer. Had Elrond decided he wanted no more traces of the human he had taken into his home and sent a rider after him, bearing all the personal things he had abandoned? Or was this rider's mission to deliver Elrond's final message to him? Or was it simply an order to never return? Aragorn braced himself to unflinchingly face whatever message the rider bore but he could not loosen the tightness in his heart.  
  
When the rider broke from the forest and entered the path, shock tore through all four traveling companions.  
  
"Ada?!" Elladan greeted in surprise and relief as the elven lord halted his horse directly in front of his youngest son.  
  
For a moment, Aragorn's emotions fluctuated from surprise to fear to hope. What had prompted his father to ride after them? What words had they left unsaid?  
  
Elrond had thought he knew how Aragorn would react to his presence. He had been wrong. It was not anger sparking in his son's eyes but uncertainty. "Sorry that I am late. I had matters to attend to before I could join you."  
  
Disbelief cut off Aragorn's breathing. Surely Elrond did not intend to make this journey?! "You travel with us?" his surprise unmasked.  
  
Elrond, holding Aragorn's eyes with his own gaze, firmly stated, "I will stand at your side and see this through unto the end."  
  
Thrown off balance by Elrond's pledge, Aragorn scarcely knew how to respond. How had things gotten so complicated?! First Barion had involved the rangers and now four elves insisted upon joining the battle as well. Revenge should be a simple matter! A battle waged one on one! "I do not require your presence. In fact, I do not require the presence of any of you," he spoke more loudly for the benefit of the hovering elves but did not pull his gaze from Elrond's.  
  
"You may not have need of me but I have need of you," Elrond ardently declared. Seeing that his words still did not break through his son's barriers, Elrond revealed, "I go with you because I can not bear to let you face this battle without me." Then, for the first time, Aragorn saw hatred brimming in the elf's eyes. "Barion has much to pay for."  
  
Understanding grew in Aragorn. Revenge. It all came down to revenge, his, the twins', Elrond's. It drove them all relentlessly toward Barion. Seeing the elf's set features, Aragorn knew Elrond could not be dissuaded from his decision. "I know I can not sway you in your decision but know one thing: your lordship grants you no power in my world. In the country to the north, the rangers are the law. They will follow my commands and mine alone. They will not bow to your wishes. You would do well to remember that."  
  
Elrond simply bowed his head in acquiescence then set his horse forward upon the path. Elladan and Elrohir studied their brother a moment, then, having determined that the look upon Aragorn's face was one of acceptance, they turned their mounts around and once again lead the way through the forest. Silently, Elrond began to follow them.  
  
Aragorn watched the three elves slowly ride deeper into the forest. To have revenge be the catalyst that brought them together, it felt wrong. Was this all they had in common anymore? Snapping from his reverie, Aragorn realized that Legolas remained at his side, unmoving. Looking at the Mirkwood elf, a crease wrinkled the ranger's brow. Aragorn knew that Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond sought revenge upon Barion for his past transgressions, whatever they may be, while he himself sought revenge upon Barion for his current transgressions. What he could not determine was what was prompting Legolas to seek out Barion? Why had the prince adamantly refused to yield Barion's fate into Aragorn's hands?  
  
Aragorn was on the verge of asking Legolas those very questions when, out of the blue, the truth cut sharply into him. 'Because he is your friend, foolish of all humans!' Shame colored Aragorn's face and he looked away. How could he have been so blind?! He was treating Legolas like an enemy when in truth he was the best type of friend. Legolas was traveling at his side, not to reap revenge upon Barion, but to protect him... with his very own life if need be. Any hatred the prince felt for Barion stemmed from the harm the ex-ranger had ravaged upon his best friend.  
  
Seeing pain flash in Aragorn's eyes, Legolas drew closer and softly said, "You are in pain. It is not too late to turn back. There would be no censure, only unbelievable relief, from us all if you would do so."  
  
Legolas' concerned words lashed another mark upon Aragorn's shame filled heart. Did Legolas not know he deserved none of his kindness or his loyalty?! Not after the way he had treated him! Aragorn could not fathom why Legolas would even contemplate standing at his side? Nor could he understand why the elf wanted his friendship back, especially after he had soiled it with his distrust and anger and his own brand of betrayal! And he certainly did not know why Legolas valued his friendship so highly in the first place!?!  
  
Concerned at Aragorn's lack of response, Legolas lightly gripped Aragorn's arm, "Truly there is no shame in waiting until you are well to make this trip. The rangers will detain Barion until you arrive, no matter how long that may be."  
  
Breaking from his dismal thoughts, Aragorn met Legolas's concerned eyes. "No. I must do this," his voice quiet, and resigned to the task ahead.  
  
Though a spark of hope died in his eyes, Legolas did not protest but simply released his hold upon his friend, bowed his head in agreement and turned his horse around. After a moment, Aragorn joined him and looked ahead to see that Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir had stopped and were looking back expectantly to the last two members of their traveling troupe.  
  
Urging his horse forward, Aragorn found Legolas faithfully at his side. When they came abreast of the Rivendell elves, the twins once again took up the lead leaving Elrond to follow next and Legolas and Aragorn to bring up the rear.  
  
Aragorn found his eyes drawn to the proud figure of the elven lord. Gone were the lordly robes and in their place Elrond wore a simple white shirt, a deerskin coat, pants and riding boots. More startling was the sword that rested along his leg and the bow and quiver secured to his back. This was a side of the elf Aragorn had never glimpsed before. Yes, when he was young he had heard Elrond speak of his warrior days and with his boy's imagination Aragorn had envisioned how the elf would have looked going into battle. His imagination had been faulted though. He had never thought about the elf's eyes, had never guessed that they would burn with a fire that nothing but victory could quench. Or in this case, revenge.  
  
"Why does Barion hate Arathorn?" Aragorn quietly asked, surprising even himself when he spoke aloud, realizing too late that he had not called Arathorn his father.  
  
Aragorn watched as all three Rivendell elves stiffened at his words. He could tell that it was with a conscious effort that none of the elves halted or turned around to face him but instead kept moving along the trail.  
  
It was Elladan who spoke first, "Arathorn banished Barion from the rangers," he stated matter-of-factly as if that was all the information Aragorn would need.  
  
"There is more to the tale than that," Aragorn challenged but his words were met with silence. "For Valar sake! I know the degree of the hatred Barion harbors for Arathorn better than any of you! I alone know the lengths he will go to punish Arathorn!"  
  
Quietly Elrond contradicted, "Arathorn is beyond punishment."  
  
A snort escaped Aragorn. "For my kind, there is no safe sanctuary, not even in death."  
  
Suddenly Elrond spun his horse around, causing Aragorn and Legolas's horses to pull back and paw the ground. Horrible understanding dulled Elrond's eyes as he choked out, "The tomb...he put you in the tomb so that Arathorn would feel you suffer."  
  
Aragorn did not acknowledge Elrond's words...he didn't have to. His eyes said it all. "I have a right to know the truth! The entire truth! Why did Arathorn banish Barion?"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir abandoned their forward motion and turned to face their brother. They alone knew the details Aragorn sought. Meeting Aragorn's probing gaze, Elrohir began to speak of the past he had long buried. "Barion and your father" here he shot an apologetic look to Elrond, feeling as if he had betrayed him by calling another Aragorn's father, before focusing once again on Aragorn, "they were best friends. They grew up together among the rangers and when Arathorn became chieftain, Barion was his second in command."  
  
"Barion told me as much," Aragorn supplied and ignored the shocked looks upon the elven faces. "So what transpired to turn friendship into hatred?"Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances and Aragorn saw their hesitation to continue. "Hold nothing back from me," he warned.  
  
Sighing, Elladan continued reluctantly, "Barion's wife was killed by Orcs and that changed him."  
  
"Loss changes everyone," Aragorn offhanded supplied before firing back to his brother "How did it change Barion?"  
  
"He was obsessed with eliminating orcs, all orcs," Elladan coldly answered.  
  
Aragorn stared at Elladan, surprised to hear condemnation in the elf's voice, especially when the elf's own philosophy had run concurrent with Barion's after his mother's abuse by Orcs.  
  
Knowing the other's thoughts, Elladan clarified, "He was willing to risk 'anything' and 'anyone' in the pursuit of his revenge."  
  
The pieces were starting to come together for Aragorn. He was a leader of men, he knew the risks of power. Valar, out of all the humans that walked the earth, he understood best the corrupting nature of power! His forefathers had taught him that bitter truth just as surely as they had forced all of Middle Earth to reap the consequences of their obsession with power. It was that very knowledge that dissuaded Aragorn from taking the throne of Gondor, of even 'wanting' to possess that kind of power. Absolute power corrupts absolutely.  
  
"Barion risked the lives of the rangers under his command to seek out his revenge," Aragorn surmised quietly, without rancor.  
  
Elrohir shook his head and steadily met Aragorn's gaze, "Not the lives of the rangers. Your life. He risked your life."  
  
Stunned, Aragorn stammered, "How? I ..I had to only be a baby at the time," his look swinging between Elrohir and Elladan, their reluctance to continue evident when they did not meet his eyes. "Tell me what part I played in this."  
  
Elladan's eyes shot up to Aragorn's in surprise. "There is no blame upon you! You were an innocent child, just two years of age!"  
  
"And yet, I am involved in this tale. How did Barion risk my life? In what way?"  
  
Taking up where his brother halted, Elrohir quietly recounted, "Arathorn entrusted your life into Barion's hands." Elrohir's eyes flew to his father's as the missing piece of the puzzle fell into place. With startling clarity, Elrohir understood the reluctance Arathorn had displayed all those years ago when he had put the task of protecting his son into Barion's care. Barion had never been Arathorn's first choice for his son's protector, Elrond was.  
  
Renewed shame washed over Elrond. He had not known Arathorn had chosen another to guard his son, had certainly never fathomed Barion had been his choice. How much damage had he inflicted upon all their lives when he rejected Aragorn all those years past?! Even now, Aragorn was paying dearly for Elrond's choice, had almost paid with his very life. "It's OK, Elrohir," Elrond reassured his son. "Tell Aragorn all that you know."  
  
Rage sparked in Elrohir's usually compassionate eyes, "Barion resented having to protect you, he made no mean show of that. When you were two, while Elladan and I hunted with your father, you walked from the ranger camp without anyone's notice. Barion begrudgingly sought you out in the forest with aid of some other rangers. When Barion finally came upon you, he detected Orcs watching you from the trees. Instead of rushing forward to protect you from harm, he used you as bait," Elrohir bitterly bit out, his hatred flaring in his eyes. .  
  
Just when Aragorn thought he could not be shocked any greater, the impossible happened.  
  
Ellandan recalled with anger, "The other rangers wanted to get you to safety but Barion forbade them to do so, instead Barion let you walk deeper into the woods. When the orcs broke from their cover in the trees to attack you, Barion unleashed a volley of arrows and engaged the orcs in battle. We returned from our hunting trip in time to join the battle. All our hearts went cold with terror when we saw you standing there among the carnage. It was only by the grace of the Valar that you were unharmed." Elladan's emotions threatened to overwhelm him as the memories returned sharply. Since he had claimed Aragorn his brother, Elladan's mind replay these memories many times and always he wondered just how very close he had come to losing the human that day? Of being robbed of the immense joy of having Estel come into his life and heart.  
  
Sensing his brother's barely leashed reign on his emotions, Elrohir picked up the story where Elladan had stopped. "Arathorn frantically fought his way to your side and protected you. When the battle was over, he demanded to know how his son had come to be in harm's way. When the other rangers told him how Barion had used his son as a lure, Arathorn attacked Barion and I truly thought he would kill him."  
  
Quietly Aragorn asked, "Why did he not?"  
  
Meeting Aragorn's eyes steadily, Elrohir spoke solemnly, his respect for Arathorn very evident. "Because, in your father's eyes, it would have been murder and he had sworn never to cross that line."  
  
No condemnation hued Aragorn's next words. "So instead he banished Barion." Suddenly, Aragorn could make more sense of the words Barion's had spoken to him. Those words echoed again through Aragorn's mind, "I wanted to see that look in your eyes. That pain, that haunted look of betrayal, that lost feeling in your soul. I wanted you to feel what I once felt...what your father caused me to feel."  
  
Unaware of his brother's deep emersion in his memories, Elrohir continued, "Yes, Barion was banished forever from the rangers but not before he challenged your father's right to be the chieftain. They fought and Barion lost, badly."  
  
'Barion had lied!', sang through Aragorn. The man had said Arathorn never bested him in battle but that had been a lie! At long last the villain had lied about something!  
  
With dismay and censure in his voice, Elladan interjected, "Even after all Barion had done, had tried to do, Arathorn let Barion live. He even gave Barion the choice to let his son stay behind and be protected by the sanctuary the ranger's provided."  
  
"He has a son?" Aragorn asked, somewhat softening at the thought of the ex-ranger having a son.  
  
Elladan shook his head marginally, "No, not anymore. Barion foolishly would not allow his son to stay with the rangers. No more than a month later, Barion's son was killed by some trappers on a desolate trail in the north."  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn no longer perceived Barion's hatred as the emotions of an unstable man. The ex-ranger had a clear cause for his hatred of Arathorn. Barion had not only lost his place in the world but he had also lost his wife and child. He had been left utterly alone without another soul to depend upon. Aragorn knew that feeling a little too well for his peace of mind. Wasn't that the way he had felt after reading Elrond's letters? After discovering his world to be a well constructed lie?  
  
Noticing the softening in Aragorn's eyes, Elladan incredulously accused "You actually feel some compassion for the man?!"  
  
"Do not confuse understanding with compassion!" Aragorn shot back and attempted to push his way through the throng of elves. A strong elven hand gripped his arm and his eyes clashed with Elrond's.  
  
"Do "not" forget what Barion has done to you," Elrond sternly cautioned.  
  
A fire flared in Aragorn's eyes. "I will not forget, I can not," his voice sharp enough to cut glass, as he attempted to pull his arm from Elrond's grasp.  
  
Tightening his hold upon his son, Elrond drew Aragorn closer. No longer could he shut out the question that had burned in his mind ever since Renen had spoken Barion's name. "Does Barion know your destiny, Aragorn?" the seriousness of his demeanor made the very air thick with tension.  
  
Aragorn's own expression darkened, "You mean does he know I am to be the "hope" of Middle Earth?" his voice bitter and low. With a sardonic smile he answered, "Yes, he does. My father told him. I guess he thought Barion would protect me with more urgency if he knew my "importance.""  
  
Terror choked Elrond. Barion knew Aragorn's secret! 'Oh Valar, please do not let it be so!' screamed through his head. If Barion became aware that Aragorn had escaped from the tomb, would he tell the world that an heir to Isildur yet lived?! A shiver coursed visibly through Elrond. If any of Sauron's minions learned this truth, Sauron would unleash all of Mordor to find Aragorn and once he was found...death would be the kindest gift Sauron would bestow upon Isildur's heir.  
  
"Barion 'must' die," Elrond declared gravely.  
  
TBC  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
Lady of the Lake2: You are the BEST! I totally don't deserve your loyalty or your friendship but I greedily will never relinquish either of them! Thank you for always believing in me and encouraging me in my writing!  
  
Grumpy: Thanks for your persistence in attempting to review my story! Because you know I would have missed your review and wonder what I had done to make you abandon me! Glad you liked the white lie scene and Aragorn getting the dirt out of his hair! I just couldn't let him suffer that icky feeling any longer. Hope ffnet treats you better this time around for reviewing!  
  
Nefhiriel: No need to apologize! You have every right to think whatever you want! But I'm very glad you are enjoying the angst and like reading the story! Hope to hear from you again!  
  
No Big Deal: So pleased I didn't disappoint you with the twins' scenes last chapter! Thanks for sticking up for Aragorn and seeing his side of things! I loved your sentence "Aragorn...must now deal with his human frailty in a way he never imagined.. a failure in battle" Loved that! Looking forward to your next review!  
  
Tychen: I'm really happy that you fought ffnet and won and were able to review! I would feel very cheated if I couldn't get your thoughts on a chapter! Loved your line the goal of the three elves being "the survival of Hope" Very nicely said! And I agree, I don't think Legolas will do anything to jeopardize Aragorn's respect either! Thank you so much for enjoying my "insightful vignettes" and for seeing the conflict I'm trying to show that Aragorn is going through! And no, I will not be taking Legolas and Aragorn's death "even unto death"!! You know I like happy endings way too well. Can't wait to read your next review!  
  
Onesmartgoalie: Thank you so much for your kind words! As for your ponderings, I'm working hard to cover those very issues. Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Viggomaniac: I really appreciated your review! I'm glad Aragorn's somewhat contradictory actions vs desires didn't seem inconsistent with human nature. I just know that what I say and do isn't what I "really" revealing what I am feeling. Yes, Elrond should make a potion so that he can read Aragorn's human mind! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Koriaena: I totally agree with you about the ELrondion family vacation thought. This is going to get nastier than MY family vacations...at least none of us come out and say ALOUD that someone has to die. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Et-spiritus-sancti: I was very pleased that you liked the whole boot scene! I'm totally obsessed with showing how people deal with their injures when normal activities become a painful a chore. So glad you didn't feel the brotherly teasing wasn't out of place I just thought we humans tend to fly from one emotion to the other pretty quickly. Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Amanda: Thank you so much for saying I have Aragorn's character right! You seem to have a very good grasp on Aragorn's emotions and I agree with everything you said! Yes, he is coping with the stress in the wrong way but you were right when you said he was "wary of being hurt and slow to open himself." Very few of us do the right thing under that kind of pressure. So pleased that you're enjoying reading this story!  
  
Tailspin: I was relieved that you didn't feel I introduced the "thread of hope for future reconciliations" too soon. I just felt that Aragorn would be terribly conflicted when faced with never seeing Elrond again and it seems you agree with that thought too! Yes, I couldn't keep the brothers bitterly apart and Aragorn's softening toward Legolas too as you saw. It's building to the happy reconciliation we all want to see. Ops...I don't think Aragorn did I good job of getting the mud out of his hair! Are you offering to help him with that? Thanks for your wonderful review!  
  
Someone Reading: I could hug you! Thanks for not wanting to slap me but reward me with cookies for "dragging things out"! Yes, the tension between Elrond and Aragorn is pretty thick with all those emotions you mentioned. I personally would have to be in either of their shoes! So glad you liked the Elrohir and Aragorn scene. I just thought Aragorn needed some help and Elrohir would willingly offer it without strings. I'm glad you support Legolas' decision, though it was a heartbreakingly hard one for him to make. Thank you so much for believing that the scenes and characters are being portrayed with believability!! That is such an awesome compliment, especially when I have the character in such terrible circumstances! I always look forward to your reviews so keep them coming!  
  
Lenneth: I really appreciate your loyalty and wonderful reviews!! Glad you like the slowly mending bond between the brothers and as you saw in this chapter, Aragorn is starting to understand how true a friend Legolas is being. That should mean that some of this angst will start to lift...at least between the brothers and Legolas. As for Elrond, well, more work needs to be done on that relationship. Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Athelassa: I know things still look bleak for Elrond and Aragorn's relationship but at least Aragorn "wanted" to bid Elrond goodbye. That's a step in the right direction! So glad you sympathized with Aragorn and his boot problem. As for brothers...mine would more than likely toss the boot at my head instead of helping me to get it on my foot. Gotta love 'em all the same! Thanks for much for your wonderful review!  
  
Lirenel: Thanks so much for reviewing! I find it a great compliment that my story is killing you! Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Eternal Rose: So it's back to school for you! Hope you have a great year of it! So glad you find the depth of Aragorn and Legolas's friendship intriguing! I know I'm always fascinated how male friendships differ from woman friendships. What's the saying... Men are from mars and Woman are from Venus..there's some truth in that. Glad you liked my line about Aragorn freely walking away! I love conversations like you love grammar so I eat up any compliments in that area! So glad I didn't make any serious errors last chapter but all bets are off on this chapter. I rushed it and then my beta was away and well, it is what it is. Thanks for your wonderful review!  
  
Elven Kitten: Yes, Aragorn's taking that first step now we just have to make sure he doesn't take any steps backward. You hold onto him tight, OK? Like I have to ask that YOU! Thanks for your wonderful review!  
  
Elvengirl3737: Ah.. so you finally had to side with Aragorn! Yeah!!! I was pleased that you liked the boots scene and felt the conversation was off the mark! You really gave me a wonderful compliment when you said I fixed the situations in my stories with believability! That's very important to me! A chocolate covered Estel?!?! You've been holding out on me!!! Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews and the possibility of sharing your chocolate dipped Estel!  
  
Sielge: Thank you for your wonderful review! I know I made you wait nearly two more days for an update than I promised but I know you have a big heart and will forgive me. Right?  
  
MoonFire1: Thank you so much for your wonderful review and liking my "brilliant angsty-goodness"!! You are right, Aragorn is being blinded by revenge but I think he's starting to see the light in this chapter. As for the rift between he and Legolas, he's finally seeing what you've been trying to show him: Legolas's actions are as you said, "motivated by utmost friendship, devotion, and even love." Now the trick is to get the man to "admit" he was wrong. Can't wait for your next review!  
  
Aebbook: No need to apologize I'm just pleased to hear from you! I'm very sorry to hear about your parents. I sent some prayers your way. If you want to send me an email sometime, I'll love to get a chance to really talk to you! You can link to my email through my bio. Thanks for your sneaking the time to review! I really love hearing from you!  
  
Beling2: So I got a GOLD Star for chapter 11! Thanks!! And chapter 12 put a huge smile on your face! I'm loving it! Yes, Aragorn is starting to open his heart once again, finally! But you are right, Aragorn's pride makes him who he is and everyone that loves him doesn't want him to change. Now he has to balance his pride with trust, he has to learn to trust again. Easier said than done...even with family. And speaking of trust...since you trust me, I promise that "eventually" the father and son will make a wonderful reconciliation. I thought they made some headway in this chapter?! So were you pleasantly surprised when Elrond joined the travelers? I gotta get a star for that, right? And Legolas is a very true friend and Aragorn's starting to realize just how true this chapter. But again there is that pride standing in the way of each reconciliation! Aragorn's gotta work on that! Thanks so much for your beautiful compliment!  
  
Marbienl: Sorry but there is no letter stashed in Arathorn's packet to absolve Elrond of his guilt. That would be far to easy, right?! I think Aragorn will reflect on what Elrond has said and slowly it's going to sink in. Glad you liked the departure scenes and yes, Aragorn still does think of himself as Elrond's son but he is also afraid to open himself up to more hurt by letting that vulnerability show. And you just "knew" Elrond wouldn't be left behind! Aragorn is only now starting to understand the lengths Elrond will go to protect him. Aragorn now sees that Legolas's actions are/were motivated by friendship but getting the friendship back on track...that's going to take some doing and like you said, someone's going to have to give up some of his pride. I don't think Legolas values his pride more than his friendship with Estel...I think that comes from living such a long life already. But Estel, he's still "young" and his pride means I lot to him. Sorry I'm late posting this but real life kinda stank this week and even my muse was depressed. I'm really touched that you still want the "Aragorn hurt his back story"!!! I have some of it written but it's not finished...what else is new with my stories right? After I wrap this one up, I'll go back to working on that. I promise! I love getting your emails and hearing your thoughts. Thanks so much for every one of them!!  
  
Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter!  
  
Cheryl W. 


	14. Chapter 14

BURIED  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay in posting! I went on vacation and didn't get a chance to write a chapter before I left. Now I'm back and with a pretty long chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 14 )))))))))  
  
"Barion 'must' die," Elrond gravely declared.  
  
"I have every intention of making him pay dearly for what he has done," Aragorn lowly promised.  
  
Elrond's jaw clenched, his son did not understand that his words were not an exaggerated wish for revenge but a necessity. Gripping both of Aragorn's shoulders, he clarified, "Barion can 'not' be allowed to live. He bears too great a threat to you."  
  
"What?!" Aragorn exclaimed, feeling as if his whole world no longer made sense.  
  
Elrond's resolve did not waver but instead became more fortified. "Barion knows who you are, Aragorn! He will reveal your secret!"  
  
Aragorn's jaw clenched, "I thought you would be pleased if someone found a way to force my destiny upon me."  
  
"Sweet Eru, Estel!" Elrond cried, surprising his companions with the despair in his tone. "I would do all in my power to protect your secret, forever, if I could! Your future is in "your" hands and I would see it stays that way! If Sauron learns of you now...your life could be forfeit! It is not time for such things to be revealed, I know that you feel this is true as strongly as I do!"  
  
Aragorn looked away. Curse his destiny and all the despair and pain it caused! When he met Elrond's eyes again, he was once again the controlled ranger. "And your solution to this problem is to murder Barion? Is that the elven solution when one threatens their secrets? It is no wonder that Barion thought I would murder him upon the trail when he spoke of my secret! He feared the influence you elves had upon me."  
  
"We do not speak of merely a secret! We speak of your life, Estel! Sauron will find you and you will pray for death! I will do anything I must to protect you from that fate! Anything," Elrond passionately vowed.  
  
Aragorn could see the truth in the eyes of the one he had called Ada. Shocked to his core, Aragorn realized that Elrond would commit murder to protect him. He gripped Elrond's shoulder, "You are not thinking clearly! Barion is not some orc to be slaughtered!" Grasping for an explanation for Elrond's uncharacteristically harsh judgment, Aragorn stilled as an unwelcome notion sprang into his heart. Quietly he demanded, "So, if necessary, you will commit murder to save the "the hope of Middle Earth"?"  
  
Elrond put his hand to Aragorn's cheek and Aragorn was too stunned by the gentle caress to pull away. With love shining in his eyes, Elrond firmly insisted, "Not because you are the world's hope but because you are my son! I will do what I must to see no harm comes to you!"  
  
"There are limits to what you can do to protect me! There must be limits or we will all fall into the shadow willingly," Aragorn implored, not even disputing Elrond's claim that he was his son. "Barion's fate is in my hands and in Barion's own hands..as is my own fate. The battle must wage earnestly between Barion and I. Together we will decide our respective fates. It is not for you to decide."  
  
"Aragorn.." Elrond began to plead but Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"You have always taught me to stand up and fight my own battles, to make my own way in this world. When will you stop condemning me for following your instructions?" sorrow lacing his words. Pulling back from Elrond's touch, Aragorn set his horse upon the path and started heading north.  
  
Elrond bowed his head and clenched his hand. He had been so close to reclaiming his son and then, somehow, he had let him slip out of his embrace. Lifting his eyes, he saw his elven sons bestowing worried looks upon him. With a nod of his head, he sent them to follow after Legolas, who had already gained Aragorn's side. Bringing up the rear, Elrond let his thoughts sink back into the words his son had said. 'Yes, I taught Estel to fight his own battles.... but I "never" promised that I would idly stand by and see him harmed. For that is a promise I would have broken every time...like I will break it this time,' he resolutely pledged.  
  
Legolas shot a look to the man riding at his side but seeing the cold set to Aragorn's features, he let silence reign between them. Now was not the time to press his friendship back onto the man, by force, if necessary. No, right now Aragorn needed just to know that he did not walk this path alone. 'You are not alone, mellon nin. When ever you have need of me, I will always be there for you,' Legolas silently reassured as he moved his horse closer to the ranger's mount.  
  
The sun was past it's zenith as the five travelers entered the forests of northern Arnor, having left the sanctuary of the border of Rivendell's forest late in the morning and already crossed a vast section of open plains. Little conversation had been held as the miles were traversed, leaving each traveler entirely too much time to maul over their overwrought emotions.  
  
With the openness of their trail across the plains, there had been no way to hold Aragorn back from taking the lead, though Elladan and Elrohir had numerous times rode to the front only to find themselves overtaken by their brother not long after. But they did not speak a word of protest, knowing the waste of breath that would be. Nor did Elrond utter one word upon the journey.  
  
No matter where Aragorn resided in the troupe, he found that Legolas stayed loyally glued to his side. Aragorn, with a trembling hand, brushed perspiration from his forehead, squinted into the sun and fought to stay conscious against the waves of agony washing over him. He had known pain would be his constant companion on the journey but he had not judged the level of pain correctly. Not at all. Experience had shown him able to bear pain well. Agony, however, was another thing altogether.  
  
It was Aragorn's simple act of raising his trembling hand to his sweat drenched brow that finally managed to surpass Legolas's level of endurance. This day, with heart wrenching concern, he had watched as Aragorn's face turned whiter and whiter even as sweat drenched his friend's hair and brow. Worse still, he had felt the pain emanating from the man as if it were a tangible thing. But no longer could he watch his friend suffer needlessly. Without warning, he swiftly reached over and pulled back on his friend's reins, bringing the ranger's horse to an abrupt stop.  
  
Startled from his pain induced stupor, Aragorn shot a surprised look to Legolas.  
  
"We will rest here," Legolas announced, nodding to a clearing to their right.  
  
"No. If we are to reach my camp before nightfall we must press on," Aragorn refuted surprised at how weak and breathless his own voice sounded.  
  
Fearing that the ranger would surge his horse forward, Legolas tightened his grip upon Aragorn's horse's reigns. Though his heart was heavy with worry, Legolas lightly taunted, hoping to sway the man from protesting the stop too fiercely, "You are a ranger. Surely you can find your way to your camp in the dark."  
  
The three Rivendell elfs had halted behind Aragorn and Legolas. They watched the scene before them with trepidation, knowing that, among them, Legolas was probably the only one that could convince Aragorn to take a short rest...well, without using force.  
  
Aragorn wanted to refute Legolas' words, to insist that they could not afford the delay, but in truth, Legolas was right, he was capable of finding the camp amid the darkest of nights if need be. This coupled with his fierce yearning to simply lie down, to not feel the gait of a horse rip pain through him, to close his eyes and shut out the world if only for a little while, sent him teetering on the edge of acquiescing to Legolas' suggestion.  
  
When Aragorn did not reply right away, Legolas began to guide both Aragorn's mount and his own to the clearing.  
  
"Legolas.." Aragorn started to protest, his hand covering the elven hand on his reigns but when Legolas's eyes met his own, Aragorn fell silent. By the set look on Legolas' face, Aragorn knew nothing would convince the elf to release his reins, not now that Aragorn had hesitated in his refusal. Removing his hand from Legolas', Aragorn placidly allowed the elf to lead both their horses to the outskirts of the clearing.  
  
Swinging from his horse's back, Legolas tied both his horse and Aragorn's to the nearest tree. Beside him, Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond did like wise with their own mounts.  
  
Accepting that he would not be allowed to ride any further, Aragorn swung his leg over his horse and slid to the ground, a graceful dismount but very subdued in comparison with his normal leap from the saddle. Even taking such caution, Aragorn's legs buckled under him. Only by his tight grip on the saddle and the support of his horse's strong body at his side did he manage to remain standing. Instantly, Elrond was at his side, reaching out to support his son but Aragorn's one word halted his actions, "Don't."  
  
The pain of rejection bathed over Elrond's soul anew. Whatever steps he had made to reconcile with his son were not great enough to earn him the privilege aiding his son. Stumbling back a step, Elrond painfully gave his son the distance away from him he so sorely desired.  
  
When he could rely solely upon his own strength, Aragorn leaned away from his horse and stood with only a slight tremble in his stance. However, his body was far from forgiving for the punishment Barion had inflicted on it or for the punishment Aragorn himself was now piling on it since his departure from bed. Knowing he needed some time away from the watchful eyes of the elves, Aragorn slowly began to walk into the woods.  
  
All eyes of the elves tracked his slow departure and Elladan took a step after his brother but a strong hand latched onto his forearm. He turned to meet the eyes of Legolas.  
  
"Please, allow me to go," Legolas softly pleaded, his eyes full of need.  
  
Elladan smirked, "He will probably welcome your presence better than mine anyway. Go," he gently ordered.  
  
Immediately Legolas ran quickly into the woods where Aragorn had disappeared moments prior.  
  
Bent over, his hands braced on his legs, and his eyes clamped shut, Aragorn drew in deep breaths and willed himself not to pass out. The last thing he needed to do was to give the four elves that traveled with him the arsenal to prove how wrong he had been to leave his bed and undertake this journey. However, the ill feeling was not fading but increasing. With dread, he began to accept that he would indeed have to suffer the reprimanding "I told you so" lectures.  
  
Unexpectedly, two arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled against a strong body. "Let us sit down for awhile," a soft voice soothed that he knew unmistakably was Legolas's. True to the suggestion, Aragorn felt himself lowered to the ground.  
  
When Aragorn came to rest on his knees, Legolas pulled him gently to the left and settled his friend upon his chest. Aragorn offered no protests to his friend's ministrations. "Bend your head down and breathe deeply."  
  
Doing as he was instructed, Aragorn sank his head lower and drew in deeper breaths. He flinched as a hand lightly stroked his head but did not pull away from the contact.  
  
In a voice raspy with pain, Aragorn quietly said, "You should not be here."  
  
Stunned, Legolas's hand stilled and his heart broke as pain consumed him. He had thought the rift between he and Aragorn was lessening. How could he have read the signs so falsely? The answer was quick and certain: because you desperately wanted to believe it, no matter how little truth resided in it.  
  
Legolas almost withdrew from his friend when Aragorn continued, sadly, "I do not deserve your friendship. I have proven that before but never so blatantly as I have these last two days. I know you travel with me out of loyalty but it is a loyalty you do not owe me."  
  
Relief and joy saturated Legolas as he realized that Aragorn's friendship was within his grasp. "You have my friendship and loyalty forever, mellon nin, and you are deserving of both!"  
  
Marginally shaking his head, Aragorn denied with sorrow and self recrimination, "No, the words I said to you...Valar, Legolas, I told you to go home...I implied that we were no longer friends."  
  
Legolas unconsciously pulled his friend closer and softly replied, "I forgave you your words the moment they were spoken."  
  
Aragorn's head came up in shock and his surprised eyes met Legolas'. "Why?"  
  
A tender smile turned up Legolas's lips as warmth for his friend glittered in his eyes. "Because I knew you did not mean them, that it was your despair that led you to push me away, hoping to spare you any more pain."  
  
Aragorn's guilt would not let him accept such forgiveness. "You can not simply forgive me. My words will stand between us.."  
  
Shaking his head with good humor, Legolas smirked, "Do you think I will allow false words to steal away the friendship that has come to mean so much to me? Sorry, Estel but you can not rid me from your side, not with words or even with the whole army of Mordor. You must face the truth. You are stuck with me forever."  
  
Aragorn's heart lightened. His foolishness had not cost him his best friend after all. "I would not have it any other way, mellon nin," he vowed as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder and Legolas laid his own hand upon Aragorn's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Their smiles soon turned to chuckles as their tension morphed into joyous relief. Changing his hold upon his friend, Legolas said, "Come, I will aid you back to the clearing so you can get the rest I intended when I called a halt to our journey."  
  
Aragorn, looking at Legolas with a twinkle in his eyes that Legolas had missed, teased, "Here I thought we were stopping because "you" were weary."  
  
Snorting, Legolas sarcastically agreed, "Oh, right, I forgot," reveling in the lightheartedness once again sparking between him and Aragorn.  
  
Drawing the man's arm over his shoulder, Legolas wrapped his arm around his friend's waist and slowly aided Aragorn gently to his feet.  
  
Dizziness struck Aragorn as he gained his feet, causing him to close his eyes again while he felt himself being pulled more securely against Legolas.  
  
Worry overshadowed the elf's previous happiness. "Can you make it back to the clearing or should I.."  
  
"No," Aragorn cut in with a trace of his usual humor. "No, you should "not" carry me." Taking in a steadying breath, he relegated his pain behind his barriers and opened his eyes to see Legolas' blue eyes watching him worriedly. "I can make it on my own two feet without..."  
  
"Nay, I am not releasing you, mellon nin. Together we will make our way back to your family." Before the man could protest, the elf began to steer Aragorn back the way he had come.  
  
It took all of Aragorn's concentration to keep his feet moving, to hold back the cry of pain that was crawling up his throat, and right the swaying world around him.  
  
As they returned to the clearing, Legolas saw that a camp had been established which sported a fire and had a bedroll laying beside it that looked suspiciously like Aragorn's bedroll. Immediately Legolas headed for the bedroll, concerned as he found himself bearing more of Aragorn's weight with every step. Sparing only a small glance to the three other elves standing by the horses, Legolas eased Aragorn down upon the bedroll. Gently Legolas pressed Aragorn to lie down, straightened out the man's legs, grabbed the blanket that sat beside the bedroll and wrapped it around his friend.  
  
When Aragorn reappeared being supported by Legolas, Elrond's heart clenched and his only thought was to go to his son. He had taken but one step before a hand latched onto his arm. Surprised, his eyes flew up to Elrohir's.  
  
Gently, Elrohir advised, "He will react badly if we swarm to his side. Let Legolas get him settled before you approach."  
  
It went against Elrond's heart but his mind knew the wisdom of his son's words. Elrohir had always been sensitive to his human brother's feelings more than any of the other elves. Trusting his son's judgment in this, Elrond nodded and watched the prince lower his son to the bedroll and cover him with the blanket. He could not help loving Legolas at that moment for being such an unequalled friend to his human son. As if his thoughts had drawn the prince's attention, Legolas looked up, met his eyes and nodded his head.  
  
Having beckoned Elrond to Aragorn's side, Legolas turned again to Aragorn whose eyes studied him. "Your father must check your wounds, for his peace of mind as well as my own. Please allow him to do this small thing, Aragorn."  
  
Tiredly but without rancor, Aragorn sallied back, "You ask it of me as if I had a choice," and a small smirk appeared on his too pale face.  
  
Knowing Aragorn's words to be acceptance, Legolas smiled, stood up and met Elrond mid way across the clearing.  
  
Elrond's eyes were focused behind Legolas to his son even as his question was for the prince, "How badly does he fare?"  
  
"He is in a lot of pain and is weary beyond words," Legolas quietly passed along, finally drawing Elrond's worried gaze from his son to the prince. "But he will not be deterred from this journey," Legolas warned, fearing that the man's father would make a futile attempt to sway Aragorn's set mind. In relief, he watched as Elrond nodded in agreement before the elder elf walked by him and crossed to his son. Legolas could not help but turn around and watch as Aragorn's father knelt at his son's side. A moment later Legolas made his way to Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
The twin's eyes were transfixed upon their father and brother as Legolas joined them. Tearing their looks away they focused upon their Mirkwood friend and both noted the change in Legolas.  
  
"You have been forgiven," Elladan stated in surprise, happiness and a sliver of jealousy.  
  
Legolas could not keep the smile from springing to his mouth, "It shows?"  
  
Elrohir answered the prince's question, "We will have no worry about seeing in the darkness this night for your glow could lead us like it were day time."  
  
No longer able to suppress his joy, Legolas's eyes sparkled with it. A moment later, however, the sparkle faded as he saw sorrow still clung unmercifully to Elladan and Elrohir. "Do not be dispirited. Aragorn has already returned to your safekeeping some of his heart."  
  
Contrary to Legolas's intentions, Elladan's features darkened with regret. "It is not enough, mellon nin, not nearly enough," his eyes fixed upon his brother's prone figure. "I want it to be as it was. I want my brother back," the yearning in his voice striking pain into Legolas's heart.  
  
Feeling his brother's pain merge with his own, Elrohir strived to cling to some comfort. Putting a hand upon Elladan's shoulder, he promised, his eyes forging into his brother's, "We will get our little brother back. We will." Slowly his eyes fell upon his father, whose very posture spoke of uncertainty and worry, "But will Ada get his son back?" he quietly wondered.  
  
When Elrond reached his son's side, his father's heart ached to tenderly stroke his son's face and utter words of soothing comfort. Upon meeting Aragorn's wary gaze, he refrained from following his heart. Dropping to his knees he stilled his trembling hands, quieted his anguished heart and became the only persona Aragorn would not reject: Elrond the healer.  
  
Pulling a vial from his pack, he met Aragorn's intent look. "This will ease your pain," he explained, breaking the silence that hung heavily over them with his melodious voice. Reading the refusal in his son's silver eyes, Elrond gave a small smile to the man, "Sorry to disappoint you but it is not my tea that you love so well."  
  
At the teasing words, Aragorn could not help feeling a spark of that old reaction sputter to life in him and his mouth almost twitched into a smile. In compliance, he raised his head from the ground and reached for the vial.  
  
Elrond slid a supporting hand behind Aragorn's head and, ignoring the man's grasping hand, put the vial to the man's lips and tipped it back slowly, allowing some of the portion to slip into the man's mouth.  
  
Aragorn's face screwed up in displeasure and he croaked out, "I did not think it possible! That tastes even worse than your tea!"  
  
A small chuckle emanated from Elrond. "This contains much the same ingredients as my tea. What it lacks is the herb that induces sleep, an herb that actually improves the tea's flavor."  
  
"Talk about blessings in strange places," Aragorn countered, his face still scrunched up in distaste.  
  
For a moment father and son looked at one another in silence, feeling as if the distance between them was not so great after all. Terrified of jeopardizing the progress with his son, Elrond tentatively asked, "May I check your stitches?"  
  
It was on the tip of Aragorn's tongue to boldly reply, 'as if I have a choice' as he had done with Legolas but something in the elf's eyes stopped him, something vulnerable and wounded and desperate. Instead he merely nodded his head in acquiescence.  
  
With infinite care, Elrond lifted his son's shirt to reveal the wrapped wounds. To his relief, no blood marred the pristinely white cloth bandages. His skilled hands pressed on the bandages only hard enough to determine that no stitches were torn in either of the wounds but he had felt his son stiffen in agony in reaction to his inspections. Not able to endure the increased look of pain upon his son's already too pale face, Elrond kept his focus firmly upon Aragorn's chest as he felt the exposed skin, satisfied that it was not burning with infection. Then slowly he reached his hand toward Aragorn's forehead, all the while fearing his son's reaction to such a touch.  
  
Aragorn forced himself to not flinch away from Elrond's descending hand. As his father's hand gently came to rest on his forehead, Aragorn was stunned to feel as if every wrong could be set right in the world...that no harm could come to him, not when his father was with him. Desperately, Aragorn grasped onto the soothing comfort only his father had ever been able to offer to him. Valar, how long had it been since he had felt such protection, such comfort amid a world that sought to destroy him, body, heart and soul? It was long before Barion came into his life bearing both truth and lies. It was even longer than he had been the chieftain of the rangers. Closing his eyes, he wanted to drown in the comfort his elven father gave to him, too desperate to feel shame at needing the elf's presence in his life.  
  
When Aragorn's eyes closed, Elrond was uncertain if Aragorn closed his eyes to better endure his touch or if what he had thought he had seen in his son's eyes was true. Did Aragorn enjoy his touch? Even cling to it with desperate need? Unwilling to withhold any possible comfort from his son, Elrond kept his hand upon his son's brow, trying to send all his love through the connection. When Aragorn made no move to dislodge his touch, Elrond began to lightly stroke Aragorn's sweat drenched locks of hair. In mere moments, Aragorn's breathing fell into a quiet rhythm of peaceful sleep.  
  
Elrond found he could not force himself to leave his son's side, not when he had fought so hard to be allowed such an honor. So it was as the younger elves fed the horses and then retired to the fire in quiet conversation, Elrond sat contentedly at his son's side. With a feather light touch, his fingers traced the scar above the man's lip. Unbidden, thoughts of the other scars he had found upon his son's body bombarded his mind and he could not fight down the fear that assaulted him. As much as he needed to know how his son had acquired each wound, in equal parts he dreaded that the knowledge of the danger his son had faced would break down his secure barriers. How could he let the man go back to the life that brought him so very close to death? Especially when they were still at such odds?! If Aragorn should challenge Barion and lose... Elrond closed his eyes, choking on the sob that threatened to burst from him. No! He would not let Aragorn's life be cut short, not by Barion nor by the dangerous life of the rangers. If need be he would make the same difficult choice he had forced Legolas to make: He would choose to save Aragorn's life regardless of the consequences...even if those consequences would be his banishment from his son's heart.  
  
Aragorn flinched slightly from the touch he had detected even in his sleep. With a sigh, Elrond pulled his hand back from the scar and rested his clenched hands in his lap. However, he could not force his eyes to leave his son's face, a face worn not so much by time as life. When Aragorn's head tossed to the left, Elrond knew a dream had stolen his son's peace. He was about to put a comforting hand upon Aragorn's forehead when the man surged from the ground into a sitting position, his eyes unfocused and his breathing heavy.  
  
Startled by his son's reaction, Elrond softly called out in alarm, "Estel?!" Fearing the man's energy would fail him, he slipped his arm behind Aragorn's back to support him even as his son's eyes snapped to him in surprise.  
  
Still plagued by the images and emotions of his dream, Aragorn could not speak for a moment. As it was, he had no need for speech.  
  
Without prompting, Elrond put a waterskin in his son's hands and watched as Aragorn drank deeply and closed his eyes. Shooting a look behind him, Elrond saw shock humming through Elladan and Elrohir. However, he read not shock but pain and increased worry in Legolas's face. The prince had alluded to witnessing Aragorn's nightmares but Elrond had not appreciated the pain that had to have caused his human son's best friend... until now. Determining that none of the younger elf would move to Aragorn's side, fearing that they would startle the already shaken man, Elrond returned his attention to his son.  
  
Opening his eyes, Aragorn's gaze rested on everything save his elven father as shame coated his soul. 'How long will you conjure up ghosts where there were none!? You allow Barion to torture you all over again every time you shut your eyes! You are stronger than this!' He jerked as Elrond's hand came to rest on his shoulder and his eyes flew automatically to his father's face. He feared what his father would say, the disappointed look that would darkened the elf's eyes. His fears were unwarranted. Concern and compassion alone shone in Elrond's eyes and the words he spoke were unexpected.  
  
Perceptively knowing why his son had been torn from his peaceful sleep, Elrond restated his earlier deduction. "Barion put you in that tomb because he wanted you to ask Arathorn..to ask your father for a quick, merciful death." When no denials came from Aragorn, Elrond breathlessly asked, his heart in his throat. "Did you?"  
  
Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas all ceased to breathe, waiting for Aragorn's reply.  
  
Meeting Elrond's eyes, Aragorn qualified lowly, "Did I ask my father for death?"  
  
Finding speech beyond his abilities, Elrond simply nodded, feeling as if his heart would never beat again as he awaited his son's answer.  
  
Looking away from Elrond's piercing eyes, Aragorn looked forward, not seeing the forest before him but instead remembering the blinding darkness of the tomb. There was no pride in his voice as he choked out, "No. I asked instead for his aid in escaping the tomb." Without warning Aragorn began to stand and Elrond found himself instinctively aiding his son to his feet without protest. "It may have done some good," Aragorn added before he walked to his horse, leaving his stunned family and friend behind.  
  
Watching his son walk away with his head high and his walk void of any evidence of his pain, Elrond was overwhelmed by indebtedness to Arathorn. 'I know you let him return to me when you could have called him to your side, Arathorn. I can never thank you enough for that...or for ever offering me the honor and pleasure of having him in my life...in my very heart. I will not fail you once more. I will not let him come again to the point of requesting death or salvation from you.'  
  
A hand on his arm startled Elrond from his vow. Elladan stood before him searching his father's eyes for an explanation for the elder elf's trance. Reading his son's question, Elrond did not offer any words of explanation.  
  
"Is he well enough to continue this journey?" Elladan demanded of his healer father, his expression showing that he would take what steps he must to protect his youngest brother if Elrond should say he should not venture forward.  
  
"The rest did him some good," Elrond absently replied, his eyes upon Aragorn, Elrohir and Legolas as they all stood beside the horses. With satisfaction he watched as Elrohir saddled his brother's horse while Legolas effectively barred Aragorn's path to his horse. Turning to Elladan, Elrond saw the frustration in his son. "He will do no further harm to himself in reaching the ranger's camp."  
  
Assured by his father's words, Elladan set himself to abandoning the camp. Efficiently he put out the fire, collected Aragorn's bedroll and blanket from the ground and stalked to his horse.  
  
As Elrond approached his fellow travelers, he had to fight back a chuckle as he heard Aragorn's words to Legolas, who still obstinately stood between the man and his horse.  
  
"Is this your subtle way of asking if I need help getting on my horse?" Aragorn sallied to his overprotective friend.  
  
"No, this is my not so subtle way of telling you that the "only" way you are getting on your horse is with my help," Legolas countered, his determination as palpable as his affection for the man before him.  
  
With ill grace, Aragorn ordered, "Well, help me on already."  
  
Satisfied, Legolas stood aside, intently watched as the man stepped to his horse, ready to capture the man's arm if he should make the slightest move to try and mount unaided. To Legolas' relief and surprise, Aragorn halted beside his horse and turned an impatient glare upon his friend. Instantly, Legolas laced his hands together and bent over. Aragorn put his foot into Legolas's hands and, before he knew it, he was sitting on his horse's back with a very smugly smiling Legolas at his side.  
  
Aragorn returned Legolas' smile for smile and then kicked his horse into motion, leaving the unmounted elves behind. He did not need to turn around to know all four elves were scrambling onto their horses. Soon he heard four horses gallop up to his side but he merely kept his eyes focused forward as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.  
  
"Funny, Aragorn," Legolas grumbled, drawing even with his best friend.  
  
"I thought so," Aragorn replied, a smile forming on his lips as he shot his friend a quick side ways glance. The Mirkwood elf could not keep the happy sparkle from his eyes. He was back where he belonged: at Aragorn's side.  
  
"We can still reach the ranger's camp before night fall," Aragorn provided to his traveling companions.  
  
The Rivendell elves accepted this news silently.  
  
Having been rewarded again with Aragorn's friendship, Legolas hazarded asking a question he had not been able to answer on his own. "I do not understand how Barion could be welcomed by the rangers. Surely some of the rangers remembered him and would not have so readily forgiven him his betrayal to your father."  
  
Struck by Legolas' innocence, Aragorn stiffened in his stance. "None live that served with Barion."  
  
"But how is that possible? Are not most rangers Dunedain? Blessed with long life?" Legolas' disbelief and sadness resonated through his words. He almost flinched in pain when Aragorn's dark eyes came to rest on him.  
  
"The race of the Dunedain is blessed with long life. The same can not be said of a life among the rangers during these dark times." Seeing denial in his friend's eyes, Aragorn clarified, "Dunedain fall just as quickly under the sword and succumb to illness like all other mortals, Legolas."  
  
Whatever false security Legolas had gleamed from knowing Aragorn was of the Dunedain faded away with his friend's words. What good was the blessing of long life if Aragorn chose a life among the rangers, a life which forced him to fight off death nigh every day!?! "Why court death by being a ranger, Aragorn?"  
  
The question caught Aragorn off guard and his horse skittered about nervously before Aragorn got him under control. No one had ever asked him that question before and it took him a moment of soul searching before he knew his own reasoning. "Being a ranger, aiding others, it somehow makes me feel whole, like I am exactly where I was meant to be. Among the rangers, it matters not what name I call myself, what destiny would bid me do, nor even what blood flows in my veins. They elected me chieftain before they knew I was Arathorn's son. I "earned" their respect, their love. I will not turn my back on them."  
  
Legolas knew what Aragorn did not say, 'not even for you, Legolas, not even for my family.' "Every time we meet, you are some how changed, some how someone I admire more. Even when I think I can not be more proud of you, I find another surge of pride flow through me. I will not ask of you what you willingly will not give, I will not ask you to cease being the person I find myself in awe of time after time."  
  
Gratitude and relief gleamed in Aragorn's eyes, "Thank you, mellon nin."  
  
Hearing the conversation between his son and Legolas, Elrond's heart questioned, 'Could you pledge what Legolas has? You say that you value your son's life above his love for you but do you value his happiness above his life?' Silently he pleaded to any Valar that would give him ear, 'Do not force these choices upon me! Was I not punished enough by being separated from my parents, from Elros, from my wife? Do I also have to relinquish my mortal son to the whims of fate?! To the consequences of my own foolish decisions?'  
  
No answers were forthcoming as the five travelers made their way steadily toward the ranger camp.  
  
Aragorn led the others through the forest, expecting to come upon a posted guard for the ranger camp at any moment. Instead, as he rode deeper into the forest he heard a sound he knew only too well, the sound of battle. "The rangers are under attack!" he announced to his traveling companions as he drew his sword, grimaced at the pain the action ignited in his wounds, and kicked his horse into a run.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas called after his friend before ordering his own horse to follow the ranger's reckless charge. The prince did not need to look behind him to know Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond were at his heels.  
  
As his horse thundered under him, Aragorn soon saw the combatants that rimmed the ranger camp. Seeing a man ready to plunge his sword into the back of a ranger that was already engaged in battle with two other men, Aragorn kicked his horse into a faster run. Before the man could detect his approach, Aragorn rode between the man and the ranger, his sword slicing through the man's stomach. Without breaking his horse's stride, Aragorn turned his horse toward another congested area of fighting. As he rode into the thick of the battle, his sword made quick work of two more men before he halted in the midst of the storm of combat. Suddenly he found two men approaching him from both sides. Arching his sword to the right, Aragorn's blade caught the one man across the throat, killing him instantly, even as he kicked the man in the chest who attacked on his left. Barely stunned, the man on the left charged for Aragorn, intent on plunging his sword into the ranger's side. Aragorn was maneuvering his sword around to his left side to block the man's sword but suddenly he knew he would not be quick enough, his injuries were slowing him down ...fatally.  
  
Suddenly an elven arrow pierced the man's chest, propelling him backward to the forest floor. Looking behind him, Aragorn saw Legolas approaching, his now empty bow in his hands. Aragorn gave a nod of thanks to his elven friend before he sought out more of the enemies that had set upon the rangers.  
  
'Sweet Eru that was too close!' ran through Legolas' mind as he notched another arrow and took down another man in Aragorn's path. Kicking his horse forward, the prince followed closely behind his reckless human friend. Keeping one eye on the men attacking the rangers and the other on the ranger, Legolas waged his own battle, his arrows bringing down any men that neared his friend and occasionally tearing his protection from his friend long enough to take down any threats to his own person. After one such necessity, he looked up and cursed. He had lost sight of Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn plunged his sword into a man's chest, withdrew it and parried a sword that would have skewered his leg. With a flick of his wrist, his parry turned into a brutal strike that put his sword into his attacker's shoulder. Kicking the man from his sword blade, Aragorn surveyed the battle and was relieved to see very few men still engaged in battle. Suddenly fury burned in him as he saw across the forest a face he would never forget, Barion. Kicking his horse into action, Aragorn tightened his grip upon his sword and steered his horse expertly through the remaining combatants.  
  
As if he sensed his own danger, Barion's head snapped around to settle upon Aragorn. Shock radiated from the exranger but it soon morphed into a mask of hatred. Raising his sword before him in that gesture of honor he had given Aragorn before their personal battle, Barion turned around and ran through the woods.  
  
Any understanding that Barion's past had garnered in Aragorn vanished as Aragorn was face to face again with the man who had left him to die in that tomb. Blinded by his emotions, he urged his horse into a faster run. The only thing Aragorn was aware of was his raging need to get his revenge upon Barion. He never sensed the arrow that sailed through the air, aimed for his heart.  
  
TBC ))))))))  
  
Hey I haven't given you a really good cliffie for a long time so I thought you deserved one!  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
Deana: Thanks for your compliment! You are right, Aragorn would feel guilty if Legolas got hurt when they were still at odds with one another. It's best to go into battle with their friendship intact...like they did before Helms' deep. Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Someone Reading: I'm so moved that my writing garners such emotional responses from you! And I am honored to have surprised you!! I was hoping that everyone would be pleasantly surprised when Elrond joined the companions! I think there is so much depth to Elrond that it's a shame to simply see him as the elven lord, content to sit back and let the world come apart at the seams without stepping forward to fight against that fate. I really appreciate your thoughts on each and every chapter!  
  
Elven Kitten: Thanks for your compliment and I am almost sorry for making you sad last chapter...almost. Keep taking good care of my favorite ranger!  
  
Marbienl: I had to laugh when you were upset that Legolas and Aragorn's talk was interrupted by Elrond's arrival! Yes, Elrond is "starting to understand Aragorn's suffering" and even more so in this newest chapter. Do I hear a little sympathy in your "tone" for Barion?! See, I knew you'd catch onto Barion's true threat to Aragorn and his secret. I couldn't fit in Legolas' faded light but I did add the jab from the twins to Legolas regarding how bright his light was in this chapter for YOU! But I LOVE the fading Legolas scene you described and wondered if I could use it in another story I'm working on? I am so honored to be in your top three "favorite" favorite authors!!!!! That just makes my heart swell in happiness!!! Thank you!  
  
Sielge: Whew! So glad you liked last chapter enough to not be mad at me! Now I've just have to hope you really liked this chapter since I made you wait sooooo long for it! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Tailspin: I was touched at your persistence to review last chapter even though ffnet was giving you grief!!! I really would have missed your review! I can't thank you enough for saying "one thing I love about your writing is your ability to set the tone of a scene". I really struggle to remember to describe the situation /surroundings because I get so caught up in writing conversations! I sometimes write the conversations first and then have to fill in the 'background scenery". Me...draw out the angst?! Hmmm...definitely! It was perfect that you wanted a Legolas and Aragorn conversation because I almost didn't put in their reconciliation scene in this chapter. I just wasn't sure if anyone cared to "see" that scene, especially since it seemed to delay the action I thought everyone was patiently waiting to read. So you can thank yourself for the scene you read in this chapter! I always appreciate your thoughts so keep them coming!  
  
Tychen: Elrond is pleased that he's gotten out of your doghouse!! You were right about Aragorn needing to forgive himself for treating Legolas so shabby and for accepting he is worthy of that friendship. Glad you see the importance of Barion's lie about never being bested by Arathorn. I think it gives Aragorn the renewed hope that he too can best the ex-ranger. I was so pleased that you liked my "shade of grey to the picture" when I revealed Barion's past. I figured that life is complicated, why should life in Middle Earth be any different, especially for someone as tortured by life as Aragorn. I like that you care enough about my villain to wonder if he will try for redemption! As for that question...I'm not telling (OK basically because I don't know yet but you've got me thinking!) Thanks always for your wonderful insight!  
  
Grumpy: You're right, Elrond should have packed a lot of bandages! Glad you were happy to see the elven lord join the journey. Yes, Aragorn is 'starting to put his brain in gear" and see things more clearly and mend some of his bridges. Thank goodness because as always, that reckless human can use all the help he can get! If Barion didn't get that itchy feeling last chapter he sure will have it by the end of this chapter! Thanks for your wonderful review!  
  
Lindahoyland: Thanks for your review! Hope you get a chance to read more of the story and though it hasn't contained that much action, I hope it still entertains you!  
  
Lenneth: I just couldn't let Elrond behind to stew on his anger without trying to get some good old revenge now could I?! And you are right, Aragorn is softening toward Elrond. I think love tempers anger in varies degrees. Aragorn's view on hope is very dismal at the moment but since I'm a Christian, hope is something I strongly believe in so I really debated putting such a nasty spin on hope but in life you get down and bitter but in the end, hope, love and faith see us all through life's journeys...just like they will see Aragorn through this particular journey. I love reading your reviews and truly appreciate your support in this story!  
  
Moonfire1: I'm proud of myself for getting YOU to feel even a smidgen of sympathy for Barion! I guess I always feel like there is "some" good in everyone even our enemies. As you saw in this chapter, Aragorn did have the courage to admit to Legolas that he had been wrong to treat him as he did. If I were Elrond, I would feel more guilty knowing that Arathorn was forced to ask Barion to protect Aragorn when he rejected his request and Barion did such a lousy job of it or, to be more accurate, no job of it at all! I always enjoy your reviews and appreciate all the time you've invested in this story!  
  
Nefhiriel: Glad you liked Aragorn last chapter! And I love the father son interaction so I just had to force Elrond along on this journey! (Poor elf) I love that you think I've made Barion a "uniquely deep bad guy"!! I'm always afraid that people will find information about the villain boring, glad you don't feel that way! As for how many chapters there will be in this story... I wish I knew! I'm still writing this as I go! But I do know the key scenes and the ending so I am no way abandoning the story until it's over. Thanks so much for reviewing again!  
  
Joslin: No need to apologize I'm just thrilled to know you're still reading the story and enjoying it!!!! I know, I've taken Elrond out of the normal atmosphere and I wasn't sure if I went too far by getting him out of his robes and into "casual" elf wear but I have to say I like the idea of him out adventuring with his sons. And yes, that stubborn ranger finally understood Legolas' true motives: friendship. It's always a pleasure hearing from you!  
  
Beling2: Claps hands I got another gold star for sending Elrond on the journey!! I KNEW you'd appreciate that! And you are right about Elrond's motives, he will "stand by his sons, ALL of them" regardless of Aragorn's wishes. I think you captured Elladan and Elrohir's feelings exactly. They are in a really tough place, wanting to fix everything and yet that is out of their hands so they simply have to stand back, send up prayers and sneak in any support to Aragorn that they can. As for the "crack" in Aragorn's barriers, it's getting wider! I think he's realized that he could die if he faced Barion again in battle and that's got him thinking about what matters most in life. Those he loves and the ones that love him back. Your reviews are always a treat for me to read, mellon nin! Thank you!  
  
No Big Deal: You thought Elrond's arrival was a "wicked cool surprise"!!! I LOVE that !! I was afraid you would all see that coming. Glad to know I'm not too predictable! And I've always been fascinated by Elrond so I'm always up for delving deeper into his character! In this chapter Aragorn makes his apology to Legolas and I truly thought about you when I reread it! I'm really hoping you don't think Aragorn's apology came off as "groveling crybaby attempt" because that's not how I intended it to sound! Please tell me what you think!!! I think Elrond's maturity has given him the clarity to see the "big picture" as you said but he's sketching it out quite well for the others..even Aragorn. Now you know I'm even more of a "wicked, wicked fanfic writer" because, not only did I make you wait longer than usual for this chapter but then I had the audacity to end this chapter on a true cliffie! (No, that is NOT remorse you hear in my words...why? Because you pegged me right...I am wicked!) Thanks so much for sharing your thoughts with me because it really helps me to make this a better story!  
  
Et-spritus-sancti: I'm blushing here over your wonderful review! I'm so happy that you thought Barion's history was "very well crafted together"!!! I actually figured that out pretty early in this story but then I had to see where I could reveal it to Aragorn and you the reader. I love making things complicated for our hero! So relieved that the history made sense and, yes, even got some sympathy out of you for our villain! And I think Barion "was" a good guy before all that tragedy struck him. Ok now I'm even feeling some softening for the guy! Thanks again for being such a faithful reviewer!  
  
Viggomaniac: Thank you so much for your terrific review! I have to say I was a little apprehensive about the chapter and everyone's feedback. Pleased that you liked all the emotional elements last chapter and I hope you liked those continuing themes this chapter. Yes, Barion is a real big threat to Aragorn. It kinda begs the question, how far would you go to protect the ones you love? You want MORE ranger angst?!?! (gosh I love you cause I'm always up for more ranger angst!) Well, there is no shortage of ranger angst in the upcoming chapters. I can't tell you this is going to be an angsty story and then short changed you, right? And you are right, if Aragorn were real...he'd be wishing for death if he had to endure everything us poor fanfic writers put him through! It truly is a good think for fiction! I love hearing from you and your take on the chapters!  
  
Elvingirl3737: Please do not apologize for having a life, unlike me! But hey, I did enjoy the lick of your Estel so your guilt was not totally a waste...at least not for me!!! You had me smiling when you said the chapter was "bloody brilliant" Thank you!!! I was worried that Aragorn's feelings would seem to wishy washy and no one would like the chapter! Glad you liked Aragorn's revelation about Legolas' true motivates for his actions and Elrond's arrival. I like that you "still" want to kill Barion, especially after he almost got little Estel killed. I might feel some softening for the ex-ranger but I still agree with you, the man's gotta die! Snatches the honey dipped elven twins from your hands" Thanks they are yummy! Thanks for taking the time out of your real life to encourage me in writing this little tale! I really appreciate your reviews!  
  
Eternal Rose: So now I know what a die hard Elrond fan you are! Glad I made you happy by having Elrond join the journey and I'm happy you approve of his entire. I wasn't quite sure what to have him wear but I thought maybe the simple outfit would serve his purposes best, besides he needed that warrior look. Since I promised a happy ending for this story, I thought I had better start making inroads into a reconciliation between the father and son. As for your catches, yup that was a run on sentence! Sorry! As for the horses, I am the total opposite from an expert but I've ridden enough times to be thrown off, bitten,kicked and almost become road kill. I either get the horse ready for a race or for the retirement stable but when that barn comes into sight, trust me, they know how to "push" their way through the other horses. After reading this chapter you know they did rest and reach the ranger's camp. And I think it's pretty safe to say the rangers know Barion is no longer an ally to them. The next chapter will reveal if the rangers knew Aragorn was alive and we will met up with Halbarad. I have to admit, I'm a little nervous that you won't like my take on Halbarad. If only Tolkein would have given me a little more background on the ranger! Guess we're stuck with our own interpretation. And I'm feeling better after being on vacation, thanks for caring about me! I also wish you a great week! Thanks again for all the help, insight and compliments you stuff in your reviews! I love 'em!  
  
Thanks so much for reading this chapter and a special thanks to all who review!  
  
Cheryl W. 


	15. Chapter 15

BURIED  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about the horrible delay in posting! It was a lot easier to put Aragorn in danger than to get him out of danger! Hope I did OK.  
  
Chapter 15 )))))))))  
  
Without warning, Aragorn's horse stumbled to a halt and reared up in fright, almost dislodging its distracted rider. An instant later an arrow scored a path across Aragorn's arm. If not for the agility afforded him from his albeit tempered elven blood, Aragorn would have tumbled from the saddle. As it was, it took him a moment to bring his horse firmly back upon the ground.  
  
Having been diverted from his path of revenge, Aragorn gave himself over to his instincts, which had been clamoring in his head since he had sighted Barion. His sharp eyes quickly pinpointed which direction the arrow had come from that had nearly taken his life. Turning his horse to the right, across the scattered skirmishes he spotted a man setting another arrow in his crossbow. Aragorn cursed as he realized that he would never be able to pull his own bow in time, especially since his hand that held his sword was already trembling in fatigue. In the time that it took Aragorn to go through his options, the man had resighted the crossbow upon him. The man never had the chance to release the second arrow as an elven arrow struck his chest.  
  
Swinging his head around, Aragorn almost smiled as he watched Elladan, wearing one of his fiercest expressions, lower his now empty bow. Sensing movement behind him, Aragorn had no time to thank his brother. Raising his sword, Aragorn expertly spun his horse around only to find himself facing his elven father. Quickly lowering his sword, Aragorn was startled by the fearful expression marring the elf's features.  
  
Elrond inspected his youngest son with his eyes, unbelievably relieved that the man was only sporting one new injury and a minor one at that. Still he choked out, "Are you alright, Estel?!" needing more reassurances of his son's wellbeing than merely his eyesight.  
  
Whatever Aragorn's reply was to be, Elrond would never know for that moment Aragorn yelled, "Ada behind you!" Even as he turned to face the threat, Elrond knew he could not defend himself. He was no longer in procession of his sword nor had he the time to draw his bow and string an arrow.  
  
Aragorn watched in horror as a man slashed his sword toward Elrond's chest, his heart nearly stopping when he realized that the elf was unarmed! Quicker than he thought possible, Aragorn's left hand flew to his knife, drew it from its scabbard and sent it flipping toward the man that threatened his father. The man stumbled back a step as the knife sank into his chest then, like a discarded puppet, the man's body crumbled to the ground.  
  
Aragorn turned blazing eyes unto his father but before he could speak, a whistle rent the air. Stunned, Aragorn watched as all the men disengaged from battle and ran off into the forest in the same direction that Barion had disappeared. A dwarven curse erupted from Aragorn. He would not get his revenge on Barion this day.  
  
Settling his look back upon Elrond, Aragorn brought his horse beside the elf's. Aragorn demanded, sounding more the parent than the child, "Why are you unarmed?! Where's your sword? Why do you not have your bow at the ready?"  
  
Aragorn's lecture caught Elrond by surprise. Opening his mouth to protest the reprimand, he suddenly just smiled instead. How many times had he told his sons that he scolded them for doing something reckless only because he cared!?! A jolt of joy went through him as his son "scolded" him. "Sorry, I was distracted," he offered, the sparkle in his eyes identical to the look his sons gave to him whenever they made excuses for their reckless ways. Urging his horse forward a few paces, Elrond leaned over and pulled his sword from the ground where it was embedded.  
  
Comprehension shot through Aragorn as he watched his father retrieve his sword from the forest floor ...right in front of where his own horse had stopped and reared up. Aragorn stammered, "You...you threw your sword into my path to startle my horse," his eyes raising from the ground where the sword had been and settling unto his father's face. "If I had gone forward one more pace, that arrow would have killed me...and you knew that."  
  
Elrond said nothing. He knew he truly did not have to. His son's level of perception was virtually unparalleled.  
  
The full scope of Elrond's actions fell upon Aragorn. "In the midst of battle, you gave up your weapon...you made yourself vulnerable...for me." Disbelief, gratitude and some other more raw emotion that Elrond did not dare to hope was love, gleamed in Aragorn's eyes.  
  
"Yes and I would do it again," Elrond admitted passionately, the truth of his words indisputable.  
  
Emotions saturated Aragorn's heart, making it hard for him to breath. Why had Elrond nearly sacrificed his life to save him?! All for the sake of duty? Or had the elf truly learned to love his 'burden'?  
  
"Strider!" came an incredulous and joyous cry from the forest to Aragorn's right.  
  
Knowing that their private time was coming to a close, Aragorn's gaze remained fixed upon his elven father. "Thank you," he earnestly said, his voice uncommonly quietly.  
  
Then Aragorn found himself surrounded by a gathering number of rangers. Inconspicuously, Elrond pulled his horse back and was soon joined by Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas. All of whom, to his relief, were unscathed. In silent wonder, the four elves watched the rangers merrily welcome back their chieftain.  
  
One ranger put a hand upon Aragorn's leg and chuckled up at his chieftain, "Renen told us you were alive but, by the Valar, I feel better seeing you with my own two eyes!"  
  
Another ranger joined in, "Especially the way Renen described your health...like you still had a foot in the grave!" scoffing at the very thought.  
  
Aragorn could not help flinching at the ranger's poor choice of words, gruffly he undertoned, "The youth had not exaggerated by much."  
  
A younger ranger pressed in beside Aragorn, his eager eyes meeting his leader's. "Thank the Valar that you are well and have returned to us."  
  
With a smirk, Aragorn ruffled the boy's hair. "Yes, you are stuck with me for a while longer," eliciting relieved laughter and smiles from the gathered group. Soon Aragorn's eyes darkened. "I need to speak to Halbarad."  
  
"He is back at the camp," an older ranger replied.  
  
Aragorn nodded his head in gratitude. The rangers stepped away from him as he urged his horse to begin walking toward the location of the main camp.  
  
Having spent some time with Aragorn and his rangers, Elladan and Elrohir were unfazed by the recent occurrences. The same could not be said of Elrond or Legolas. The twins, having quickly determined that their healing talents were in need, dismounted and began tending to the wounded that lay scattered on the forest floor. Elrond and Legolas, however, remained motionless, their eyes vacantly watching the rangers fall into an evidently familiar pattern of dealing with the aftermath of battle. Too familiar in Elrond's opinion.  
  
Unbidden, Elrond recalled the gut wrenching terror that had seized his very soul when Aragorn had cried, "The rangers are under attack!" and he had watched his son race heedlessly toward danger. Elrond had been a great warrior once upon a time. Battle and danger were no strangers to him. Even death was a familiar companion in a warrior's life. Long ago, he had foolishly believed that he had faced the greatest fears and came out victorious...and then he had become a father. Suddenly he knew a greater fear, a fear that could not be quieted or conquered, the fear of losing a life more precious than his own, of losing the life of one of his children.  
  
When he had watched Elladan and Elrohir first go into battle, he nearly went insane with the terror that wracked his heart. For the first time when facing a battle, his death he did not contemplate. Only one question burned in his heart as his sword dealt out punishment. How could he protect his sons amid such carnage and hatred?! His mind had told him the brutal truth: He could not. But his heart could not accept that, would not accept that. And so he had fought at his sons backs, defying any that dared to try and bring harm to the ones that he loved. Even so, many had dared...and some even had been successful.  
  
Shaking his head to rid himself of those unwanted memories, Elrond watched his now fully grown sons aid the wounded. His sons had survived their many battles, with and without their father at their side. He still remembered the sweet relief that settled over him when it seemed all the battles had been waged, that his sons would no longer face the fate of death. And then Estel had come into his life, bringing both joy and unquenchable worry to the elf lord's heart.  
  
He had hoped never to see another son take up his sword in battle nor did he expect to once again feel that unequaled terror as he watched his son fight for his life. It was that terror that drove him to chase after Aragorn, to try and protect his son from any and all harm. A shiver coursed through Elrond as he remembered seeing the man track Aragorn with his crossbow. A helpless dread had chilled Elrond's heart. With cruel clarity, the elf, only armed at the moment with his sword, knew that he could not stop the man's attack. Vainly he pushed his horse faster, praying that he could intercept the arrow with his own body if need be. But as Aragorn's stead ate up more of the forest floor, Elrond realized his plan would not work. Desperately he did the only thing left for him to try. Slipping his hand to the outside of his sword's handle, he hefted the sword to shoulder level and, with a fervent prayer, threw his sword as if it were a lance, aiming it into the path of Aragorn's charging horse.  
  
Elrond dared not breathe as he saw the arrow spring from the crossbow. Fearing the worst, he felt an anguished cry of "no!' begin to erupt from his throat when Aragorn's horse reared up. Even with the horse's actions, Elrond worried that the arrow would still strike true. It was only after the arrow had nicked Aragorn's arm and become harmlessly embedded in a tree that Elrond's heart's started to beat once again.  
  
Elrond was startled from his reverie by Legolas' gentle touch upon his arm. Looking to the young prince at his side, Elrond smiled, hoping to wipe away the worried expression from Legolas' features. "Sorry, I was distracted. Again." Watching as Legolas merely nodded in understanding and withdrew his touch, Elrond saw that none of the elf's features had lightened with his words. Something greater weighed upon the Mirkwood elf than his concern for Elrond's peace of mind. "Do not let me detain you from finding Aragorn," Elrond gently said even though he knew that the elf's hesitation to seek out Aragorn was intentional.  
  
Legolas averted his gaze from Elrond and softly replied, "He has no need of my presence." The elf watched the rangers around him, still remembering the greeting they had given to Aragorn.  
  
Insightfully recognizing what prompted the pain in the other's voice, Elrond gently insisted, "He always has need of the presence of his best friend."  
  
Shaking his head, Legolas denied Elrond's words. Things were as he feared. He had no place with Aragorn, not here, not in his world, not even after he had reconciled with Aragorn upon the journey. How could one reconcile two diverse lives? The life of an elf with the life of the chieftain of the rangers? For the first time, Legolas felt that their different races had firmly erected a wall between their bond of friendship that could not be breached.  
  
Hooking his fingers under Legolas' chin, Elrond tilted the young elf's head to face him. "The rangers' connection with Aragorn can not rival your own, Legolas. To be a leader among men, even a cherished leader, is not the same thing as claiming those same men as friends. Around most of the rangers, Aragorn only dares to wear the guise of Strider. Many times Elrohir has told me that Estel seems a stranger when he is among his men. Aragorn has been raised to conceal himself." Regret flickered in Elrond's eyes, as he bitterly realized, "Unintentionally, I also taught him to not trust...anyone or to take the risk of allowing someone to get close to him." Elrond's lips softened from their hard line into a smile, "I am so glad you slipped past his barriers, Legolas. He reveals his soul to you without fear. That is a rare and precious gift he bestows upon you. Do not think it cheap and often given."  
  
"I do not!" Legolas forcibly denied, then shame tinged his cheeks. "I should not have let jealousy cause me to doubt Aragorn's steadfast friendship. I..I saw the interaction between he and his men and I...I thought my loyalty would seem pale in comparison to theirs." To Legolas' disbelief, Elrond smirked and then broke into laughter.  
  
Elrond patted Legolas on the shoulder in good humor. "Are you not the one who challenged four elves to a fight because they dared to call Aragorn "the pet human" behind his back? Was it not you who saved Aragorn's life more times than my nerves could ever survive the numbering of? And when Aragorn broke my favorite teapot when he was last ill, it was you who hid the evidence, "he teased.  
  
A mischievous smirk lit up Legolas' face. "There can be no secrets kept from you, my lord."  
  
"Ah but there are many but one thing is no secret and that is your loyalty to my son. Go to him, Legolas. He needs a friend to stand at his side."  
  
Legolas gently countered, "He needs his father as well. I pray you will not be far from his side when he comes to know that truth."  
  
"I will be at his side instantly if he should wish it," Elrond vowed.  
  
Accepting that oath, Legolas urged, "Come, we have a particular ranger to find." Without another word, both elves guided their horses into the woods.  
  
Aragorn rode into the ranger camp and pulled his horse to a halt as he let his eyes take in the scope of activity. To his right a healer tent had been designated. He cringed as he saw a bloodied ranger being carried with care into the healers. Across the camp he saw the welcoming sight of a dark haired ranger whose face was handsome though it bore the markings of a life of hardships. He listened as the ranger gave orders to an assembled troop of rangers. Walking his horse further into the camp, Aragorn finally caught the attention of the dark haired ranger. Where, a moment prior, grimness had resided in the man's face now shock and joy existed.  
  
The dark haired ranger began to stalk to Aragorn, his speech to the other rangers forgotten. Almost like a trained movement, all at once the rangers turned to see what had affected the usually unshakable dark haired ranger. Upon seeing their chieftain, alive and back among them, every eye sparkled with joy, though their emotions could not match the intensity of the dark haired ranger's tangible relief and happiness.  
  
Gaining Aragorn's side, the dark haired ranger smiled up at the mounted ranger, his eyes drinking in the other's very real presence. "Strider!" he called in joy. "If you are a ghost, I hope you never cease to haunt me."  
  
Aragorn gave a tired smile, "I am no ghost, Halbarad." Then Aragorn slowly began to dismount, not surprised to find Halbarad's strong hand wrapped supportively around his arm. The ranger was nearly as perceptive as an elf, especially to his chieftain's subtle signs of pain. When both his feet finally found purchase upon the ground, Aragorn steadied himself a moment against his horse, causing his second in command to step closer to him in concern.  
  
As the two rangers' eyes held, an unspoken understanding passed between them. They had fought in too many battles, back to back, to be blind to the other's thoughts.  
  
Quietly, Halbarad said, his concern for his chieftain showing in his grey eyes, "Your letter was too vague in its descriptions. By the look of you, it seems that it was a very near thing that you did not become a ghost."  
  
Feeling that he had not the need to hide how dire his situation had been from his kinsman, Aragorn lowly replied, "Too near a thing."  
  
Suddenly Aragorn was pulled into his kinsman's arms and he returned the man's embrace. When they pulled back, Halbarad's arms gripped Aragorn's shoulders and the light that had been in his eyes faded and his mouth returned to it's grim line. "There is much for us to talk about but Barion and his men escape us even now."  
  
"Let them go," Aragorn ordered bitterly. "Barion probably has an ambush planned for any troop we would send into the darkening forest. I can wait until the morrow to have my revenge," his hatred setting his own features into a grim mask.  
  
Halbarad's eyes flickered to alight on something behind Aragorn. He smiled slightly, "I see you did not travel here unaccompanied."  
  
A snort erupted from Aragorn. "Not of my own free will, I can assure you," his lighthearted tone softening the harshness of the words. Turning to see which of his companions entered the camp, he saw Legolas and Elrond ride to his side and dismount with the grace only blessed to the race of elves.  
  
Releasing his hold upon his chieftain, Halbarad bowed his head slightly to Elrond. "My lord Elrond. I almost did not recognize you in these humble surroundings and in the less than lordly clothing you now wear." A twinkle was in the ranger's eye and a tease in his tone.  
  
Elrond chuckled, "I see that Strider has not yet been able to curb your wicked tongue, Halbarad."  
  
"Curb it, my lord?! He teaches me how to improve it every day..by his own example of course," Halbarad retorted, shooting a conspiring wink to Aragorn, earning him a smirk from the other ranger.  
  
"Halbarad, I present to you Legolas son of .." Aragorn formally began to introduce but Halbarad cut in.  
  
"Ah..so this is Strider's infamous co-conspirator Legolas," Halbarad accused with mirth in all his demeanor. "I have heard many tales about your death defying adventures with this reckless man," his head nodding toward the suddenly sheepish looking Aragorn.  
  
Legolas' mirth filled eyes turned to Aragorn. "And to whose fault does he place our dangers upon? Me, I suppose, since I have not been here to defend myself."  
  
Halbarad opened his mouth but Aragorn interjected, "We all know the tales, there is no need to recall them."  
  
"Guiltiness does not become you, mellon nin," Legolas taunted, relishing the smiles on all four of their faces.  
  
Sobering, Aragorn turned to Halbarad, "Come, you have much to tell me."  
  
Halbarad gave a nod of departure to Legolas and Elrond before he and Aragorn walked across the camp, deep in conversation. Leaving both elves to curse that their elven hearing did not allow them the power to overhear the rangers' words.  
  
Halbarad did not need any prompting to begin his report to his chieftain. He knew what questions Strider would ask, what information he would find of value and he knew unmistakably what pain Strider would feel when his tale was finished.  
  
"Barion rode into our camp two nights ago, bearing your ring and a tale of your grisly demise at the hands of orcs," hatred and self recrimination burned in Halbarad's words but just as swiftly his emotions swung to remembered despair as his pained eyes met Aragorn's. "I should have doubted him and I wanted to with all my heart and soul...but he had your ring, Strider. And I knew you would not have parted with it willingly, not while you had a breath of life in you."  
  
Aragorn put a reassuring hand on Halbarad's shoulder, "I know how easily Barion's lies slide from his tongue directly into one's heart. You could not have known of his deception."  
  
Neither accepting or denying his chieftains' sentiments, Halbarad took a deep breath and plunged forward with his story. "I was foolish enough to welcome Barion to spend the night in our camp though Thangril was opposed to the idea." Here the ranger's voice faded and he looked away from Aragorn as they kept walking.  
  
"What must you tell me that you wish not to?" Aragorn prompted gently.  
  
But Halbarad knew he could not tell the story out of order, not if he was to keep his mind focused on the task. He took up his tale where he had left off, his voice a forcibly controlled steady tone. "Thangril was Barion's shadow in the camp, never did he let the man slip from his sight. Then, when Renen was riding back to camp bearing your letter, he stumbled upon men encircling our camp, Barion's men." Bitterness was again in the ranger's tone and the lines of his face turned harsh and deep. "Renen gave a signal of alarm and all of Mordor seemed to break lose at once. Suddenly we were overrun and Barion..." Halbarad met Aragorn's eyes and Aragorn stiffened at the sadness in the other's gaze, "Barion killed Thangril and joined his men in their battle against us."  
  
Aragorn stopped abruptly, clamped his eyes shut in despair and dropped his head. 'Not Thangril! He was but only a year older than Renen! A mere child!' A reassuring hand came to rest on the nape of his neck.  
  
"When we were attacked Thangril probably knew that his suspicious about Barion were correct. There were signs of a battle..." Halbarad quietly supplied.  
  
Shaking his head marginally, Aragorn raised his head, his sorrowful eyes meeting Halbarad's. Gruffly he said, "But he was no match for Barion...even I was no match for Barion." Clenching his jaw, Aragorn forced his emotions aside. Right now he needed to be the infallible chieftain. "How many others were lost in the previous night's battle?"  
  
Seeing that Aragorn had regrouped behind his nearly impenetrable barrier, Halbarad removed his hand from Aragorn and reported, "Two others, Thar and Cirnen. Seven more received wounds. We pushed Barion's men back last night. I chose not to pursue him today, Instead I thought to wait upon your arrival and your orders. I was wrong! Utterly wrong! How many more dead and wounded now lay at my charge after this day?!"  
  
"None," Aragorn firmly replied, laying a hand upon Halbarad's shoulder. "The fault is not yours...it never was." 'It is my own,' he left unspoken. "Go, see to our men and begin preparations for tomorrow's battle."  
  
"Yes, sir," Halbarad acknowledged but he hesitated to leave his leader's side, sensing the physical pain and roiling emotions in the other man. "Are you well, Strider? Truly?"  
  
Aragorn's dull eyes did not flinch from Halbarad's bold inspection. "I live. That is enough. Now go."  
  
Knowing he could not press his companionship upon Strider, Halbarad did as the man ordered and left the chieftain alone in the deserted edge of the camp. He did not need to turn around to know that Aragorn had already disappeared into the deep foliage of the outskirts of the camp. Lost in troubled thought, Halbarad almost ran into the elf that stood in his path.  
  
"Legolas," Halbarad greeted, in other times he would have been amused by the sight of the elf frantically looking behind him for his absent companion. Amusement seemed unable to touch the elf's soul either, for when he settled his eyes back upon Halbarad, the ranger fought hard not to falter under the intense gaze.  
  
"Where is Strider?" Legolas demanded his tone sharp with worry.  
  
Halbarad jerked his head to his left to indicate Aragorn was to be found behind him in the forest.  
  
Stalking forward, Legolas was surprised when Halbarad's hand shot out and gripped his forearm. The elf's eyes flashed to the ranger's.  
  
"Barion killed a young ranger that Strider liked very well," the ranger confided softly to the elf. For a moment the ranger fell silent as he studied the elf closely. Then he seemed to come to a decision. "Strider will not accept comfort from me...but I think he will not turn you away."  
  
As Halbarad's fingers slipped from his arm, Legolas nodded his head in gratitude and walked into the forest, hoping with each step that Halbarad was right, that he would not be turned away by Aragorn. When he came upon Aragorn, Legolas halted in his tracks so quickly that he nearly did something very unelflike by stumbling. Aragorn's very essence screamed of despair as he as he knelt on the ground, his head bowed and his hands clenched into fists.  
  
Indecision warred within Legolas. His heart begged him to go to his friend and offer whatever comfort he could but his mind warned him to keep his distance, that his presence would be unwelcome to the man and would earn him yet another unbearable exile from his friend. So he stood there, unable to move or make his presence known to the distraught man not ten paces in front of him. Elrond's words came to him again "Go to him, Legolas. He needs a friend to stand at his side." Suddenly Legolas knew where his place was...as it had been from the start...at his best friend's side.  
  
Walking forward, Legolas came to stand at Aragorn's side and tenderly put his hand upon the man's bowed head. "I am sorry for your loss, Aragorn."  
  
Some of Aragorn's pain fled as he was joined by the comforting presence of his best friend. He wasn't even surprised to find Legolas at his side. As for the elf's knowledge of Thangril, that could only be attributed from one source: Halbarad. The ranger did his best to mother him and Aragorn had little doubt he could rival Legolas in that endeavor if he allowed the man to slip any further behind his barriers.  
  
Drawing from the strength he gained from Legolas' presence, Aragorn took a steadying breath and tried to dampen down his grief. With his grief's diminishing hold on him, his every thought became overshadowed with guilt. His voice thick with anguished regret, Aragorn, his head still bowed, choked out, "I had my chance! Sweet Eru, I had my chance to kill Barion and I did not seize it!! My sword rested at his throat, Legolas! It would have taken but one slice of my sword! Instead I chose the way of honor... I chose to battle him...and I lost." Aragorn's words dropped lower, "And with that failure, the blood of his victims stain me as well."  
  
"No!" Legolas cried out in denial as he instantly knelt beside his friend. Gently he gripped Aragorn's chin and raised the man's head until their eyes met. "You are not responsible for Barion's actions! The man alone bares the guilt for his actions!"  
  
"But Legolas, if I had .."  
  
"Murdered him," Legolas cut in softly, his eyes showing his compassion for his friend's position. "You would have sacrificed your soul and that would have been a cost no one who holds you dear would ever ask you to pay...even to save their lives. Would your lost ranger not have thought less of you if he learned that you were a murderer?"  
  
"I have a responsibility to these men, Legolas! Harsh sacrifices have to be made to see that they are safe, that evil is defeated, sacrifices that sometimes only I can make." Aragorn pulled his chin from Legolas' hold and looked into the now dark forest, "Valar, I should have come here directly after climbing from that tomb instead of crawling back to Elrond...begging him to ease my betrayed heart! I could have prevented Thangril's death...all of this," and he waved his right hand out to encompass the surrounding forest where the battle had waged.  
  
Legolas's hand shot out and gripped Aragorn's right wrist, halting it's motion and earning him Aragorn's full attention. "Listen to me, Aragorn," Legolas firmly began, unwilling to see his friend suffer any longer with his misplaced guilt. "If you had tried to come here instead of Rivendell after you escaped the tomb you would have died before you even left Rivendell's forest." Aragorn opened his mouth to protest but Legolas never gave him the chance to utter a sound. "No, I speak the truth. I need not the eyes of a healer to know your wounds were nearly fatal. And even had you been fit to return immediately to the rangers, you knew of no urgency to do so for Barion's plans for the rangers were unknown to you."  
  
Brokenly Aragorn said, "If I had made other choices...who knows what the outcome would have been."  
  
"If you had made different choices...you would have either sacrificed your soul or your life. Truly you walked the only path you could, Aragorn."  
  
For a moment Aragorn gave no response but then Legolas watched in relief as the man nodded his head in resigned acceptance of the truth of his words. Aragorn fixed his look into the darkness of the forest before him and Legolas was surprised to see a small smile turn up the man's lips.  
  
"I remember the first time I met Thangril. He was arrogant and disrespectful and I immediately took a dislike to him." Aragorn chuckled with the fond memories, "I still remember when he strode into our camp, walked right up to me and said, 'I am ready to be a ranger.' If Halbarad had not begged me all that first night to give the boy a chance to prove himself, I would have escorted him from our camp at morning's first light." The smile vanished and Aragorn's jaw clenched to hold back a sob. Legolas let the silence go unchallenged until Aragorn broke it moments later. Aragorn's words were so soft even Legolas had to lean closer to the ranger to hear them. "I came to love that boy. He was going to be one of the best rangers, Legolas, without even possessing any Dunedain blood."  
  
In heartbreak, Legolas watched a tear track down Aragorn's cheek. Wishing he knew what words to say to ease his friend's pain, Legolas put his hand upon Aragorn's back but said nothing.  
  
Brushing away the tear, Aragorn took in a steadying breath. There would be time to mourn later but not now, not when Thangril's murderer still lived. But still he could not force himself back to the camp, to face the rangers that looked to him for assurances that things would be righted, that their leader knew no weakness and did not doubt his victory tomorrow. Legolas removed his hand from his back but to Aragorn's relief the elf did not leave but instead claimed a seat on the ground beside him, willing to simply be there for his friend.  
  
Aragorn's remembrances of the boy ranger ran through Legolas' head. He could not imagine Aragorn taking a dislike to a boy, even an "arrogant and disrespectful" boy. It proved to Legolas that no one made right judgments about people all the time. Suddenly, he knew what words he could utter to aid his friend. Conversationally he began, "Thank the Valar you did not let your first impression of Thangril harden your heart from accepting him into the rangers. You would have been denied the blessing of being a part of that boy's life ...and Thangril would have lost the chance to be loved by you."  
  
"I would have lost something precious indeed," Aragorn agreed, unseeing the path Legolas was leading him upon.  
  
"Lord Elrond feels the same way about you," Legolas quietly said.  
  
Aragorn's eyes flew to Legolas's as understanding grew in him. Legolas continued, "He almost missed his opportunity to be a part of your life, to love you like a son, all because of his initial decision. I know he thanks the Valar everyday that he was blessed with the chance to unmake that decision. If Thangril was here and I asked him if he resented you for your initial dislike, for almost denying him into the rangers, would he say he still held that against you?"  
  
"No," Aragorn choked out, Legolas' words piercing his heart. "He never once gave me anything but his utmost loyalty. He did not let the past corrupt his future...or his heart. He was always smarter than I was."  
  
Seeing his friend's receptiveness to his words, Legolas gently admitted. "I read your father's letters, Aragorn. They are the past, they speak of past decisions long regretted. We have talked about victories and defeats but long ago you won something more precious than a battle of strength or survival, you won Elrond's heart. Will you throw something so very precious away...just because it was not freely given but earned and therefore made more dear?"  
  
Tears gathered in Aragorn's eyes as the darkness that had been smothering his heart began to lift. Was Legolas right? Did he have Elrond's love all this time? Did he earn the elf's love just as Thangril had earned his? Did Elrond regret his refusal to accept him just like he regretted his own thoughts to refuse Thangril's acceptance into the rangers? Closing his eyes, Aragorn pushed all the questions aside. His men needed him now, he would not let his own emotions again cause him to fail them. "I need to get back to camp," he gruffly said as he began to rise to his feet.  
  
Legolas did not protest but immediately wrapped his arm around Aragorn's waist and aided the man to stand. He was surprised and concern by the amount of Aragorn's weight he was bearing and by the fact that the man did not pull from his support now that he was standing. Bending forward, Legolas looked into his best friend's face, "You pushed yourself too far today," he gently scolded, his fingers lightly touched his friend's wounds.  
  
Aragorn gave a small cry of pain as his aggravated wounds spiked with more pain even at the elf's gentlest of touches. Through gritted teeth he sarcastically responded to Legolas's statement, "Pushed myself too far by doing which action? Getting out of bed, riding on a horse, traveling all day, battling a horde of men?"  
  
"All of them, you reckless human!" Legolas answered back with his usual dose of exasperated humor but worry overshadowed the light in his eyes as he gave more support to his friend. They began to walk slowly back to camp.  
  
"Legolas...before we enter camp.." Aragorn began but he had no need to finish his sentence. Legolas knew what his words would be.  
  
"Do not worry. I will release you and let you stumble into your camp on your own," the prince agreed to the unspoken request.  
  
"Thank you," Aragorn breathed, relieved at his friend's easy capitulation.  
  
"As long as you promise to let Elrond see to your wounds directly," Legolas qualified, earning him an exasperated look from his friend.  
  
"Why does it always come down to blackmail with you, mellon nin?" Aragorn flippantly questioned. "Do you not think I can accept your good advice willingly?"  
  
Legolas pondered this for a moment, a short moment before firmly replying, "Absolutely not, especially when it comes to your health. So what is your answer, Strider, chieftain of the rangers?"  
  
"I do not like the way you say my title," Aragorn grumbled but Legolas only raised an eyebrow in expectancy. "Fine. I will have my father look at my wounds..but I tell you there is no need."  
  
Legolas smiled, overjoyed that Aragorn, maybe even unknowingly, had called Elrond father. Maybe his talk with his friend had done some good after all. "No need, you say?" he mockingly taunted and then he raised his hand before the ranger, the hand he had inspected his friend's wounds with.  
  
Silently Aragorn cursed as he saw the blood on his friend's hand, his blood. He knew he had been in agony but he had not thought he had done that much harm to his wounds. "Fine, I might have torn a stitch or two."  
  
"Or twenty," Legolas added, his concern again seizing his heart especially when he thought of what danger tomorrow would bring for his best friend.  
  
They were almost in the light of the camp fires, when Aragorn stopped their progress and unhooked Legolas' arm from his waist. In the darkness, Aragorn faced Legolas, "You said I was not a murderer, that I could not become a murderer without sacrificing my soul. You are no murderer either, Legolas, nor will I let you become one for me. You will not decide Barion's fate tomorrow, I will." Aragorn steadily walked toward camp as if blood did not soak his shirt.  
  
"At what cost, Aragorn?" Legolas called quietly to the man's back. "Your soul or your life?"  
  
Aragorn stopped but did not turn around. "Neither, if I have my way." Then he walked into the camp, leaving Legolas standing in the dark.  
  
Legolas stood there unmoving as he watched Aragorn step into the firelight, turn to his right and disappear from his sight. Even as he sent up a pray pleading to the Valar to protect Aragorn tomorrow, Legolas made his own oath. He would protect his friend any way he could, no matter the cost. But Aragorn was right, Legolas had never committed murder...of course he had never had reason to before. Now he had two reasons: to ensure that Barion did not take his best friend's life and to shield Aragorn from Sauron's detection. In truth, one reason would have been sufficient for Legolas.  
  
TBC  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
A huge "Sorry" to Claudette, Singing Wolf, Lindahoyland, Black Penther, Aebbook, and Joslin for not replying back to any of you last chapter but I got back from vacation and posted the chapter before I looked at my emails! I really loved hearing from each of you! So I'm playing catch up and my replied to your reviews are below. Thanks!  
  
Singing Wolf: I was very flattered that my story hooked you enough to keep you reading until 2am! You sound so like me! Thank you so much for appreciating the way I am letting Aragorn work through his feeling!! I really needed to hear that! Thanks so very for your wonderful review and I appreaciate that you shared your thoughts with me! Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Lindahoyland: That's a wonderful compliment that you read my story until you had to call it a day! I seem to do that a lot...read until I'm practically asleep at the keyboard! That is so cool that you think my tomb scene was "one of the scariest things I've ever read"!! And I don't even watch horror movies to get inspired for that type of writing...but I did watch the X-Files...that has to count for some training in scaring people. I was very pleased that you loved the tenderness the characters express and thought I correctly displayed Aragorn's hurt feelings! Thank you so much for saying my story is "beautifully written with all the conflicting emotions," that's a great big wonderful compliment! And yes, Aragorn deserves that shake you want to give him! I'm really honored that you are adding this to your favorites list...even before it's finished. I hope I don't disappoint you when the stories all over. As for Elrond, I had a strong dislike for him in the movies but in the books you know he truly loves his mortal son so I focus on that ...heavily. Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Black Penther: Thanks for your compliment! As for Aragorn making up with the elves...there's no worries there...I'm a dedicated happy ending kinda gal. Hope to hear from you again.  
  
Aebbook: No need to apologize for any delays you may have in reviewing, I'm just glad you're still enjoying the story! Thanks for your wonderful compliments! And I'm hoping to have time to drop you an email in a day or two! So we'll be talking soon! I really appreciated both of your wonderful reviews and can't wait to hear if you liked this chapter!  
  
Joslin: I love your loyalty!!!! I know chapter 13 was late and now this chapter's horribly late!! What are you going to do with such a lazy author?!?! (Forgive her, I hope!?!) Yes, Aragorn and Legolas are back on track...thank goodness! Those two would never survive their harrowing adventures on their own! Thanks for your well wishing on my trip...I had an awesome time. Also I really appreciate all your encouragement to keep posting!  
  
Claudette: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And I still owe you another six thank yous for all your wonderful reviews!!!! That was so utterly kind of you to review the chapters as you read them!!!! I noticed you're a very knowledgeable Rings fan..that's great because I always need some guidance on some technical details...like the Halls of Mandos goof. Well, I personally don't like the thought of mankind simply ceasing to exist after death..that's too dismal... so I felt the Halls seemed a nice place for them to end up. (I am addicted to happy endings after all!) That was great that you thought Elrohir would assume Legolas was somehow responsible for Aragorn's condition!! You were so right!And I freely admit that I am sick because I "Love" to put my favorite characters through pain...but I refuse to search for a cure!!! You see very clearly that Aragorn must seek justice, not vengeance...but does Aragorn see that?! Ah..but you also understand that death must be Barion's fate. Tricky situation this! Glad you liked the reconcilaitaton scene between Legolas and Aragorn...it was kinda tricky to write. Well, I think I'm all caught up with you! I really loved each and every review you gave me and your wonderful compliments! Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Bill the Pony2: Thanks for the review! However, I don't really know what O.O means?! Can you help a terribly computer/internet illiterate ?!?  
  
Tailspin: You really caught me off guard when you said you liked reading my review responses!! That's practically saying you like me...my craziness and all because these reviews are the closest thing you get to seeing the real me. I didn't even write anything in my bio section because I was scared to let someone know me. In short, or long as the case may be, I totally loved that you enjoy my responses to the reviews! Replying back to you is the least I can do for you in a way of a thank you for your wonderful support of my writing..and of me. Ah...so you are like me and need a "hurt/comfort fix" I'll take a "hit" everyday if I could find a steady supplier! So glad my writing was done well enough to satisfy that need in you! Thanks for your wonderful review and can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter...there is that emotion hurt/comfort scene in here...how was it?  
  
Korieana: Well Aragorn had four elves that would have gladly taken an arrow for him but they were too far away!?!? But Elrond did make himself awfully vulnerable when he saved Aragorn! Yes, forgiveness is springing up everywhere...hope it doesn't seem to be coming too easily. Love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!  
  
Deana: Thanks for your wonderful review! Hope you liked this chapter as well!  
  
Moonfire1: It's great to have Aragorn and Legolas back on track...they seem able to bring a happiness to every situation and everyone around them. And yes, Aragorn's walls are slowly being disintegrated and he is letting Elrond get closer to him...I think that knowing he could die in his upcoming confrontation with Barion does a lot to soften his attitude. I was deviously pleased that you thought I leave the "most evil cliffhangers"! Thanks! Can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter!!  
  
Marbienl: I was happy that you liked my cute Legolas and Aragorn scenes! You know I'm just a sap at heart. Yes, Aragorn is opening himself more to Elrond but it goes against his instincts of self preservation. Your "frog in boiling water" theory seems right on the money to me. How many times in life we "stew" on our emotions instead of trying to resolve the issues that prompted them. You certainly are devoted to Aragorn...I mean you would have taken the arrow for him! Good thing Elrond saved Aragorn ...and without injury...well Aragorn got that little itty bitty scratch on his arm but that's nothing for our fearless ranger. Thanks for giving me permission to use your "fading light" scene in another story which is set during FOTR where Legolas has to decide where his loyalties lie- with Frodo and the mission or to Aragorn. Sound interesting? As for how many plot bunnies I have...two decently fleshed out ones but who knows if I'll ever post them. I'm kinda flighty and I might branch off into another story. Well, as always, it was pure pleasure reading your comments so keep them coming!  
  
Someone Reading: Sorry that this post was NOT quick in coming but getting Aragorn into danger was a LOT easier than getting him out of it (just ask Legolas). I love how you tell me your emotions when you read the chapter! That kind of feedback is wonderful! I too love when Aragorn and Legolas are secure in their friendship and do all that bantering. As you noticed Elrond is slowly edging back into Aragorn's heart but it's all hard work. So I surprised you again with my little battle in the camp!! I love that I could do that! Yes, I truly gave you a nasty cliffie and then I had the nerve to make you wait all this time! I think I better lay low for awhile! But you guess who would save Aragorn! Elrond to the rescue! Those protective instincts can't be ignored you know. Thanks so much for your wonderful comments and I anxiously awaiting for review for this chapter!  
  
Lady of the Lake2: I LOVED seeing your name come up on my reviews! I'm touched that you took time out of your hectic life to review!! And your muse and mine are very similar but my Aragorn is wearing leather...sorry I have a leather fetish. I was overjoyed that you thought the chapter was awesome!!!! I agree, Elrond did win a round with Aragorn when his son allowed him to tag along with the travelers and didn't even object too harshly when Elrond told the reasons he would protect him. I had to laugh when you reminisced about your Rick Springfield's fantasy because I was all into Rick too! Boy are we like separate sisters at birth or what!?!?! I really appreciated your insight about the scene where Elrond tends to Aragorn and Aragorn feels that sense of protection. I was hoping I was expressing the emotions well enough to send that message to the reader...the message you just elegantly explained in your review! I think Elrond would have loved to take your advice and drug Aragorn and under other circumstances he probably would have! Ops...I guess the gods weren't being too merciful because it took me a heck of a long time to write this chapter and post it!! I think my muse was punishing me for even thinking about bringing more pain to Aragorn. It was a wonderful treat to get your review and hear your thoughts!!! I'll drop you an email soon, mellon nin!  
  
Sielge: Thank you for your wonderful review! And see, Elrond came to Aragorn's rescue and he only got that tiny scratch...but then there's the torn stitches. Ok I guess I wasn't too kind to him after all but did you truly want me to be? Looking forward to your next review.  
  
Grumpy: I was so glad that I set up two situations that you really liked: Legolas and Aragorn regaining their friendship and Aragorn comforted by his father's touch. If I had to choose...gosh I'm a sap I loved them both! I sadly neglected the twins this chapter but they'll get more "air time" next chapter...when I write it of course. You're right, Elrond's healing supplies are in need, as is his healing skills as well as the twins'. Elrond will put his skills to good use next chapter when he gets to restitch his son's wounds. Thank you for your wonderful review and I'm on pins and needles to see if you like this chapter!  
  
Soul of the Evenstar: I am very flattered that you read and reviewed Mire and then starting to read this story!! However it seems we're off to a bad start because of my dastardly evil cliffie..but see no real cliffie this chapter?! And thank you for not throwing anything...I don't think I write well with a concussion...but then again if Aragorn came to take care of me...go ahead throw something at me! Thank you so much for your wonderful review and I hope to hear from you again!  
  
Elvingirl3737: Whew! I almost called an ambulance for you...glad you saw that if you're dead you can't find out what happens to Aragorn! I earned double bonus for my Legolas and Aragorn reconciliation scene?!?? I love that because I really liked that scene myself and hoped it sounded plausible to everyone else. Sorry that the twins weren't in this chapter very much but hey, Elladan did shoot the man who was about ready to launch another arrow at his little brother. The twins are a riot to write and it's fun to attribute certain characteristics to each of them. Yes, Elrond will go to some lengths to protect Aragorn...what lengths are still to be determined, even by me and I'm writing this story! (scary huh?) Thanks for your wonderful comments and hope you don't send Arnie in the guise of the terminator after me for the long time I made you wait for this chapter!  
  
No Big Deal: I was jumping around rereading your review! Thank you for your wonderful compliments! They got me all sappy! I'm really struggling to make everyone's emotions realistic so it made me very happy when you said you thought my recovery of Aragorn and Legolas' friendship was "dead on"! And it's hard to know which name to throw in to match the emotions of the situation...because I think the names they use really expresses how they feel at the moment in time. I couldn't help myself...I had to put in that "too sweet" scene where Aragorn fails asleep under his father's touch. Did I warn you already that I'm a sap?! Me? More cliffie in mind?! Could be. I liked that you termed my cliffie "the sickly the most heinous thing you've done yet". Thank you! I knew I should not have let it known that I like happy endings..but I still got your attention with the arrow flying toward Aragorn's heart all the same. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!  
  
Lenneth: You were looking for more angst and I gave it to you in this chapter! Hope you liked it! I too enjoy having Aragorn and Legolas back to being friends...it hurts to see them at odds with each other. I am very flattered that you think the story is getting better and better! But you have me very curious as which chapter is your favorite...do tell! Thanks for letting me get you worked up over this story! I love hearing from you!  
  
Elven Kitten: Thank you for your wonderful compliments...but what, no lick of the dipped Aragorn? Is was the cliffie right? That's what spoiled that treat for me?!?! See, no cliffie this chapter so how about a lick?  
  
Et-Spiritus-sancti: Thanks for your wonderful supportive review! Glad you liked that Aragorn and Legolas's relationship was mending and that you can understand that Elrond and Aragorn's relationship is not that easy to fix but it's getting better. It's truly wonderful to hear that you think I'm keeping Aragorn "realistically and understandably mad at Elrond." Thanks for saying my battle scenes are "wonderfully written"!!! They certainly are hard work but I'm an action junkie so I've watched enough of them on screen to make a half decent attempt. Even still, I don't know technical terms for the sword fighting and trying to track the action while keeping the reader aware of the bigger picture is incredibly tough. So glad all my efforts are not wasted on you!!! Thanks for understanding my delays in post and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!  
  
LaurelinX: I really appreciated your wonderful review! You gave me a terrific compliment by saying the emotions do not seem artificial or exaggerated! I try to keep the characters reacting like I would...or should. I was touched that you reread parts of the chapter! It really makes me feel like my attention to the little interactions isn't a bore but a pleasure. Me personally, I love seeing the little gestures...they speak louder than the big ones most of the time. As for Elrond's rejection of Aragorn, I think you are right, he's reacting out of a self preservative instinct after all, he knows so much loss in his life why set himself up for more. Good thing our favorite ranger slipped past his barriers! Thanks so much for telling me your thoughts and I would love to hear from you again.  
  
BM originally: I'm very pleased that you feel the story is getting better and better! And yes, Aragorn is finally beginning to get out of the haze he was in and see that the people around him love him dearly, no matter how they all came to be together. You were right! Elrond did protect his mortal son and though he didn't get injured he did make himself awful vulnerable, which has to have impacted Aragorn whether he wants to admit it or not. That is so awesome that you are a Christian!!! At first I wasn't sure if I should even post anything...it felt kind of like I was sending out the wrong message with all the violence but I think the point is, we are all humans and have our fault. Plus, goodness knows there were battles galore in the biblical times so violence is not new to Christians. And sorry to say, that published author is not me. I again have run into a conflict in trying to write a truly Christian story because I feel guilty if any of the characters act in any way unchristian like...it feels like I'm setting a bad example for all the readers. Thank you so much for telling me you are a Christian because that just makes your opinions dearer to me! So keep those opinions coming!  
  
Viggomaniac: You sure know how to flatter me and I'm eating it up! I know about that need for a story to continue...that's why I started writing stories about my favorite tv shows when I was a kid. Of course I didn't think anyone else in the world was doing something as crazy as that and kept that habit hidden from even my family. I'm so glad I met a friend who wrote stories and then I found fanfiction on the internet and I felt I finally wasn't so alone in the world! Glad you liked my sappy scenes last chapter...I can't help myself..they are the reason I take up pen and paper and write these crazy stories. And as promised, I threw in some nice ranger angst in this newest chapter. Did I do well? You were so right on the money when you guessed Elrond was going to save Aragorn. I can't fool you on anything! Sorry that I made you suffer so long for the update but I hope it was worth it! I'm doing my own suffering now...waiting to get your review!  
  
Beling: What an incredible review you gave me! Thank you!! Glad you liked my "chuckles" in last chapter and I agree, it felt good to get some relief from the tension. And you saw everything between Aragorn and Legolas the way I had intended you to..the doubts, the fears, the fun, the stubbornness of both of them and the undying loyalty. Elladan and Elrohir are a pleasure to write so I'm happy that you enjoy them. I do feel sorry for them, they've been caught in the middle of all this and yet they are helpless to get things back on track...for them or for their father. The mending has to come from Aragorn and Elrond and then they can benefit from that reconciliation. Hoping and waiting is never a fun task. So I did use the right words to describe Elrond! It was a struggle to pin him down because he's gone through so much and you are right, he desperately wants to latch unto that slim tie with Aragorn but fears that he could sever it in the process. Lucky for him, he has those healing talents and therefore got the opportunity to tend to his son and slip in some much needed comfort. You were right, all of the four elves would have taken the arrow for Aragorn...lucky for us all that none of them had to. You are very wise yourself for I too believe words wound sometimes too deeply to be forgotten or taken lightly. I just couldn't resist having Legolas lead Aragorn back to his family and I just felt Aragorn was feeling too vulnerable to not clutch to the connection the others offered him..even if he wouldn't qualify that connection as love at the moment. I chuckled when you said you laughed at the three elves trying to pretend they weren't eavesdropping when we all know they were. I'm looking forward to your reaction to his chapter!  
  
Tychen: No need to apologize I'm just thrilled to get your review. Your vacation sounds like it was awesome! I was happy to hear that you liked how I orchestrated Legolas and Aragorn's reconciliation, a little pain always seems to be a good way to bridge the gaps. And yes, Elrond is trying hard, is literally walking on eggshells around Aragorn and willing to sacrifice greatly to get his son back. Boy am I glad you value our friendship or else, I fear. I woulda been a goner! Thanks for your wonderful review and sharing your thoughts!  
  
Nefhiriel: I think Aragorn's come a long way since emerging from that tomb and is starting to be able to work through all the emotions the current events have evoked from him. I'm envious of your relationship with your sister if it matches Aragorn and Legolas's. Sounds like you have a great time together and really care about one another! So happy that you liked the reunion and the friendly arguing that went on between the two friends! You are very perceptive of Elladan and Elrohir's pain in being able to aid their human brother..maybe for the first time. Yes, Elrond does have a hard decision to make ..if it comes to that...save his son's life and lose his son's love. Now that's a choice I would hate to have to make! And I totally understand your wanting anonymity...have you seen my bio page...It's blank. I like a little mystery myself. However, I seem to blow all that security when I write these responses to reviews and reveal my true self. Drat..I'm foiled again by my own chattiness. I'm getting the feeling you didn't appreciate the "ending" of the chapter...I'm perceptive like that. Hope this chapter was long enough to make up for that cruelty and see no cliffie. Thanks so much for sharing your thoughts with me and giving me such wonderful compliments.  
  
Thanks for your patience with me! This chapter was just a monster to write ! Thanks for reading and a special thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Cheryl W. 


	16. Chapter 16

BURIED  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Standing just outside the tent he had been appointed, Elrond, lord of Rivendell, drew in a deep breath of unfettered air and tilted his head up to look upon the stars that shone through the canopy of the forest. It had been too long since he had ventured from the palace into the wilds, into the world that was beyond the protected borders of Rivendell. His sharp hearing picked up the almost imperceptible movements of the rangers as they patrolled the camp's perimeter and the quiet conversations held beside the campfires. There was purpose here among these men as well as loyalty and bravery. These men had taken an oath to stand against evil...no matter what horrible form it assumed. Not long ago, Elrond had even heard a rumor that this very band of men had dared to engage in battle against Sauron's deadliest minions, the Nazgul.  
  
A shiver of fear tingled through the elf, not at the thought of the Nazguls but instead at the very real possibility that his son had been among the rangers' numbers. If Aragorn had fought the Nazgul, he had risked more than his life...he had endangered his very soul. When Elrond had first heard the tale, he had wanted to immediately seek out his son and be assured that he was unharmed and that the enemy had not learned of his true lineage. It was only the winter weather that kept him from that desire and then as the snow melted, he had received a letter from his son, though it made no mention of any danger he had faced, it did set the elf's heart to ease to know the man was well. And so he had tried to patiently wait for a time when his son would return to him. Never in all his nightmarish visions had he foreseen that their reunion would be such an agonizingly bitter affair.  
  
Clenching his jaw, Elrond fought hard to contain his emotions as he recalled Aragorn's words to him that day and the sight of his dirt covered son being restrained by Elladan. Valar, 'he' had not tried to stop Estel from leaving...he had just stood rooted to the spot, numb with pain and shame and watched his son walk away from him, maybe forever! 'If Elladan had not stopped Estel from leaving...' a tear slipped down Elrond's cheek as he knew only too well what the outcome would have been. He forced himself to finish his thought. He did not deserve to be spared the painful knowledge. 'Estel would have died, alone and believing that he never had my love.'  
  
Another tear tracked down his cheek at the thought of what had almost been. How many times had he almost let Estel slip from his life?! Even before he had entered it?! 'Bless the Valar for having pity on a fool,' Elrond self de-appreciatively thought, his relief mingling in the sentiment too strong to be dismissed. 'I will not let him slip from my life...not now, not yet. Nor will I let him be in doubt of my love. I will not allow Barion to inflict pain upon Estel tomorrow by brandishing any more wounding lies. No, tonight there will only be truth between my son and I,' Elrond vowed as his eyes again took up their vigil of the dark forest, waiting for the reappearance of Aragorn.  
  
As if his thoughts conjured up the one he sought, Elrond watched as Aragorn stepped from the forest into the soft light emanating from the campfires. Elrond's breath caught as his sharp eyes saw the paleness of his son's features and the dark hued stain on the ranger's shirt. Intent upon going to his son's side, Elrond had taken but two steps before reason forced him to stop his headlong rush. Here, among the rangers, Estel was Strider, a man whose strength and will must seem unwavering, especially in the eyes of those he led. Wrapping his hand around the tent's awning pole, Elrond fought hard to stand fast as his eyes feverishly focused upon his son's every motion.  
  
He saw Aragorn's barely discernible shake of his head and watched as Halbarad, having almost risen to join his chieftain, sat back down on the log by the fire, a frown marring his handsome face a mere moment before his mask was again in place. Elrond's eyes tracked Aragorn as the man skittered from the glow of the firelight and tread the shadowy edges of the camp, his progress slow but determined with an arm braced against his aggravated wounds. Still, Elrond restrained himself from going to Aragorn, his grip upon the pole turning white knuckled as he saw his son halt at the outside of a tent. If Aragorn decided to enter that tent and sought to deny the blood that seeped from his wounds, Elrond would not let that decision stand unchallenged...regardless if it shattered the rangers' invulnerable image of Aragorn. Strider may be the chieftain of the rangers but first he was Estel, son of Elrond.  
  
Without warning, Aragorn unerringly met Elrond's eyes across the camp as if he had been aware of the other's scrutiny all along.  
  
In truth, Aragorn, as soon as he had stepped into the firelight, had the uneasy notion of being closely watched. Immediately he sought out the location of the most likely suspect: Halbarad. Knowing the ranger would not have gone far from him, he first looked at the closest campfire and was rewarded with the sight of a rising Halbarad. With a shake of his head and a small reassuring smile, Aragorn told his kinsman that he was well and did not require his presence at his side. Ignoring the disappointment in the other's eyes at his denial, Aragorn began to walk toward his tent. Halbarad did not yet understand that being at his chieftain's side was not an honor ...instead it was most often a place of extreme danger...as it would be tomorrow.  
  
Feeling exposed and vulnerable in the glow of the campfires, Aragorn retreated into the dark fringes of the camp. Even immersed again in darkness, he could not conceal his uncertainty from himself. He had thought he was capable of being the self-assured Strider again ...until he saw his men seated around the campfires, readying their weapons for the morrow, noticed that a light still flickered in the healing tent and heard the virtually undetectable movements of a patrol guarding the perimeters of the camp. Every ranger knew his place, his duty. 'So why do I not?' Aragorn's heart demanded in shame. He had thought he had been blessed with the privilege of finding kinship among men, elves, and the Dunedain but now he felt segregated from all three races, as if his allegiance had been spread too thin to withstand this test. How long could he bear the weight of being Strider, Aragorn and Estel?! Especially when each name required so much of his soul! 'Do not let these matters wear upon you, not now! Concentrate on tomorrow's battle!' he sternly ordered of himself. But that only sprang more worries to his mind. Who would meet Barion on the morrow? Strider, Aragorn or Estel? Who was the strongest, the wisest, the bravest, the greatest figher? Who could achieve victory against Barion and yet dare to face death if it be his fate? Who had he been when Barion had defeated him and condemned him into the depths of the tomb?  
  
A shiver trembled through Aragorn, his memories too sharp and clear. 'You must banish these thoughts or Barion will use them against you, you know this. The man has cruel insight into your weaknesses and he will exploit them with every word you give him chance to utter,' Aragorn sternly rebuked himself. Setting his jaw with determination, Aragorn straightened up further as he walked to his tent.  
  
Yes, he had promised Legolas that he would let his father restitch his wounds but he could not face Elrond. Not now when he knew his emotions were so visible even to the most unobservant ...and Lord Elrond had never been accused of being unobservant ...especially when it concerned his children. No, instead he would lie down and compose himself before seeking out the elf lord's healing aid. But he could not keep his thoughts silent, 'You are a coward, Estel! You do not face your father because you have begun to realize what a fool you have been.' A flinch that had nothing to do with physical pain flickered over Aragorn's face.  
  
'Will you find courage tomorrow when you have none tonight?!' Aragorn challenged sourly. Drawing in a deep breath, he turned from his tent and began to make his way slowly to the tent the rangers always offered to wayward travelers. He almost came to a stop when he saw Elrond standing tautly at the tent's entrance, his hand tightly gripping one of the outer tent poles and his sharp eyes fixed upon his youngest son. With quick comprehension, Aragorn knew the elf's eyes had tracked him the moment he had reentered the camp. It was also obvious to Aragorn that the elf had barely restrained himself from coming to his side.  
  
Valiantly attempting to wipe the emotions from his features, Aragorn stepped under the tent's small canopy and came to a stop facing his father. To his surprise, Elrond said nothing. However, Aragorn did not miss the tense set of the elf's jaw or the dark emotions swirling in the eyes he knew so well.  
  
There was much to be said between them but the words would not come easily...for either of them.  
  
"Where are Elladan and Elrohir?" Aragorn asked, breaking the silence with his rough voice. "Are they well?" true worry hued his words for he had seen his brother's join Elrond in the forest but, having found himself surrounded by the rangers, Aragorn had not been able to give them the assessing look that would satisfy his concerned heart.  
  
Elrond was quick to reassure his son. "Have no worry. They did not sustain any injuries. Elrohir is helping to tend to the remaining wounded and Elladan joined a perimeter patrol."  
  
Remembering all too well the danger his father had faced in the skirmish, Aragorn questioned, his words low and thick, "Are you well?" as his eyes scanned the elven lord for any signs of harm.  
  
"I am unhurt," Elrond replied, his heart lightened at his son's obvious concern.  
  
Aragorn nodded in relief and silence fell upon them again. It felt like they were two strangers ...too uncomfortable strangers conversing. Causally he broke the silence, "I am surprised that you are not also tending to the wounded with Elrohir," his eyes turning the statement into a question.  
  
A false but cautious excuse came upon Elrond's lips...but he did not utter it. He had sworn to never offer up a lie to his son again...and this was one vow he meant to keep. His voice was quiet as his eyes unwaveringly met Aragorn's. "I wanted to be available to aid you...if you wished it."  
  
Surprise stirred within Aragorn at his father's words. Assessing the elf's demeanor, Aragorn sought to know how truthful the elf's words were. Warmth spread over Aragorn's heart. He detected no deception in the other...only love.  
  
Interpreting Aragorn's long silence and intense stare as a denial of his offer, Elrond stammered, his heart breaking at the continued rejection. "Of course if you prefer to be tended by one of your men, I will seek out the healer and tell him you are in need of his ..."  
  
Aragorn laid a hand upon the elf's shoulder. Instantly, Elrond's words faded away as he reveled in Aragorn's touch, the first touch initiated by his son for so very long.  
  
"I wish you to tend to me," Aragorn softly requested. Then to Elrond's surprise, a hint of a mischievously embarrassed smile came upon his son's face. "I may have torn a few of your stitches in the course of the battle."  
  
"May have?" Elrond challenged, his tone too light to be a true reprimand, while his eyes did not stray from his son's.  
  
Aragorn could not help hold back a full-fledged smile. "Why do I feel I am telling you something you already know?"  
  
Not answering his son, Elrond merely shook his head in sarcastic disapproval. "Come. Let us see how many stitches remain intact," he gently bade as his hand indicated that his son should enter his tent.  
  
Finding that he did not now dread the approaching solitude with his father, Aragorn intended to enter the tent without hesitation. However, his body had other ideas. He had taken but one step before a lightheadedness made the world tilt around him.  
  
Seeing his son falter, Elrond, instantly crossing the distance that separated them, wrapped his hands around the man's arms. Worriedly he watched as Aragorn shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. Instinctively Elrond drew closer to his son until the man was unconsciously leaning against his chest. It took all of Elrond's will to not gather his son into his arms and carry him into the tent but he refused to damage the respect his son had earned among the rangers.  
  
Thinking of that very reputation, Aragorn opened his eyes and pulled back from his father but did not try to escape the other's grasp. "Thank you. I almost disgraced myself among my men," Aragorn tried to make light of his near collapse.  
  
Elrond, however, found no levity in the situation as he heard how weak Aragorn's voice was and saw that his son's face lacked all color. "Your men do not know the true extent of your injuries, if they did they would not judge you your weakness," Elrond quietly replied.  
  
Aragorn's eyes held Elrond's. "A leader can know no weakness....unless he wishes to no longer "be" a leader."  
  
"Do you think these men follow you for only your physical strength, Estel?" Elrond softly questioned with gentle reprove. "Many rangers are strong yet they do not garner the respect of the men. Your men respect you and love you for your strength of character and your unrivaled strength of heart."  
  
His father's insight went straight to Aragorn's soul. How could the elf be here so little time and yet unravel all the mysteries of Aragorn's life among the rangers?  
  
Seeing the look of wonder in his son's eyes, Elrond smirked, "You forget, I once was a warrior like you. I know what I admired most in the ones that lead me into battle and they taught me well how to be a leader in my own rights."  
  
"I had a good teacher as well," Aragorn softly said, his gratitude shining in his eyes.  
  
Elrond nearly blushed at his son's compliment, instead he ruffled his son's hair like his elven sons were so fond of doing.  
  
"Ada!" Aragorn protested like he always did when his brothers treated him to such affection and started to raise a hand to put his locks back into place. Before he could do so, Elrond gently ran his hand through his son's hair and settled the dark strands back into place.  
  
"There, nothing is amiss," Elrond proclaimed giving Aragorn's hair a last inspection before he looked pointedly to his son's eyes, "except for the fact that you stand here bleeding."  
  
"Good thing I know a very capable healer," Aragorn replied, joy spreading through him at the loving banter he thought never to share with his father again.  
  
"Indeed," Elrond smirked with a raised eyebrow even as he stepped to his son's side and, with a firm hand upon the man's upper arm, began to usher Aragorn into his tent. It did not take his heightened elven senses to detect the trembling in his youngest son as the strain of walking taxed the man's waning strength. Having maneuvered into the tent's depths, leaving any observant ranger eyes behind, Elrond immediately wrapped his arm around his son's waist and pulled the man against him to better support his weight as the twosome made their way to the nearest cot.  
  
Gently Elrond eased his son upon the cot and with deft fingers, undid his son's sword belt and leaned Aragorn's sword respectfully against the cot, within easy reach of the ranger. Without earning any protests, Elrond pushed his son to lay down upon the bed but when he picked up his son's legs and began to swing them unto the cot, Aragorn put a restraining hand upon his father's arm to halt his progress. "My boots.... they are muddy."  
  
"Am I to be surprised at that?" Elrond quirked and firmly settled his son's legs onto the cot, muddy boots and all. It may have been ages since he had been a warrior but he knew that a ranger could not be caught unawares in the middle of the night, and that meant many times going to bed with their boots on, ready to deal with any threats that may arise at a moment's notice.  
  
"Now your bed is muddy," Aragorn sighed in displeasure as his father leaned over him and pressed his back into the contours of the bedding.  
  
Elrond smiled mischievously, "My bed? Nah, Elladan's bed is now muddy."  
  
Aragorn could not hold back a gentle laugh. "And you wonder where your sons get their roguish streaks."  
  
Love and memories flittered through the elven eyes that stared down at Aragorn. "But each of you have outdone me ten fold on that character trait!"  
  
Sobered by being numbered among Elrond's sons, Aragorn did not reply but fell silent, his eyes studying every detail of the one he had grown to love as a father.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable under his son's scrutiny, Elrond knelt on the ground beside Aragorn and began his task. Tenderly moving Aragorn's arm from the wounds and placing it upon the bed, Elrond drew in a sharp breath at the amount of the blood staining his son's white shirt. Suddenly he leaned over and retrieved a cloth from a bowl of water that rested on the floor.  
  
After squeezing out the excess water from the cloth, Elrond lifted Aragorn's shirt and with careful strokes began to wash away the blood that painted his son's skin.  
  
"You had that bowl of water prepared and I smell Athelas," Aragorn surmised his eyes still fixed upon Elrond's worried features. "How did I ever think I could keep torn stitches from you?"  
  
Elrond's eyes flickered up to Aragorn's before returning to the mentioned stitches, "Or your pain," Elrond softly added to Aragorn's question. Now having cleaned the area enough to see the wounds, he almost sighed. Nearly all the stitches in the wound to his son's right side were torn...no surprise considering that his son welded his sword in his right hand. Running his fingers lightly over the other wound he was relieved to only find a few stitches broken but he did not miss his son's sharp intake of breath even at his merest of touches. Then, remembering his son's newest injury, Elrond ripped the left sleeve of his son's shirt to reveal the cut the arrow had inflicted upon the man's flesh. Washing the wound he noted it was not deep enough to need stitches.  
  
Looking to his son's placid face, Elrond broke the bad news. "I will have to restitch the entire length of the wound to your right side. The other sword wound only requires a few new stitches and your arm needs only to be cleaned and wrapped."  
  
A light still sparked in the man's pained eyes, "Do not dare tell Legolas how many stitches you have to put in again. He will lecture me unending."  
  
"Do you think you are undeserving of such a lecture?" Elrond quirked, a smile turning up his lips but Aragorn could tell the elf would have gladly given him the lecture if he felt more firm of his place in his son's life at the moment.  
  
"Most likely not but it seems less humiliating to have you lecture me rather than him...he tends to do it most loudly and always among a most receptive audience."  
  
Elrond chuckled, fighting the urge to embrace his son for surely the barriers that had stood between them were crumbling. "Alright, I will protect you from Legolas's lecture...but I make no promises about sparing you my own lecture...when all is well."  
  
Aragorn knew the elf did not speak of the outcome of the battle only. The elf wanted things to be well between them, for things to be as they once were. For the first time, so did Aragorn. But wanting it and achieving it seemed like vastly different objectives.  
  
Picking up a cup from the ground, Elrond prompted, "Drink some of this for the pain," as he slid his hand behind Aragorn's head and put the cup to the man's lips. After the man had taken a few swallows of the liquid, Elrond pulled the cup away and eased the man's head back upon the bed. Then the elf picked up a metal clamp off of the small makeshift nightstand in the room and gave his son an assessing look.  
  
"I am ready," Aragorn announced though he did not welcome the coming pain.  
  
Nodding, Elrond began to remove his son's torn stitches. Under his healer hands he felt Aragorn's body taunt with agony and he spared a look to his son's face and was not heartened to see the man had his eyes closed and his jaw was clenched tightly. Knowing there was nothing more to be done to ease his son's pain, Elrond determinedly continued with his task until each torn stitch was removed.  
  
Soaking another cloth in the bowl, Elrond wiped his son's sweat drenched face. Pained eyes watched him in silence. "Do you remember when I let you first stitch up a wound?"  
  
Aragorn nodded marginally. "Yes...on you," his voice rough with exhaustion and pain. A small smile graced his bone white face, "I thought you were going to pass out when I said I lost the needle in your arm."  
  
Elrond ran a hand lightly through Aragorn's hair as he smiled and nodded his head. "I nearly did. Your sick sense of humor started at an early age."  
  
"Maybe early for an elf but.."  
  
"You are no elf," Elrond finished his son's often phrased excuse for his outrageous actions. But seeing his son's eyes darken with uncertainty, he knew the old words now had a more bitter meaning for the man. Softly he clarified as his hand continued to stroke his son's forehead, "I have not forgotten you are human...I have never forgotten that, Estel. But if possible, it made me love you more...knowing that we were different, that our time together would not last forever," his voice thick with emotions. Then getting himself back under control, he sighed dramatically, "Well, I have much work to do yet before I can rest this night so I will stop stalling."  
  
Focusing again upon the wound, Elrond began to painstakingly restitch his son's wounds.  
  
Clenching his teeth to prevent a cry of pain to erupt from him, Aragorn watched Elrond, fascinated by the elf..as he has always been. When the elf's hands stilled, Aragorn drew in a shaky breath. The worst of it was over.  
  
Elrond wiped the cloth over Aragorn's face again but said nothing as he cleaned and wrapped his son's arm. Finishing that task, he looked to Aragorn and found the man's intense gaze seemingly piercing his soul. "Lay here and regain your strength. I will wrap your stomach wounds when you rise," he advised as he pulled a blanket over his son and then began to step away from the cot.  
  
Aragorn's hand shot out and latched onto Elrond's arm, cutting off the elf's escape. Surprised elven eyes met his own. Steeling his nerves, Aragorn forced the words from his throat. "Today, you did not risk your life to save the Heir of Isildur," his quiet words in the tone of a statement but Elrond knew the question that lurked in his son's heart.  
  
"No. I did it to save my son ...whom I love more dearly than my own life," Elrond confessed.  
  
"Your letters..."  
  
Desperately, Elrond arrested the words his son would say, "If I could unmake that heartless decision from those years past I would Aragorn." His hand clenched into a fist as he continued with bitter guilt, "I would have spared you Barion's "guardianship"."  
  
How Aragorn wanted to believe his father's words but he could not ...not yet. "Fate undid your decision ...but are you truly glad that it did...that I came into your life?"  
  
Elrond's eyes filled with tears and he put a hand to his son's cheek. "Only every day, every time I think of you and every time I look upon you. You are my son, Estel. And I have never once regretted letting you into my heart."  
  
"Ada...I am sorry.." Aragorn brokenly apologized as all his barriers crumbled under the weight of his father's love. Instantly he was engulfed in his father's embrace.  
  
"Shhhh..." Elrond quieted his son's unneeded apology as he held his son in his arms and placed a kiss in the man's hair. "I was at fault." But he could feel his son's head shaking against his shoulder in denial. "Just tell me that you are still my son...that I still retain the honor of being your father."  
  
Aragorn pulled back slightly to look into his father's eyes, "I am your son, Ada, as I forever will be."  
  
Elrond's hands framed Aragorn's face as peace washed over him. "And I am your father, forever, Estel."  
  
Aragorn smiled and for the first time, the speck of darkness that Barion had ignited in his soul faded away. "Does this mean I have opened myself up to that lecture you have been dying to give me?"  
  
Elrond eased his son back upon the bed and tenderly swept stray locks from Aragorn's brow, "Definitely...but it can wait awhile...when we have some privacy and I have no need to keep my tone low."  
  
Aragorn smirked, "I think I should thank you for that consideration but I just can not find it in me to do so. Maybe I would prefer the lecture from Legolas!"  
  
"Too late," Elrond sallied back but frowned as he saw a matching expression overtake his son's features. "More weighs upon you that you have not spoken of."  
  
Sighing, Aragorn confessed, "I fear for tomorrow. Barion has already defeated me once...and then I was not sporting three wounds. How can I win victory? And do not say that I should not face him for that is not an option," Aragorn warned.  
  
Solemnly, Elrond shook his head, "No, I know I can not sway your decision."  
  
"I feel conflicted ...I do not know who I should be tomorrow. Strider, Aragorn or Estel?"  
  
Elrond claimed a seat on the edge of his son's cot. "You must be all of them, Estel. Each name represents another strength you possess, another set of experiences that have molded you to be the honorable man you are."  
  
"I...I do not know how to be them all. Everyone expects me to be someone different...even you. It is Estel that you reared to value your elven heritage. You would not like the blood that stains Strider's soul and you despise the cowardice of Aragorn as he runs from his desti...."  
  
Elrond's fingers fell upon Aragorn's lips, stopping the words the man would say. "No!" Elrond denied, his very heart in his throat. "I love you ...all of you. Do you think I do not wish to remove the burden that rests upon you as Aragorn?! That I do not understand the cost of peace, that Strider must shed blood to save it? I understand your decisions well, my son, and I respect you for them. I offer you no condemnation and I have never despised you or your "strength" to walk your own path. You can show me all of you, Estel...I will not love you less. And tomorrow, Barion will face the man I know you to be, the man whose strength of heart upholds all that walk this life with him."  
  
"But will it be enough...will my strength be enough?"  
  
"Do not doubt yourself. This time Barion has to face Estel, Aragorn and Strider."  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow in question. "You just said I was all three of these personalities."  
  
"Yes, but you were not when you last battled Barion...he made sure that you buried Estel too deeply to aid you in your fight."  
  
Aragorn couldn't help but to tease his father, "Please do not say "buried."  
  
Hatred flared in the elf's eyes instead of humor but Aragorn snagged his father's hand. "It is a joke, Ada."  
  
"Not a good one, my son."  
  
Aragorn sobered, "Thank you...you have always been there for me...even when I ruthlessly push you away."  
  
"That is what a father does, Aragorn. He is there for his child...no matter what. Now get some sleep," Elrond ordered and with satisfaction he watched as Aragorn's eyes slid shut. When the man's breathing evened out into sleep, Elrond lightly stroked his son's pale cheek before he claimed a seat on the closest cot. Contently he watched his son sleep, determined that his worry for the morrow would not ruin this moment of happiness.  
  
TBC  
  
Replies to Reviews:T.A. Hagen: Thank you so much for breaking your silence and giving me such a wonderful review! I laughed when you said you printed out the story and it took quite a lot of paper...I agree! I can't believe how long this story has turned out to be..the longest I've ever written but it's been so much fun to write that I don't want to cheat in any scene. I was very very very touched that you printed the story out so you could savor it!!! (I tend to do that myself with Cassia's stories.) Your review was the first one I read and I felt so relieved that you said I didn't disappoint you with the chapter! I am always nervous about posting and hoping I didn't miss the mark with the emotions or the plot. And as you know this chapter was dedicated to Elrond and Aragorn's reconciliation and that comfort/mothering you asked for. I hope it meets with your approval...it was hard to know what they would say to one another to patch these up. I, too, feel like Aragorn needs a sanctuary against the harshness that is his life and Elrond provides that for him. I'm relieved that you were not disappointed with my version of Elrond saving Aragorn and I'm hoping it came across clear. It was kinda tricky to write and I tried different points of view before I settled on the version you read. I hope you drop me your thoughts again...they were much appreciated.  
  
Joslin: Thank you for your wonderful compliment! Yes, you are right Elrond and Aragorn last chapter were "almost back on track!" But I didn't want it to come too easily for them...I don't think if I were Aragorn I'ld simply forget the letters and the hurt they delivered. Glad I didn't offend you with my delayed reply to you! Looking forward to reading your review on this chapter!  
  
MoonFire1: You do not sound like a broken record! You sound like someone's opinion I have come to appreciate! And I relate to your emotions, hurrah for Aragorn and Elrond's pending reconciliation and reprimands go to Aragorn for his total disregard for his own well being! I was pleased that you liked Elrond's rescue of his son and Legolas' loyalty to his friend. Good thing you liked the chapter enough to forgive my "utterly evil cliffhanger" the chapter before! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!  
  
Sielge: Thank you so much for your awesome compliments! You had me smiling! I really try to make everything seem real so I was very happy that you appreciated my descriptions! Looking forward to your next review!  
  
Claudette: I really was touched that you took the time to send me that email!! And that you recommended my story to someone...you are just wonderful! Thank you for all that fantastic information on LOTR/Tolkien! I'll try to keep it all in mind as I write! And yes, Elrond is starting to see his son in the eyes of others and I think he's even more proud of Aragorn. I think we all have those insecurities about our place in the lives of those we hold dear...even elves like Legolas. I hope you enjoyed Elrond's "mothering" scenes and that you felt they were tastefully done as well as believable. Boy did I struggle with the words those two would say to each other!!! It took me many tried to come up with their conversations. Hope you like the end results. Thanks again and I hope you drop me your thoughts on this chapter!  
  
Nefhiriel: Thanks for appreciating all my hard work in writing last chapter!! I'm pleased that I can provide you your "daily dose" of LOTR....you sound so like me! Glad you pointed out that I still have my anonymity. I'm not feeling so exposed anymore! I know you were looking for "lots of father/son mush". I hope I did it well and that you enjoyed this chapter. As for Halbarad, I really pleased that you liked him...even though you just met him. I just always picked him as being this very loyal friend to Aragorn with some of the same twinkle in the eye that Aragorn has. And your review was beautiful to me...no need to worry about such things as spelling...it's your sentiments that matter! (If you don't believe that you better stop reading my story because as you've noticed, I'm a mess with grammar, spelling and tenses...anything that is correct is due to the spellcheck and my wonderful beta). Waiting impatiently to hear if you liked the Aragorn and Elrond reconciliation!  
  
Lenneth: I too love angst and can't seem to get enough of it! I appreciate that you told me what chapters you liked! I've only read the lotr books once and therefore am a sad novice in the Tolkien worlds so I really didn't know a lot about Halbarad. You said he was one of your favorite characters. What should I read to learn more about him? Glad you liked his inclusion in this story! Thank you for wonderful review!  
  
Elvingirl13737: Yum...I'm here enjoying my candy coated Legolas! I sure am glad you liked the chapter! I thought a little sacrifice on Elrond's part couldn't help but show his son that he loves him! Thank you so much for saying my story telling was "amazing" and my plot was better than many movies!!!! I'm blushing over that one...and doing that happy dance you were doing! I'm always afraid the plot suffers when I get too wrapped up in the angst! But here I thought to "use" the angst to solve the angst...scary logic huh?! I guess I just try to put myself in the emotional state the characters are in and decide what would snap me outta my slump. I really appreciated this review and can't wait for your next one!  
  
Et-spiritus-sancti: I really DO listen to what you have to say and totally appreciate your every review! Since this is a work in progress, your comments help to shape the story so keep them coming! I'm very proud of myself for writing a chapter that you label as your favorite! I think things are most clear when you are forced to put yourself in the other person's position...as Aragorn found himself. I too enjoy seeing Aragorn as the chieftain of the rangers. So many times I feel like he's not appreciated as he should be for his leadership abilities with the rangers. I mean these guys have chosen a very harsh life ..all for public service! Glad you liked and thought my "cutsy" Elrond and Legolas scene seem plausible. I've got a crazy sense of humor and it's a hoot to write funny things for the characters, who I believe, like you do, have wicked sense of humors as well. Sorry the showdown didn't kick into action this chapter like I hoped but definitely it'll be there in next chapter! Like I said, I love hearing your thoughts so please tell me what you thought of this chapter!  
  
Bill the Pony2: Thanks for teaching this poor internet illiterate girl how to read your cool keystrokes! I'm very touched that you look forward to my updates and you know what? I look forward to your reviews as well!  
  
Koriaena: I'm hoping since you didn't think last chapter's forgiveness was coming too soon that you don't object to the reconciliation this chapter?! But you are right, it would be crazy to allow two letters to wipe out years of caring! Aragorn's not that blind to what a good thing he has in his elven family. Thanks for your review!  
  
Marbienl: I love the way you review as you read the story! I was so pleased that immediately saw the correlation between Aragorn's relationship with Thangril and Elrond's relationship with Aragorn! You go girl! As for the other plot bunny you suggested about the ill Aragorn...sounds great! YOU should write it because you have the whole plot down! Let me know what you think! Glad you liked all the interactions last chapter and I'm hoping I pulled off the Elrond and Aragorn reconciliation off well this chapter. Thanks for all your encouragement about my other stories and this story. I owe this story to your prodding...I might have never even attempted to finish it let alone post it without your interest in my writing!! I'm looking VERY forward to your review!!  
  
No Big Deal: I'm still floating over your wonderful review!! I'm really glad you liked the flow of the scenes and liked my usage of Thangril to have Aragorn better understand his own father's position. I knew one of the rangers would get killed by Barion and then I thought it should have good come out of it...like working the reconciliation between the father and son. I think that's the wonder of life...good things coming out of bad things. I love focusing on the details of each character's thoughts and I'm so happy that you don't find that a terrible bore but instead find it makes an enjoyable story. I'm just overwhelmed by that. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter!  
  
Tailspin: I was so thrilled that you guessed I was a Christian and that my values come through in the story! Sometimes I feel guilty writing these stories because I don't think they are putting my writing talents to the use of God's will. Your words made me realize that I don't have to write a "Christian" story to share my beliefs with others or to give others joy. Thank you. And it's a wonderful compliment to me that you "want" to read my replies to my reviewers! It's just me rambling...not even coherently sometimes. I know I wanted Elrond to rescue Aragorn but the sword throwing idea came to me out of the blue! I'm so glad you could relate to Legolas' uncertainty ...I guess I don't' have to tell you that I've written that scene out of my own experiences. I hate feeling like I don't even belong with the people I've come to depend upon! Life is a tricky thing to master. It was great that you understood that leaders can not be open with their subordinates...sorry though that it comes from real experience! Sometimes I wish I could break all the rules in this life...you know, look people in the eyes, trust strangers, be friends with everyone...ah there I'm showing my naiveté again. I love you for saying I "write the best buddy stories"! Awesome!!! I laugh when you said that I left Aragorn bleeding away!!! See now he's all better. Thanks so much for your wonderful support and I'm looking forward to reading your next review!  
  
Viggomaniac: Now you've got me digging out my dictionary! Praise it is that you give me and I am so loving it. I have to admit to write and rewriting the "Aragorn gets saved" section of the chapter. I just didn't know how to write the action and then I came up with the idea of revealing the whole truth to you the reader and Aragorn in the same manner...kinda backwards. It seemed to work though I was skeptic that I could pull it off. I just thought that as a warrior, Elrond would face battle unflinchingly, but like you said, as a parent there is different fears that can shake your very soul. I love writing the comforting scenes but I'm always hoping I don't make the characters seem weak...I guess that's why I have to take them to such low points to justify such gestures of comfort. As for how Aragorn's going to be able to fight well injured as he is...sorry I didn't get that far in this chapter (nor have I written that part). Guess we'll both find out Aragorn's true strength in the upcoming chapters. Waiting impatiently for your review to show up!  
  
Anon: Thank you for dropping me that wonderful review! Glad you liked how Aragorn's relationship with Thangril opened his eyes to his own father's decision years prior. And you are right, Legolas is a great friend as to how far he will go to protect Aragorn....hey, even I don't know yet. (But I'm working on knowing I promise!) Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Grumpy: I always enjoy reading your reviews and this was no exception! I have to say I loved to envision Aragorn "scolding" his father and then feeling shamefaced! That Legolas is one smart elf isn't he?! And loyal to a fault! Really...destroying evidence of a crime (even if it was just a broken teapot it was still destroying personal property). Looking forward to your next review!  
  
Lindahoyland: Thanks for your wonderful compliments and for giving the chapter your full attention! I'm pleased that the emotions are coming across well because they can be very hard to write! You are right about NOT watching the XFiles at night...too spooky. I'm glad I'm not the only one who finds it easy (even fun) to put their characters in dire straits but getting them free of them...well that's a real pickle some times. Looking forward to reading your review for this chapter!  
  
Someone Reading: Your reviews ALWAYS make me smile!! Thank you!!!! So glad you liked the way in which Aragorn was saved! It took me some late night thinking to come up with scenario and then how to write it was another task...a harder one. It makes all my efforts worthwhile when I know I have someone like you who's really invested serious thought into the story and is not disappointed by my solutions to the characters' problems. And I agree, Halbarad must have heard some great stories from Aragorn...I wouldn't mind sitting around their campfires listening to them talk! Sadly enough, I got kinda choked up when I wrote about Thangril...and I killed him! But I thought I would make something good come out of his death...Aragorn finally understanding his father's position and realizing that he truly could have regretted his decision...like Aragorn would have. You are always supportive of my sappy conversations so I'm hoping I did a good job this chapter! Love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!  
  
Tychen:Your insightful thoughts about what Aragorn will need to battle Barion helped me shape this chapter! Thank you!!!! I was very happy that you liked the "interplay" between the characters. I always love finding myself a fly on the wall of complicated relationships...as long as they aren't MY relationships. Please keep those wonderful reviews coming because they really make a difference not only to me but also to the story!  
  
Beling: I loved hearing that you are a Christian!!! I "knew" I felt very safe in your company and now it makes sense! We're on the same track in life! I am so glad you believe I'm not disrespecting my faith in what I write..even in the replies I make to my reviewers! I really worry about that...sometimes you only get one chance to affect someone I certainly don't want to blow it! Now onto your wonderful review of my chapter...what can I say but a huge THANK YOU! You didn't let any of my hard work go to waste! I had to work and rework the battle scenes so your compliments were wonderful to hear! And I couldn't help but believe Aragorn would love the chance to scold his father for "his" recklessness for a change! I know I've got very intelligent readers (which by the way makes me want to pack up my toys and go home where they accept me for being slightly slow) so I try not to write things too simply and yet I always hope they are still clear...like Aragorn understanding Elrond's sacrifice. I too like to envision Elrond as the overprotective parent, fighting for all he is worth to protect the ones he loves. It gives him such a softer feel than he received in the movie versions. I was afraid you would find more angst boring but I'm glad you could side with Legolas's feelings of insecurity... a feeling I know too well. And I had to throw in some humor or I might start crying! Halbarad is fun to write because I know so little of him so I feel I can make him in my own version. As for another story with him in it...I've never actually penned one but I'll keep it in mind. Poor Aragorn...just when he starts to feel like he's going to get a grip on life I go and kill one of his rangers. I'm so incredibly cruel but Thangril's death works some good right?! Yes, that Legolas is wise even beyond "his" years! I think he was wracking his brain all this time trying to find a way to make things right in his best friend's world and when they situation came up...the lightbulb came on! Sorry that the threat of Barion was not faced this chapter...Aragorn's reconciliation with Elrond took longer than I anticipated but I hope you it was well done. Love to know if you thought I handled the emotions well this chapter! And by your beautifully written reviews, you don't need any help from a thesaurus! Your reviews are what keep me writing!  
  
Elven Kitten: Thanks for your compliment! Now remember to NOT cling too tightly to Aragorn cause he's in a little pain right now. Poor ranger.  
  
Thanks for everyone who's taken the time to read this chapter and a big old hug to those who review! For all those wondering if I'm EVER going to wrap this story up...I'm getting there! A few more chapters should see this story to its happy conclusion. So hang in there!  
  
Cheryl W. 


	17. Chapter 17

BURIED  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Looking down upon his sleeping chieftain, Halbarad winced in sympathetic pain as he saw for the first time the damage Barion had inflicted upon his friend. Unable to quell his curiosity, he gently moved aside the fabric of Aragorn's shirt to see the whole extent of the wound to the man's left side. He did not sense his own peril.  
  
Having been ripped from his sleep by the clamoring of his instincts, Aragorn reacted defensively to the presence he sensed hovering over him. His hand flew to his intruder's throat and began crushing the windpipe under his grasp even as he struggled to shake off his sleep and force his eyes to open fully. When the veil of sleep faded from his eyes, Aragorn saw that he had not an enemy in his crushing grip but an ally. Immediately he released his chokehold upon his friend, watching as the other man rubbed his neck while drawing in deep breaths to replace the air he had been deprived. "For the love of the Valar, Halbarad! Why did you not make your presence be known?!" Aragorn chastised as he slowly began to sit up, instantly finding Halbarad supportive arm behind his back, aiding him to come to sit on the edge of the cot.  
  
Wincing in pain at his body's protest to movement, Aragorn waited expectantly for the ranger's flippant reply. To his surprise, Halbarad, wearing an unnerved look, spoke not with boisterous words edged with defensiveness but with words soft with concern. "Never have I had to announce my approach. You have always known even if I am looking in your direction."  
  
Shame shone in Aragorn's eyes. "Sorry. I guess you caught me sleeping too soundly."  
  
"With wounds like yours it is a miracle you are even conscious," came Halbarad's quiet reply, his sharp eyes daring the other to deny the truth of his words.  
  
Knowing his second in command was almost as stubborn as four elves he knew, Aragorn did not expend the energy for denials. "Or alive. Is that not the unuttered conclusion to your sentence?" he taunted his friend.  
  
A smirk erupted on the other's face. "You said it. I did not."  
  
For a moment levity filled the air as Aragorn's eyes sparked in retaliation but then darker thoughts prevailed. "How many were wounded this night? Did we lose any to death?"  
  
Serious purpose washed away the traces of humor in Halbarad's handsome but careworn features. "We lost none of our men but five bare serious wounds."  
  
Aragorn accepted this news with relief and concern. He hated that any of his men should be wounded, especially by a revenge aimed at the rangers because of his family. Meeting Halbarad's steady gaze, he pressed, "What news do you bring to me?"  
  
"Elladan, with his sharp elven eyes, spotted Barion's men stationed around the entire perimeter of our camp. It seems Barion means to either lay siege to us or raise another attack at first light."  
  
This news did not surprise Aragorn. When Barion had seen him in the forest, surprise quickly morphed into hatred and determination. He would not leave with his prize unclaimed. "Barion has not the patience for a siege. He will lead an attack at first light as you have said."  
  
"That decision is foolish when he could achieve victory by simply starving us," Halbarad countered, not in objections but insight.  
  
"True but he can not temper his desire."  
  
"Desire? For what?"  
  
"For my death. For the death of all rangers," Aragorn quietly explained not with fear but unflinching candor .  
  
Halbarad stilled as if the words sparked an emotion in him he needed to control. It took him a moment or two before he ventured, "Your brothers tell me Barion was once your father's second in command."  
  
Bitterly Aragorn spit out, "Yes, that is true," feeling both shame at his father's trust in such a man and anger toward Barion's betrayal to his father. For their erroneous actions, three rangers' lives had been claimed and the morrow threatened to steal yet more lives precious to Aragorn. Halbarad's vow brought him sharply from his regrets.  
  
"I will not betray you, Strider. Do not let this man's treachery rob me of the hard won respect I have earned from you," Halbarad pledged, his eyes never leaving his chieftain's gaze.  
  
'His fears are not so misplaced. I almost let Barion tarnish the love of my family and my friend?!' shot through Aragorn and for an instant he thought one of the elves had spoken to Halbarad of their discord. Narrowing his eyes with inspection, Aragorn found no secrets in the other's eyes. With certainty, Aragorn surmised that Halbarad's keen insight was the culprit for the ranger's fitting plea. "I know your loyalty, Halbarad. I will not let this man cause further doubts to destroy all the bonds I hold dear."  
  
In an uncharacteristic gesture, Halbarad bowed his head in respect to his leader, "I shall fight at your side until death claims me."  
  
"No!" Aragorn protested, gripping the man's tunic in his hands to ensure his friend's full attention. "Do not make such a pledge! I am just a man."  
  
Shaking his head, Halbarad denied, "No. You are my chieftain and my friend whom I cherish. Your battles are mine and shall always be." Then a twinkle in his eyes shattered his reverent appearance. "Besides, you know that I am the better swordsman."  
  
Sidetracked by the other's boast, Aragorn good naturedly let the other's pledge go unchallenged but the boast he could not. "Once! You beat me but once!"  
  
"I beat you more than once and soundly at that," Halbarad proclaimed, feeling like a weight had lifted from him now that he had made the pledge that had long been on his heart.  
  
"The second time was a staged fight to amuse the young ones," Aragorn explained slowly as if the other did not understand his language.  
  
Halbarad opened his mouth to deflate his chieftain's explaination but another voice overrode his words.  
  
"I see you are talking serious matters between you," Elladan sallied sarcastically as he entered the tent.  
  
Aragorn's eyes held his brother's, the smile dropping from his face as he remembered the cruelty he had bestowed on Elladan in the past few days.  
  
Feeling like an interloper, Halbarad quickly stated, "I will make sure we are prepared for tomorrow," before he slipped past Elladan and exited the tent, passing Elrohir on the way.  
  
Now faced with both his brothers, Aragorn found he could not meet their eyes. Dropping his inspection to his hands he willed the right words to come, the words that would undo all the pain he had inflicted upon them. Truly, what actions had they done to warrant his reproach? Been of elven blood? Been sons of Elrond? Never had their love wavered for him...nor had it held conditions or limitations.  
  
Grief made Elladan's breath catch in his throat. He could not shake the memory of the look Aragorn had bestowed upon him when he entered the tent, a look quickly devoid of the humor that had sparked in it when he conversed with Halbarad. Worst still, now his brother shied away from even his sight.  
  
Seeing Elladan's stricken look and Aragorn's downcast eyes, Elrohir feared that he had missed much though he had only been three strides behind his brother. Would he and Elladan be denied the forgiveness Aragorn granted his father and Legolas?! What worse crime had they committed that it could not also be absolved by love?  
  
Whatever Aragorn had thought would transpire between he and his brothers... it was not what occurred. Without warning Elrohir sank to his knees before him and grasp his hands, causing Aragorn's eyes to collide with his brother's tear filled ones.  
  
"Forgive me? Forgive us? Tell us what we can do to make things as they were between us? We want our brother back," Elrohir's soft voice begged.  
  
"We "need" our brother back," Elladan emphatically pleaded, coming to stand beside his kneeling brother.  
  
Aragorn swung his look up to his eldest brother and then back to Elrohir, his emotions flickering too quickly upon his face for the elves to interpret. "I am sorry...you never gave me cause to doubt your love" his eyes again finding Elladan's, "and yet I did. I was wrong. So wrong."  
  
Before he could say more, Aragorn found himself engulfed by Elrohir's embrace. Leaning his head against his brother's shoulder, Aragorn wrapped his arms around his brother.  
  
"Say no more, all is well between us," Elrohir soothed, his voice thick with barely leashed emotions, giving his youngest brother one more careful squeeze before releasing him.  
  
Aragorn looked up to Elladan, intending to again beg for his forgiveness but the words caught in his throat as he saw the tears streaming down his brother's face. "Elladan.." he began but his brother's choked voice halted his words of concern.  
  
"Forgive me...when I restrained you from leaving home..I did not know of your injuries. I never meant to inflict such pain upon you," Elladan stammered, needing to be absolved of this guilt if he were to feel united with his brother.  
  
Reaching out, Aragorn enclosed his brother's hand within his own, "I can not forgive you for your actions," he solemnly said but, as his brother's face started to crumble in despair and the hand he held started to be withdrawn, Aragorn hurried on, clutching more desperately to his brother's hand. "Elladan, if you had left me leave...I would have died. Of my wounds and of a broken heart. Your actions saved my life and my soul. Always you have protected me, Elladan."  
  
In one swift movement, Elladan sank to his knees and gathered Aragorn into his arms. "I despaired that you had been lost to me forever," he confessed, tightly closing his eyes against further tears.  
  
Aragorn put his hand to the nape of his brother's neck, "I was a fool but I shall never be one again. Never again will I withhold my love from you." He looked to Elrohir, "Either of you."  
  
Joy shone in Elrohir's eyes and he tousled Aragorn's hair without thought.  
  
"Elrohir!" Aragorn protested with a laugh as he was released from Elladan's hold and he took his own swat at his brother's head but as usual, his hand met only air as the elf quickly dodged the man's hit.  
  
Aragorn made to get up to take another swat at his brother but Elladan's strong hands gripped his shoulders and kept him firmly on the cot. "We promised we would not let you get off the cot."  
  
"You never obey father's instructions when it is one of you trapped in his care," Aragorn objected, feeling happiness calm his inner turmoil as he felt himself back on even ground with all those he loved.  
  
It was Elrohir who replied to his taunt. "Yes, but the promise was not garnered by ada."  
  
Aragorn's eyebrows rose in surprise and uncertainty.  
  
Elladan solved the mystery without verbal prompting. "It was Legolas who made us give that oath."  
  
"Legolas?!" Aragorn exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Yes, Legolas. Do not be so shocked. You are right. He is more of a mother hen than Elladan and I combined," Elrohir sallied, a smile on his lips. "He came in and sat with you while father got some air."  
  
"I...I did not sense him," Aragorn stammered, slightly unnerved that he had been so unaware of his surroundings here in the wilds when Barion's attack was imminent.  
  
"You were not suppose to, Estel," Legolas said as he entered the tent but halted at the entrance, suddenly feeling like he was intruding on a private family scene. "Sorry I did not mean to intrude. I will come back later..." and he turned to leave.  
  
"Stop acting foolishly and get over here," Elladan good-naturedly scolded the Mirkwood elf, earning him a surprised look from Legolas. "You can not maneuver your way into our family and then slink away when things get rough."  
  
"Or sentimental," Elrohir tagged on.  
  
Legolas' face gleamed with joy but he made no move until his eyes settled on Aragorn's.  
  
"I thought Mirkwood elves were renowned for their bravery?!" Aragorn taunted as he with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, waved his friend to come to him.  
  
"We are brave, not stupid," Legolas defended but he was standing in front of Aragorn before all his words were uttered.  
  
"That is debatable ...unlike your bossy attitude," Aragorn challenged, watching as his brothers rise from their kneeling positions only to claim spots on the cot across from him.  
  
"My bossy attitude?!" Legolas retorted, claiming a seat on the cot beside Aragorn and handing his friend a plate of food. "I am not bossy." But the next breath he ordered, "Eat everything, Estel."  
  
"He denies as he gives me an order," Aragorn grumbled as if to himself, already eating the tender pieces of rabbit that the plate held.  
  
"Your father said.." Legolas began.  
  
"I said to not wake him," Elrond finished, giving the three younger elves a falsely stern glare.  
  
Good humored protests came from all sides, but they all laid blame on the one person who had managed to slip into the tent under their noses: Halbarad.  
  
"I was on the fringes of waking when he came in, so do not lay the blame at his feet," Aragorn defended the man and also his own weakness. "Besides, he had to report your findings to me," his eyes meeting Elladan's.  
  
A heaviness fell upon the group. Aragorn ate in silence, trying hard to not notice that his father was mixing some herbs which he knew would be used upon him.  
  
"What will Barion do?" Legolas quietly asked his eyes fixed on his friend for things he would not say.  
  
"Attack at first light."  
  
No one spoke in agreement or protest. In truth, there was no need. None doubted Barion's insatiable thirst for Aragorn's death. He would not wait long to try to satisfy that need once again.  
  
Every elf's thoughts turned to the danger Aragorn would face the next day and pleas were upon their lips but none uttered them. Aragorn had made it clear. He would not allow them to fight this battle for him. Tomorrow he intended that only one would walk away from the duel, either himself or Barion.  
  
Finishing the meal, Aragorn intended to stand but before the thought even fully crossed his mind, Legolas' hand pressed on his shoulder, restraining him. Aragorn eyes shot to his friend in protest but Elrond drew his attention as he knelt before him, bandages and the concoction he had mixed moments ago in his hands.  
  
"This will strengthen the stitches," Elrond explained as he lifted Aragorn's shirt and began to gently rub the smooth mixture onto his son's wounds. Still Aragorn flinched in pain and none of the others missed it. Legolas quickly came to Elrond's aid and held up his friend's shirt so that the elven lord could utilize both of his skilled hands to apply the herbs.  
  
Having completed that task, Elrond unraveled the bandages and, with the merest of nods, instructed Legolas to lift Aragorn's shirt higher. Obeying the command, Legolas watched as Elrond wrapped the bandage around Aragorn's chest and stomach, concealing the wounds that Legolas could hardly look upon without flinching in emotional pain.  
  
Fastening the end of the bandage, Elrond met his son's eyes even as Legolas released Aragorn's shirt. "Is there anything I could say or promise that would keep you from challenging Barion?"  
  
Aragorn's grey eyes turned opaque. "No. Nothing. Is there any way that I can persuade all of you to not engage in this battle?"  
  
Elrond gave a sad smile and shook his head while the others verbalized their responses with a resolute chorus of "no"s.  
  
"Then we understand one another. Now I must speak to my men," Aragorn said with a matching sad smile. To his surprise, Legolas removed his restraining hold on his shoulder and instead hooked his hand under his arm and aided him to his feet. Giving a nod of thanks, Aragorn made his way out of the tent, missing the determinedly fierce looks shared by all four of the elves before they followed his lead.  
  
Legolas watched as the night sky slowly showed signs of surrendering to dawn. From his perch on a tree, he could see the rangers as they patrolled the perimeter of the camp, their swords in their hands and their footsteps almost soundless. If Aragorn was right, it would not be long before Barion made his assault.  
  
Aragorn's speech to his men returned to Legolas and his pride in his friend swelled. Unflinchingly Aragorn had told his men that Barion sought his death and the death of all rangers and he would do anything to achieve that goal, anything. Continuing, Aragorn had proclaimed, without an ounce of doubt, "Barion will fail because he has forgotten what it is like to be a ranger, to fight and die to protect one another, to care about an ideal. He perceives our loyalties as our weakness but I say it is our strength. Together we had the strength to endure the wrath of the minions of Mordor and it is that combined strength which we will bring to bare upon Barion and his followers. The morrow will see their end, not ours."  
  
The cheer that erupted and the look upon the rangers' faces shot exhilaration into Legolas' heart. In that instant, Legolas knew the rangers would follow Aragorn into the very heart of Mordor, into the dark depths of Barad-dur. "So would I," he said aloud to the quiet forest. Sliding from the branch, he dropped gracefully unto the ground below.  
  
"Would what?" Elrond asked, almost smiling as he saw the younger elf spin around in shock.  
  
Ashamed of being caught speaking aloud to himself, Legolas forced himself to answer the elder elf truthfully, "Follow Estel even into the heart of Mordor...like those rangers would."  
  
With his elven eyesight, Legolas saw a flicker of objection pass over Elrond's face. Drawing in a breath to defend his claim, he found he was too late for Elrond spoke before he could.  
  
"All of them may have the yearning to follow him into that evil realm but very few possess the will or the heart to actually do so," his eyes seared into Legolas'.  
  
For the first time, Legolas felt as if Aragorn's father was questioning if he were worthy to be his son's friend.  
  
The elven lord's next words comforted Legolas, "You have both the heart and the will, Legolas." Then Elrond's eyes reflected their full years as sadness crinkled up the skin around his eyes. "But it is a path I pray neither of you have to take."  
  
"What have you foreseen?" Legolas breathlessly asked. "Tell me that I do not fail him...that I am at his side no matter the path he treads."  
  
Elrond put a hand upon Legolas' shoulder, "Nothing is clear to me, young one. The future is still unset but do not doubt your loyalty to my son...for I do not." Reassured that his words had eased the fear in the younger eyes, Elrond could not stop his own fears from surfacing. "The future is still unset," he sighed, his tone full of worry and despair.  
  
Worry creased Legolas' light features, "Even the future of one day is unset," his thoughts drawn back to the upcoming battle. Meeting Elrond's eyes he confessed, "I do not know if I can do what he asks."  
  
The same questions weighed upon them both. Could they stand idly by and watch Aragorn battle Barion?! Could they watch him die and do nothing?! Even at Aragorn's request?!  
  
Elrond removed his hand from Legolas' shoulder. "I do not know if I have the heart to even attempt to do as he asks."  
  
Legolas did not rebuke the elven lord for his own thoughts did not run so contrary. "Is Estel awake?"  
  
Elrond nodded. "Let us return to his side." Legolas, in silent agreement, paced the elven lord as they walked back toward the camp.  
  
The camp was now alive with activity as the rangers bade their families farewell, secured their swords and filled their quivers with arrows. Though the threat was thick in the predawn air, these men did not shrink away in fear but faced it with strength, unity and hope.  
  
Legolas and Elrond joined Elladan and Elrohir as they stood among a crowd of rangers listening intently to Aragorn.  
  
"I must give you all one last warning. Barion has in his possession a potion that causes immobility if inhaled. I do not know what quantities of this potion he has mixed but his men may also have this weapon at their disposal. So be wary of this new threat."  
  
Aragorn caught his father's shocked expression and quickly turned to Halbarad who stood at his side. "Have all things been readied, Halbarad?"  
  
Elrond did not hear the words that passed between the other rangers for his son's warning claimed all his attention. Yes, Barion had once set his talents to healing, had once taught Elrond how to care for mortals. To know that the other had twisted his skills for such evil...evil he had apparently used on his son made Elrond ill. The ability to heal was a gift from the Valar not a weapon to wield pain and death.  
  
Turning to his companions, Elrond quietly probed, "Did he speak to you of this potion?"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir gave stunned shakes of their heads and turned their attention to Legolas, awaiting his reply.  
  
"No," Legolas bitterly answered, his fury at this new revelation of Barion's heartless tactics barely controlled. "He said nothing of it."  
  
Suddenly the assembled rangers disbursed to their duties. Aragorn, walking toward his family and friend with a spark of uncertainty in his eyes, wondered what they thought of his newest confession.  
  
With controlled measure, Elrond quietly stated, "This potion of Barion's...he used it upon you and that is how he was able to place you into the cave."  
  
Aragorn did not wish to remember the events his father spoke of but he knew he must if he was ever to wrestle his soul from the memories' foul grip. "Yes, after he had defeated me in battle."  
  
A dwarven curse erupted from Legolas. Stepping closer to Aragorn, he lowly growled, "The man is without honor. You owe him no such concessions to the code today in battle."  
  
"Maybe not to Barion but I owe it to myself, Legolas," Aragorn calmly but firmly justified.  
  
Elrond's next words drew his son's attention. "This potion...did it have other ill effects?" his worry for his son's wellbeing always prominent in his mind.  
  
A bitter smile turned up Aragorn's lips even as his eyes darkened, "To the contrary. It's two additional effects were well meaning. Nay, it had three properties which I found comfort in."  
  
Astonished Elladan demanded, "And pray tell what were these advantages?"  
  
"It dulled my pain, lessened my blood loss and last but certainly not least..." his eyes stared unwavering into his brother's, now unwilling to conceal anything from the ones he loved, "it made me quite unable to disgrace myself by screaming when he sealed the tomb."  
  
Pain and rage battled for supremacy in Elrond's heart. How could he bare to know his son had endured such horror?! And dear Valar, how could he allow Barion the opportunity to harm his son yet again?!  
  
Unable to properly read his father's reaction, Aragorn's voice softened, "In a strange twist of circumstances, I believe his potion saved my life for surely I should have died from the wounds he inflicted upon me."  
  
Legolas denied, not with rancor but tenderness. "For myself, I believe we owe your survival to the mercies of the Valar and to your own father's pleas from the Halls."  
  
"I would prefer.." Aragorn began but a yell halted his words.  
  
"Arrows!!" came the cry from the west.  
  
"Take cover!" Aragorn yelled, his order sending his men scattering toward the dense safety of the trees. Ducking and running, his best friend at his side, Aragorn braced himself behind a tree, his shoulder touching Legolas'. To his right, he saw his elven father also had taken shelter behind a tree's wide trunk and the twins had done the same on his left side. As his eyes scanned the camp, Aragorn's heart clenched as he saw flames racing up a tree trunk where the burning arrow had embedded itself. Another fiery arrow struck the ground and started the underbrush on fire.  
  
"He will burn the entire forest!" Legolas exclaimed, his disbelief that anyone would take such drastic measures for victory evident in his tone.  
  
"Yes, and he will consider it a small price to pay for the extinction of all rangers," Aragorn venomously realized, his hand tightening on his sword hilt as he stepped from the safety of the tree trunk and faced the surrounding forest where his enemy lay in wait. Spying some of his rangers flanking the forest around him, Aragorn ordered, "Ringdur, Turcul, Mirir and Mor stay within the camp and put out the fires as best as you can." Without hesitation the men sheathed their swords and ran back into the now burning camp to do their chieftain's bidding. Turning to the tree where his father was, Aragorn began, "Ada help.." but he found the tree bare of his father's presence. Quickly scanning the nearby forest he could not catch sight of his father's figure but he watched grimly as more burning arrows set the forest afire before him.  
  
Looking at his brothers, Aragorn ordered, "Elladan, Elrohir, protect the families of the rangers."  
  
"No! We will stay at your side!" Elrohir denied, the same matching determination on his brother's features.  
  
Crossing the distance that separated them, Aragorn gripped Elladan and Elrohir's shoulders. "I know a ranger's life is dangerous, that my men would willingly give their life to do their duty. And I have to accept that, that I can not protect my men from harm or death. What I can not accept is to see my men's families suffer such an ill fate. No man's loyalty should cost him his family. Please, my brothers, please protect the innocent ones from harm."  
  
"We will do as you ask," Elrohir quietly promised, his eyes revealing his inner struggle.  
  
Elladan put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "You can best Barion, Estel. Do not doubt yourself."  
  
Aragorn simply nodded and watched as his brothers ran for the section of the camp where the families were gathered. Turning to Legolas, he began, "Legolas these fires need to be put out," but the Mirkwood elf's stance was defiant.  
  
"No, I will stay at your side," Legolas refused, his eyes blazing as brightly as the fires that surrounded them. "You spoke of victory in unity to your men. Take your own advice, Strider. Together, you and I can defeat Barion."  
  
"We do not have the luxury of time to argue!" Aragorn shot back.  
  
"Good then it is settled. Come let us finish this!" Legolas said and began to stalk toward the outskirts of the camp, knowing that it was there that Barion awaited his opponent  
  
"Stubborn elf!" Aragorn grumbled as he followed after the elf. He had taken only a step before he shouted, "Legolas!" as he saw an arrow streaking through the air destined to cross his friend's path.  
  
Heeding his friend's cry of warning, Legolas dove to the right. He was singed by the flames as an arrow flew by him to land in the ground where he had been but an instant before. Instantly, the underbrush burst into flames. Legolas was starting to scramble to his feet to avoid being engulfed when a hand latched onto his arm and hauled him to his feet. Together he and Aragorn lightly ran from the sweeping flames under foot.  
  
"Curse Barion and curse the dryness in this region! All surrounding regions were flooding this season! If only we had such luck now!" Aragorn exclaimed as he and Legolas halted to get their bearing on their surroundings that though they bore no flames, were started to become thick with smoke. Suddenly a solution sprang into Aragorn's mind, "My father, we must find my father."  
  
"He headed this direction," Legolas supplied, knowing in his heart the elven lord's intentions.  
  
"He is seeking out Barion," Aragorn easily surmised, a reprimand in his tone. He did not say more as his men on the outer patrol cried our another warning.  
  
"They approach!"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas both broke into a run, the elf holding back to keep even with the injured human.  
  
Aragorn stumbled as Legolas gripped his arm and yanked him toward him. An arrow embedded into the tree where Aragorn's head had just been. Steadying his friend even as they continued to move forward, Legolas mentally readied himself for the battle to come. Aragorn had spoken truth...Barion would fail...in all his endeavors. Suddenly Aragorn and Legolas came upon the fighting. Immediately their thoughts were given over to their instincts. Aragorn ducked a sword swipe even as his own sword cut a path across his attacker's stomach. Spinning he blocked a downward sword stroke, delivered a punch to the man's jaw and took advantage as the man stumbled under the assault to skewer the man with his sword.  
  
Having achieved a moment of reprieve, Aragorn's eyes scanned for Barion and his father among the combatants and the gathering smoke. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of silky brown hair, his father's hair. Spying Legolas dispatching four men to the Halls with two strokes of each of his twin blades, Aragorn knew that the elf did not need his assistance against such inept foes.  
  
Running toward the spot he had last seen his father, Aragorn heard the voice that had haunted his dreams of late. Barion's voice.  
  
"I did not think to meet you again, Elrond, lord of Rivendell. I know you do not waste your precious time upon mortals...unless duty forces you to do so..as it has in the past," Barion sneered as the two combatants circled one another, swords at the ready and their eyes searing into each other.  
  
"You speak of the past, you live in the past. Many things have changed since you have been in exile," Elrond countered, tightening his grip upon the hilt of his sword, waiting for the man to make his attack.  
  
"Do not tell me you "enjoy" your burden now?" scoffed Barion, enjoying the flinch his words generated from the elf. "I am not such a fool...even one in exile still has a grasp of the truth."  
  
Elrond's reply was a deadly hiss, "Aragorn is my son and you will die for what you have done to him."  
  
Barion gave a bitter bark of disbelief. "Your son?! He is not your son! He is no elf! He is mortal! He is your burden to bare, your duty to fulfill, your only "hope" to wipe the disgrace from your brother's bloodline!"  
  
"Once your words were true but they have not been for many years," Elrond countered, forcing himself to not let the man's words work their deception in his heart. It was no hard task to see how Barion had feed on Aragorn's dark thoughts in there last battle and had won a victory against the exceptionally skilled ranger. Barion's greatest skill was not in his swordsmanship but in his treacherous words. "Aragorn taught me the merit of mortals, the heart and strength and goodness that they possess. He taught me that loving someone that will one day fade away is not a bitter curse but a precious gift not to be squandered away by fear. You should have learned this lesson yourself...then you would not be here avenging your family's deaths but instead you would honor their lives, their love for you by trying to rid the world of evil."  
  
The elf's words scored a wound into Barion's heart and his eyes flamed with hatred. "Such flowery speeches you elves make but where will you be when our need arises, when the true evil unveils itself and sets it's eye upon the world of men?! You will scamper off to the undying lands. No, it is the fate of mankind I fight for this day. I have seen evil, I have felt evil, these rangers would have us weak and defenseless. They speak of compassion and rightness but they do not understand that Sauron will crush them in his hands if they do not harden their hearts. There can be no mercy, no weakness if we wish victory. Arathorn let his pathetic emotions rule him..and they killed him. We must rid ourselves of the weaker of our numbers so that we can be stronger in battle."  
  
"Your hatred and grief have blinded you! These rangers are the strongest foes Sauron could face! It is their compassions that give them strength, that counter Sauron's evil," Elrond defended and found his words were not false. Aragorn had been right, once he had scorned men but not now, not these brave rangers...not his mortal son.  
  
"Their compassions?!" Barion spat. "Arathorn's compassion led the rangers to rebuild a town destroyed by fire while orcs raided our camp and killed my wife. It was Arathorn's "weakness" for his son that caused him to banish me when all I sought was to rid ourselves of our foe. And if Arathorn had not "blessed" my son with a parting gift of a ranger's coat, my son would not have been killed for mistakenly being thought a ranger. Do not speak to me of compassions, for they only bring death!"  
  
A new voice entered their verbal battle. "Death comes to all mortals," Aragorn said as he stepped from the forest and came to stand beside his father. "It matters not where we are, what garb we wear, what allegiances we hold. It gives no consideration for our wishes."  
  
"I wish for your death," Barion maliciously declared his full hatred unmasked now that his true opponent had come.  
  
"You will have to work much harder for it this time around," Aragorn lowly promised his steely gaze fixed upon Barion as he took a step forward to challenge the man.  
  
"No!" Elrond ordered, putting his arm in front of Aragorn, arresting his forward motion even as his eyes did not waver from the man that poised the threat to his son.  
  
"The fight is between Barion and I. No other," Aragorn firmly stated, shooting his father a quick look. Then his voice dropped to a level so quiet that it only reached the elf's ears. "Ada, only you can distinguish the fires before they claim all our lives."  
  
"Estel.." Elrond protested though he had begun to make that same realization himself.  
  
Aragorn's eyes fell back upon Barion and their depths radiated strength and resolve. "Go. Save my men before it is too late. Do this because I ask it!" he implored of his father.  
  
Lowering his sword, Elrond turned to his son, torn once again between duty and love.  
  
"These men are my responsibility. Do not let them die. Please," Aragorn implored, sparing a glace to his father's stricken face.  
  
Elrond found himself unable to refuse his son's plea. "I will do as you wish," he promised, giving Aragorn's shoulder a loving squeeze, he slowly turned his back upon the combatants and walked back into the smoke and flame engulfed forest.  
  
Barion smiled, "Finally, alone once again. You have proven to be a hard foe to kill."  
  
"So I have been told," Aragorn sallied back a harsh smile of challenge on his face. "Let us not delay this any longer." Raising his sword in front of his face as Barion had done before their last battle, Aragorn set the rules, "Honor will dictate our battle as it did last time."  
  
"So, you are going to let me be victorious again," Barion taunted, matching Aragorn's stance.  
  
"No, not this time, Barion. The time for your victories has passed," Aragorn contradicted, his tone cold and hard.  
  
"You are wrong," Barion snarled as he swung his sword toward Aragorn's neck. It met with the steel of Aragorn's sword and the two combatants' eyes met amid their crossed swords. "You say death comes for us all... today it comes for you." Shoving Aragorn's sword back, Barion brought himself maneuverability to thrust his sword toward Aragorn's stomach.  
  
Leaping to the left, Aragorn felt the blade whoosh by his side even as he arched his sword toward Barion's exposed back. Barion gave a cry of agony as Aragorn's blade sliced deeply across his back.  
  
Spinning around, Barion came face to face with his opponent, grimacing at the pain emanating from his back. With a cry of frustration he charged for the other man, sweeping his sword to the man's right side but again his sword was brutally halted by the blade of Aragorn's upside down sword.  
  
With a twist of his wrist, Aragorn swung his sword upward, forcing Barion's blade to arch overhead. Smoothly, Aragorn swept his blade toward Barion's stomach. Barion stumbled back, clutching his bleeding torso.  
  
"There must have been good in you once...my father saw it," Aragorn said as he watched as the other man tightened his grip on his sword, struggling to stand upright through his pain. "How could you turn into a murderer?"  
  
"You dare judge me?! With the blood on your family's hands?!" Barion challenged. "What I do I do for all of Middle earth. Your compassion, your weakness will see us all enslaved to Sauron."  
  
Reeling from Barion's verbal assault, Aragorn barely reacted in time to Barion's attack.  
  
Feigning a sweep to his left Barion reversed and swung his sword right.  
  
Aragorn sprang back from the slashing sword. However, he was not quite fast enough for he felt Barion's blade skim over his right leg. Smelling weakness, Barion pushed forward, swinging his sword left then right then left but each stroke was met with a matching block from the ranger who refused to relinquish any ground.  
  
With a growl, Aragorn went on the offensive. Slamming his sword low into Barion's blade, he unbalanced Barion and sent the other man back two steps. Relentlessly he continued his attack with a thrust of his sword that Barion barely parried in time. Almost instantly the ranger's sword hissed through the air where Barion's neck had been a moment prior.  
  
Ducking, Barion felt the breath of the blade sweep by his hair and retreated back a few steps, trying to get his sword up to a defensive position but the ranger never gave him that luxury.  
  
Grasping his sword with both hands, Aragorn powerfully swung his sword down upon Barion's raising sword.  
  
Barion could not compensate for the force of the blow and his sword point pierced the ground. Sensing his own vulnerability, Barion abandoned his weapon and rolled away from the killing stroke he knew Aragorn could take. Coming to his feet, he looked across the little space that divided he and his opponent, his sword was enticingly sticking in the forest floor ...right in the middle of their battle ground.  
  
"You lied...on more than one matter. My father did beat you in your duel, Barion," Aragorn lowly said, his eyes searing into the other man's eyes even as his breath came out loudly due to the exertion heaped upon his weakened body. Barion's stance seemed confident but Aragorn could clearly see the fear in the man's eyes amid the wisps of smoke that had increasingly gathered in their battlefield.  
  
"Is this where you ask me if I yield?" Barion bitterly asked, his tone already pronouncing his answer should that be Aragorn's question.  
  
"No," Aragorn firmly answered. "You would yield today but tomorrow you would be back, seeking your revenge. Today we finish it," and he backed away to allow Barion to again claim his sword.  
  
Wary, Barion stepped forward toward his sword, his eyes ever on the ranger but Aragorn simply took another step backwards. Pulling his sword free from the forest floor, Barion resumed a stance of defense.  
  
Had it not been for the fierce gleam in his eyes, Aragorn's look may have seemed one of amusement. "Come, Barion," he bade, his left hand beckoning the man forward. "I stand here, ready for you to send me to the Halls as you keep promising. Why do you keep me waiting? Has your revenge cooled in light of your own agony?"  
  
With a cry of outrage, Barion rushed forward intending to lop off Aragorn's head.  
  
Ducking the blow, Aragorn drew his sword deeply across Barion's chest.  
  
Agony erupted in Barion and he stumbled under it's assault. Numbly he looked down to see blood running down his chest from the deep diagonal wound.  
  
With one final stroke, Aragorn sent Barion's sword spinning from his grasp. Before Barion could draw another breath, Aragorn's sword rested at his throat, drawing blood immediately.  
  
"End my life," Barion encouraged, his voice low and filled with hatred and his eyes gleaming with malice as he stood defenseless before the one he had left to a fate worse than death. "Commit murder to protect your precious secret. It gets much easier after the first murder...I speak from experience."  
  
Breathing heavily, Aragorn's dark eyes did not give away the turmoil in his soul. For all Barion had done to him, to his men, to the ones he loved, he deserved death. And yes, Aragorn admitted if only to himself, fear shot into his heart when he thought of his secret being revealed to Sauron...of being brought to kneel before the dark lord. He could prevent that fate, he could avenge Thangril and his other men's deaths, he could have his revenge upon the man who had sealed him into a tomb and almost destroyed the love he had for his family and friend. It would take but one stroke. His hand trembled, with indecision or fatigue he did not know which.  
  
Suddenly he remembered the vow he had pledged when he dedicated his life to the service of the rangers. "I will not render evil for evil unto any but ever follow that which is good." Words that his own father, Arathron, had added to the ranger's oath when he had become chieftain.  
  
"For the lives you have taken you deserve death," Aragorn snarled but then he lowered his sword, letting out a breath as peace came over him. "But like my father..I am no murderer. Arathorn was not wrong to aid that village, to spare your worthless life or to give your son that coat. He knew that one should do the right things without the promise of rewards and in spite of the possible consequences."  
  
Surprise and maybe even a flash of conscience flickered in Barion's eyes.  
  
Without preamble, Aragorn's instincts clamored within him that danger was near. Ducking and spinning around, Aragorn barely escaped being beheaded by one of Barion's men. Instead of victory the burly man achieved only death as the ranger's sword plunged through his torso. His towering form toppled forward in death.  
  
Unprepared for the man's quick collapse in his direction, Aragorn found himself unable to pull his sword free of his victim or get out the corpse's path in time. Weakened not only by his wounds but by his recent exertion, Aragorn could not bear the man's weight and instead crumbled to the ground, effectively pinned under the corpse. 'Enough with corpses!' he wanted to scream as he tried to get his trapped hands free so he could roll the man from him.  
  
Barion never gave him the chance. Having snagged the dead man's sword from the ground, Barion quickly crossed to the two downed men. Pressing his foot upon the dead man's back, he ensured that Aragorn could not become free of his burden, even as he put the sword to Aragorn's throat. "I guess the Valar are on my side. Maybe your father never made that plea on your behalf...maybe instead he turned his back on you like you have done to even his memories. Today you will have the chance to ask him yourself." Swiftly, Barion swept the sword up and plunged it toward Aragorn.  
  
To Barion's disbelief, a blade blocked his blow inches above Aragorn's face. Looking to his right he saw that a golden haired elf welded the elven sword.  
  
Furiously, Legolas slashed his sword up, forcing Barion's sword to leap away from his friend. Stepping closer to his downed friend, Legolas growled, "This is a duel of honor...or have you lost that last bit of your soul when faced with defeat?"  
  
"I have not had the pleasure of killing an elf ...lately," Barion snarled, facing his new opponent.  
  
Legolas laughed but Barion almost shivered at the harsh sound. "The pleasure of killing you is not mine to enjoy." With disdain he kicked the corpse off of Aragorn and offered his hand to his best friend, his eyes never leaving Barion.  
  
Gratefully Aragorn took Legolas' hand and soon found himself pulled to his feet. Walking to the corpse, he pulled his sword from the corpse and faced Barion. "Please do not say you yield," he challenged with a dark smirk upon his face.  
  
With his heart in his throat, Legolas lowered his sword and took a few steps backward, his eyes unwaveringly focused on his best friend. Valar, he had almost been too late! He had lost track of Aragorn amid the battle and the growing flames and smoke. And then, to come upon his friend helpless at the hands of Barion! It made his blood run cold and it had taken all of his loyalty and self control to not strike Barion down then and there. It had not been Aragorn's order to not engage Barion in battle that had stayed his hand. Instead it was the remembered sight of his friend awakening from his nightmares, fear in his eyes and the uncertainty he sensed in the man since he had suffered such a defeat at Barion's hands. Only Aragorn could defeat his demons...and only in one way. He and he alone had to bring death to Barion.  
  
Coming to the decision and standing by and watching his friend fight Bairon was a different matter entirely. His breath caught as Barion's sword arched for Aragorn's chest.  
  
Aragorn parried the blow easily and let Barion withdraw his sword and make another attack on his left side. Again Aragorn blocked the blow and shoved the man's sword away. In frustrated rage, Barion gave a yell and lunged forward. Aragorn met the challenge and lunged forward as well suddenly eliminated the space that had been between them.  
  
The two combatants froze, interlocked in battle and Legolas found he could not breath, that his heart had ceased to beat. "Aragorn!" he cried, taking a step forward, terrified that his friend had been impaled.  
  
For a moment, neither of the men moved or spoke, only their clashing eyes expressed their emotions.  
  
"I was wrong, it seems. It is I who will see Arathorn this day." Barion choked out, blood coloring his lips. "I will tell him the truth...," a smile of sick satisfaction crossed Barion's face even as his breathing became more labored and his eyes began to glaze over. "I will tell him that you have forgotten him."  
  
"No!" Aragorn cried, his hand flying out to clutch at the man's shirt but Barion was tumbling to the ground, his eyes now bereft of life. Tangled up with Barion, Aragorn collapsed to his knees. Withdrawing his sword from Barion, he watched as the man's body slumped to the ground, the sightless eyes staring up at the sky.  
  
Barion's words echoed through Aragorn, shutting out the world around him. Barion would tell his father he had forgotten him! The horrible thing was, Aragorn didn't know if the man would be lying.  
  
Reaching his friend's side, Legolas dropped down to his knees and gripped the ranger's shoulders. "Are you well?" But the elf's breath caught as Aragorn's despairing eyes met his own. "What is wrong, Estel?"  
  
Quietly, Aragorn brokenly said, "He has won, Legolas."  
  
A thrill of panic shot through Legolas but his sharp eyes could detect no mortal wound upon his friend. Putting his hand on the nape of Aragorn's neck, Legolas denied, "No, he has lost Aragorn. You live."  
  
But Aragorn shook his head, "It was not my pain or even my death he sought."  
  
"It was Arathorn's," came Elladan's voice from behind them.  
  
Aragorn looked up to see both of his brothers at his side. "He is going to tell my father that I have forgotten him."  
  
Elrohir quickly refuted matter of factly, "Well that is a lie."  
  
Instead of receiving assurances from his brother's words, Aragorn paled "Is it?" he choked out but then a question sprang to his mind. "The rangers' families..."  
  
"The fire is out of control, Barion's men have fled. Most of the rangers have returned to camp and are trying to find a path out of the forest that is not blocked by fire," Elladan explained.  
  
Aragorn took in his surroundings for the first time since he and Barion had engaged in battle. Smoke permeated the air and he could see fire consuming the underbrush and the trees scattered around him. "Ada?! Have you seen Ada!" he questioned, a new fear spiking into his heart as he climbed to his feet, grateful for Legolas' aiding hand upon his arm.  
  
"No, we came to seek you out and we thought ada would be at your side," Elrohir replied new worry darkening his expression.  
  
"He was," Aragorn bitterly answered, wondering if he had forced his father from his side only to condemn him to further danger...or even death. His eyes met his brothers'. "I pleaded with him to put out the fire....but that was some time ago."  
  
"Put out the fire...alone? How?" Legolas questioned in confusion and skepticism.  
  
Aragorn's eyes met Legolas', "His ring, Vilya," his voice quiet and secret as if Sauron himself were listening in the woods.  
  
"He would have sought out a clearing," Elladan began, his brow furrowed in worry.  
  
"This way," Aragorn said as he began to head south, picking his way through the forest amid the fires, feeling the heat and choking on the smoke. Legolas and his two brothers trailed behind him. Suddenly an arm wrapped around his waist pulling him backwards. Before he could determine what danger his friend had sensed, Legolas tackled him to the ground, the impact awakening agony in the man's back and knocking his breath from him. Instantly Legolas leaned over his friend, shielding Aragorn with his body as a burning tree landed upon the ground in front of them, it's flame engulfed limbs halting mere inches over their prone bodies.  
  
Legolas gave a cry of pain as some of the burning leaves dropped from the limbs and fell upon his back but he did not move, unwilling to leave Aragorn unprotected. Smoke and heat smothered Legolas and Aragorn began to cough harshly. Legolas nearly jumped when a hand wrapped around his left arm and began pulling him out from under the tree. Quickly he tightened his hold around Aragorn's waist, ensuring that the ranger would also come with him to safety.  
  
In horror, Elladan and Elrohir had watched the tree fall, his brother directly in its path. Before they could give a shout of warning, Legolas was pulling Aragorn back out of the tree's path. But with sick dread, the twins each knew neither Aragorn nor Legolas could move fast enough to elude the tree's burning limbs. Legolas must have sensed this too for the prince wrapped his arms around Aragorn and threw them both to the ground. An instant later, the tree had crashed to the ground, obscuring Aragorn and Legolas from their sight.  
  
"Aragorn!" Elladan had cried out in terror, rushing to the burning tree and falling to his knees, his brother already at his side.  
  
Desperately, Elrohir lay down upon the ground. Heedless of the burning limbs overhead, he began to crawl forward, determined that fate would not take his brother and his friend from him this day. When his seeking hand found Legolas's arm, he latched onto it for dear life. "Pull us out Elladan!" he yelled. Instantly his ankle was seized and he was pulled toward safety, dragging Legolas with him even as the prince held onto Aragorn.  
  
Lying on his back, the limbs overhead so near, Aragorn could do nothing to aid the progression of their escape except to tightly hang onto Legolas. It seemed forever but at last he saw sky overhead instead of the flaming tree.  
  
"Are you well, Estel?!" Legolas demanded, releasing his death grip upon his friend and pulling back to look into the man's face.  
  
"I am not the one with smoke coming from my clothing, mellon nin," he replied with choking breaths, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Before Legolas could reply, Elladan was pulling him to his feet while Elrohir crouched down, wrapped an arm around Aragorn and helped him to stand. The twins drew the two friends back from the spreading underbrush fire.  
  
"We must get out of here!" Elladan ordered, his eyes scanning their surroundings for a path clear of fire.  
  
Choking and rubbing at his burning eyes, Aragorn could hardly believe what he saw. Fire surrounded them now when only moments prior only isolated areas were burning.  
  
"We are trapped!" Elrohir said, speaking aloud what they had all come to realize.  
  
"Maybe I will be meeting my father in the Halls today after all," Aragorn softly wondered, finding Elrohir's hold on him tightening as if his brother was vowing to fight even the Valar to not let that happen.  
  
TBC  
  
1 Thessalonians 5:15  
  
One more chapter to go!!!!  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
Marbienl: The opening scene in this chapter came from your suggestion about Halbarad finding out about Aragorn's wounds! Thanks for that inspiration!! I was very pleased that you like Aragorn and Elrond's reconciliation scenes...especially when Aragorn almost passed out. You know I love to get all the angst I can out of any injuries I inflicted upon my dear Aragorn! And yes, Estel definitely got his bad humor from the twins! If you write the story I'll love to be involved but don't feel pressured to write it.. I myself can't write what I'm not inspired to write. So now you know how Barion met his end. How'd ya like it? Thank you so much for all your encouragement and your friendship! Anxiously awaiting your email!  
  
Lirenel: Yes, it is so fantastic to find so many Christians here! It really makes me happy to meet others who believe! Thank you so much for saying that you love the story!!! I really take those things to heart! Hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter!  
  
Lindahoyland: ah...so I've almost converted you into kinda liking Elrond! Thank you for your wonderful words about the reconciliation scenes. They were hard to conjured up because the characters had traveled such a hard road to finally get to that point of forgiveness and I didn't want to make it seem too easy or too impossible. And you are absolutely right, these stories do take on a life of their own!! To think I only had three chapters written before I began posting and now I'm writing the end...18 chapters later! But it's been an awesome time...not only writing but the wonderful time I've had getting to know all you my great reviewers ....like you! Love to hear what you think of this chapter!  
  
T.A. Hagen: I was so glad that you felt contentment after reading last chapter because I worried that it would come off feeling hockey! I had to laugh as you described your delimia in printing my story! Thank you again for taking the time/paper/risk of scorn from your office assistant to print out my story! I just so flattered by that! As for new stories in my head...always! I'm constantly thinking of new plots but as far as decently fleshed out plots...I've got two but they seem kinda cheesy after all this angst. I'll dust them off after while and see if they shine. Thanks for your wonderful review and I can't wait to see if you liked this chapter!  
  
Anon: Thanks for your review! Glad you approved of my Aragorn and Elrond bonding. Now that you read this chapter and saw Aragorn defeat Barion...did I do OK? Love to hear from you!  
  
Koriaena: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked the forgiveness part. But the real question is how'd you like this chapter! You wanted action...did I satisfy that desire?  
  
LaurelinX: You said my chapters were worth the wait...hope you meant that cause I made you really wait for this one but it turned out to be more complicated than I planned! It's wonderful to hear that I surprised you...that's the job of a writer at least that's what I want when I read a book. And you have my blushing over your compliments! So glad you enjoy the small things I put in the stories because I think it's the small things that always get me sappy ..the things that make each character someone you feel you know, someone you like to "watch" for their reactions. Its great that you like how I portray Elrond...I always want him to be the loving father to Aragorn (unlike the persona he shows in the movies (boo hoo!) So glad you thought my conversations and actions seemed "incredibly human". I just put myself in their shoes and stumbled my way through it...the way Aragorn and Elrond did. I LOVE complicating things! It makes things so juicy!!! You made me realize that even if I never said I was a Christian I was still showing my beliefs in the story ..even a story filled with anger and violence. That's an awesome thing for me to learn! Just like it was awesome to learn you are a Christian too!! Hope you had a fantastic holiday and hope to hear from you when you get back!!  
  
MoonFire1: I'm not familiar with Chris Rice but you have me very interested to catch that song! I was so floored that you said chapter 16 was your favorite!! I loved hearing that!!! I was afraid that I would disappoint with my father son reconciliation or that you would be frustrated that I didn't get that face off between Barion and Aragorn in the chapter! Your opinion really means a lot to me!  
  
Joslin: thank you for your wonderful review! (I never get tired of compliments!) I'm so glad you asked about Elladan and Elorhir's reconciliation because that gave the me the courage to not shove their conversation under a mat and feel compelled to rush the fight scenes! (though I know you were looking forward to those scenes too!) So now you've got your twin reconciliation AND the fight scene AND I threw in a forest fire ! You have to tell me your thoughts on all those things!  
  
Sielge: Thanks for you compliment! And as you wished, we had our big showdown with Barion and Aragorn in this chapter! Can't wait to hear whether you liked it or not!  
  
Claudette: So glad you tuned into this story because I love getting your reviews! Very pleased that you thought I got the "dialogue spot on" between Aragorn and Elrond! Let me tell you it took a few tries and lots of talking to aloud to myself. (Ops..I should not have admitted to that). I too love reading about the bantering that goes on within this wonderful family...so full of fun and love and respect for each other! As for the body language, I just thought that Elrond would revel in his son's touch after fearing that he would never be allowed that honor again. I like your thoughts on the sleeping arrangements...which I "conveniently" brushed over because I don't think our elven friends went to sleep. Hey if the tv shows can go to commercial and come back with some problem solved ...so can I, right? Right? Oh...well maybe I can have Elladan reprimand Aragorn about his muddy bed ..next chapter! Can't wait to hear your thoughts!  
  
Viggomaniac: You had me worried! I thought you were going to say you disliked something last chapter...and then you whammed me with such a truly beautiful review I could not help but grin ear to ear. It's through your encouragement that I was "allowed" to develop the characters and their relationships. Since this story has been a work in progress my reviewers opinions/reactions dictate the flow of the story but you have supported me in anyway I chose to take each chapter...even when the chapter consisted of yet more angst. I personally love delving into the depths of a character of learning why they reacted as they did and to get to have those conversation that I am never brave enough to have in real life...you know the real nitty gritty ones that would solve all the problems in a relationship. And you are so right, "Word Fairy" the word should have been "self deprecatingly"! I struggled with that and I should have just put in a word I was certain of! But I've recently reread parts of this story and am ashamed of all my mistakes! I should just fix it all and repost the chapters! Something to do on a rainy day I suppose! Really looking forward to your review on this chapter!  
  
Grumpy: I loved what you said "not only did Lord Elrond stitch him up but also put a bandage on his heart"! Awesome thought! And I think it took a lot for Elrond to "not" treat Aragorn like his injured boy in front of the rangers but it was much better that he controlled himself! The reconciliation might not have happened at all if he had acted differently. Looking forward to your next review!  
  
Beling: I was very moved by your beautiful review! I feel very honored that you allow me to hear your thoughts on such personal issues. You spoke of being a twin and having lost your sibling and I immediately thought of my young niece who also is a surviving twin. I wonder if she feels something or someone is missing in her life or if she will feel that acutely when she gets older. But I'm sure your family feels about you as my family feels about my neice..that it's just a wonderful blessing to have her in our lives! Especially when we were so close to never having that gift! Well now I'll get back to the story: It felt a wonderful feeling of accomplishment when you said this chapter was "the payoff for me. Whatever happens form now on is all icing on the cake because you've made me so happy." As much as I write for myself, with a work in progress like this one has been..I also write hoping/needing to meet the high expectations of all my wonderful reviewers. To know that I didn't ruin the story for you by doing an inept job of healing the rift I had created between father and son made me very happy! And you even took the pressure off of me to make the fight scene "the best chapter" or the ending "perfect". Thank you!!! And for you to admit I had you crying...I'm pleased that I wrote something that felt true enough to garner such a reaction from you! I agree with your assessment on what draws us to the LOTR characters..their devotion to a higher calling. It seems an out of date thinking...to think of others before oneself. To act for the good of all instead of for my greater good. I've turned very calles to expect those traits in others...I'm always wondering what their true motives are. I guess I should also realize I've begun to act that same selfish way in my own life! And just like Elrond, we've all made bad mistakes...most we try to shove under a mat but "we" know they are always there until we admit then, ask for forgiveness and learn to forgive ourselves of our wrongs. (Easier said than done, I know!) I think Aragorn and Elrond's final parting is what draws me to write these sappy stories..that and the rift that is showcased in the movies. I'm a "fix it" kinda gal...and having seen the problem I go ahead and write stories to solve their relationship problems so I feel better at the end of the day. Strange that I heap yet more angst and tribulation into the relationship I'm trying to "heal". Never said I was smart! Ah..Aragorn's "who am I" ponderings...pretty deep murky stuff that! That's another sore point with me...how can he ever "truly" know that he is loved for himself when his destiny is intertwined with everything he is or has ever done! I loved your insight when you said that Aragorn does not show self doubt even when he denying his role as king! So true so true! Some would perceive his "exile" as weakness but I have seen it as a strength. So glad you liked the slow pace of the conversation between Aragorn and Elornd! And I even earned a bear hug for the "Elrond reveling in Aragorn's touch" and Aragorn's "I wish you to tend me!" I'm very proud of myself on earning that from you..and your tears for all the sappy stuff I couldn't help but throw into the chapter! (cruel woman that I am!) I can't thank you enough for every word, for every insight for every piece of you that you shared with me in this review. You've really touched my life and made me see things in life with clearer vision. Thank you!  
  
Tychen: Thank you so much for saying that the scenes between father and son were touching and true! I am not a parent so I just had to hope my instincts led me though the scenes with some skill with my knowledge of being the child in the situation and about trying to resolve damaged relationships. And you are right, how can Barion stand against an Aragorn with the "rock solid footings of his family's love, to death and beyond"! (He couldn't as you saw in this chapter.. I would feel sorry for Barion but...well I'm not that nice of a person!) I loved that you felt like the conversations between Aragorn and Elrond were so personal that you felt you were intruding!!!!!! What a wonderful compliment that is! Ah.. so your "angstometer" is tipping toward Buried! That's awesome news cause I'm kinda favoring this one a little more myself! You must tell me the angstometer's final results when this story wraps up. Waiting with trepidation for your review!  
  
Et-Spiritus-sancti: First, thank you for you wonderful review! Secondly...thanks for liking my "fringes of the camp" phrase! I rewrote that sucker half a dozen times until I felt pleased with it! Like you, I don't need a lot of description on the doctoring stuff...I got a great imagination too! Besides I know absolutely NOTHING medical...except what I saw on tve and the movies! I loved that you thought this section was the "most touching father-son moment you've written so far!" Then I did my job well! Yes, Aragorn has many persona but he is all of them, most be all of them to be at his strongest. And I did have fun writing this chapter and having Barion meet his fate! Hope you like it and of course I'm dying to hear your thoughts! I'm still blushing over the fact that think I should try to get my work published! When I was younger I had that big dream but I didn't handle rejection well and quit trying after getting back those terrible form letters of rejection but you've put that hope back into my heart! I owe you a great big hug for that encouraging speech!  
  
Lady Elwen: Sorry!!! I did get your email and I should have emailed you write back but I didn't! Please forgive me! I really loved hearing from you and for all the information you provided to me! So pleased that you are enjoying the plot of this story and it's a real compliment that you feel that I've "captured the emotions and reactions of the characters as perfectly as if they were real people"!! I always strive to keep things believeable but with my love of angst and sap sometimes I got off the meter! Glad to hear I haven't fallen off the deep end in this story! No need to apologize I'm just flattered that you sought out my story and dropped me not only an email but a review too! Thanks! Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Tailspin: Yes, poor Aragorn got fixed up right at the start of the 't have the ranger die of blood loss now could I? (Even I'm not that cruel!)Ops...I wondered if I was going to get flak for not having Legolas in last chapter. Hope you forgive that cruelty with his important presence in this chapter..I even gave you his thoughts..thanks to your little prompting for him! Glad you liked the banter between father and son...I just think that's one of the most touching ways to show their love for one another...through their ease with each other. And let me assure you, I think long and hard sometimes before I come up with those "amazing parallels"! Waiting impatiently for your next review!  
  
Elven Kitten: Thanks for your wonderful review and I'm glad you were happy and even danced at Aragorn and Elrond's reconciliation. Hope you didn't jar Aragorn too much when you did your dancing? Remember he's a little wounded at the moment....thanks to my cruelty.  
  
Soul of the Evenstar: Thank you for your wonderful compliments! I'm glad you prefer the touching sequences best...I'm more in my element with them! Emotions I have...fighting skills I don't and everyone says "write what you know". (how boring!!! That's why I stopped writing a journey! My life puts me to sleep!) Thank you for saying I have great insight into the workings of a relationship! I tend to stand on the sidelines of life and soak up all the action going on around me and analyze it to death. Guess that pastime pays off when I write angsty stories like this one! So you write! I'll have to check out some of your stories. Hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter!  
  
Elvingirl3737: You put the pressure on me to make this chapter and it's fight scenes worthy of your praise! I struggled, wrote, rewrote, whined, fretted and then, other a pizza at lunch, the whole battle sequence fell into place! Hope you like it and feel vindicated at Barion's fate! As for last chapter, I so pleased you liked the reconciliation!!! That was a tough one to write too! Of course I had to throw in some bantering, teasing and humor!  
  
Thank you so much for sharing that you are a Christian too! I am so overjoyed when I hear that and it's been wonderful with everyone opening up about their faith!! As for my being a good witness, well you have to remember I'm hiding being my computer screen!! But this has turned out to be a wonderful experience by getting to really come to know all my reviewers on a personal level! I feel like I've gained so many friends! Just like I feel you and I are friends! Looking forward to your review on this chapter!  
  
No Big Deal: Sorry about your family illness. Is it OK if I send a prayer your way? I am so flattered that you read the chapter three times!!! Glad it was worth the wait and felt like a realistic solution to the rift between father and son! I struggled with how to begin the conversations and I thought, that would be exactly how they would fee...uncertain and struggling. And then I just filled it in as their words brought them closer and closer until I felt the gap could be bridged. Thank you so much for having confidence in my content. I feel guilty sometimes for having the violence in but I try to not make it the center of the tale...I tend to use it as a means to an end...namely hurt/comfort/angst. Gotta hurt 'em to heal 'em. Though some of the characters do thing I myself would not do, they still must keep to the moral code I uphold as a Christian. I feel I'm liable not only for my actions but for how I use my gifts ...namely my writing. If I don't use it to make people feel better about life then I should not use it at all. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter..especially after you thanked me for my timely updates! Ops! Love to hear what you think of this chapter!  
  
Lenneth: So glad you liked that Aragorn and Elrond got back on good terms! And I was pleased that you didn't think I went too fluffy! (I tend to do that!) As for Halbarad, I'm relieved that I didn't miss an opportunity to learn more about him! Besides, that gives me free reign to make him anyway I want him to be! Like you, what I know of him has been in fan fics and the small part he played in ROTK, but his loyalty to Aragorn is not fabrication..that is straight from the book! I love writing about loyalty between men. Can't wait for your next review!  
  
Nefhiriel: Thanks for dropping me the review! I know that real life interrupts these little obsessions...more's the pity if you ask me! I love diving into these stories...like you didn't already know that! Hope to hear from you again when you get a breather!  
  
Well, there's only one more chapter to finish this tale! I can't thank everyone enough for reading, reviewing and sticking with this story! You've all been a wonderful blessing to me!"  
  
Cheryl W. 


	18. Chapter 18 aka The End

Author's Note: Last chapter! I hope you like the ending! Drop me a line and let me know!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
With the speed only elves were blessed with, Elrond ducked just in time to prevent his own beheading. Swiftly he spun around, slicing his sword toward the chest of one of his attackers, scoring a deep wound upon the man. The elf's honed instincts clamored again, somehow sensing that the second man that was engaging him in battle intended to thrust his sword into his back. Diving to the right to impact harshly with the ground, Elrond watched the scene unfold before him without satisfaction.  
  
Unable to compensate for the elf's absence and halt his forward lunge, the attacker mistakenly impaled his own ally. Shock and horror crossed the man's face as he saw the eyes of his dying friend. "No," he choked out but the other man was already falling to the ground, dead. His eyes filled with fury and despair swung to the elf now climbing to his feet.  
  
Raising his sword, Elrond prepared to deflect the man's enraged attack. Words would not settle this conflict, not now. In truth the two men had scarcely acknowledged that Elrond had uttered any words when they had first stopped his dash toward a clearing. He tried to make them understand that the fire would consume them all if they did not let him pass but neither man gave his warning consideration. So it was, with an undignified grumble of "I have no time for this," Elrond had raised his sword and beckoned the men forward with his hand, a gesture he had seen his sons make to one another during their sparring. No mocking taunt was in his version of the gesture only the desperate need for the matter to be settled with all speed. The elven lord did not wish to take any more lives, he had taken too many in his younger days. Maybe that was one of the reasons he found such comfort in the healing arts, as if he was slowly working to absolve the blood of battle upon his hands. But now those long buried warrior instincts were needed, not only to save his life but to save the lives of the ones he loved.  
  
As the two men charged for him with a cry, Elrond swung his sword to the left, his blade slamming into one sword and then the other, intensely parrying both men's attack with one stroke. This only seemed to infuriate the men for they lunged forward but found the elf had spun out of their path.  
  
From his new position beside the man on the right, Elrond sent his blade arching toward the man's neck.  
  
Stumbling backward, the man felt agony course down his right side as the elf's blade managed to slice his arm from shoulder to elbow. Thanking his good fortune for being left handed, the man blocked the elf's second overhead blow.  
  
While the elf was distracted, the second man seized his opportunity to slip behind Elrond. Thinking to end the elf's life with one final stroke, he was bitterly disappointed as his blade did not meet with flesh but air. Unbelievably, the elf had sensed his own peril and ducked! Still stunned, the man saw the elf turn around and arc his blade toward him. Pain erupted from the man's chest, leaving him numbly standing there in shock. For the first time, the man saw into the elf's eyes. To his surprise he did not see hatred or even satisfaction but sorrow and regret. A moment later a sword skewered him but the eyes before him had changed...they no longer belonged to the elf.  
  
So it was that Elrond now faced a man who had just killed his own friend. Through unwanted experience, Elrond knew this encounter would not end until one of them succumbed to death. Letting his eyes flicker to the forest around him, Elrond's heart clenched at the sight of the forest ablaze. Was Aragorn well? Had he defeated Barion? Was he still safe from the flames? And what of Elladan and Elrohir? Where were they? And Legolas, he too was also somewhere in this burning forest, most likely close by Estel, was he still unharmed? 'Concentrate! You must finish this battle and summon up the strength to use Vilya or all in this forest will be consumed! You wanted to fight Estel's battle now you seem unable to even win a battle of your own!' he taunted himself, a tight grimace overcoming his features.  
  
He did not wait for the man's attack but instead made his own bold move. Time for benevolence was over. Stalking forward without fear, his sword clashed against the man's blade, sending the man stumbling back a step. Before his adversary could regain his balance, Elrond, with one twist of his wrist, drew his sword brutally across the man's stomach. He did not spare the time to watch his opponent fall. Utilizing all of his elven speed, Elrond ran forward, seeking the clearing with renewed urgency. A different battle now waged, a battle against the fire, against nature itself. With dread, Elrond remembered a bitter lesson: nature was without mercy.  
  
Choking on the smoke that permeated the air, Aragorn knew only Elrohir's strength kept him on his feet. Backwards they moved until they stood in the middle of the fire that ringed them. Elladan's back rested against Elrohir's just as Legolas's rested against Aragorn's, facing this enemy as they had all others, together, protecting each other with their lives. With dread, Aragorn knew even together, they were no match for this foe. There was no escape. No tunnel could whisk them away, nor could any tree offer them safety. Suddenly it felt like he was back in that tomb again, trapped in the void, choked by fear, helpless against the fate of death.  
  
"This is my fault," he professed, his voice raw from both emotion and the abusive smoke he was inhaling, "none of you would be here if it were not for me."  
  
"This is Barion's fault alone, Estel!" Elladan denied fervently, fearing to take his eyes from the flames that consumed the trees that surrounding them. "Do not let the man torture you even after death."  
  
"His or ours," Aragorn said, choking as he leaned more heavily against Elrohir.  
  
Tightening his grip on his brother's waist, Elrohir pulled Aragorn up against his chest so the man would not slump to the ground. "Ada will save us," he insisted, trying to be the optimist.  
  
Legolas retorted softly, "I do not doubt your father's abilities. It is his timing I question. Unless I am very wrong, that tree there," and he pointed to a tree to his right, "is about ready to fall...right on us."  
  
All three of his companions looked to the tree the Mirkwood elf had indicated. "Sweet Eru," Elrohir breathed, his fake optimism decimated in the light of their newest threat.  
  
"Not another tree," Aragorn moaned, frustrated that he escaped one peril only to have it threaten him yet again.  
  
"We have no way to flee it's path," Elladan quietly despaired.  
  
"I should have died in that tomb...then you would have all remained safe," Aragorn growled in self hatred.  
  
"No!" Legolas protested, abandoning his position to stand before his friend, blue eyes meeting grey, the fire and smoke forgotten. "Death I can accept. The loss of you, of your friendship, that is a fate I can not bear, for it is worse than death."  
  
"He speaks the truth," Elladan agreed as he came around to face his youngest brother, feeling the heat generated from the fire upon his back. "You told me that I saved your life when I stopped you from leaving home. Well, you saved my life when you crawled out of that tomb."  
  
Confusion darkened Aragorn's eyes.  
  
With a smile, Elladan reached out and put his hand against his brother's cheek for a moment. "How long do you think I would have lasted after learning of your death? You are my brother, Estel. My heart would have been broken knowing I would not see you ever again."  
  
"As would mine," Elrohir added, earning him Aragorn's gaze. "It is better that we should go together."  
  
"Together," Aragorn softly agreed, his eyes meeting each of his brothers' gazes and ending with Legolas.  
  
"Together," Legolas firmly echoed, putting his hand upon Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
Putting his one hand upon Elrohir's shoulder and another upon Legolas', Elladan linked the foursome into a circle. Silence fell upon them, their eyes conveying their love.  
  
Legolas heard the crack of the tree behind him. Tightening his grip upon Aragorn's shoulder, his eyes met his best friend's. "We will meet again, Estel. Somehow, someway, we will meet again. All of us."  
  
"I believe you," Aragorn replied, knowing, against all odds that his friend spoke the truth.  
  
The tree protested again, causing them all to strengthen their stances, to face death proudly and together.  
  
Without warning, water poured from the sky, drenching them as if they stood under one of Rivendell's waterfalls. "Ada did it!" Aragorn cried out, sputtering on water now instead of smoke.  
  
A whoop of joy erupted from Elladan as he gave a squeeze to the shoulders under his grasp. "He has impeccable timing!"  
  
Elrohir, drenched, his hair streaming over his face and his eyes barely able to stay open against the onslaught of rain, began to laugh. Once again they had been snatched from the very claws of death!  
  
Legolas turned to Aragorn and saw the man shaking his head with a smirk. "That was too close...even for us."  
  
"Entirely too close," Aragorn agreed whole heartedly, a full fledged smile emerging on his face and a mischievous spark returning to his eyes.  
  
Elrond fell to his knees as the rain poured from the air. He had done it! Looking down, he saw the ring's sapphire gem still glowed, visible to all. Then, before his eyes, the gem's glow dulled and slowly the entire ring vanished from sight though he knew it still resided on his finger. He had never used the ring outside of the haven of Rivendell. It had taken all his inner strength to weld it's power to his will but at long last he had proved to be it's master. Never had he been more grateful for the gift of Gil-galad.  
  
Drenched as thoroughly as he would be from falling into one of Rivendell's lakes, Elrond looked around in satisfaction. The flames were no match for the onslaught of water. Soon the fires would cease to exist. A fear sprang into Elrond's heart, overshadowing his relief. What if he had acted too late?! Or what if Barion had defeated his already seriously wounded son?! Surging to his feet, his fear giving him energy, Elrond ran back toward the spot he had last seen his son...and the man he hated most in the world.  
  
Dodging smoldering fires and blinking against the smoke and the rain, Elrond made his way through the forest, his heart pounding in his chest as he saw the true devastation the fire had welded. 'No one could have survived in the heart of this!' his treacherous logic spurned him. 'No mortal. No elf. No one!' His legs ate up more of the forest floor, needing yet dreading to know his son's fate...all of his sons' fates, including his unofficially adopted son, Legolas.  
  
He stumbled to a stop as he saw the ones he sought, huddled together in the middle of a newly formed clearing, charred remains of downed trees and piles of ash that had once been thick underbrush all around them. Elrond nearly collapsed in relief but then he caught movement to his right and screamed, "Watch out!" fearing that his warning came to late.  
  
The call of warning sent all four companions running. In their relief, they had forgotten one thing: the tree about ready to topple. Instinctively, Legolas wrapped his arm around Aragorn's waist and began to run supporting his friend's every step. The twins broke off in the same direction. To Elrond's horror both groups ran "toward" the falling tree!  
  
Legolas pushed himself to run faster as the tree began to fall directly overhead. He felt Aragorn struggle to move faster as well even as he knew Elladan and Elrohir were a few strides ahead of them. 'We will make it!' Legolas screamed internally, his stubborn will rearing it's useful head. With a last burst of speed, Legolas pushed himself and his friend forward a few more feet. Then both elf and ranger dove to the left as the tree impacted with the forest floor, sending charred limbs into the air and pine needles and ash falling to the ground.  
  
An instant before, Elladan and Elrohir had dove to the right and covered their heads as the tree crashed around them. Splintered shards pelted them harmlessly amid the rain but to their utter disbelief, they were unscathed.  
  
Elrond dropped to his knees beside his elven sons, touching their heads in reassurance as they began to sit up. They had run toward the base of the tree, dove to the side and thereby escaped the tree's branches and trunk. There truly was method to their seeming madness! Sitting up at the same time, the twins smiled joyously at their father and wrapped him into their embrace. "I thought I had lost you," Elrond murmured against his sons' hair as the rain ceased as quickly as it had begun, leaving the forest devoid of fire and sound.  
  
"Estel?! Legolas?!" Elladan questioned, fear in his voice he did not try to disguise as he pulled back to meet his father's eyes, eyes still clouded with fear.  
  
Elrond had seen the foursome make their dash forward...and he had also noted that Estel and Legolas had been a few steps behind his elven sons when the tree impacted. He feared those steps had made the difference between survival and death for his youngest son. Releasing Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond stood and walked toward the other side of the downed tree trunk, hearing his elven sons' footsteps close behind. Elrond faltered when he saw that his son and Legolas had not been fast enough to clear the tree's lower limbs.  
  
"No!" Elrohir cried out as he jumped over the tree trunk and began to ruthlessly pull away the broken and charred limbs that trapped his brother and friend. He did not have to look up to know the hands that soon aided him in his task were his brother's. In moments the prone bodies were free from the tree's grasp.  
  
A moan escaped from Legolas as he felt relieved of some pressure and forced his eyes open. Ash was the first sight to greet his eyes and he nearly laughed. Ash, tombs, forest fires and falling trees..if he never heard those words again he would be only too happy. "Easy, Legolas," a voice soothed as a gentle reassuring hand rested lightly on his shoulder, but it was not the voice he had thought to hear.  
  
"Elladan?" he murmured in confusion, forcing his aching head to turn toward the voice. Elladan's worried face came into his view. Insightfully, he knew the other's worry was too great to be focused on him, for in truth, he felt sore but he knew he was not injured greatly. Suddenly, fear for Aragorn spiked into his heart. Quicker than all those watching him believed possible, Legolas pushed into a sitting position and turned to his side, searching for Aragorn. Pain and fear froze his heart. Aragorn lay on his stomach beside him, coated in ash, and unmoving.  
  
Elrohir's hand hovered above Aragorn, trembling. He could not force himself to touch his brother, to know that no life still sparked in the man. Even Elrond's courage deserted him for he sat upon the tree trunk drawing in harsh breaths.  
  
With tender urgency, Legolas maneuvered Aragorn unto his back. The prince did not seek for the man's pulse for he would not give one thought to the idea that his friend was lost to him. No, that was not a possibility. Instead his hands gently wiped the ash from the man's pale face, "We said we would go together, mellon nin," he softly said as if the man had misunderstood their earlier pact. "Together, Estel. Elladan, Elrohir and I have not gone so neither can you. Today is not the day you meet your father, Aragorn. Not today," the elf's voice turning more insistent as his hands cupped his friend's face. "Do you hear me, Estel. Not today. Now open your eyes."  
  
Aragorn's eyes fluttered and a collective sigh of relief echoed around him. Finally forcing his eyes to remain open, he met his best friend's joyous eyes. Moistening his lips, he tried to speak but it came out too soft even for the elves to hear. Instantly Legolas leaned over his friend, his ears close to Aragorn's mouth. His best friend spoke but two words, "Yes, bossy."  
  
Laughter rumbled from Legolas as he pulled back, his eyes gleaming with happiness. The man was too stubborn to let a little thing like nearly getting crushed "once again" by a tree defeat him. "You know the old saying," and a smirk turned up the elf's lips as he held back a laugh, "Sticks and stones may break my..."  
  
Groans erupted from the three sons of Elrond and Aragorn's once limp hand shot out to roughly cover his friend's mouth. "Do not say it," he managed to croak, without malice but with mirth as his hand once again dropped to the forest floor. The prince pulled away from him to allow a new face to come into Aragorn's view. Exhaling in relief, Aragorn softly breathed, "Ada." Then concern flashed in his eyes, "Are you well?"  
  
"Am I well?" Elrond asked in disbelief, his hand going to his son's face. "It is you who is unwell. In truth, you have been unwell since this whole nightmare began..."  
  
"Later.." Aragorn interrupted his father's lecture, his eyes dull with pain and worry.  
  
Instantly Elrond knew his son did not worry for himself, for he rarely did. No, his son worried for his rangers, for his men and their families. "Can you sit up?" Elrond gently asked, his probing look attempting to detect any deception from his son.  
  
"With some help, I can," Aragorn replied his eyes never leaving his father's face. Instantly he felt his father's hands slide behind his neck and back. Slowly he was eased to a sitting position. Drawing in a shaky breath as pain and dizziness assaulted him, Aragorn was glad that his father's arm was wrapped around his back, steadying him.  
  
Pulling his mortal son against his chest, Elrond held the man in his tender grasp, relishing in the love and happiness that washed over him with his son's nearness.  
  
"I have to know that my men are well," Aragorn announced, his voice still cracking with the abuse it and it's owner had taken. Pulling back slightly, he met his father's eyes. "I have to know the true cost Barion has exacted from me."  
  
"Let us get you to your feet then," Elrond softly responded, gently pulling his son from the ground as three mother hen elves looked on in worry, each wanting to protest the action but none daring to oppose Elrond..or Aragorn. For a moment Aragorn swayed. Unbeknownst to him, three elves behind him started forward intending to come to his aid but it was his father's supportive arm around his waist that kept him from inspecting the ash upon the ground all over again.  
  
Looking to his son's pinched face and closed eyes, Elrond wanted to force the man to rest but when Aragorn opened his eyes, Elrond, seeing the determination in their depths, left his protests unuttered. "We will go slowly," he gently notifed Aragorn, his tone firmly promising that opposition would be put down quickly.  
  
Aragorn offered no protests as he and his father began to walk through the charred forest to his camp. Soon Legolas was at his side and Elladan and Elrohir drew along side their father. Dread filled Aragorn as he saw the forest. All this for revenge...his thoughts turning to Barion and the man's last words. He shivered in his elven father's grasp.  
  
Feeling the trembling in his son, Elrond instantly clutched Aragorn tighter and bent forward to look into his son's face. "Do you need to rest?"  
  
Aragorn gave a shake of his head but still verbalized his denial, "No. I can make it back to camp."  
  
Wanting to protest his son's claim, Elrond forced himself to simply nod and continue forward. Later, he swore, later all would be solved and soothed. First Aragorn had a duty to uphold, a duty to his men. Elrond would not stand in his path. Instead he was overwhelmed with joy that Aragorn was accepting his aid. Truly their rift was mended. Unexpectedly, Elrond's conscience pricked him. He had vowed that truth alone would be between him and his son but one secret remained hidden in his heart. A secret he could no longer keep from his son not unless he wanted to risk losing Estel all over again. But Elrond could not dampen down the fear that rose in him when he thought of Aragorn's possible reaction to this last secret. Would this secret's telling do what Barion had not been able to? Would it take his son from him forever?  
  
Nearing the perimeter of the rangers' camp, Aragorn tried to gauge his strength to walk unaided. He did not want his men to see him supported by his father. A question flared to life in his heart, 'Why not? Is it so horrible to need aid? Or to accept it?' Another part of him countered, 'I will appear weak before my men.' But the reply was quick and brutal. 'They have seen you injured and ill and weak and you did not lose their respect. What truly do you fear? Betrayal? From the rangers? From your loved ones? It is that fear that Barion exploited. Have you not learned the lesson you should have?'  
  
Elrond's voice cut into his thoughts, "Do you wish to walk unaided into the camp?"  
  
Aragorn's eyes flew to his father's. How did he do that!? How did he always manage to read his mind so easily?! To Aragorn's surprise, he did not wish to be released from his father's hold, nor did he wish to hide his vulnerabilities from his men any longer. Sooner or later he had to learn to trust the people in his life enough to show them his weaknesses. His thoughts flew to Arathorn's trust in Barion, a betrayed trust. 'So you will hide away your true self from those who love so you can be assured none will betray you? You gladly risk your life for the cause of good. Can you not surely see the reward in risking your heart for the joy of love?'  
  
Not receiving an answer from his son, Elrond's worry grew. Pulling his son to a halt, he turned concerned eyes onto Aragorn. "Estel? Are you well?"  
  
Surfacing from the mire of his thoughts, Aragorn met his face's inspecting gaze, "Am I well?!" he countered, raising an eyebrow in disbelief, knowing the three younger elves were right behind him, pointed ears catching every word he uttered. "Are you attempting to trap me in a lie, ada?" he teased, a smirk coming unto his lips. "I feel wretched and no, I do not wish to make my way back into camp unaided. Somehow I think crawling back into camp would appear less awe-inspiring than simply allowing you to help me stay upright."  
  
Surprise glittered in Elrond's eyes but soon was overshadowed by his relief and pleasure at his son's acceptance of his aid. "Then let us make our entrance and determine how your men have faired."  
  
Nodding in agreement, father and son began their slow trek again, three elves hovering behind them. They came to a halt at the appearance of a group of rangers led by a grim faced Halbarad.  
  
"Halbarad, what's happening? Where are you going?" Aragorn demanded, his eyes eagerly taking in the presence of his second in command as well as every ranger in the group, relieved at their apparent survival.  
  
Halbarad's eyes had sparked to life at the first sight of Aragorn and his grimness abated. "Out to look for you?!" he countered with joy, clamping a hand upon Aragorn's shoulder. "I thought we had lost you for sure this time."  
  
'Me too!' silently came from the four elves in Aragorn's party.  
  
Aragorn simply nodded his head, "My luck has not run out yet, Halbarad."  
  
"See that it does not," Halbarad sternly replied, squeezing Aragorn's shoulder one last time before dropping his hand. Without prompting, Halbarad handed his chieftain his water pouch.  
  
Gratefully Aragorn drank deeply before he asked in a voice considerably less raw, "How many did we lose today?"  
  
Halbarad smiled, "None. A few minor injures but, for the most part, we came out of this battle unscathed." His eyes darkened seriously the next instant. "I shutter to think what our survival odds would have been without the miracle of that heavy rainstorm."  
  
"Yes, that miracle saved all of our lives," Aragorn replied straight faced before he shot his father a quick conspiring wink which was unseen by the rangers.  
  
Elrond barely concealed his smile at his son's antics. This was the boy he had come to love, the man he had come to respect. His son was slowly shaking off the barriers he had erected since Barion had stepped into his world and turned it upside down. Worry wiped Elrond's smile from his face. He had one more secret to confess to Aragorn. Only then would he be assured that his son's love would not be stolen from him.  
  
"Should we pursue Barion and his men?" Halbarad inquired, ready to do his chieftain's bidding regardless of his own fatigue.  
  
"Barion is dead. Let his followers go and I pray they do not take up the cause again," Aragorn answered, weariness in his tone. "Tend to the injured and refortify the camp the best you can."  
  
Aragorn's words echoed through Elrond's head. 'Barion is dead. Barion is dead.' Relief flooded through him. The man that held the power to bring Sauron down upon his son's head was dead. Aragorn was safe again...and avenged.  
  
With a curt nod, Halbarad assigned the rangers who traveled with him tasks and suddenly the rangers disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.  
  
Elrond felt the relief in his son's body language as the dread of further loss was lifted from Aragorn's shoulders. The rangers were well. Now Elrond needed to make his son focus on something he always ignored or denied: his own needs. "In my absence you seem to have acquired a new wound to your leg?" he said causally though Aragorn knew it was a pointed question.  
  
"Barion," he supplied, eyes forward upon the camp that was only a few steps away.  
  
"And you let a tree land on you," Elrond continued the tally, earning him Aragorn's surprised and protesting look.  
  
"Two trees actually," Elladan helpfully supplied, pleased at the raised eyebrow of reprimand this earned his youngest brother.  
  
"Let?!" Aragorn sputtered. "I "let" two trees land on me?! I didn't "let" them land on me, they just did!" he said in mocking outrage at the accusation, hearing the chuckles of his brothers and friend behind him.  
  
"What was that you were saying about luck? You seem to have all bad luck," Elrond teased. "If I had your luck I would not step outside the Halls of Rivendell."  
  
"I thought that was the exact reason why "you" never step outside the halls, ada?" Aragorn shot back with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Watch it, young one. I can still devise worthy punishments for your unruly tongue," Elrond warned jovially.  
  
"Please tell me what methods actually work, Lord Elrond," Legolas interjected.  
  
"Legolas, beware or I will tell your father about some of our adventures...in detail," Aragorn called over his shoulder before he found himself ushered into his tent by his father.  
  
The three younger elves halted at the tent flap, uncertain if they were welcome into Aragorn's tent.  
  
Aragorn, realizing that all of his companions had not followed him into his tent, gave his father an exasperated look of disbelief before he said loudly, "Are you three standing guard at my tent or would you like to come in?"  
  
The three elves looked at one another then laughed at their own hesitancy before quickly entering the tent. They watched as Elrond pulled the soaked ranger cloak from Aragorn. Immediately Elladan came to his brother's side, fearful that the man would not remain standing long by the slight swaying he was doing. Divested of his coat, Aragorn found Elladan's strong hands guide him to sit down upon his bed. He had every intention of lying down without even being ordered to do so but Elladan's grip prevented his motion.  
  
"Trust me when I tell you that you want to remove your boots "before" getting into "your" bed," Elladan said, his meaning and brotherly threat very clear.  
  
Immediately Aragorn protested, "It was ada who put me in your bed with my boots on! The blame lies with him!"  
  
"So quickly you sacrifice me!" Elrond quirked, kneeling at his son's feet to remove the man's very muddy boots.  
  
"Elladan will not level his retribution against you like he would me," Aragorn justified.  
  
Elladan raised an eyebrow, "Will I not?" shooting his father a threatening gaze.  
  
"No, you will not," Elrond ordered in a tone that his son knew to it was best to take seriously.  
  
"Right...I will not ..I would not," Elladan stammered, backing down quickly.  
  
Finished with his task and washing his hands in the clean bowl of water he had left on the floor of his son's tent earlier, Elrond turned his attention to the wound on his son's leg. Widening the tear in the fabric made by Barion's sword, Elrond's skilled fingers inspected the wound. Standing at his son's side, he carefully pulled Aragorn's shirt over his son's head. Seeing his son's wet, blackened bandages, he almost sighed. "Needless to say we have to clean your wounds, change your bandages and stitch your leg." Slipping to the other side of the cot, Elrond grimaced at the sight of his son's bruised back. Tentatively he touched the black and blue skin, eliciting a wince from Aragorn.  
  
"Elladan, remove the bandages," he quietly ordered and his eldest child immediately began to unwind the soaked cloth, careful to not cause his brother additional pain. Once the bandage was removed, Elrond ran his hands carefully over his son's ribs to determine if any were cracked or broken. He raised his eyes and three set of elven eyes waited for his report, "Bruised but no bones are cracked or broken."  
  
Relief filled the room.  
  
"See, I am fine," Aragorn boasted though he was feeling the relief as much as anyone. He hated to think how badly they would all mother him if he accumulated yet another injury.  
  
"Except for those torn stitches," Elrohir countered, his eyes on Aragorn's chest.  
  
"No!" Aragorn moaned in frustration as his eyes flew to inspect his own wounds...wounds that sported not a single torn stitch. Slowly raising his eyes to meet his brother's smirking look, he promised, "You will pay for that, Elrohir," his eyes gleaming with mischief.  
  
"I do not doubt that, brother," Elrohir laughed, glad to have one of his brother's pranks looming in his future.  
  
"Instead of taunting me you should put your talents to good use and tend to Legolas' burns," Aragorn countered with a smug smile, pleased with the protesting looks on the prince's face as well as his brother's.  
  
Elrond turned a questioned expression onto Elrohir and Legolas, not reading denial in either of their faces he had no choice but to agree with his youngest son. "Your brother's right. Legolas' injuries should be seen to."  
  
For a moment Aragorn expected Elrohir or Legolas to resort to sticking their tongues out at him. Instead he received a look of promised retribution from Legolas and a defeated look from Elrohir before the twosome left the tent.  
  
Elladan chuckled, "Young ones," shaking his head but his mirth faded as his father and brother's disbelieving stares fell upon him.  
  
"I can care for your brother. Go aid the ranger's healer, Elladan," Elrond ordered, watching as his eldest son, sighing, reluctantly departed from the tent.  
  
Silence fell as Elrond wound a bandage around his son's chest but it was a quiet that enveloped them in peace. Kneeling before his son, Elrond cleaned the wound on his son's leg, comforted to see it was not a deep wound. With skill, he quickly stitched up the wound and looked up to see his son's eyes beginning to flutter closed.  
  
In spite of the biting pain of the needle working the stitches in his leg, Aragorn felt exhaustion pulling him into oblivion. He almost dropped off when he felt the comforting pressure of hands on his shoulders. Gently he was eased down to lie on his stomach on the cot, his head tenderly settled so his face was toward his father, his now bootless feet positioned on the cot. Wanting to offer a thank you, his words came out only as a soft moan as he fell asleep.  
  
Tenderly, Elrond brushed the wet locks of hair from his son's brow before he began to gently rub a healing salve onto his son's bruised back.  
  
Aragorn woke to find sunlight slipping through the gap in his tent's flap. Putting his hands underneath his chest, he pushed himself up, groaning as his aches and pains assaulted his senses. Managing the feat of sitting, Aragorn rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to breath normally through his pain. Unconsciously his arm braced his chest. He was surprised to find himself unguarded but seeing the other cot in the room, he knew someone had made it their personal goal to watch over him the previous night. It took no stretch of the imagination to know it was his father.  
  
As if his thought had conjured him up, Elrond entered the tent carrying two plates, smiling at the sight of his awakened son. "How do you feel, Estel?" he questioned, his sharp healer eyes inspecting his patient critically as he sat on the cot beside his son.  
  
"Like I fought two trolls, twelve orcs and tried to break a warg," Aragorn groused with half a smile to belie the truth of his words.  
  
"Knowing you as I do, you probably "know" exactly what it is like to fight two trolls, twelve orcs and to try to break a warg," a reprimand lurking in his light words.  
  
A spark of shame crossed Aragorn's features and Elrond sighed. For once he wished he had "underestimated" his son's dangers. Handing his son a plate of food, Elrond watched as Aragorn eagerly ate the eggs and bread.  
  
Feeling like some tension had snuck back between he and his father, Aragorn stopped eating, gave his father an assessing look before promptly sitting his plate down on the other side of the cot. "Something troubles you. What is it?" he quietly prodded, feeling like the parent instead of the child when his question earned him a startled look and fleeing eye contact from his father.  
  
"Nothing. All is well," Elrond denied, not ready to hazard his son's love so soon since he had regained it.  
  
Aragorn put a hand upon his father's arm, causing his father's eyes to fly to his. "I do not want anything to stand between us, not again."  
  
"I do not want that either," Elrond softly replied, his voice choked with emotion. Moving to the opposite cot, he forced himself to meet his son's grey eyes. It was time to reveal the secret he had kept from his son. "There is something else I have not told you."  
  
Aragorn drew in a breath, not sure he was ready for any more truths. "Ada.." he began, hesitantly.  
  
Putting his hand on his son's cheek, Elrond softly stated, "You need to know this. I will not keep it from you any longer."  
  
Nodding his head, Aragorn fortified himself for another life changing event.  
  
Seeing his son's acknowledgment, Elrond let his hand slide from Aragorn's cheek. "When you came into my life and your true destiny was determined, I sought out Galadriel's guidance for your rearing. I did not want to fail you." Aragorn's brow furrowed with objection at his father's doubts but he remained silent.  
  
Elrond's gaze dropped to his hands before, with strength of will, he forced himself to face his son again. "We agreed that at the age of thirteen you would go to Lothlorien to be tutored by Galadriel and Celeborn until you came of age to learn of your heritage."  
  
Shock showed in Aragorn's eyes for he had never even visited Lothlorien until he had made the journey alone when he was first set out to join the rangers.  
  
Elrond's eyes pleaded with Aragorn to understand his next words, "But when you turned thirteen ...I could not bear to let you go. Galadriel pleaded with me to change my mind, to put aside my selfishness and think of Middle Earth's fate if you should prove to be ill prepared to handle your destiny." Elrond's next words were thick with emotions, "None of her words swayed me, not even the possible fate of Middle Earth mattered to me. I would not let anyone or anything take my youngest son from me."  
  
Aragorn could hardly take it all in. It changed so many things! Suddenly some of the events of his childhood made more sense! Now he understood Galadriel's pointed questions on his education and his happiness whenever she visited Rivendell. "Why did you not tell me this before?" his voice soft as his eyes met his father's.  
  
"I know...I should have. It should have been your decision to tutor with Galadriel. Now you may be ill prepared for what lies ahead. I was selfish to think only of myself...and that selfishness may cost you your life!" Elrond choked out, finally unable to withstand his son's piercing eyes he began to stand.  
  
Aragorn's hand shot out and latched onto Elrond's arm, halting the elf's escape. "You misunderstand," he softly began, looking into this father's pained eyes, "I meant, why did you not tell me this when I questioned your love...when I threw those letters in your face."  
  
Elrond stammered in surprise, "I..I thought you would see it as just another betrayal. Another manipulation to control you."  
  
A full fledged smile broke out onto Aragorn's face. "You have given me the one assurance I thought I could never have."  
  
"What assurance?" Elrond questioned, sinking back onto his cot, uncertain what his son meant.  
  
"That you love me for me, not for my destiny...in spite of my destiny," Aragorn answered, his joy visible in his whole demeanor.  
  
"I do, we all do!" Elrond quickly replied. "No matter what path you walk you are my son whom I love."  
  
Aragorn's smile widened and Elrond's lips soon mirrored his son's. "I can not believe you had the audacity to refuse Galadriel," Aragorn teased.  
  
"Neither could she," Elrond quirked back, sending both he and Aragorn into a fit of laughter. Suddenly it felt like nothing could tear them apart now..or ever.  
  
Aragorn breathed in the forest air, glad to have escaped from his tent if only for a short while until his absence was noted. He sensed rather than heard someone approaching from behind. "I should have hidden better," he said aloud to his companion.  
  
"I can find you no matter where you hide," Legolas sallied as he came to stand before his friend. "You know you are not supposed to be out of bed," a light reprimand in his tone.  
  
"It is not a bed, it is a cot and the cot is killing my back," Aragorn grumbled.  
  
Concern colored the elf's eyes, "We thought it best that you did not travel the distance to Mirkwood or Rivendell but we could seek out the nearest town and ..."  
  
Aragorn put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Do not worry, mellon nin. I am fine." At Legolas' look of protest, Aragorn added, "I know, the cot is fine, it is my back that is not."  
  
Legolas smirked at his Aragorn's admission, watching his friend stare into the damaged forest.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas," Aragorn solemnly said, turning his look upon his best friend. "I would not have survived this without you."  
  
Humbled at his friend's words, Legolas objected, "Aragorn, you had Barion defeated. If his man had not interfered..." but he halted as Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"You did more than save my life. You saw me though my pain and fear and anger. You were there for me when I would not let my family be. Even when I forsook your friendship, you still remained loyally at my side."  
  
"You are my best friend, Estel. I just followed my heart," Legolas honestly replied.  
  
Aragorn smiled, "I know and I can never repay you for your friendship."  
  
"Stop, smoke is tearing up my eyes," Legolas joked giving his friend a playful shove on the shoulder. "Come, let us return to camp before your brothers or father come upon us and accuse me of being your accomplice."  
  
Without further prompting, Aragorn turned around and with his best friend at his side, walked back to camp.  
  
For the first time in two days, Aragorn had received "permission" to leave his tent and he was enjoying the chance to sit beside the campfire, alone. Most of the rangers were clearing the forest as best they could, checking the stability of the standing trees and burying the bodies of Barion's men.  
  
Not for the first time, Aragorn's thoughts returned to Barion. The man had been a liar but he could not shake the idea that maybe his last words were not. 'Have I forgotten my father...my real father? I did not even know about his relationship with Barion...about his life. I never bothered to find out the type of man my father was and I had plenty of sources. Did I fear what would be revealed? That Arathorn would fail in my opinion just like Isildur? And yet I cling to Elrond...as I have from the start. How readily I accepted him into my heart as my father. Was that in spite of him being an elf or because he was an elf? Maybe it is not Elrond's faith in men that needs adjusted ...maybe it is my own.' He almost jumped when Elrond claimed a seat at his side.  
  
Again, Elrond saw into his son's troubled heart. "You have not forgotten your father. Arathorn knows that truth."  
  
"How can he know it when I do not?" Aragorn quietly implored, unable to meet Elrond's eyes.  
  
Elrond spoke with quiet conviction, "I know you were very young when you lost your father and your memories of him are not defined but you have honored him always."  
  
In surprise, Aragorn looked to Elrond, "How?"  
  
Elrond smiled, "Look around you, Strider. You are following in your father's footsteps and they suit you. You have earned the respect of these men...just like your father did in his own time. And your heart is much like Arathorn's, always fearing danger for others, risking everything to protect all those around him. Estel, memories are just one tie to those we love. Honoring them with our life choices is another. Arathorn is proud of you...just like I am. He would not begrudge you happiness...or family for it was his heart's desire that you should have both. That was the reason he asked me to take you in, to protect you because he never wanted you to be without love. Maybe that is why I refused his request," Elrond broke off, looking into the flames of the campfire.  
  
Aragorn's face reflected his shock as he mutely studied the elf's face.  
  
Elrond's voice was quiet as he revealed the secrets of his heart. "Some can love in degrees. I can not. I love with my whole heart and soul." Tearing his gaze from the fire, Elrond again met Aragorn's eyes. "That is how I loved my parents and my brother and my wife and yet my love could not protect them...or save them." Swallowing hard, Elrond looked again to the fire, trying to force his emotions back into the compartment he could control. "After Celebrian departed...I ...I felt as if I could not bear one more ounce of pain. That if I did, my very soul would shatter into a thousand shards. So I determined to never offer my love to anyone else, especially not to any mortal for I knew only too well that their fate was sealed."  
  
Suddenly his eyes settled on Aragorn, love in their depths. "My pain ...my fear had blinded me to the greatest truth of this world. Life is meaningless without love, regardless of all its risks and heartbreaks. You filled a void in my heart, Aragorn. I would not be whole if I had not been blessed with the honor of loving you as my son. For in the end I met Arathorn's request...you have never been without love for you easily stole my heart as well as Elladan and Elrohir's." Elrond watched his son smirk at his words. "And your father loves you Aragorn. Forever. Death or Barion's lies can not change that. He watches you even now and I know a smile is upon his face." Peace came over Aragorn's features and Elrond felt a similar peace wash over his soul.  
  
With a smile curving up his lips, Elrond reminisced, "When your father was a youth, he loved telling stories of all his adventures. But he had one rule: He never told a story that did not have a happy ending because they were the only tales that he wished to pass along to the next generation. He wanted hope to be his legacy to the world."  
  
Aragorn drew in a startled breath. "That is the reason you named me Estel?"  
  
Elrond nodded, watching as emotions flickered over his son's features. "You are his legacy, Aragorn. Not to save middle earth but to offer hope to all you can, to be the man your father would have wanted you to be. To be the man that you are."  
  
A tear tracked down Aragorn's cheek. "I wish I had known him."  
  
"He was so similar to you that sometimes I think your brothers almost call you his name," Elrond confessed softly.  
  
"Do you see any of him in me?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes, very much so," then a mischievous light came into the elf's eyes, "except he followed my advice about tending to his injuries."  
  
"I think you are stretching the truth for your own purposes," Aragorn accused with mirth in his tone.  
  
An over exaggerated affronted look came onto Elrond's face but before he could verbally protest, Aragorn bumped his shoulder with his own.  
  
"I bet my father listened to you "less" than I do," Aragorn challenged with a smirk.  
  
"No one listens less than you do!" Elrond snorted, giving his son a sharp look of reprimand.  
  
"I agree" Elladan interjected as he claimed a seat at the campsite.  
  
"Me too," Elrohir concurred, taking a seat beside his elven brother.  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to object but another voice entered the fray, "Do not feel too badly. He "never" listens to my wisdom," Legolas complained, giving his friend a wink as he sank down beside him.  
  
"Wisdom?! From an elf?!" Aragorn countered sarcastically earning him a threatening glare from his best friend and his brothers.  
  
"Tread carefully, human," Legolas warned his humor barely masked.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Aragorn demanded with bravado, fighting hard not to let the smile. "It is you who should be wary. I am not friendless here! I have but to call out and my men will come to my aid."  
  
"Mere rangers against four mighty elves?! Those odds are not in your favor Dunedan," Elladan exclaimed.  
  
"We have faced deadlier foes than elves," Aragorn returned boldly.  
  
"Like the Nazguls," Elrond joined in the conversation, his eyes boring into his son's.  
  
Aragorn's eyes swung to his father in shock, a question in his eyes.  
  
"Such news travels even to Rivendell," Elrond clarified.  
  
Feeling more like Elrond's reckless son than the chieftain of the rangers, Aragorn defensively replied, "It was not like I sought them out!"  
  
Incredulously, Legolas exclaimed, "You fought the nazguls? Alone?!"  
  
"I was not alone ...well, I was at the start but then Halbarad joined in the fray and some others came along...."  
  
"But you were not injured." Elrohir interrupted, his eyes intently focused on his brother in concern.  
  
"If I was, I would not be sitting here talking to you, Elrohir. I would probably be a faceless creature in a black hooded cape riding a horse from .." Aragorn sarcastically retorted but his brother cut him off  
  
"Do not make light of it!" Elrohir exclaimed, Aragorn's description of his possible fate only increasing his tension.  
  
Seeing his brother's true fear, Aragorn felt ashamed. "I am sorry, Elrohir." Receiving a nod of forgiveness from his brother, Aragorn looked to his father. "I prefer talking only of stories with happy endings as well."  
  
"And did that one not end happily?" Elrond asked quietly, dreading the answer.  
  
Truthfully, Aragorn replied, "Yes..though it was very questionable at times."  
  
Silence fell upon the group until Legolas lightened the mood with a jest "Sounds like all of your adventures, reckless human."  
  
"My adventures?!" Aragorn shot back, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "Nay it sounds like all of "our" adventures, elf, "our" adventures. That is because you take everything to extremes and thrive on living on the edge."  
  
"ME! You are the one who can never simply walk away from a dangerous situation. No, you must investigate every strange occurrence or else you blatantly chase after trouble," Legolas shot back his eyes attempting to stare down his friend's. At the twins' laughter of ridicule, Aragorn and Legolas's stare down dissolved as both their eyes lanced into Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
Aragorn challenged with disbelief, "As if you two could tell an adventure of "yours" that ended happily."  
  
"This one," Elrohir quickly answered smugly.  
  
"No. One where no one in your party gets injured," Aragorn clarified as if to a dim witted child.  
  
"So now we are being penalized for your bad luck with trees," Elrohir shot back with an arched brow.  
  
"Are you admitting defeat?" Aragorn taunted lowly, his eyes narrowed in challenge.  
  
"Nope. I can tell you thousands of happy ending adventures," Elladan bragged.  
  
"That means absolutely no injuries..for anyone in your party," Aragorn clarified.  
  
Elrohir looked to his brother a moment and then broke into a tale. He had not gotten two sentences into the description before Aragorn calmly interjected, "Wound on your back from an orc."  
  
Confusion crossed Elrohir's face and he looked to his brother to confirm. Elladan sighed, "He's right but I know we have many "happy ending tales" unlike you two" he challenged nodding toward Aragorn and Legolas. "In fact we came home unscathed the time we..." and he launched into another tale but Aragorn was already shaking his head in denial.  
  
The forest was quiet this night as Aragorn made his way to a clearing, the full moon illuminated his path. Coming to a stop, he stared up at the night sky and took in a steadying breath. Somehow, through all the recent days of pain, despair and danger, he had gained the peace he had always sought.  
  
His voice was full of reverence as he looked to the sky, his thoughts upon his mortal father. "I love you father and I will strive to be your legacy ..to be your hope." Turning to walk back to camp, Aragorn stopped and offered an assurance to his father. "Do not worry ...I have never been without love."  
  
Smiling, Aragorn made his way toward the camp, marveling at the beauty of the night and the gift of unforeseen blessings. Nearing the camp, he saw Legolas standing on the outskirts as if awaiting his return.  
  
Before Aragorn could speak, Legolas implored, "Stop this challenge with your brothers."  
  
Aragorn snorted with disbelief, "No?! Tell me they are not still at that?!"  
  
Matching his friend's pace, Legolas shot back, "Yes, they are. Just concede to them so it can be over."  
  
With an incredulous look upon his face, Aragorn stammered, "Concede? To them? Absolutely not."  
  
Legolas sighed but remained at Aragorn's side as they came upon the campsite occupied by the ranger's family. Suppressing a moan, he heard Elladan and Elrohir wrapping up yet another one of their "happy ending" stories.  
  
"We returned the boy to his father and we arrived home, unscathed...both of us," Elrohir triumphantly finished eyeing Aragorn and Legolas as they reclaimed their seats.  
  
Nonchalantly Aragorn threw out, "No, I do not think so. Elladan broke the bone in his toe."  
  
"I tripped," Elladan countered too quickly for him to even attempt to claim he had forgotten that part of the story.  
  
"Yes, you tripped," Aragorn conceded, smiling wickedly, " and broke your toe."  
  
Elladan protested, "Bruised. I bruised my toe."  
  
Sighing, Aragorn turned to his father who wore an amused expression "Ada?"  
  
"Broke it in three places," Elrond supplied his eyes dancing with amusement.  
  
"Ada!? Whose side are you on?" Elladan exclaimed.  
  
Wearing his most innocent look, Elrond replied, "I thought I was the judge."  
  
"Now it is our turn," Aragorn began, breaking into his story about the time he and Legolas had the task of delivering one of Elrond's letters to a nearby town. "And "we" arrived home, safe and sound," he concluded, not noticing the sheepish expression that covered Legolas' face.  
  
Elladan, staring hard at Legolas, accused, "I thought you were opposed to lying?" causing Legolas's face to color in shame. Turning to Aragorn with almost a sympathetic look, Elladan said, "Nice story but you forgot the true ending...probably because you were delirious with "fever" from the "cold" you acquired while you were having your little "happy ending" adventure."  
  
In truth, Aragorn had forgotten that detail but he quickly defended, "A cold does not count as an injury."  
  
It was Elrohir who opposed his statement. "We are talking about happy endings and you were definitely not happy being sick."  
  
Unwilling to admit defeat, Aragorn contended, "But my becoming ill was not due to our adventure. I thought you knew by now that "humans" tend to get sick sometimes for no reason."  
  
Legolas mumbled under his breath, "Or because they fell into a frozen river during our return trip."  
  
Turning to Legolas with an exaggerated look of hurt and betrayal, Aragorn chastised his best friend, "We are 'supposed' to be on the same side here, "mellon nin"! Why are you helping them?!"  
  
Halbarad, having stood in the forest listening to the competition, now quietly approached the campfire. Crouching down beside Elrond, his eyes upon the arguing foursome, he inquired, amusement in his tone, "Are you sure you should be sitting so close to those four? They seem to be quite hazardous to everyone's health."  
  
Elrond smiled at the ranger's words and spared the man a glance, "Oh, have no doubts. They are extremely hazardous to anyone within a hundred leagues... but I can not imagine how boring life would be without them."  
  
Halbarad nodded in understanding a smile upon his face.  
  
Turning his focus back to the bickering youths, Elrond could not hold back his laughter at the latest story that was unfolding. 'No, I would not forfeit my time with any of them ..not for all the world,' Elrond acknowledged, thanking the Valar for second chances and happy endings.  
  
THE END  
  
So there's my sappy "happy ending." Hope you liked it!?  
  
Thanks so much for everyone who took the time to read this story!! It truly was a pleasure spending time with you! This story would never have been completed without the support of all my reviewers nor would it have been so easy to write without all the input I received! I'll miss talking to you all!!! Guess that means YOU have to post stories so I drop you reviews!  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
Marbienl: How do I say thank you to the one who gave me the courage to post this story?!?!? It may have seemed a simply thing to you to drop me that request but it really touched my heart...and apparently my muse too! Thanks for "wanting" another story from me and encouraging me the whole way through...even though this story turned into a monster of 18 chapters!!! I would LOVE to give you whatever aid you want on that story so send it to me when ever you get a chance! Now back to your review. I could not resist putting in that line for Halbarad. I wanted his life to be something he "willingly" offered up to his chieftain so his death seems not so great a tragedy in ROTK. So glad you liked my sappy reconciliation between Aragorn and his brothers! And of course I couldn't resist replacing the angst with humor. It's a riot to have these characters bantering back and forth! Yes, Aragorn is a born leader...well, I'll follow him! Thanks to your reminder, I remembered to have Aragorn reveal Barion's nasty little potion! Yes, Barion was nasty to the last but I agree, I don't think Arathorn would believe anything he said! Hope you didn't mind that it was Elrond who comforted Aragorn on that nasty threat by Barion. Again, thanks for kicking my muse into gear! It's been a real pleasure getting to know you and I hope we can collaborate on that other story! Best Wishes!  
  
Koriaena: Glad you liked the action and the battles! They truly are a challenge to write so I really appreciate that you found them enjoyable. As you could tell, poor Elrond had a few men to dispatch before he could use Vilya. Nothing is ever simple! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and the great support you've given to me! Best Wishes!  
  
MoonFire1: I loved hearing that you enjoyed the banter in the last chapter! As you could tell in this last chapter, it's one of my favorite things to write! I laughed when I read your thoughts on Barion's destination...I think you are right! He's gonna have a "Real" hard time talking to Arathorn if that's the case! Glad you appreciated Barion's "verbal spear into Aragorn's heart". I just thought someone like Barion would want to go out thinking he was still victorious. Yes, just another day in the woods for "that" foursome...which is a really good reason to NEVER travel with them. I will truly miss "talking" to you! It's been so great hearing your thoughts and getting to know you! Best Wishes!  
  
Luinthien: Thank you so much for liking the last chapter so much!! I am sick enough to really enjoy the fact that you I had you crying with Elrohir's plea to Aragorn. I live for that type of reaction! I'm relieved you liked the duel! It's hard to gauge if I've made it believable and yet made the bad guy suffer enough..which I think is an important element to any conclusion to a revenge tale! You gotta love Legolas...and his perfect timing! Though Elrond deserved to take on Barion...Aragorn deserved that pleasure more. I have enjoyed all your reviews! Best Wishes!  
  
Nefhiriel: So glad you liked the verse! I thought it seemed appropriate for the situation. I was so floored by your compliment, "Your story just gets better and better" Thank you!!!! As you can see I could have divided this last chapter up but when I started writing it I had no idea that I was going to be so long winded in this last chapter!!! So pleased you enjoyed all the "tons of angst" in my story and that it wasn't overpowering. Sequel?!? Now that is an interesting idea...hmmm....I'll think on it! Thanks so much for your wonderful compliments during this story. Best Wishes!  
  
Lenneth: It's awesome that you liked my battle scene!!! And for your reading pleasure, you did read more Aragorn angst and I even threw some into this chapter for a good measure. I LOVE my trophy and I'm honored to be mentioned with Cassia and Sio, whose work I totally love and admire! Was that some incentive you threw into that review...another Aragorn Legolas Angsty fanfiction...well you know by now they are my favorite things to write... Me, kill Aragorn?!!? Nope not me...my thoughts are he's still living large in Middle earth or the undying lands...I mean leave HIM out of the undying lands...after all he's done?!? Thank you for all your reviews! Best Wishes!  
  
Tychen: Thank you so much for saying the story keeps getting better!?!?! I hope that the ending was enjoyable and I didn't disappoint you. As always, I really am looking forward to hearing what you think! As for Halbarad's death, well I want to give tragic and loss purpose so I couldn't resist having him verbalize that oath that I feel he carried in his heart. Glad you liked it. And yes, you are right, Aragorn defeated Barion "morally and physically" Thank goodness he didn't lower himself to Barion's methods! I too love Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond and their loyalty to each other and Aragorn. Whether Barion had a change of heart in his last moments..only the Valar know! Now that you've read the ending you know that the "grace of the Valar" did guide them all to safety! You know I'm a sap for a happy ending! Thank you so much for being such a wonderful supporter not only of this story but of my other tales! It was so fantastic getting to spend another eighteen chapters hearing your thoughts! Best Wishes!  
  
Aebbook: I was hoping you'd stop by the story because I tried to email you but it wouldn't go through! Maybe you'll have a chance to drop me an email at I'm really happy that you enjoyed this story so much! As for another story, well I'll see if any of my other story ideas are decent enough to post. That's so awesome that you'll be posting a story! I'll be on the lookout! It's been really great getting all your reviews and getting to know you! Best Wishes!  
  
Lirenel: No, our intrepid foursome is not in a good situation at that cliffie! However, now that the stories over you know that Elrond did save them, though not before they got a little singed! Thanks for your reviews! Best Wishes!  
  
Beling: OK, now your review almost made me cry!!! I couldn't be happier with the knowledge that you believe I'm using my "gift" to share my faith!! I am the one honored by your insight, by your support of me and the direction I took the story. Without your positive feedback I would have cowered in the back, shoving my faith under a pillow but you instead allowed me the freedom to lay my values on the table. Thank you! As for chapter 17, I LOVE that you were so engrossed that you couldn't believe the chapter had ended!! And as I wrote the chapter, I was feeling the pressure to satisfy all my readers and yet remain true to my own direction for the story. That's the blessing/curse of doing a WIP. But I know this story would never have been as good as it is if I had not taken some wonderful guidance by reviews like yours! Best Wishes!  
  
Grumpy: I was pleased that you thought the last chapter was excellent and you liked the fight scenes and Barion's death!! I was sweating all that out hoping to not disappoint everyone! And I couldn't help but exploit poor Aragorn's shaken faith in his "relationship" with Arathorn now could I? Yes, I tried to make sure everyone had a part to play in the action that was worthy of them. Ah..so I got you to pull out a hankie for the twins and Estel make up scenes. Cool!!! As you saw they DID make it out of the forest without being crispy critters...singed critters, smashed critters ..but not crispy. It has been a real pleasure reading every review you sent to me not only for this story but for Mire as well. Thanks for taking a risk and tagging along on another one of my angsty Aragorn tales! Best Wishes!  
  
Joslin: Yes, all the relationships are patched up and stronger than before! Thank you so much for thinking my fight scene was "awesome"! The forest fire idea just came to me when I had a problem starting the battle...and it seems to have worked out pretty cool. I too am sad about wrapping up the story and yet I feel a sense of accomplishment. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! Best Wishes!  
  
Lindahoyland: Yes, Barion has finally gotten what he's deserved from the start! Glad you enjoyed the fight! I wanted it to be intense and yet have surprises and solidly prove that Aragorn is the better swordsman (and man). Thanks for all your wonderful compliments on this story! Best Wishes!  
  
Elven Kitten: You are so right about that weird look a cat can give you! Well, have I earned my own Aragorn treat?!? Thanks for always dropping me a review and keeping Aragorn safe and sound and well loved...he needed it. Best Wishes!  
  
Sielge: Whew! So pleased you liked the chapter!!! It seemed like a lot to accomplish and midway through I though I should have broken it into multiple chapters (just like this last one) but I was determined to get to a certain point in the tale. (The ranger isn't the only stubborn one around here) Yes, only Elrond could rescue them from that fiery death and he did ..just in the nick of time too!! I will truly miss getting your reviews and hearing your thoughts! Best Wishes!  
  
Dark Borg Drone: This is so awesome to hear that you are a Christian too!! Thanks for dropping me the review!! Best Wishes!  
  
T.A. Hagen: I'm touched that you were so anxious to read this last chapter! That's quite a compliment! Speaking of compliments..Thank you for your wonderful compliments on the battle, the dialogue!! As for the mistakes...you are so right!! Sorry!!! No matter how many times I go over something or my beta or my spellcheck looks over my work, I always manage to mess up the grammar!!! Agghhh! I am a terrible proof reader of my own work! Glad you wanted humor because I couldn't resist throwing some into this final chapter! What's a happy ending without some good old bantering, insults and storytelling? I'm so glad you broke your vow of silence and started sending me reviews! They really meant a lot to me! Best Wishes!  
  
Claudette: I'm cheering that Barion's dead too! I know the burning arrows was a cheat trick but it certainly helped me get out of the bind of knowing how to get the battle started and then it lead to danger and angst and well...it turned into quite a cool thing. Just as you requested, this chapter had more ranger angst (and here I worried you were sick of angst?) and some nice physical vulnerability. Glad you liked the reconciliation and humor between the brothers and Legolas! Thanks for not criticizing me for omitting the sleeping arrangements but I did make mention of Elladan's displeasure at his muddy bed. As for me writing another story...well I've some half completed stories. I'll look them over to see if any of them are worthy of posting! So glad you tuned into this story and I was really touched that you took the time to review all the chapters as you caught up!! It was great getting to know you! Best Wishes!  
  
Et-spiritus-Sancti:I loved how you said you kept inching toward your screen while reading the chapter!! Thank you so much for saying that the conflicts I've created are "well thought out and make sense and have heart-wrenching emotion"!!! I strive really hard to make things seem plausible and still reveal the thoughts going through the character's heads. So glad you like "bossy" Legolas! You are "addicted to my battle sequences"?!?! Awesome!!! I never thought I "could" even write a battle scene! Relieved that you liked the duel! Yes, Barion was bitterly cruel to the end. "Miss queen of cliffhangers" I loved that! Your words of encouragement to me about publishing some of my work really touched my heart! Thank you!!! I have really enjoyed all your thoughts and encouragements throughout this story!! Best Wishes!  
  
Lady Elwen: Thanks for your email and I'll respond to it here! Glad you loved chapter 17! Yes, the Arathorn issue was still a cliffie element but hopefully I resolved it satisfactorily here in this last chapter. I guess I like all my characters to bring some lightness to the story so I put Halbarad maybe a little more carefree than you anticipated. Hope that was OK. Sorry, I just couldn't figure out how Aragorn would rescue Elrond...maybe in another story. Glad you like the reconciliation with the twins and Legolas' timely intervention! And you are right the word should be "opaque" (since I am a dreadful speller spellcheck only helps me so far!) I don't know exactly how to use Vilya but I thought air...rain...clouds. Probably totally AU but it was the solution I came up with. Yes, you should post something here on ffnet! It's awesome especially because you get to meet so many wonderful people..like you! Thanks for your emails and the information you provided to me! Best Wishes!  
  
Viggomaniac: Real life is such a harsh task master! Glad you still got a chance to read the chapter and even drop me a review! It's wonderful to hear that you like the pace of the story, that it takes time to solve problems...as it does in life. I was pleased that you enjoyed Halbarad's pledge, the twins angst and Legolas' timely rescue of Aragorn. They were all fun to write but I'm never sure if I'm boring the audience so thanks for reassuring me on that topic! I played around with Barion coming back to the right side but I thought he had gone too far. Murder is a hard thing to repent from. Elrond gets to have it easy in so many stories I just thought he should get a dose of what his son's regularly go through. I was very touched that you "savor every word" on my story!!!! Let me tell you I do the same with all your wonderful reviews! Now I think I WILL cry...though you said no pressure..I'll work on putting together some of my started stories and see if they are worthy for posting. Thank you so much for all your support and your input through out this story! Best Wishes!  
  
Tailspin: Glad you enjoyed the relationship between Aragorn and Halbarad! I just wanted him to have a great friend among the rangers...he seems to bring the best out of people! And yes, finally Aragorn took that long awaited step back into the loving bonds of his family and friends! Sorry about the tomb creeping you out...NOT! Any reaction is a compliment in my eyes. Thank you for telling me that you loved the fight scene and Legolas's inner turmoil. I think you're right about the verse! It does seem to sum everything up that's been happening. And you wanted a teeny bit more relationship angst before the end...hope I satisfied that need. I really appreciated all your thoughts and encouragements throughout this story!! Best Wishes!  
  
Elvingirl3737: What an awesome review you gave me...well worth the wait, my friend! So glad you enjoyed the fight and the "sweet" reconciliation between the twins and Aragorn. The fact that you read it more than once...I'm really touched by that! And I'm so glad you stepped from the lurker ranks and told me what you thought of the story! I have really enjoyed getting to know you..and thanks so much for liking the fact I reply to the reviewers! I just felt that each of you give me your time and well wishes that I too wanted to pay you back somehow and replying seemed the only thing I was capable of offering. Well it's been a joy getting all your reviews for this story! Best Wishes!  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE ! IT'S BEEN AN AWESOME EXPERIENCE!  
  
Cheryl W. 


End file.
